


Protect & Serve

by babeofwrath



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, also i hate myself bc i added a, and this is what happened, there i did it are you happy, this started out as an excuse to write iruka as a teacher and kakashi as a cop, trust me it will be kinky, y'all someone pls pour some holy water on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 99,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeofwrath/pseuds/babeofwrath
Summary: Crime in Konoha has picked up. Kakashi, a rough yet charming detective, is up to his eye in work. Iruka is a preschool teacher learning how to live with his newly adopted son, Naruto. But when Naruto runs into Kakashi, he and Iruka immediately click and fall for each other. Hard. What they don't realize, however, is that their meeting will bring about the answers to some of those difficult questions Kakashi has been trying to answer.





	1. Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> wow! i've been writing fanfic since i was 12, but have never had the guts to post it online. here's for everyone who nagged at me to do it.
> 
> this started out as a really self indulgent way to write iruka as a preschool teacher and kakashi as a cop, and it's slowly but surely turning into my magnum opus. i'm going to try to update it once a week, but i may do it more often, who knows?
> 
> thanks for @lizardluvr for the title idea

Kakashi Hatake groaned as he walked back to his car. He hated raid missions and stings in general, but to him, the gear was the worst part. The bulletproof vest was too heavy, his gravity-defying hair was most certainly not made for helmets, and the mask he was forced to wear made it difficult to breathe. Plus, his eye was starting to ache under his eyepatch due to the change in seasons. Looking at his watch, he decided to take the shortcut through Konoha’s park since Chief Tsunade would have his head if he was late again to a meeting. It was starting to get dark, the sun barely peeking above the dense trees and beginning to descend as Kakashi walked the three blocks to his car.

He was just about to light a cigarette when he heard the sound of a child crying in fear. Sighing, Kakashi slipped the cigarette back into the front pocket of his black slacks and kept walking toward the wailing. There, around the corner, was a small blonde boy that couldn’t be more than four years old. Kakashi dropped into a crouch in front of the child.

“Yo!” he waved at the boy, trying to get his attention, “What are you doing out here alone?”

“I...I can’t find my papa!” the small boy cried, rubbing at his eyes with two chubby fists. He was wearing a neon orange shirt, orange shorts, and light up shoes. Kakashi was immediately taken with the boy and decided to help him find his dad.

“What’s your name, kid? Mine’s Kakashi! And lucky for you, I’m a Detective at the Konoha Police Station, so I’m going to help you find your papa!”

“My name’th Naruto! You’re really a cop mithter?” Kakashi couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face upon hearing Naruto’s lisp. _Maa, this kid is really cute,_ Kakashi couldn’t help but think.

“Yeah. Wanna see my badge?”

“Yesh pleath!” The detective reached into his pocket, pulling out his identification and standing up to his full height.

“Here you go! Is it okay if I pick you up while we look for your dad?” Naruto nodded while Kakashi outstretched his arms, the little boy going up on his tip toes and reaching up. Kakashi maneuvered Naruto until he was carrying the toddler on his left hip, his right arm still in his pants pockets.

“Okay then! Where did you last see your dad?”

“At school,” Naruto replied, still fascinated by Kakashi’s badge. Kakashi assumed that Naruto meant the preschool/kindergarden that was on the other side of the park. As he turned to take the path leading to the school, Naruto looked up at him and tugged at his shirt, prompting Kakashi to pull down his mask and look down at the kid.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Does that mean you cath the bad guys, mithter?” Kakashi’s visible eye widened, then softened into a smile as he nodded.

“You can count on me! I always get the bad guy in the end, even if it takes a while!”

“Whoaaa! That’th so cool!! Tell me a story about it!!” Kakashi grinned, puffing out his chest.

“Mhmm. It’s a pretty awesome job! One time I was out on a call, cha-” That was all Kakashi could get out before he was interrupted by a man running towards him.

“Naruto!” The other yelled, coming to a stop in front of Kakashi. Kakashi, immediately looked down. The boy reached out, his chubby arms stretching out as far as they could.

“Sensei! I’m shorry!! I kno-” Naruto was interrupted by a very handsome man that picked him up. He was of average height, and looked strong since he picked up Naruto without a second thought. The man’s dark auburn hair was pulled into a loose bun at the top of his head and Kakashi noticed what appeared to be a deep, significant scar running perpendicularly across his nose.

“What were you thinking, Naruto?! I was so worried! You can’t run away before I finish helping everyone get picked up! You know that! What would have happened if…” The dark haired man trailed off as he looked away from the small blonde in his arms towards Kakashi, who slipped a hand into his pocket and waved in response. Iruka couldn’t help but check out the other man standing in front of him. He was tall-but not overly so-with wild silver hair and a strong jaw. Iruka’s eyes looked up and down, paying close attention to the arm tucked into his pants- were those tattoos? The only odd thing about him was the eyepatch on his left eye, but to Iruka, it just made him seem more mysterious.

“The name’s Kakashi,” the grey-haired man replied, extending his hand for Iruka to shake, “Kakashi Hatake.”

“Thank you again Mr. Hatake. I don’t know what I would have done if anything had happened.” As if on cue, Naruto reached up to tug on Iruka’s sleeve. “Hmm? What is it, Naruto?”

“Papa, I’m hungwy!”

“Well, I didn’t start dinner because I was worried and looking for you, but why don’t we go to Ichiraku’s and take Kakashi with us as a ‘thank you,’ if that’s alright with you of course!" Iruka beamed at the other, and Kakashi could hear Naruto’s excited yells.

“Hard to turn down a free meal from grateful citizens." Iruka could feel the blush starting to spread over his face as Kakashi began to check him out just as blatantly as he had. He watched Kakashi’s eye rake up and down his figure, smiling at Naruto briefly before making eye contact with Iruka again.

“You sure you don’t have someone at home waiting for you? A girlfriend?”

“Nope,” Kakashi smirked.

“...a boyfriend?”

Iruka’s voice was softer this time.“That would be a ‘no’ again,” the taller man looked at Iruka and tilted his head, all the while making eye contact, “Maa, Sensei, are you flirting with me?”

"Well, since you're off the clock..." Iruka told the other.

“Is that a ‘yes,’ then?” Kakashi asked.

“It depends.”

“On?”

“Is it working?” Iruka answered with a smile, not expecting anything to come from the offer. He sighed, the one time I meet someone and I’ve already blown it. What he wasn’t expecting though was Kakashi’s laughter at his answer.

“It would be an honor to have such a handsome man treat me! And, I think I owe Naruto a couple cool stories still, hmm?”

“Yesh!! Pleath!! Papa, did you see Mr. ‘kashi’s badge?” His pudgy hands held out the object to Iruka, who then inspected it.

“Wow! A detective,” The brunette mused, reading the fine print, “That’s a tough job, Naruto. It takes a special kind of person to be able to work it! You have to be smart and cunning, not to mention very brave.”

“Whoa. D’ya think I could be one when I grow up?”

“Of course! You’d make a fine detective,” Kakashi told the toddler, reaching over to ruffle his hair as the three made their way to Ichiraku’s.


	2. See You Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, not at all! It just sounded exactly like what you’d say on a first date,” Iruka couldn’t help but chuckle throughout his response until he noticed Kakashi looking at him with an emotion he couldn’t quite place on his face.  
> “Correct me if I’m wrong, Iruka,” the detective leaned in towards him above Naruto, “But I was under the impression that this was a date, what with you flirting and all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> figured i'd put up two chapters at once since i have a lot written already, folks. don't worry, you'll get some plot next chapter.

Teuchi called out a greeting to the father and son as they walked through the curtains and into Ichiraku, Kakashi following closely behind.

 “How is my favorite customer doing today?” Teuchi asked Naruto, giving him a huge grin and getting one back in return before looking to his dad, “The usual, I take it?”

“Yep! Oh, and whatever Kakashi wants as well! I owe him one,” Iruka responded, motioning towards the detective.

“You got it! Pick a seat!” Iruka set Naruto down, knowing he would want to choose where they sat. He did have his favorite spot to keep in mind.

“Hewe papa!!” Iruka glanced over confirming that Naruto chose his regular seat, but sighed upon seeing that he had left no room for Iruka and Kakashi to sit together, “Can I sit in the middle?” Before Iruka could even answer, Kakashi had already sat down next to the blonde.

“This good, Naruto?” the detective asked, looking at the boy and giving him a thumbs up, which Naruto copied. Iruka watched the interaction, trying not to blush from how cute it was. After making sure everyone had ordered, Naruto turned to Kakashi and started bombarding him with questions.

“How many bad guyth have you caught? Do you have a...pawtner? What happened to your eye? What’s this-” Naruto shot off rapid fire, starting to point at the man’s bulletproof vest before Iruka interrupted him with a sotto voce.

“It’s impolite to point, hon.” Kakashi couldn’t help but start to chuckle. The kid was cute, sure, but Iruka was too, even more so. However, there was one question that Kakashi found hard to resist asking.

“Maa, Sensei, how did you end up with such a great kid?” Iruka looked at him and Kakashi felt as if he were being analyzed for a moment before the teacher answered him.

“He was in my class last year in foster care and we just...bonded, I guess. His parents passed away in a car accident shortly after he was born, and he didn’t have anyone left. So, at the end of the school year, I decided to adopt him! And we’ve been living together happily for nine months since. Right, Naruto?” Iruka glanced down towards the boy who was eagerly devouring his ramen, eyes crinkling at the corners with fondness. Naruto waited until Ayame, Teuchi’s daughter, had safely placed his ramen in front of him and looked towards Iruka, obviously ecstatic to have such an incredible father figure.

“Mhmm!! Papa is the best!! He always takes me to ramen and he reads to me evewy night!” The blonde nodded his head sagely as he began to eat. Kakashi chuckled at the boy in the booster seat next to him. _If this is where I imagined I’d end up tonight_ , Kakashi mused, _I’d have told myself it was one of Tsunade’s drunken fantasies._

“You’ve asked your question, so do I get to ask mine?”

“Hmm. Depends on what the question is,” Kakashi told Iruka, smirking at him.

“Tell me about yourself.”

“That’s not a question, is it? I’d say that’s many questions wrapped up in a statement, sensei.” Iruka stared at Kakashi and quirked a brow, signalling that he wanted a response.

“Well, I’m 31, work as a homicide detective for the Konoha Police Force and have for four years now. Umm, I was born and raised here...I own three dogs and have a small place near downtown. And I’m a Virgo, if you buy into that kind of stuff.” Kakashi watched as the brunette giggled, covering his mouth with his hand to try and muffle the sound, “Did I say something?”

“No, not at all! It just sounded exactly like what you’d say on a first date,” Iruka couldn’t help but chuckle throughout his response until he noticed Kakashi looking at him with an emotion he couldn’t quite place on his face.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Iruka,” the detective leaned in towards him above Naruto, “But _I_ was under the impression that this was a date, what with you flirting and all.” He looked at Iruka intently, watching him turn a vibrant pink as his blush spread and painted his cheeks.

“You’d be right, Mr. Detective,” he answered with a small nod, watching Naruto inhale his ramen. Kakashi turned to face the counter again and smiled, Iruka unable to see his one good eye anymore.

“That’s good to hear! Eh, Naruto?”

“What ‘kashi?” The toddler looked up at the grey-haired man, mouth full of noodles.

“It’s nothing! Just making sure you were enjoying dinner!”

“Mhmm!! It’s alwaysh good!” Kakashi grinned down at Naruto, ruffling his hair for the second time and also helping the boy wipe off his mouth. Iruka felt a pang in his heart at the fatherly action. When was the last time he’d been on a date?

“Maa, Sensei, your ramen is going to go cold before you can finish it! I’m sure Naruto wouldn’t mind helping you if you think you’re not up to it,” Kakashi teased.

“Yeah papa! I’ll help!” Iruka snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his mostly untouched ramen since he’d been deep in conversation with Kakashi. He started to eat, sneaking glances over at Kakashi and his son, since the detective had kindly decided to take it upon himself to keep Naruto occupied while Iruka finished his meal.

After the three had finished, and Naruto had received his customary hug from Teuichi and kiss on the cheek from Ayame, Iruka offered to walk Kakashi back to his car.

“How gallant of you,” Kakashi said, sincerely. The two adults walked through the park together, Iruka carrying Naruto who had complained of being tired as soon as they left Ichiraku.

“I wouldn’t feel comfortable without seeing you off.” The two walked in companionable silence until they reached Kakashi’s car. They both waited, shifting their weight awkwardly for a moment before Iruka spoke softly.

“Thank you, again. He’s the most important thing in my life.” Kakashi could hear the love in Iruka’s voice as he gazed at Naruto, asleep in his arms.

“It was my pleasure. Plus, it didn’t hurt that I got a free meal out of it!” The detective broke out into a large grin, before turning somewhat serious as he looked down at Naruto. “So, Sensei…Do I have the pleasure of seeing you again sometime?” He laughed as Iruka sputtered, turning red. Kakashi reached into the front pocket of his shirt and pulled out a business card, handing it to Iruka. “I really would like to, but it’s my treat next time.”

“I would, too.” Iruka responded, feeling the blush on his cheeks and all too aware of the slight height advantage the other man had over him. He felt Kakashi bend down slightly and his eyes grew wide. He wouldn’t try and kiss him now, would he?

Instead, Kakashi bent down far enough to drop a kiss on the crown of Naruto’s wild blonde hair, ruffling it as he came up. He then looked at Iruka, offering him a smile.

“Get home safe, and don’t forget to call me!” Kakashi said, walking around his cruiser to the driver’s side. He waved one last time before starting the car and driving off, leaving Iruka with a sleeping toddler and an elevated heart rate.


	3. Excuses, Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What can I say?” Kakashi replied, grinning, “I got lost on the path of life.”  
>   
> “You used that excuse two weeks ago, Hatake. Sit,” Tsunade fixed him with a glare and crossed her arms.  
>   
> “Maa, Tsunade, I promise it’s nothing really. I just ended up having a bit of an...emergency, is all.” Kakashi told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back again so soon! I couldn't wait a whole week to publish the next chapter since this one and the next one are fairly short, since I'm still in the process of setting up the story. trust me, it gets whack ((next one will go up on monday))
> 
> i love reading everyone's comments!!! i never thought people would like this nearly as much as they do so it's been really inspiring to see what people think of this extensive kakairu au!! thanks to everyone who's left kudos and comments!! y'all are the best

Kakashi walked into the precinct the next morning in a daze. He was still in disbelief that the previous night had been real. Plus, he was impatiently waiting for Iruka to call him back. Like he did every morning, he walked through the bullpen to his desk, scanning around for his partner. After doing a quick sweep of the room, Kakashi saw him next to the coffee maker, pouring what Kakashi knew was most likely his third cup.  
  
“Good morning,” Kakashi yawned, reaching for his own mug. Itachi looked over towards him, taking in his partner’s self-satisfied appearance.  
  
“Good morning...Good night?” He asked Kakashi, quirking an eyebrow. He had been Kakashi’s partner for two years now, and he knew how to read the older man by now. Itachi waited for the answer as Kakashi finished making his coffee, knowing full well that the other man was not going to share much.  
  
“You could say that,” Kakashi smiled into his cup, purposefully evading the question. He heard Itachi sigh as they walked back towards their desks. Kakashi had barely sat down when the doors to the Chief’s office slammed open, his eye growing wide. He had been on his way to a meeting with the Police Chief when he found Naruto, and any plans to work had been thrown out the window the minute he’d met Iruka.  
  
“Kakashi Hatake! My office, now!” The Chief said, sticking her head out the door. Tsunade had been in charge of the Konoha Police Department since the previous Chief, Sarutobi, had retired seven years ago. Her no-nonsense attitude had preceded her then, much like it did now. Kakashi slowly rose from the desk and shot Itachi a look when he heard him start to chuckle before sauntering over to Tsunade’s office and closing the door behind him.  
  
“You wanted to see me, Chief?”  
  
“Kakashi, you have three minutes to explain. This is the third meeting you’ve ‘forgotten’ about in as many weeks!” Tsunade was sitting behind her mahogany desk, arms crossed and her blonde hair pulled back in low pigtails. Although she didn’t look a day over thirty-five, she was in her mid-fifties and still retained the youth she had possessed when she and Jiraiya had been at the Academy. Her hazel eyes met Kakashi’s eye, waiting.  
  
“What can I say?” Kakashi replied, grinning, “I got lost on the path of life.”  
  
“You used that excuse two weeks ago, Hatake. Sit,” Tsunade fixed him with a glare and crossed her arms. Kakashi was famous for running late in the precinct and he never used the same excuse twice. He was the best at his job and she trusted him fully, but, this time, Tsunade was going to hear the full story come hell or high water. Kakashi simply sighed, resigning himself to the fact that his outlandish excuses weren’t going to get him far on this occasion.  
  
“Maa, Tsunade, I promise it’s nothing really. I just ended up having a bit of an...emergency, is all.” Kakashi told her. An emergency while walking to his car? Not a very likely story for a man who had been in the police force for over ten years and who was known for having stories more outrageous than his hair.  
  
“Please, do go on.”  
  
“Well, you see, last night I found a kid that ran away and had to help him find his dad.”  
  
“And you couldn’t have given me a warning?” Tsunade deadpanned, watching as Kakashi began to blush. Now, Tsunade had to know, “Mind explaining why?” Kakashi sighed deeply before answering, wondering if he would ever live to see himself retaining some scrap of privacy in his line of work.  
  
“It turned into a date,” he told Tsunade, watching her lean forward, “The dad offered to take me to Ichiraku’s as a ‘thank you,’ and things ended up taking longer than I thought. Sorry, Chief!” Kakashi stood up to make his retreat and was stopped by Tsunade’s booming voice.  
  
“You went on a date?! With who?” She had fully leaned onto her desk, focusing on Kakashi. Although she would never admit it to the other man, she was ecstatic. Kakashi may have been her best detective, but he was a solitary man full of unanswered questions, so most of the department had stopped bugging him about his romantic life. This, however, was an interesting development and Tsunade had to meddle. Kakashi sighed, knowing his interrogation was far from over. As long as we can avoid the old man, he thought.  
  
“His name is Iruka, he’s a teacher at the preschool that’s in the park. I found his son, and I may have flirted with him.”  
  
“May have?” Tsunade prompted. Kakashi sighed yet again.  
  
“Okay, I flirted with him. A lot. But he gave back as good as he got!”  
  
“Ahhhh, so that’s why you said it was a date,” she said, leaning back in her chair and looking smugly at Kakashi.  
  
“Yes, since he too-”  
  
“Tsunade! What’s the plan for today?” A booming voice rang through Tsunade’s office, and Kakashi turned around to look at the source. There, standing in the doorway was Jiraiya, Konoha’s Sheriff, and a longtime friend of Tsunade’s. Kakashi groaned upon seeing him, cursing his luck.  
  
“We haven’t had any major crimes called in the past couple nights, so it’s just more of the same,” she told Jiraiya, before looking back at Kakashi, “However, Kakashi was about to tell me an interesting story regarding why he didn’t show up to our meeting last night, if you’d like to hear?”  
  
“As if I’d turn down that,” Jiraiya said, sitting down next to Kakashi. The Sheriff was the same age as Tsunade, and had been elected to the position many years ago. He was tall, with long, wild white hair he always kept back in a low ponytail. The blue uniform he wore only served to highlight his physique that had been earned through over twenty-five years in the department, and although he was certainly jolly, every cop and deputy knew not to get on his bad side.  
  
“Please, do go on,” Tsunade told Kakashi, waving her hand to signal that he had the floor. Kakashi crossed his legs, settling in to be interrogated by the two.  
  
“Like I was saying, I found Iruka’s son, Naruto, in the park. And, I may or may not have flirted seriously with him. But, he asked to accompany them to Ichiraku, and you know I wouldn’t turn down a free meal,” Kakashi shrugged, as if that explained everything.  
  
“I’m calling bullshit, Hatake. Like hell that’s it. Now finish the story!” Jiraiya chimed in, already hooked.  
  
“He was the one who called it a date. Iruka actually walked me back to my car at the end of the night...and his kid really liked me,” the detective reached up to rub at the back of his head, a slight blush starting to appear on the apples of his high cheekbones at the recollection of Iruka and an exuberant Naruto. The two officials looked at each other, sharing a conspiratorial glance before Tsunade jumped in.  
  
“His kid liked you, huh? Sounds like a good night if that blush on your face is anything to go by.” Jiraiya snorted, trying to contain his laughter. He heard Tsunade try to suppress a giggle, which only served to break his resolve.  
  
“Please tell me you at least got the guy’s number? You’re not that rusty, I hope,” Jiraiya laughed, wiping tears out of his eyes.  
  
“I gave him my card?” Kakashi mumbled, “Does that count?” Jiraiya’s booming laugh immediately followed, Tsunade’s snickering not far behind.  
  
“Oh Kakashi, it has been a while, huh?” she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to suppress the noise, “Let’s just say that your excuse has been accepted, this time.”


	4. Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not at all. And to what do I owe this pleasure, Sensei?” Kakashi asked, watching Itachi raise his head and look at him, fixing him with a stare. He propped up his head with his right hand, blatantly ignoring the case file he had open in front of them.  
> “There are photos of a dead child on the table, Kakashi.”  
> The other man put his hand over the receiver. “A date with a hot father waits for nothing, Itachi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for your kind comments, they're honestly the sweetest thing!! i'm going to try and update every monday from now on, but i'm impatient haha
> 
> we finally get to meet more characters!! trust me, they'll be in the story more from now on

Iruka sighed, dropping his head into his hands. He had been staring at Kakashi’s card the entire day at work, festering over it every time he sat down at his desk. It had only been a day since he had seen the grey-haired man, and yet he was already looking forward to the next time. You need to call him first for that to happen, Iruka mused. The bell rang sharply, breaking him from his thoughts as he glanced at the clock in the back of the room. He swore in his head as he rushed to the front of the class. Daydreaming about Kakashi had made him forget to line up his class for their meal. Shit.  
  
“Lunchtime everyone! Grab your lunchboxes and let’s head outside! We’re eating lunch with Genma’s class today, so let’s not be late,” Iruka told his classroom, walking towards the door. Once everyone had gotten in line, he led the students outside to the benches where Genma and his students were already waiting for them.  
  
“Not like you to be late, Iruka,” Genma said, chewing on the ever-present toothpick between his lips. Iruka sat next to the other teacher, and started to unpack his lunch.  
  
“I was just a little distracted.”  
  
“About?”  
  
“Let’s just say that last night was an interesting one,” Iruka began, taking a bite of his sandwich before proceeding to tell the other teacher the entire history of the night.  
  
“Wait, you’re telling me you ended up on a date with a hot cop all because Naruto ran away?” Genma asked, watching Iruka nod his head in response, “Pretty good turnaround, I’d say.”  
  
“That’s not the most absurd part though. After he gave me his number and he was about to leave, he kissed Naruto! On the head!” Iruka waved his arms wildly, almost hitting Genma in the face, “The head!”  
  
“Wow, Iruka, you have it bad,” Genma broke out into a big smile, “Please tell me you have another date with this Kakashi guy?” He watched Iruka as the other stammered, a blush highlighting the scar on his nose.  
  
“I haven’t called him yet,” Iruka answered, hiding his face in his lunch. Was it too soon, he wondered, Is there even any real rule about that kind of thing?  
“I’m sensing there’s a but here? Or at least there better be.”  
  
“I just haven’t gotten around to it yet! Trust me, I want to.”  
  
“So what are you worried about?” Genma asked, scanning the playground to make sure none of the students needed his attention.  
  
“Honestly, that fate is pulling a cruel prank. That, and a babysitter.”  
  
“If I offer to watch the kid, will you please try and get laid?” Genma asked. It had been awhile since he’d seen his friend so interested in someone, and he was more than willing to help him out. Iruka gasped, looking over at Genma in shock.  
  
“There are children!” Iruka whispered, “And who said I need to get laid?”  
  
“You did, right now.”  
  
“Not the point Genma. Do you mean it? I’d really appreciate it.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about it. You need to get out more anyway,” Genma responded, standing up to throw away the remnants of his lunch, “Just let me know when you’ll be in need of my services.” He walked away towards his kids, crouching down to talk to a group that was still enjoying their lunch. Iruka smiled and packed up, strolling up behind Genma.  
  
“Hey, would you mind watching my class while I run to the bathroom?” he questioned. This was it, he was going to call Kakashi and set up another date. The other man was too intriguing not to, and Iruka had to admit that Kakashi was very much his type as well.  
  
“If by ‘bathroom,’ you mean ‘run to call lover boy so we can set up a proper date,’ then yes, by all means, go ahead.” Iruka blushed at Genma’s response but thanked him nevertheless and went back into his classroom. He turned on the lights, sat down at his desk, and pulled out his phone.

Kakashi had just sat down to lunch when his phone rang. Today, he and Itachi had decided to go to their favorite diner to go over a new case at the same time. The new murder investigation was sickening, to put it mildly. Any murder involving a child would do that, but this one was particularly heinous. Unfortunately, the two detectives had seen more than their fair share since there had been an increase in violent crime over the past year. The child in question was only about four years old and had been found in an industrial area of Konoha where there was known to be a fair amount of criminal activity. However, the worst part was that the boy had multiple needle marks and rope burns around his ankles and wrists. The two detectives hoped that it wasn’t evidence of torture, but in their line of work, it usually was.  
  
“Hello? This is Detective Hatake,” Kakashi answered, deciding on caution when he saw that it was an unknown number.  
  
“Hello there, Detective. I hope I’m not interrupting your work?” Iruka said, smirk evident on his face even through the phone. Kakashi knew it was the other man immediately from the sound of his voice. Although he didn’t show it, he was over the moon, since he hadn’t expected a call quite so soon.  
  
“Not at all. And to what do I owe this pleasure, Sensei?” Kakashi asked, watching Itachi raise his head and look at him, fixing him with a stare. He propped up his head with his right hand, blatantly ignoring the case file he had open in front of them.  
  
“There are photos of a dead child on the table, Kakashi.”  
  
The other man put his hand over the receiver. “A date with a hot father waits for nothing, Itachi,” Kakashi responded, knowing his partner knew he was kidding as Itachi put the photos back in the folder. As if on cue, the waitress came back with their order. No one who didn’t have to look at those photos should have to, Itachi thought. He motioned for his partner to continue his phone call, digging into his burger. He’d get all the details later.  
  
“Well, I was hoping that you might be free this weekend since I had someone offer to babysit? I’m not sure what you would like to do, but I would love to see you again, Kakashi.”  
  
“As fate would have it, I have no plans this weekend whatsoever. How does 7 o’clock Friday sound? I can pick you up after I get off of work and we can go from there,” Kakashi asked, taking a sip of his black coffee. Itachi was listening intently to his conversation, raising his eyebrows when Kakashi agreed to a date so quickly.  
  
“That sounds perfect to me. I’ll call you later to give you my address and whatnot,” Iruka said.  
  
“I’ll see you then, Sensei. Don’t let the kid wear you out too much beforehand,” Kakashi flirted, hearing the teacher on the other end of the line start to sputter, “Talk to you later!”  
  
“Bye!” Iruka said quickly, still flustered from Kakashi’s teasing, before he hung up the phone. Kakashi chuckled to himself before starting on his regular order at the diner-a full breakfast, extra toast.  
  
“What was that about?” Itachi questioned the other, wondering if the answer had anything at all to do with why he had been called into Tsunade’s office. He wasn’t one of Konoha’s best detectives for nothing, and he found it suspicious that he’d heard Jiraiya guffawing during what was supposed to have been a reprimanding.  
  
“Let’s just say my excuse the other day for missing the meeting was a valid one,” Kakashi told his partner, adjusting the eyepatch over his left eye. He assumed that Itachi would have already asked Tsunade for the story, and he was immediately proven right.  
  
“Who is this lucky man, then? Tsunade forgot to mention his name.”  
  
“His name’s Iruka. He works at the-”  
  
“The preschool in the park. I know him,” Itachi told Kakashi as he broke out into a large grin, “He’s Sasuke’s teacher.” Kakashi’s eye grew wide.  
  
“You’re kidding,” Kakashi deadpanned, but he knew that Itachi was not after he caught a glimpse of his smug face. He lowered his fork back down to his plate, knowing that there was no escaping the teasing now.  
  
“I am so happy that I’m not,” the other detective said, taking a sip of his coffee, “This means I have much more material now. I’m assuming Jiraiya and Tsunade pulled it out of you?” Itachi smirked into his meal. He had heard the two older officers interrogating Kakashi after he’d missed his latest meeting with Tsunade. He was supposed to keep an eye on his partner after all.  
  
“Trust me, if I hadn’t told them, Tsunade would have socked me, and we all know what happened last time she did,” Kakashi replied, hoping not to relive the experience. The Chief had left him unconscious, and he was the first to admit that he deserved that one after giving Tsunade too much lip when he had first started at the force.  
  
“I can’t wait to tell her. And Jiraiya. I’m sure he’ll want to know too, you know how they love their gossip,” Itachi reasoned, eating the last of his french fries.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Next thing I know, the old woman’ll be making bets with Jiraiya about who kisses who first,” Kakashi could already picture it in his mind. He shuddered.  
  
“Enough with your love life, Hatake. We still need to find some kind of lead.” As always, Itachi was the voice of reason. Kakashi sighed, taking the folder and spreading the photos across the table to get a good look. Both detectives were silent as they read over the initial findings-the body had only been found early this morning and more details would be available to them after lunch. Still, Kakashi had a sinking feeling about the case. Anything involving children was bad, but this one was especially horrific. Not to mention, the boy in question was around the same age as Sasuke-and Naruto, Kakashi’s subconscious supplied-which only made the detectives more uneasy.  
  
“Let’s head back to the precinct. I bet you the coroner’s done by now,” Kakashi said, putting down a twenty and some change to pay for their meals, “I’m not looking forward to this one. I’ve got a bad feeling about it.”


	5. Afterschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the final school bell rang, Iruka went to the front of his classroom and stood next to the door, helping facilitate the daily exodus of the line of children, checking to make sure each toddler had all of their belongings. He scanned the line, noticing that there was a certain blonde missing before he saw Naruto and his reluctant friend, Sasuke, finish up the back of the line.  
> “All right!” he told the children, "Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! i decided to give everyone an easter gift of the next chapter! but don't worry! i've written way more than i expected to so there'll be another one sometime this week (most likely wednesday)
> 
> iruka's got it bad, folks
> 
> thanks again for the support <3 i love hearing back from everyone and reading your comments! it's honestly my favorite part of posting

Friday had come quickly, much to Iruka’s pleasure. He had spent the rest of the week anticipating his date and even his students had begun to suspect something was up. The closer it had gotten to the weekend, the more absent-minded their teacher had become. It started with Iruka daydreaming during one of their quizzes and giving them ten more minutes than he said he would, and it had just gotten worse. Even Genma was excited for the week to be over, if only so Iruka would chill out. As the final school bell rang, Iruka went to the front of his classroom and stood next to the door, helping facilitate the daily exodus of the line of children, checking to make sure each toddler had all of their belongings. He scanned the line, noticing that there was a certain blonde missing before he saw Naruto and his reluctant friend, Sasuke, finish up the back of the line.  
  
“All right!” he told the children, “Let’s go! Kiba, since you’re the line leader today, can you walk to the end of the hallway for me and then stop?” The boy gave a nod, heading out the door as Iruka stayed behind to make sure everyone left. As the classroom emptied, he grabbed his leather messenger bag, turning off the lights and locking the door behind him. Iruka quickly caught up with the front of the line, turning the around the corner and outside to the playground where the parents came to pick their children up. There were already quite a few parents waiting, and the children who saw their parents ran over to them immediately. Iruka made a mental note of the ones he saw leaving, waving at the kids and their parents as they walked back to their cars. There’s Kiba, Ino, and Shino’s parents, he thought, glancing to the right, and Choji, Lee, Sakura and TenTen’s. Most of his students were picked up quickly, leaving him with Naruto, Sasuke, and the shyest member of his class, Hinata Hyuuga.  
  
To put it frankly, Iruka was concerned about her. She was painfully shy and barely talked in class due to a bad stutter. Her cousin, Neji, also attended the school but was in Genma’s kindergarten class. Iruka frowned. From what Genma had told him, he was seriously spoiled and had a bad attitude, constantly bullying the other students in the school and justifying it by using his surname. In Konoha, the Hyuuga’s were an infamously wealthy family of lawyers that owned several firms, known for taking whichever side made them the most money. Unfortunately, this usually meant that they only took high-profile cases and clients, and due to their assistance, many criminals had walked away scott free. Iruka had also heard whispered rumors of corruption within the Hyuuga law practices and the evidence they used, but he didn’t know of any concrete evidence. He crouched down next to the girl who peeked at him through her inky black bangs.  
  
“Hey Hinata,” he prompted, “are you excited for the weekend?” He gave her a friendly smile, hoping that it would help her relax.  
  
“Y-y-y-es M-m-mist-t-ter Iruka,” she responded, taking her time to complete the sentence. Iruka waited a moment, hoping she would say something else, but decided to leave the girl alone as to not scare her.  
  
“Good! I hope you get to do something fun.” Iruka looked over to where Naruto and Sasuke were playing, watching as Itachi walked up to the dark haired boy. Sasuke greeted his older brother enthusiastically, going up on his tiptoes in a silent plea to be picked up, which Itachi did happily. Naruto waved at the man, grin in place as he walked back towards his father and sat down next to Hinata.  
  
“Hello, Mr. Umino,” Itachi said as he adjusted Sasuke’s position on his hip, “I heard that you have a date with Kakashi later.” He smiled as Iruka’s eyes grew wide in surprise.  
“Oh,” Iruka stated, “You must work with him at the precinct then? I hope he hasn’t said anything bad about me.” Iruka laughed his anxieties off.  
  
“Actually, he’s my partner. I just wanted to wish you luck, I suppose. In all honesty, I can’t think of someone I would trust more, especially with Sasuke.” Itachi hoped Iruka understood the implication. Iruka looked down at an energetic Naruto before answering Itachi.  
  
“Thank you. I have high hopes,” the teacher mumbled. Itachi nodded in response, knowing the other picked up on his subtle input.  
  
“Hinata! It’s time to go, you dummy!” Neji’s voice rang out across the playground, breaking Itachi and Iruka from their conversation. The two adults looked over towards the child who was standing next to his uncle and Hinata’s father, Hiashi Hyuuga. The older man struck an imposing figure. He was dressed in an immaculately tailored three piece suit that screamed of money, his long black hair hanging like a curtain down his back. Hiashi shot Itachi a look of disgust, calling for Hinata when he saw her standing so close to the police officer.  
  
“Hinata! We should have left five minutes ago!” Hiashi boomed, “And come away from that man. We don’t want to associate ourselves with _them_.”  
  
“Y-y-y-yes f-f-f-father,” Hinata spoke calmly while grabbing her things. She waved goodbye to Naruto, running over to her father as he continued to berate her.  
  
“What have I told you about police officers, Hinata?” Hiashi asked her without bothering to wait for her reply, “You need to take everything they say with a grain of salt, since law enforcement is not always correct.” Neji nodded, hanging onto each of his uncle’s words as the three walked back to where their driver was parked, Hinata hurrying to keep up. Iruka and Itachi both stood in silence, stunned by what had occurred directly in front of them.  
  
“I am so sorry about that,” Iruka said, still staring at where Hinata had been just moments before. Naruto looked just as confused as he felt.  
  
“No need to apologize, you’re not the one who said it,” Itachi calmly told the shocked teacher, “Although I must say that this isn’t the first time I’ve run into Mr. Hyuuga where he has been so...rude.” Itachi found the Hyuuga’s aversion to his profession somewhat suspicious considering how the other man made his money. Guess I’ll have to look into this, he thought.  
  
“Brother, can we go home now? I’m sleepy,” Sasuke yawned, rubbing his chubby hands over his eyes. Even though he was only four, his speech was poised, carrying more than just a slight hint of authority. Itachi smiled, the previous event pushed to the back of his mind for the time being.  
  
“Of course, Sasuke. Say goodbye to Mr. Umino!”  
  
“Bye-bye, Sensei!” Sasuke waved at his teacher, Itachi taking his brother’s backpack and slinging it over his right shoulder. Naruto chose that moment to tug on his father’s sleeve.  
  
“Papa, do we get to go home now?” Naruto asked Iruka, who could tell the child was bored. Iruka bent down to pick up the boy and his bag.  
  
“Yes, sweetheart. Papa just has to talk to Mr. Genma really quick before we go,” Iruka told Naruto, who nodded in response. Luckily, the other teacher was standing next to the playground gate, waiting on his last student to be picked up. Genma noticed the pair coming his way, calling out to Iruka once he was close enough.  
“Hey! What time should I come over?”  
  
“Does six sound okay? It would be a big help if you could watch Naruto while I’m getting ready.”  
  
“Of course. I’ll be there at six sharp! You ready to have some fun with me, kid?”  
  
“Yeah!! Uncwle Genma ish the besht!” Naruto yelled loudly, excited at the prospect of his favorite babysitter spending time with him. The toddler held up his pudgy little hand, receiving a high-five from Genma in return.  
  
“Thank you again!” Iruka called over his shoulder, walking out of the school and onto the road where he was parked. He would most likely get home around four or so due to traffic, leaving him plenty of time to play with Naruto and try and calm his nerves before seeing Kakashi again.


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka went to the front door, quickly checking his pockets to make sure he had everything. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, before opening the door. Leaning against the doorjamb was Kakashi, one hand in his pocket, the other aimlessly scrolling through his phone. Upon hearing the door open, the detective looked up. Seeing Iruka, his one eye roamed up and down his form appreciatively before settling on his face.  
> “Yo!” Kakashi waved at Iruka, standing up and putting his phone away, “Are you ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all!! yet another chapter. there's some good stuff, i promise, and lots more to come. the next update will be on wednesday, just so you know!
> 
> i love reading your comments the most haha they're always so sweet <3

Genma strolled up to Iruka’s apartment, ringing the doorbell. He was still getting used to the other’s new home after Iruka had moved into a larger, two-bedroom apartment when he had adopted Naruto less than a year ago. There was a crash, followed by a barely-censored curse, then the door flung open to reveal a flustered Iruka.  
  
“Hey! Come on in,” Iruka said, “I was just cleaning up after dinner. Or, at least, what I could manage to clean. You know how four year olds are.” Genma nodded his head. Working with children for over five years had taught him to appreciate entropy.  
  
“He in the kitchen?” Genma asked Iruka, already heading towards the dining room.  
  
“Yeah. I’m going to hop in the shower and get ready now if you don’t mind. Thanks again, Genma, I owe you one,” Iruka replied, feeling grateful towards his friend for agreeing to babysit on such short notice.  
  
“No worries, ‘ruka. Just get a good pounding or something for my effort,” Genma smirked, running into the kitchen before Iruka could process what he’d said. Iruka stood in the hallway, mouth open. After taking a moment to compose himself, he made his way to the bathroom, glancing at the family photos hung up on the walls. His personal favorite was the photograph at the entrance. It was of Iruka and Naruto at Ichiraku’s the day he had adopted him, the blonde boy showing off a toothy grin. Iruka smiled to himself as he stepped into the bathroom, Naruto’s voice ringing through the corridor. _I wonder what they’re doing_ , Iruka thought, shutting the door and stripping down. He stepped into the shower, the warm water rinsing the day’s stresses away as it ran down the drain. The shower was warm and Iruka took his time bathing, daydreaming further about where Kakashi might want to go on a date. Was he the one that was supposed to choose? He shook his head as he rinsed off the lather from his hair, toweling it off as best as he could when he stepped from the shower a moment later. Catching sight of himself in the mirror, he decided to shave quickly in case Kakashi decided to try and kiss him. Iruka told himself that the act of shaving was not him preemptively preparing to be kissed, but even he wasn’t convinced.  
  
Toweling off, Iruka walked across the hallway and into his bedroom, queen size bed taking up the majority of the space and small desk taking up the rest. His closet was still open from when he had gotten dressed that morning, and he could spot what he wanted to wear tonight. He threw the towel onto the bed, walking into his closet and reaching for his favorite sweater. It was a deep purple in color, complimenting his tan olive skin. The sweater also had a nice V neckline, showing off his collarbones subtly. For pants, he chose simple black jeans that clung to his legs like a second skin. So what if he wanted to look good? Iruka just had sat down on his bed to put on his shoes when he hear his phone beep once. Looking over, he saw it was a text from Kakashi.  
  
_Hey, just clocked out_ , it read, _heading on over right now_. Iruka looked at the timestamp: 6:48PM. When had it gotten so late? He rushed to put on his boots and tie his hair up into his trademark ponytail, quickly spraying on some cologne before running into the living room to kiss Naruto goodnight.  
  
“Hey you two!” Iruka said, bouncing into the room and heading directly towards Naruto where he sat on the couch, “Having fun with Uncle Genma?” Naruto immediately began to furiously nod his head, continuing to play with his favorite stuffed fox. “Papa has to leave for a little while, so Genma is going to put you to bed and read you a story, but I’ll be home before you even wake up!” Iruka bent down to kiss Naruto’s head, the little boy turning to look at his father.  
  
“Where are you going, Papa?” he asked, piercing blue eyes too knowing for a four year old-or was that Iruka’s anxiety?  
  
“To have dinner with Mr. Hatake! You remember him, right, Naruto?”  
  
“Mhmm! Mr. ‘kashi!”  
  
“Do you want me to tell him you say hi, munchkin?” Iruka asked, purposefully not offering to let Naruto tell the man himself since he knew that was a surefire way to be late to whatever the other had planned. He heard Naruto make a noise in agreement and ruffled his hair, giving him one last kiss goodbye on the cheek before he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
“That must be the lucky guy, huh?” Genma asked, handing Naruto his fox yet again as it fell to the floor. Iruka simply blushed.  
  
“I love you Naruto! Be good for Uncle Genma while I’m gone, okay?” And with that, Iruka went to the front door, quickly checking his pockets to make sure he had everything. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, before opening the door. Leaning against the doorjamb was Kakashi, one hand in his pocket, the other aimlessly scrolling through his phone. Upon hearing the door open, the detective looked up. Seeing Iruka, his one eye roamed up and down his form appreciatively before settling on his face.  
“Yo!” Kakashi waved at Iruka, standing up and putting his phone away, “Are you ready?”  
  
“Yeah, let me just lock up. Know where you want to go? I can drive since you just got off of work.” Iruka nodded his head in reference to Kakashi’s uniform.  
  
“I was going to let you choose anyway, Sensei. And that would be much appreciated.” Kakashi followed Iruka as he walked down the hallway of his apartment building. It was a small complex, but relatively close to the center of Konoha, which is where the two men worked. Iruka called the elevator and both waited while it took them down to the parking garage.  
  
“I have to apologize in advance for the mess,” Iruka told Kakashi, nervously playing with his keys before unlocking the forest green SUV. The beep seemed loud in the otherwise silent garage, Iruka self-conscious of the larger car.  
  
“Trust me, I don’t care.” Kakashi said, smoothly sliding into the passenger seat and flashing Iruka a smile, “Kids will do that. I’m just happy that someone else is driving.” He stretched in the seat before turning to look at Iruka, who had been trying to hide his staring. Realizing that he had been caught, Iruka snapped his head forward, stammering slightly as he told Kakashi where he wanted to go.  
  
“How does the diner on Main sound? I figured you might want something more relaxed after work.”  
  
“Sounds perfect to me, ‘ruka,” Kakashi answered, grinning again at Iruka’s response to the pet name. I’ll have to save that for future use, he thought to himself. Kakashi gave no hint that he had been there earlier that same day with Itachi. He was more than happy to eat his favorite meal again but with a cute date. The car ride was uneventful, the two men falling into a companionable silence after they had asked each other how their day at work had been. Kakashi was reluctant to mention the new case he was working, seeing as Naruto was the same age as the boy and Iruka, meanwhile, made no mention of the odd encounter he had had with Hiashi Hyuuga. Thankfully, the drive was short and soon they were walking into the diner, Kakashi walking quickly so he could open the door for Iruka with an over-the-top bow. He heard Iruka chuckle as he walked past, and followed quickly behind into the old diner. The diner itself had been a landmark in Konoha since Kakashi was a kid, the red upholstery and laminate tables showing more than their fair share of aging. But, it had been around long before that, since Tsunade and Jiraiya had been coming here more than fifteen years before he had even been born. Shaking that thought out of his head, Kakashi took in his surroundings, noting that Iruka had chosen one of the smaller booths in the back, past the counter. Kakashi sat down across from Iruka, their waitress not far behind.  
  
“Back again so soon, Kakashi?” she teased, handing the two men their menus. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, feeling Iruka’s eyes on him.  
  
“I take it this is a favorite then?” Iruka asked casually while giving the menu a quick once-over before closing it to make eye contact with his date.  
  
“You could say that, Sensei. I come here for lunch breaks with Itachi usually. It’s nice to have some change in company, don’t you say?”  
  
“I’d have to agree with you on that. Although, I think this is the first time I’ve been here without Naruto since I adopted him,” Iruka had barely finished his sentence before their waitress was back and asking them for their orders.  
  
“I’m guessing you’ll have your usual, Kakashi?” she asked the detective, Kakashi simply smiling in response, “And you?”  
  
“I’ll have the breakfast sandwich, with hash browns on the side. Oh, and a cup of coffee please,” Iruka rattled off his order, wishing his coffee was already there. They watched her walk back through the booths to the kitchen, where she gave their orders to the cook.  
  
“So, what’s the usual?” Iruka asked, putting his head in his left hand as he waited for Kakashi’s response.  
  
“Two eggs, hashbrowns, bacon, and extra toast. And coffee, but that’s a given,” Kakashi answered quickly, putting his napkin in his lap, “I’m a breakfast for every meal type of guy.” He smiled rakishly at Iruka, whose blush was highly visible in contrast to his scar. Damn is he easy to get a rise out of, Kakashi thought.  
  
“That’s good to know, I suppose,” Iruka managed to answer in an attempt to tease the other man, reigning in his obviously flustered appearance. Kakashi was still wearing his work outfit-black slacks, a white button up, and dress shoes-and Iruka was having a difficult time keeping his eyes on Kakashi’s face and not...elsewhere. “How long have you been working with Itachi? I didn’t know you were his partner.”  
  
“It’s been, what, two years now?” Kakashi scratched at his chin, stubble apparent in the bright fluorescent lights of the diner, “We were paired up after things got pretty ugly at the station. And, you know about his parents since you’re Sasuke’s teacher.” Iruka nodded his head, not saying much since it was still a tender subject. Itachi and Sasuke’s parents, Fugaku and Mikoto, had been murdered in their family home two years ago when Sasuke was only a baby. However, even with Kakashi and Itachi working it, the case had gone cold, though both detectives still followed any leads they could find.  
  
“Sasuke is actually good friends with Naruto,” Iruka told Kakashi, in an attempt to lighten the mood, “‘Tolerates’ is probably a better word for it, honestly.” At that, Kakashi chuckled, knowing the four year old was much more mature for his age than any child should be.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” the detective responded, watching as their waitress picked up their orders and walked over to them.  
  
“Here’s your sandwich,” she said, placing it in front of Iruka, “And your breakfast, Kakashi.” She set down the plate with a small tilt of her head towards Iruka and a wink, making it Kakashi’s turn to blush and Iruka’s to smother a laugh with a sip of the coffee she had brought, too.  
  
“How is Naruto?” Kakashi asked, taking a bite of his hashbrowns, “Hopefully not off running away again. It’s not everyday a detective is the first on the scene, y’know?” He punctuated the question by waving a slice of toast.  
  
“I still owe you for that. It’s the first time he’s done anything like that,” Iruka responded, looking down solemnly at his plate.  
  
“Don’t beat yourself up, Iruka. Just from meeting him once I can tell he’s a good kid. And he’s got a great dad that’s there for him, too.” The older man leaned back in the booth, Iruka blushing red once more. This time, however, Kakashi was not teasing and Iruka could tell.  
  
“Thank you, Kakashi.” The small quirk of Iruka’s lips was full of so much happiness and love for his son that Kakashi couldn’t help but be caught speechless, staring at the teacher. _What I wouldn’t give to have my left eye back_ , he lamented, banishing the bad memories that came with the thought, _Maa, that is most definitely a story for another day_.  
  
The rest of the dinner was filled with small talk: the latest prank Naruto had pulled, “favorites” (Iruka loved ramen almost as much as Naruto; Kakashi was a sucker for miso soup), funny stories, and Kakashi’s stories from work that he deemed appropriate. Neither man had realized how late they were at the diner until Iruka’s phone beeped, a text message from Genma on the screen.  
  
“Shit!” Iruka exclaimed, looking at his phone, “It’s almost eleven! I’m sorry, but I should get back soon so my babysitter doesn’t kill me.”  
  
“No worries, Sensei,” Kakashi said, waving down the waitress and asking for the check, “I would love to keep you here, but I understand.” As soon as the check was placed on the table, Kakashi pounced and put his credit card down with a large smack that left no room for argument, even though Iruka looked as if he would protest. “I told you this time was my treat, ‘ruka.”  
  
“Well, next time is mine, then,” Iruka bargained, not even fully processing what he had said until Kakashi broke out into a lazy grin, looking every bit like the cat that got the canary.  
  
“I’ll hold you to that,” Kakashi spoke after a moment, rising up slowly and putting his hands in his pockets yet again. He gave a quick wave to the staff who were still working and opened the door, walking through and holding it open for his date.  
  
The drive back to Iruka’s was fairly silent, both men doing the majority of their talking over dinner. Iruka could tell that Kakashi was exhausted, too. He had mentioned a new case at work but not much else, which made Iruka wonder just how bad it was. Glancing over at the detective for a split second, Iruka took in his relaxed appearance and wondered what he was thinking. Did the date go well? He thought so, but why would someone like Kakashi want to be saddled down with a preschool teacher and his kid? Kakashi noticed the shift in Iruka’s mood as he pulled back into the garage.  
  
“Say, let me walk you to your apartment,” he told Iruka as he stepped out of the SUV, “I want to see you get home safe with my own eye.” Kakashi gave him a warm smile, hoping the other would let him. _It’s been one real date, and here you are already_ , he thought, _Damn, do you have it bad_. Iruka brought his hand up to cover a tiny giggle at Kakashi’s joke, grin breaking across his face.  
  
“Sure,” Iruka said quietly, embarrassed at the attention he was getting. It wasn’t long before they had reached his apartment, Kakashi standing close to his side. There was a pregnant pause, before Iruka broke the silence again.  
  
“This is me,” he mumbled, looking at Kakashi, “Thank you for taking me out. I really did have a good time.”  
  
“Me too, Sensei,” Kakashi told him, taking another step closer to Iruka. He watched as Iruka’s Adam’s apple bobbed in time with a nervous swallow, singular eye roaming over the teacher’s face before settling on his full lips. Iruka backed up against the door when Kakashi came even closer, bending minutely at the waist to make up for the slight height difference. Kakashi languidly took his right hand out of his pocket and placed it beside Iruka’s head, leaning into the space between them.  
  
Iruka gasped when Kakashi’s lips finally pressed against his, eyes sliding closed. Kakashi pulled away after a moment only to kiss Iruka again, the teacher’s left hand coming up to caress his face, thumb brushing just under Kakashi’s eyepatch. Both kept the kiss somewhat chaste, though it was full of unspoken wanting. This time, it was Iruka who broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he rested his head against the door. Both men stared into each other’s eyes (or eye, in Kakashi’s case), foreheads touching.  
  
“Goodnight, ‘ruka. See you soon,” Kakashi whispered, pecking Iruka one last time before making his way down the hallway. Iruka waved at him, still in a daze as he turned around to unlock the door. He heard the TV on low in the living room and walked towards the noise, knowing that’s where Genma was.  
  
“How’d it go?” Gemma spoke without even sparing Iruka a glance. Huffing, Iruka sat down next to him on the worn couch.  
  
“Well,” he answered, smiling to himself, “Really well.” Just the thought of the kiss Kakashi had left him with was enough to make him giddy.  
  
“He must’ve done something right for you to be as red as Gaara’s hair. What was it?”  
  
“The date just went well!” Iruka tried to stop Genma’s line of questioning, but gave in easily since he knew the other would pull the information out of him one way or another, “...he kissed me.” With that admission, Iruka’s face went red, his scar but a stark white line across his nose.  
  
“I thought the plan was to get some? I’m just kidding!” Genma teased, “It’s good to see you so happy.” He stood up and stretched before walking towards the door to put on his shoes. “Naruto was great, as always. Let me know if you need me to watch him again. Goodnight!” And with that, Genma was out the door, leaving Iruka in the artificial glow of the television and the feeling of Kakashi’s lips on his.


	7. A Murder Most Foul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi looked at Kakashi as soon as they had settled into the car.  
> “I have a bad feeling about this,” he said. Kakashi was silent, before turning to Itachi.  
> “I do, too,” Kakashi told Itachi, “But, then again, I have a bad feeling in general when it comes to murders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter! sorry it's short, but it has a lot of plot. don't worry, there's another date coming up next! i'll post the next one by the end of the week, so keep an eye out for it <3
> 
> thank you again for all the comments and support!

Kakashi was finally on time for work that following Monday. Tsunade had given him a call that morning telling him to get in as quick as possible because there was a lead on the case with the young boy. Whoever it was that had killed him had taken every precaution to cover their tracks. Itachi was already in Tsunade’s office and sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk when Kakashi walked in.  
  
“Sit,” she spoke with no room for argument, “We finally have something, but it came from Kirigakure, not Konoha. This means it’s across country lines and makes this case much bigger than we thought.” Tsunade paused, waiting for Kakashi to settle in his seat before continuing, “The boy has been identified as Haku Momochi. He was reported missing by his father, Zabuza Momochi, one year ago after he went to wake him up one morning for school and didn’t find him in bed. I don’t think I need to express how crucial it is that this case is solved quickly. There is no place for murderers in Konoha, least of all those who would harm a child.” Both detectives nodded in agreement, Itachi’s mind wandering to Sasuke while Kakashi’s strayed to Naruto. “The full coroner’s report is available now. Let me know the findings.”  
  
Itachi and Kakashi stopped at their desks, grabbing their guns before driving over to the morgue. Kakashi took one last inhale of fresh air as they walked in, the medical examiner waiting for them at the door.  
  
“Tsunade called,” Shizune told the two detectives while walking at a brisk pace through the building, “This one is...bad.” Kakashi and Itachi shared a look, both feeling dread building in the pit of their stomach. Finally reaching the examination room, Shizune opened the door, Kakashi and Itachi on her heels. There, laying on the middle table, was a body that couldn’t be more than three feet tall, the white sheet draped over it drowning the table with excess fabric. Itachi stood on the left side of the metal table, Kakashi the right as Shizune pulled back the sheet. Neither was prepared for what they saw, and Shizune gave them a sympathetic grimace, looking down at the boy.  
  
“Cause of death is a severe graft rejection, I think post-transfusion ABO incompatibility hemolysis. Besides that, he was incredibly healthy and whoever kidnapped him took good care of him. Also, as you can see, he has extensive bruising inside both forearms. The bruises on his forearms are due to the needle marks--all fifty of them, which explains why he had such a large amount of immunosuppressant drugs in his system at time of death. ”  
  
“And what exactly was transplanted?” Itachi asked, skimming through the hard copy Shizune had given them of her report as he followed along.  
  
“I don’t know,” she said frankly, “I sent a DNA sample of all his organs to the lab to be sure, but you know how long that will take.”  
  
“Wait,” Kakashi interrupted, “You’re telling me we don’t even know what was put into him? Can you at least guess?” Shizune simply nodded.  
  
“All I know is there are red blood clots throughout his circulatory system, and he appears to have been in late stages of kidney failure. If I were to guess, I would say he was given a blood transfusion with the wrong antibodies. Do you see how yellow his skin looks compared to ours? That’s because the bilirubin in the red blood cells spilled into the bloodstream instead of being broken down by the liver when the transfusion triggered the immune response.”  
  
“How long did it take?” Itachi murmured, eyes still fixed on Haku’s peaceful face.  
  
“At least twelve hours. This wasn’t a quick way to go, unfortunately,” Shizune spoke, covering the body with the sheet once more. The photographs were enough for the detectives, and she had looked at the child for far too long, knowing the image of his lifeless body would be there to greet her when she went to sleep that night.  
  
“I’m assuming they had to have known this would be the outcome, since they would need the medical knowledge to even perform the transfusion in the first place, right?” Kakashi chimed in. There was a reason the two were the best in the force for a reason--nothing got past either man.  
  
“That’s correct. You’re looking for a doctor, or at least someone who completed medical school. Also, the drugs in his system are all prescription, and heavily monitored at that, so they’re most likely connected to a hospital somehow. I’ll call once I get the test results. I wish I had more information for you,” Shizune told the two men. Itachi and Kakashi simply nodded, telling her they would see her soon. Itachi looked at Kakashi as soon as they had settled into the car.  
  
“I have a bad feeling about this,” he said. Kakashi was silent, before turning to Itachi.  
  
“I do, too,” Kakashi told Itachi, “But, then again, I have a bad feeling in general when it comes to murders.” Itachi could sense the other trying to lighten the mood before they had to report back to Tsunade and repeat what they had just been told. It was the longest the ride back to the precinct either had ever felt, both men solemn as they walked into Tsunade’s office once more.  
  
“Well,” she said, beckoning them to sit yet again, “What did you learn?” Kakashi and Itachi took turns relaying the grim details of the case, Tsunade’s eyes growing wide and lip curling up in disgust. “Twelve hours? Jesus. Does Shizune know what blood type Haku was?”  
  
“It says here that he had Type O,” Itachi responded while consulting the coroner’s report.  
  
“Hmm. A universal donor, huh? That would have made it pretty simple, since any other blood type introduced in a big enough quantity would have caused that response,” Tsunade mused to herself, the two sitting in front of her more than used to it. Tsunade always had Itachi and Kakashi give her the coroner’s report to look over as well. Before joining the police force, she had been in medical school until seeing the loss of life took its toll. She had followed Jiraiya’s advice to join after he did so, and had never looked back since.  
  
“But why the drugs?” Kakashi interjected, “Shizune said he was practically overdosed on the immunosuppressants.”  
  
“They were trying to keep him alive,” Tsunade spoke evenly, looking at Kakashi, “Why else would someone take a child and keep them alive for so long?” They all knew the statistic that was going through each of their minds: 88.5% of children who are murdered are killed within the first 24 hours, so why had Haku been kept alive, and cared for, for a whole year? It was a chilling question, and one they would have to wait to answer.


	8. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s beautiful up here,” Iruka said, still awestruck as he felt Kakashi reach for the bags by his feet. He stared out the windshield.  
> “Y’know, this is one of the old makeout spots I remember was popular during high school.” Kakashi chuckled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we finally get to some good stuff in this chapter! the next long-awaited date is here!!
> 
> thank you for your kudos and comments!! the next update will be the following sunday. in the meantime, i hope you like this chapter <3

“Hello there,” Iruka answered his phone, pleased to see that Kakashi had called him this time. It was Thursday, and although they had been texting each other every day, he still missed the other man’s low and somewhat raspy voice. Kakashi also hadn’t made any further plans with him since they had last seen each other, but Iruka suspected that was the motive behind this particular phone call.  
  
“Hey, Sensei. I was wondering what you’re up to this weekend?” Kakashi spoke playfully, smirk apparent in his voice.  
  
“Hmm, other than Saturday afternoon, I’m free. What did you have in mind?” Iruka asked, grin splitting across his face as his hunch proved to be correct.  
  
“Does a movie sound good? There’s quite a few new ones playing right now.”  
  
“I haven’t been in quite a while. Sounds great!”  
  
“How does Friday night sound again? Maybe a little later this time, if it’s alright with you?” Kakashi hoped Iruka would agree, he’d like to get to be able to wear casual clothing for once. Right away Kakashi heard a Iruka make an enthusiastic noise of agreement, “Good. I’ll look at the times, but is nine good for now?”  
  
“Yeah! I’ll see you then Kakashi,” Iruka and Kakashi said their goodbyes, both unfortunately too busy to continue the conversation at the moment. Iruka stepped out of the teacher’s lounge, happy to see that there was still some time left during lunch. _Guess I should start on next week’s lesson plans,_ he thought to himself, walking back to his classroom. _Who knows how busy I’ll be this weekend._

  


Before he knew it, it was the following evening. Genma had luckily been free and willing to babysit Naruto again, wishing Iruka luck as he stepped out the door since he had told Kakashi he would meet him outside of the complex. He took the the stairs down to street level, and looked down the road once he reached the bottom, searching for Kakashi. Kakashi had reluctantly told Iruka he would be in a silver Prius, mumbling that the car was a good choice for driving in Konoha when Iruka had snorted. Spotting him out front, Iruka sped over and opened the door, eager to spend time with the detective once more.  
  
“Hey,” Iruka said, breathless from his quick walk downstairs, cheeks flushed due to the cold. However, that was all he said upon seeing Kakashi in his “civilian” clothes, as he had taken to calling them over text. Iruka couldn’t decide which outfit he liked better: sure, the white button-up had a certain appeal, but Kakashi in dark wash jeans and a forest green sweater was downright disarming. Hearing Kakashi chuckle in the dim lighting of the car broke Iruka out of his reverie.  
  
“Yo,” Kakashi greeted the teacher with his signature wave, lip curling up at one edge, “I have good news and bad news. Which one would you like first?” Taken aback, Iruka answered as quickly as he could.  
  
“Bad? I guess?”  
  
“Well, the bad news is there are no good movies playing tonight, other than animated ones, and I’m sure you’ve seen enough of those. But,” Kakashi leaned in, almost as if he was going to tell Iruka a secret, “I have an idea! How does a picnic dinner sound instead? I know a good place up on the mountain where you can see the whole town.”  
  
“That sounds amazing. I’m starving, actually,” Iruka flashed Kakashi a smile, eyes crinkling shut.  
  
“Good! I took the liberty of ordering Chinese already, we just have to pick it up! It’ll only take a second since it’s already waiting.” The detective said, relieved, mouth quirking up into a grin. Iruka simply laughed, settling into his seat as Kakashi pulled away from the curb.  
  
After Kakashi had run into the restaurant to grab the bags-- two large ones, both brown paper--he ran back to the car, buckling his seatbelt as he handed them to his passenger so he could drive.  
  
“I didn’t know what you liked, so I got a spread,” Kakashi told Iruka, eye on the road. The teacher set the food down in front of him, content with the fact that Kakashi had been thinking about him so fondly. Pulling away from the curb, Kakashi turned onto a curving road, leading them up Konoha’s mountain, the monument to past leaders below. After a short, somewhat confusing drive the pair ended up at a small viewpoint, the sky near them dark save for the stars that shone through the black. Looking down, Iruka gasped. All the town’s lights sparkled with multicolor light, spreading out as far as he could see in a crude reflection of the constellations above. Kakashi parked the car and turned it off. Outside it was cold, and both men could hear the wind rushing through the forest on their left.  
  
“It’s beautiful up here,” Iruka said, still awestruck as he felt Kakashi reach for the bags by his feet. He stared out the windshield. Meanwhile, his date began pulling out take out containers, setting them on the dashboard.  
  
“Y’know, this is one of the old makeout spots I remember was popular during high school.” Kakashi chuckled to himself, still arranging their meal. He didn’t notice the heated look Iruka threw his way, still thinking about their previous kiss. Iruka could tell he had been smoking right before picking him up, Kakashi’s voice smoky and rough, catching in his throat occasionally in the small space.  
  
“I’m a teacher, Kakashi,” Iruka said, unbuckling his seatbelt and turning towards him in his seat, “Of course I know about this spot.” Kakashi looked up from where he was rummaging in a paper bag, slightly bashful. He renewed his quest to find the rice, trying to hide his embarrassment at being teased right back by Iruka--and so thoroughly too. However, what Kakashi was least expecting was the feeling of both of Iruka’s hands on his face, the teacher leaning over the middle console to place his lips onto Kakashi’s. The detective’s eye widened in surprise before drifting closed as he returned the kiss. Kakashi opened his mouth, licking the seam of Iruka’s lips. Iruka groaned in response, the sound going directly to Kakashi’s crotch, where he could feel the beginnings of arousal.  
  
Iruka, meanwhile, was wondering why he hadn’t kept kissing Kakashi last time. He could feel the detective’s stubble against his cheek, adding a slight sting that kept Iruka’s mind from going completely blank. Kakashi’s kiss tasted faintly of nicotine, an acrid undertone of tobacco on his tongue. Iruka couldn’t find it in him to care. If anything, Iruka wished he had been able to watch Kakashi smoke. His hand moved to fist in thick grey hair while the other continued down to Kakashi’s chest, stopping above his heart, palm searing even through the thick knit material. Kakashi felt Iruka start to play with the collar of his sweater, dipping his hands underneath the hem and rubbing the bare skin underneath. The detective pulled away, panting, and looked at Iruka, who was not much better off. He placed one hand on Iruka’s cheek, startled at how warm he felt. Shining in the dim light, Iruka’s lips stood out. The collar of his shirt was disheveled, obvious wrinkles where Kakashi had been pressed against Iruka and his sweater was pulled up near his waist from Kakashi’s wandering hands. There was also a slight flush on the teacher’s face that only accentuated his scar, but Kakashi couldn’t tell whether it was from the temperature inside the small car skyrocketing within a matter of minutes or a blush from doing these things with him.  
  
“Backseat. Now,” Kakashi gritted out from between his teeth. Both men scrambled out of the car. The doors were opened and closed so quickly Kakashi could barely even remember sitting in the front before Iruka was on him again, practically sitting in his lap. Kakashi reached around and gripped his ass, pulling him the rest of the way onto his thighs as their mouths met once more. This time, it was Kakashi who moaned into the kiss. Iruka had begun to grind in his lap, ass rubbing Kakashi’s hard cock with every pass. The teacher broke the kiss to pant into Kakashi’s ear, one arm coming up to support himself against the window.  
  
“Off,” Iruka pulled at the forest green sweater the other was wearing, unceremoniously yanking it over Kakashi’s head. The detective responded in kind, removing Iruka’s jumper and leaving him in his flannel shirt. He could feel Iruka staring at his bare chest in the moonlight. Tentative hands reached out, following the contours of his musculature, paying close attention to the numerous scars Kakashi had along his sides from being in the line of duty. Iruka's eyes darted over to his right arm, trying to make out the full sleeve of tattoos Kakashi had, but it was much too dark. Kakashi's fingers tightened, biting into Iruka’s deceptively muscular thighs-what did he do to be so fit? Iruka looked so coquettish, flushed and straddling Kakashi, unable to stop rubbing against the bulge he felt underneath him, attempting to communicate to the other that he wanted this just as much. Kakashi had had enough of his teasing. Sitting up, he pushed Iruka onto his back until he was laying across the back seat.  
  
Kakashi started with the buttons at the top of his shirt, slowly popping them through their holes and exposing more and more of Iruka’s tanned skin, a pink flush coloring his torso as far down as his pecs. Once the shirt was completely open, he simply gazed at him, taking in Iruka’s unblemished chest. Both men were silent, windows fogged from the heavy petting they had been indulging in moments earlier. The air had become heavy, humid with desire, almost waiting for one of the men in the confined space to snap. Iruka pushed himself up on his elbows, right hand reaching out and ghosting over the front of Kakashi’s jeans. Kakashi sucked in a gasp through his teeth, the gentle touch more than teasing in the dim light of the car, the lone lamp post over ten yards away just enough light for him to be able to see the teacher. Iruka took his time unbuttoning Kakashi’s pants, fingers gripping the zipper, tugging and letting it pull over each of the teeth with clear intention. The sound of the teeth unzipping was loud in such a confined space, both men never breaking eye contact. As Kakashi leaned over to kiss Iruka once again, one hand curving to rest in the hollow created by the small of Iruka’s back to pull him closer, there was a sharp knock on the rear driver’s side window and both men froze. Kakashi slowly sat up and took a moment to breathe in deeply before rolling down the window. He was prepared to rip the head off of whoever was interrupting--he had only been wanting to do this with Iruka since the moment he had first met the man.

  


Jiraiya had been making his usual rounds around the town as Sheriff. On the weekends, he also went to all the necking spots the kids hung out at. Konoha had quite a few because the town had practically been built in the forest and there were always new paths being used through word of mouth in the woods. Since it was close to eleven on a Friday night he figured it was the perfect time for couples to head out, starting the drive through his long catalog of locations he knew of. He wasn’t naive--he knew what went on there, he had been young once too. The moment he saw the silver Prius in the viewpoint above the mayor’s monument, he knew he was going to have a field day breaking up the teenagers who were most likely involved in some heavy petting in the backseat. He turned his cruiser’s headlights off, parking a ways down the road so he could sneak up on the couple with full effect. _This sure is nostalgic,_ he thought, _I remember coming here when I was in high school. I never got caught though._ Jiraiya chuckled to himself as he sauntered up to the car, muffling the crunch of gravel underneath his boots. This really never did get old.

  


Imagine Jiraiya’s shock when the window rolled down and, instead of a pimply teenager, he was met with the face of one extremely pissed off Kakashi Hatake--and was that Iruka Umino that Itachi had told him about underneath him? Jiraiya couldn’t make out the other person in the car very clearly since the detective had only opened the rear window a sliver, hoping to get the ordeal over with quickly. Kakashi, on the other hand, was less than thrilled to see the familiar shock of white hair, steel grey cowboy hat securely in place as usual.  
  
“Jiraiya,” Kakashi began, voice strained and throaty, “You have until three to leave, or else I won’t hesitate to get out of this car.” Jiraiya took a step back, the rocks of the parking lot crunching underneath his boot. Kakashi looked at him, making it apparent that he would not hesitate to keep his word.

  


“No worries!” Jiraiya excused himself, retreating back to his cruiser, Kakashi seeing red as he watched him leave. The older man practically ran down the small incline, hoping to be spared from the Hatake's wrath.

  


The detective rolled up the window, dropping back down until he was hovering above Iruka once more.  
  
“I’m going to kill him,” Kakashi murmured, half muffled by Iruka’s lips as he leaned into the teacher’s space, “But, where were we?” He felt Iruka smile into the kiss, the hard press of teeth against his lips causing him to grin as well.  
  
“Who was that?” Iruka asked, reaching for the waistband of Kakashi’s pants once again and tugging gently on the denim in a silent request for Kakashi to lift his hips.  
  
“Someone,” Kakashi began, clenching his teeth harder and harder as he finished his sentence, “who really needs to learn to keep his arrogant, washed-up ass out of my love life.” He trailed off as watched Jiraiya walk away, Iruka staring up at him through the lust-filled haze.  
  
Both men sat up, suddenly aware of how small the space truly was. Kakashi leaned back and supported himself on his left hand while Iruka peeled off the other man’s jeans, coming up to kneel so he would have a steady base. Iruka groaned. _This just isn’t fair_ , he mused. Kakashi was sitting on the backseat with one leg outstretched in front of him, clad only in a pair of black boxer briefs, which left little to Iruka’s imagination. The detective was gorgeous, pale skin shifting over his well-formed muscles as Iruka stared. He gleefully took note that the bulge in Kakashi’s briefs was indeed as big as it had felt against him.  
  
“Am I going to be the only one undressed here?” Kakashi half-joked, startling Iruka out of his analysis. Iruka’s eyes snapped back up, making eye contact with Kakashi as his lips split into a wicked grin that promised nothing short of a good time. He reached for his pants, flannel slipping over one shoulder and bearing more of his sun-kissed skin.  
“You only had to ask, Kakashi.” Iruka’s answering smirk was sinful, the fingers of his left hand unbuttoning his own fly as his right threaded through Kakashi’s hair once again, pulling him down for a kiss. The detective placed one hand on Iruka’s hip, gripping the flesh as he was made aware of just how few layers were separating them. Kakashi reached out his right hand, gripping the zipper and tugging it down with far less patience than Iruka possessed. Just as he leaned back to help Iruka pull his jeans off, there was another knock at the window. Kakashi whipped his head over, the outline of long, layered and spiky hair making it obvious who was intruding on their night out. Again.

  


Meanwhile, the Sheriff had decided to start his rounds somewhere else, since who knew how long they would be there. Sighing, Jiraiya strolled back to his cruiser, this time dragging his feet through the loose dirt and gravel of the unmarked road. Kakashi was going to kill him on Monday the minute he got to work. And what did he get out of it? Just the fact that Kakashi drove a Prius around on his time off. Removing his hat, he sat down in the driver’s seat, staring out the windshield towards where the couple was parked further up the road. Tsunade would be pissed if he interrupted her on a Friday without more information. She was probably starting to get ready for bed, her micropig TonTon not far behind. Tapping the steering wheel, Jiraiya thought of something that would ensure the two men’s wrath, but at least he would get a good story out of it. Since he was a writer on the side, he knew how to weave a good tale, or at least how to make one.

  


Kakashi stabbed the button to roll down the windows, Jiraiya’s grinning face clear in the darkness. Iruka was spread out below him, stunned into stillness and silence as the two men above him were locked into a staring contest.  
  
“Jiraiya,” Kakashi growled, opening the window far more this time in his anger, “Whatever this is can surely wait until Monday.” With that, he began to roll the window up again, ensuring the doors were locked for good measure. Jiraiya called out immediately.  
  
“No can do! Tsunade would be pretty pissed if I just let you two off the hook, considering that the rounds I’ve started doing are supposed to prevent kids from coming here to get their rocks off, y’know?” The Sheriff tilted his head, fully closing his eyes as he smiled at Kakashi. Kakashi felt Iruka’s nails biting into his thigh, his patience running thin. He flashed Iruka an apologetic look before turning back to Jiraiya, who had leaned against the side of the car.  
  
“Never pegged you as a Prius guy, Hatake.”  
  
“It was the best economic choice,” Kakashi explained, acting as though the answer was an obvious one.  
  
“So,” Jiraiya began. Kakashi sighed, knowing that whatever the Sheriff asked for was going to be just as bad, if not worse, than getting written up. “I’m not going to comment on either of your states of...undress, but, I do want to know the name of this mysterious suitor, Kakashi. Tsunade mentioned it in an offhanded comment as she was leaving work today! At five o’clock on the dot, when she knew that I would want to know the details but she didn’t have to stay,” he sighed, “What a woman.”  
  
“She really didn’t tell you?” Kakashi asked, leaning even further back until he was sitting on his thighs and crossing his arms petulantly. The detective was still just in his boxers, but showed no movement to cover up in front of his superior. Iruka practically slunk down onto the floor of the backseat due to embarrassment and more than a small bit of anger.  
  
“She only mentioned a first name...Iruka, was it?” Jiraiya feigned ignorance, scratching at his chin with a large, calloused hand. He fixed Kakashi with a stare, quirking an eyebrow as he waited for an answer. Kakashi sighed, hoping the encounter would be over sooner if he just played along.  
  
“Yes. Iruka Umino. He works at the preschool in the park. Sasuke actually is one of his students,” Kakashi mumbled the last part, lowering his voice even more as he finished his sentence, looking anywhere but at his partner so Jiraiya wouldn’t try to peek any more than he already was at the moment, “And is his son’s best friend.” Jiraiya’s eyes were practically sparkling when he looked up at the older man again. _Great_ , he thought, _I’m never going to have a private life anymore_.  
  
“Well, someone forgot to mention that. How perfect! I expect you to bring him to Thursday pints next week or else I’ll bring up the idea to Tsunade and-”  
  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Kakashi squinted his good eye even further, staring holes into Jiraiya, who simply shrugged as he finished his sentence.  
  
“And you know she won’t rest until she knows the teach is coming. Just think of the possibilities. Plus, if he knows Itachi’s little brother then he’ll fit right in.” Kakashi sighed, looking down at Iruka, who seemed to be lost in regards to what was being discussed.  
  
“Don’t worry, ‘ruka. You don’t have to go,” Kakashi told him, voice soft until he turned to Jiraiya, “But I _do_ know someone that should have left approximately five minutes ago.”  
  
“Thursday pints?” Jiraiya asked, fiddling with his hands as he leaned down to be at Kakashi’s level, hoping to get a look at Kakashi’s new love interest.  
  
“Leave. Now. Before I get out of this car so _help_ me-”  
  
“This is the one time I was expecting to not be interrupted,” Iruka started in on Jiraiya as he sat up, a blood chilling look in his eyes, “So I was definitely not planning on being stopped two times tonight. There better not be a third, if you catch my drift?” He smiled politely at him. Jiraiya shuddered. Kakashi sure had caught himself a scary one. _Guess it comes from being a teacher_ , Jiraiya mused, stepping backwards as he fought to maintain eye contact.  
  
“Leaving now!” Once he reached the end of the dirt path, he turned around, jogging to his car. He sat down quickly and pulled out his cell phone, calling the one person he had on speed dial.  
  
“Tsunade! You won’t--yeah, I know it’s late. But boy, do I have a story for you. You’re going to need at _least_ a bottle of sake for this! D’you have one? I can pick one up.”

  


Iruka leaned up onto his elbows as he heard the footsteps receding, whipping his head over to fix Kakashi with an angry glare.  
  
“Who was that?” He demanded, pulling himself up to sit on the seat next to the detective.  
  
“Umm, that was...that was my boss,” Kakashi reached behind himself to scratch his head, “Well, not technically my boss, but a superior. He just lives for gossip. Although, I wasn’t expecting him to come back the second time.”  
  
“And what did he mean by Thursday pints?”  
  
“Oh, Thursday pints are just a weekly thing we do down at the precinct. Everyone who works there goes, so usually there’s some detectives, normal cops, deputies, you name it, honestly. You’re more than welcome to come if you’d like, I just didn’t want to scare you if it was too soon.” Kakashi blushed at that, reaching over the driver’s seat to retrieve his sweater, “You still hungry?” Iruka’s stomach growled at that, betraying his need for food over continuing what he had begun earlier.  
“The lemon chicken does sound pretty good right about now,” he laughed, crawling over the console to get closer to the food. Kakashi, deciding his frame was too gangly to even attempt the same maneuver, exited the car and sat back in the driver’s seat. When he turned to reach for the Chinese, Iruka had already began to dig in, small pieces of rice sticking to his full lower lip.  
  
“What?” Iruka spoke through a mouthful of food, too hungry to be polite for much longer. Kakashi let his eye linger there for a moment, before letting it crinkle shut as he smiled.  
  
“Nothing,” he responded, picking up a container of take-out, “Just glad you came out with me again.” The teacher blushed, and the two ate in a comfortable silence, watching the lights thin out in Konoha as everyone turned in for the night.


	9. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Drinks, then? Maybe dinner? Say around eight?”  
> “Yeah! I can’t remember the last time I went out drinking,” Iruka thought out loud, plating the sandwich for Naruto and setting it in front of the boy while he watched cartoons.  
> “Don’t worry,” Kakashi teased, “I’ll make sure you don’t forget this one.” He could only imagine Iruka’s blush after that line.  
> “W-what should I wear?” The teacher sputtered, deflecting Kakashi’s flirting.  
> “I’m not even sure where I’m taking you yet to be honest,” Kakashi laughed. He had been too excited at the mere prospect of seeing Iruka again that he had forgotten to pick a restaurant to take the other to.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's another long chapter!! i hope y'all enjoy blushing kashi
> 
> i loved reading all the comments last time! i'll publish the next chapter on the following sunday!

It was already bright out the next day when Kakashi finally woke up. He and Iruka had ended up sitting on the mountain until almost one in the morning so he had decided to sleep in much later than usual. Stretching, he jostled one of his dogs who shot him an evil glare.  
  
“I’m sorry, Biscuit. Don’t worry, I’ll get up and let you guys out soon.” The three dogs who were sharing the bed with him simply stared, used to his lazy ways. Biscuit was essentially on his pillow, taking up his rightful quarter of the bed. Kakashi’s akita, Akino, sighed and laid his head back down as Uhei, his sight hound mutt, lifted his long head upon hearing his voice. Kakashi pulled back the covers and winced, the cold morning air icy against his sleep-warmed skin. None of the dogs moved, waiting for their master to leave his bedroom before they even thought about getting up.  
  
Kakashi walked into the kitchen, hearing three sets of paws jump onto the hardwood floor and click their way to him. He picked up the dog’s bowls, measuring their dry food before adding their raw diet. Kakashi was not one to spend money on himself, but spoiled his dogs instead. Akino got his food first, being the oldest one at six years old. Kakashi placed his bowl on the floor, patting his large golden head as he lumbered over. The two had been partners in the canine unit of the Konoha department, and when Akino had retired, Kakashi had been promoted. Often times he thanked the large dog out loud for his help in acquiring the position when no other humans were around. Uhei was second in line for breakfast, his slender body practically vibrating with how excited he was for his food. Laughing, the detective softly talked to the hound while feeding him, stroking his wiry brown and white fur as Uhei devoured his meal. Biscuit was waiting patiently by the island in his kitchen, sitting and staring at the food in his left hand with his large dark eyes that were accentuated by the black markings around them.  
  
“Of course I didn’t forget about you! You’re such a good boy, Biscuit!” Kakashi watched the terrier-mix’s tan tail go haywire, thumping steadily against the tile flooring as he lowered Biscuit’s bowl down in front of the smaller dog. Although much more compact compared to the other two, Biscuit’s stubbornness and feisty attitude were more than enough to earn him a spot in Kakashi’s pack. He watched the three dogs eat for a moment, opening the door for them when he realized they had finished while he was daydreaming. Glancing at the clock, Kakashi thought of what he had planned this Saturday. He and Itachi had to wait for the DNA tests to come back before they could move any further along with their case, and none of the other guys down at the precinct had asked him to do anything. Perfect.  
  
Sauntering back into his bedroom, Kakashi unplugged his phone and called Iruka, flinging himself down onto his bed. The line rang for several moments before a small voice answered.  
  
“Hewwo? This is Naruto.” Kakashi chuckled, the small lisp only adding to the adorable toddler. Iruka really did have such a cute kid.  
  
“Hey, buddy! It’s Kakashi, remember me? Can I talk to your papa?”  
  
“Yeah!” There was the sound of heavy footsteps, and Naruto yelling before Kakashi heard Iruka answer the phone.  
  
“Hello? Kakashi?”  
  
“Hi there, Iruka” Kakashi drawled, hoping the other was also free, “I had a bit of a crazy idea.”  
  
“Oh?” Iruka prompted, flipping the grilled cheese sandwich he was making for Naruto, “And what would that be?”  
  
“I was thinking, since we got...interrupted yesterday, that I should take you out on a proper date,” Kakashi finished, holding his breath as he waited for Iruka’s answer.  
  
“That’s pretty last minute, I don’t know. Genma is out of town this weekend visiting family, so I really don’t have anyone I can ask to watch Naruto,” Iruka trailed off, wishing that he could see Kakashi again so soon. Even if they didn’t get to continue where they had left off, he still wanted to spend as much time with him as he could.  
  
“Leave it to me. I have a favor to call in anyway.”  
  
“Do I want to know?”  
  
“Let’s just say Itachi owes me big time.” Iruka sighed in relief, happy to know that it would be Itachi who was saddled with his son. _Oh well_ , he thought in glee, _Naruto and Sasuke will be happy at least_. Kakashi heard the teacher muffle a laugh on the other end of the line, making him chuckle as well. “Drinks, then? Maybe dinner? Say around eight?”  
  
“Yeah! I can’t remember the last time I went out drinking,” Iruka thought out loud, plating the sandwich for Naruto and setting it in front of the boy while he watched cartoons.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Kakashi teased, “I’ll make sure you don’t forget this one.” He could only imagine Iruka’s blush after that line.  
  
“W-what should I wear?” The teacher sputtered, deflecting Kakashi’s flirting.  
  
“I’m not even sure where I’m taking you yet to be honest,” Kakashi laughed. He had been too excited at the mere prospect of seeing Iruka again that he had forgotten to pick a restaurant to take the other to.  
  
“Okay,” Iruka said with a grin in his voice, “Let me know when you figure it all out, then. And have Itachi call me when he wants to pick up Naruto, please.” At the mention of Itachi’s name, Naruto raised his head to look at his father, hoping it meant he would get to spend the night at his best friend’s house. Iruka simply nodded when Naruto tugged on his shirt, the toddler screeching with delight and kicking his legs when he got the answer he hoped for. “I hope he’s ready.”  
  
“He will be! Plus he’ll be happy that his partner has such a hot date,” Kakashi teased, “I can’t wait to see you later, ‘ruka.” The teacher smiled before realizing Kakashi couldn’t see him and would need an actual answer.  
  
“Me either. See you at eight!” And with that, the line went dead. Kakashi laid on his back spread across his bed and completely giddy before realizing he still had to use his smooth talking abilities to land a babysitter for the night. Biscuit jumped onto the bed, sighing as he made himself comfortable on Kakashi’s pillow once more. Kakashi sighed too, dialing his partner and hoping for the best when he heard Itachi’s baritone over the phone.  
  
“Yes Kakashi? You do realize it’s a Saturday, right?” Kakashi could hear Sasuke in the background watching Indiana Jones for the umpteenth time that month.  
  
“Yes, I do, but I have a favor to call in,” He teased Itachi, waiting to drop the bait he knew would ensure his help, “And, if you decide to take it, I’ll tell you _all_ about how Jiraiya interrupted my da-” Kakashi didn’t even have to finish his sentence before Itachi had cut in.  
  
“That’s entirely unfair--you know that it’s something I want to hear. And Jiraiya? I can think of maybe a thousand things I can picture him doing to bother you.”  
  
“I’ll gladly tell you the specifics over lunch on Monday if you can babysit Naruto tonight,” Kakashi waited, listening to Itachi’s breathing.  
  
“Fine. I’m only doing this because you babysat Sasuke so last minute when I needed it a couple weeks ago,” Itachi grumbled, already knowing that the night would be an exhausting one, “but you’re paying for lunch Mon-”  
  
“I just paid last time!”  
  
“And I have to watch Naruto for a night with no warning.” Itachi heard his little brother’s feet patter down the hallway upon hearing his friend’s name. Sighing, he turned around to look at Sasuke and nodded much like Iruka had to Naruto when Sasuke tilted his head in an unspoken question he already knew the answer to. The toddler ran to Itachi and hugged his thigh since it was all he could reach. _If this makes him so happy_ , Itachi thought, smiling to himself, _it’s no bother whatsoever_. He watched Sasuke run back into the living room, making it just in time to see the Nazis get their faces melted off.  
  
“Touche,” Kakashi said, knowing the rowdy blonde was more than enough on his own, “You have a deal, my friend.”  
  
“What time should I get him?”  
  
“We’re going out around eight. Would it be too much to ask you to get him early so Iruka has time to get ready?” Itachi could hear the plea in Kakashi’s voice and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Not at all. He can just come over for dinner, since it’ll be easier that way,” Itachi said, already exhausted.  
  
“Have I told you yet that-”  
  
“That I’m the best partner? No, you haven’t, but you’re right.”  
  
“Thanks, Itachi. Can you give Iruka a call to plan it out? I just got off the phone with him…” Kakashi trailed off, hoping the other wouldn’t give him too hard of a time. His laziness and chronic avoidance of responsibility was legendary, but Itachi didn’t even blink.  
  
“Yes, Kakashi. I expect a full play-by-play over lunch on Monday at the very least.”  
  
“You got it.” Kakashi hung up, throwing his arm out until he found Biscuit, sinking his digits into the soft tan fur. He began to pet the dog, while planning out where to go in his head. There would not be a repeat of yesterday if he had anything to say about it. 

  


Kakashi jogged past Iruka, right hand extending to open the door for his date. After ushering Iruka inside, Kakashi stepped into the restaurant behind them. It was half past eight on a Saturday night, and people were starting to fill out the seats. Thankfully, the couple had gotten to Monument just in time. It stood below the Hokage Rock, where Kakashi and Iruka had been making out just last night, much to Iruka’s chagrin, and had become popular in a short amount of time due to the Akimichi family’s good cooking and business sense. Choji, the Akamichi’s son, was in Iruka’s class, and his mother greeted them at the door.  
  
“Iruka-sensei! It’s so good to see you!” she exclaimed, leaning forward to hug Iruka, “Choji is _so_ excited about the field trip next week. Ah, but you’re here on a date, aren’t you? Follow me!” With that, she led a blushing Iruka and a confused Kakashi to a booth towards the back of the restaurant and bar, nestled into the corner next to a brick wall covered in vines, the antiqued brass sconces hanging on the walls casting just enough light. The Akamichis really had outdone themselves this time, with the rustic and rural decor adding to the intimate atmosphere of the space. Kakashi sat with his back to the wall so he could watch the door situated next to the bar and Iruka slid in next to him, much to the detective’s surprise. Mrs. Akamichi chuckled, leaving the couple with their menus. Iruka tilted his neck to look over at Kakashi, whose cheeks had begun to turn a fetching pink in the warm glow. The detective had put more of an effort into his appearance and it showed, since Iruka couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Kakashi avoided meeting Iruka’s gaze as the teacher trailed his pupils up and down, coming to rest on his face.  
  
“Just didn’t expect you to do that, is all,” Kakashi mumbled, bottom half of his face hidden beneath the drink menu. Iruka smiled before breaking out into a laugh to pick up his. Both men settled on their orders quickly, and Kakashi also ordered a bottle of wine for the two to split. They had just poured their glasses when they heard a familiar voice booming near the bar.  
  
“Well, Tsunade, you’re going to owe me one for this juicy gossip I have for you,” Jiraiya spoke, his voice not dropping in volume whatsoever on its way from the bar to where Kakashi and Iruka were seated. Kakashi’s one visible eye went wide. He knew what gossip the older man was referring to, and was less than enthused to see that it was Tsunade he was with. Sighing, Kakashi leaned his head on his left hand before turning to Iruka, who was no longer next to him.  
  
“And what the hell is your problem?” Kakashi could hear Iruka demanding Jiraiya, Tsunade sitting next to him and sipping her martini with gusto at the show in front of her. Jiraiya, for once, was speechless, face to face with the much shorter--and fiercer--teacher. For a split second, the Sheriff didn’t recognize Iruka, before he saw Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. _Oh shit_. “Did you really need to interrupt twice?” Jiraiya flinched. Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya, amused smirk on her lips as she sized Iruka up.  
  
“That was...not my best idea, if I’m being honest,” Jiraiya made a lame attempt at excusing himself, but Iruka simply stared at him blankly, crossing his arms in a sign to continue. The older man gulped audibly. “In my defense, I thought you two were teenagers! That’s where I used to go when I was a kid.” His eyes glazed over, mind deep in the past. Iruka shook his head and whacked Jiraiya on the arm. Tsunade leaned in, partly obscured by the large Sheriff in front of her. _Is this the guy Kakashi is seeing?_ she wondered, finishing her martini and turning to the bartender to order another, _He’s got some serious guts_. The two men kept bickering, tuning out their voices in the background as she waited on her drink. Tsunade’s question was answered as soon as she turned back around on her barstool, glimpsing wild grey hair in the corner. It seemed as though her subordinate was staying out of this particular battle, watching his date with a smitten expression on his face. Kakashi made eye contact with Tsunade, who just raised her glass and nodded her head once. Hopefully he would understand that she meant it as approval: anyone who could show Jiraiya his proper place was a keeper in her books.  
  
“Fine…” Jiraiya grumbled, “The second time was just so I could ask Kakashi a few questions. And yes, it could have waited. But,” The Sheriff raised one arm from where they were crossed in front of his chest, index finger pointed high in the air, “I never made you two leave.” _He did have a point with that one_ , Iruka reasoned, sighing. He took note of the older blonde woman seated behind him, her figure curvy and gorgeous, but carrying a strong air of authority. Iruka’s blood ran cold as he thought back to when Kakashi had described his boss. If she was with Jiraiya, that must mean she was--  
  
“Hello there,” the woman interrupted Jiraiya as she extended her hand past where he was pouting after his scolding, “My name is Tsunade Senju. I’m Konoha’s police chief, and I take it you already know the Sheriff here?” She punctuated her question by stirring her drink, olives knocking against the sides of the glass. Iruka stepped back, wringing his hands together in front of him. He was Konoha’s _Sheriff_? Kakashi could have mentioned that when he found them in their underwear.  
  
“Actually, you see, we were in the, umm...middle of something when Jiraiya stopped by, so, um, I wasn’t introduced properly.” He blushed, knowing he had been caught by Tsunade. The Chief smiled at him as Iruka felt an arm wrap around his waist. He looked to his left and saw Kakashi standing there with his glass of red wine, smirk reaching all the way up to his eye.  
  
“I suppose I never did have the opportunity to introduce you two,” Kakashi said, pausing to shoot Jiraiya a scathing look, “But, this is Jiraiya, Konoha’s Sheriff. And I take it you already met Tsunade then?” Iruka nodded. Kakashi just sighed, “Both of you, this is Iruka, my...date. Please be at least somewhat civil.” Kakashi had paused, not knowing how to classify his relationship with the other man. If it was up to him, he would have called Iruka his boyfriend. Sure, they had only been on three real dates, but he was already head over heels. He decided to come back to that thought later, since now Iruka was now being inundated with questions.  
  
“Is Kakashi at least treating you well?” Jiraiya asked.  
  
“I hope he doesn’t keep you waiting before every date like he makes me wait for him at the precinct,” Tsunade threw in, the smile she shared with Iruka looking far too conspiratorial for Kakashi’s own good. He pinched his nose bridge before shaking his head and looking down to Iruka, then back towards the older couple.  
  
“Would you two like to have dinner with us?” The three other adults turned around to look at him, shocked, “We’re already all here by the bar. And, with all the questions I’m sure you have, it makes more sense to at least sit somewhere that has a backrest, hmm?” Tsunade had always been one for gossip, and the teacher intrigued her. With that, Kakashi grabbed Iruka’s hand, leading him back to the table. Tsunade and Jiraiya sat in the booth across from the couple each carrying a new drink. _This is going to be interesting_ , Kakashi thought.  
  
“So,” Tsunade began, Jiraiya leaning onto his elbows next to her, “We’ve heard it from Kakashi, but how exactly did you two meet?” Iruka launched into the story, arms gesticulating wildly as he told Jiraiya and Tsunade all about Naruto running away. He skipped over their last date, only mentioning it when Jiraiya chimed in, telling him he had forgotten a detail. Tsunade laughed upon seeing not only Iruka start to blush, but Kakashi as well.  
  
“You’re not too bad, kid,” Jiraiya stated, finishing yet another beer. It was a well-known fact in Konoha that when Jiraiya and Tsunade went out, they drank more than what was considered normal for a human, and they did it enthusiastically, at that.  
  
“What about you two?” Iruka asked, curious, “Are you on a date?” Tsunade spit out her drink, almost choking on a laugh. Jiraiya sputtered, turning just as red as the couple sitting across from him had been.  
  
“No, no,” Tsunade explained, “We’re just old friends. I’ve known Jiraiya longer than Kakashi has been alive.”  
  
“We even went to the academy together, though not without some convincing.”  
  
“Well, I was busy with something else at the time, wasn’t I?”  
  
“Were you? I never would’ve guessed that medical school was that difficult,” Jiraiya teased, knowing that he was going to pay for the comment. Tsunade turned to her right and socked him in the arm. Iruka turned to Kakashi, covering his mouth with his napkin to hide a laugh.  
  
“Are they always like this?” he asked the detective, squeezing his hand under the table, “Like an old married couple?”  
  
“Unfortunately,” Kakashi whispered back, bringing Iruka’s hand into his lap, “If you ask me, they should have gone out on a date years ago. More like thirty, to be exact.” At that, Iruka held back a laugh yet again, sensing that Tsunade would hit him this time if she heard the gist of their conversation. And he could tell she didn’t pull any punches. Jiraiya and Tsunade were still bickering in the background, nothing but empty threats and long-running jokes. The two older adults turned back towards the center of the table once they realized they were being watched, Jiraiya rubbing the back of his head. Iruka’s eyes sparkled, full of mischief as he leaned in towards Tsunade.  
  
“Please tell me you have some embarrassing stories about Kakashi,” he asked. Both of Kakashi’s superiors shared a knowing look before launching into different stories. Jiraiya paused and let Tsunade start, her low voice somewhat raspy from all the shouting she had been doing. Kakashi simply sighed and leaned back in his seat. It was going to be a long night, but he was happy to see Iruka laughing at his antics back when he had been a rookie. Plus, it didn’t hurt that Tsunade approved.


	10. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” Kakashi replied, “I’m sorry, but you’ll have to take a raincheck for going out tonight. Yeah, I’m fine. We just got a lead on the case and I know we’ll be looking into it at the station until late.” He paused, listening to Iruka’s response. “I’d love to come over for dinner. What day? Saturday’s good! Seven sharp, I promise. See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't even realize how long the new chapter was until i was editing it! oh well, the more the merrier or something like that
> 
> thank you again for all the sweet comments and kudos! i'm still amazed this fic has as many hits as it does, so thank you for your continued support! <3

Opening his bleary eyes, Kakashi looked around his room before realizing it had been his phone--not his alarm--that had woken him up. He rubbed his face, stretching out his arms and feeling through the fur of all three dogs before he finally found his cell.  
  
“Hello?” he half-yawned, “Detective Hatake speaking.”  
  
“I know who it is,” Tsunade snapped. She hated being woken up early for any reason, let alone the discovery of a body. “There’s been another murder.” At that, Kakashi shot up in bed, hunter green sheets pooling around his waist. The acid green numbers of his clock told him it was just before six in the morning. Standing up, he held the phone against his ear with his left shoulder as he started to get dressed.  
  
“The body was found this morning at Konoha General Hospital by an orderly making his rounds. It looks like it’s one of the nurses who works there, but that’s only a preliminary identification. I called Itachi and he said he was on his way to pick you up, so you probably have about ten minutes left to get ready. Report back once you get to the precinct. I don’t like having two unsolved murders open at once.” Kakashi muttered an agreement, still too asleep to sound out full sentences. He checked his phone and saw a message from his partner: _Be there in 5. Already bought coffee, so don’t bother making any._  
  
Thankfully, Kakashi had perfected his morning routine, so when Itachi pulled up to his house in their cruiser he was already waiting at the curb, fixated on his phone and finishing a cigarette. Kakashi quickly got into the car and pulled his coat in tighter against his body, fixing his eyepatch as an afterthought. Winter was finally setting in, and the cold made everything ache, especially his eye. Itachi handed him the coffee without a word, sharply turning towards the hospital.  
  
“Porn this early in the morning?” Itachi said, gesturing to the other man’s phone. Kakashi shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
“The new _Icha Icha Tactics_ was released four days ago and I have to keep up with it somehow.” He looked over at Itachi who was shaking his head, and pocketed his phone. “Do we know how she died yet?”  
  
“No, all they know right now is that it was violent. Someone must have noticed something, considering it was close to the main nurse’s station in that wing of the hospital.” Itachi filled him in on all the information they had before abruptly switching the subject, “You forgot to mention that Jiraiya interrupted you a second time on your date, Kakashi.” He whipped his head over towards the driver. Both of Itachi’s hands were on the wheel, but Kakashi could notice the tell-tale whiteness of Itachi’s knuckles and the way he clenched his jaw when he was upset.  
  
“Ah, sorry about that,” he began, hoping the conversation would blow over. Kakashi didn’t see the point in telling everyone each small thing that happened; it was his life and he enjoyed his privacy.  
  
“I would consider that a large thing to gloss over,” Itachi said, tone cold, “I asked for the whole story on Monday. I even agreed to babysit for you.”  
  
“So what? I forgot one thing.” _It’s too early to for this, _Kakashi thought as he took another sip of his black coffee.__  
  
“You don’t have to put up so many walls with me. I’m your partner and I have been for the past five years,” Itachi spoke, pausing for a moment. “I’m not Obito, Kakashi.” Itachi drew inwards, and he sounded pained. At the mention of that name, Kakashi sat up ramrod straight, eye staring unseeing at the road. There was a pregnant silence between the two as Konoha General loomed in the distance. Itachi focused on the road, not wanting to push Kakashi further than he should.  
  
“I know you’re not,” Kakashi said softly, breaking the heavy tension in the car as Itachi pulled behind another cruiser with the lights still flashing. “Thanks for the coffee, ‘tachi.” He smiled at the other, hoping the use of his nickname would convey to Itachi that he wasn't upset with him. Kakashi sobered up as he looked at the coroner’s van parked next to them. “Let’s go take a look, shall we?”

  


The first thing that hit Kakashi was the scent. Iron hung stagnant in the air throughout the hospital floor, which could only mean that blood had been spilled, and, quite a lot at that. Kakashi put his hands into his jacket pocket and reached for the latex gloves he kept there, pulling out a pair for Itachi and handing them to him as they turned the corner to walk into the supply closet and were met with monochrome red. Both men winced when they saw what lay in front of them, Shizune kneeling by the body on the floor with care so she could take photographs.  
  
There was blood everywhere--Itachi couldn’t remember the last murder case they had worked that had this level of violence. The woman lying on the ground was drenched in her own blood, wounds on her abdomen soaking through her clothing and dyeing her pristine white doctor's coat an unsettling and vibrant crimson. Itachi pulled out his stenographer’s notebook from his shirt pocket and began writing down all the thoughts that came to his head. He needed more organization than his partner, who walked around the crime scene and scrutinized everything while taking mental notes of things to investigate later. Kakashi made his way over to Shizune, eventually kneeling next to her. A bright flash went off as the medical examiner took yet another photo.  
  
“Jesus,” Kakashi muttered upon seeing the body up close. From what he could tell, she had been stabbed multiple times, cut across the throat, and he could make out blood underneath her fingernails--had she managed to fight back? Kakashi finally spoke up once Itachi had joined them.  
  
“What can you tell us, Shizune?”  
  
“It looks like exsanguination due to sharp force trauma could be your cause of death here. Whoever did this managed to sever her jugular as well as her carotid arteries--that’s all the blood you see, especially what’s on the ceiling. I’ll be able to tell you more later, once I perform the autopsy,” She stated everything matter-of-factly and quickly, almost as if she couldn’t keep up with all that she wanted to say, “This would have been fairly quick, and she would have lost consciousness quickly. I say it probably took about two minutes for her to bleed out.”  
  
“So the murderer would also be covered in blood?” Itachi clarified, crouching until he was level with Kakashi and had a better view of the body.  
  
“It’s likely, but we are in a hospital,” Shizune spoke, continuing when the two detectives looked at her as if she had grown a second head, “This is the one place where it’s not odd to be covered in blood.” Kakashi nodded, mind already trying to work out the murder. Who would kill a nurse, on duty, in the early morning, in a supply closet, in the biggest wing of the hospital? And how did they get away? Something wasn’t adding up. Kakashi put his hands on his knees for leverage as he stood, Itachi not far behind him. He scanned the room, making eye contact with one of the cops he was friends with who, knowing him, had more than his fair share of information. Yamato was creepily efficient not only at his job, but at using his intimidation tactics to get the most out of suspects. Kakashi suppressed a shiver at the thought of being interrogated by the younger man. The partners stood in silence for a moment before Yamato came over, standing nearer to Kakashi.  
  
“Good to see you, bad place though,” Kakashi said, nodding once before quickly moving on. “What do you know?” Itachi turned towards the other, crossing his arms and lifting his head once in greeting. Yamato bobbed his in return. He had been one of the first units to respond and had been able to examine the crime scene before it had been swarming with the forensics team.  
  
“Her name is Hakui, she’s one of the head nurses here in the ICU. One of her coworkers told me that it was her break, so no one noticed that she had gone missing. The janitor was coming to get supplies from the closet,” Yamato pointed behind him, “But, instead, he saw a pool of blood seeping underneath the door. He opened it and immediately called us. And before you ask, no, no one touched anything.” Itachi nodded again upon hearing that, hoping it would increase their chances of finding evidence to catch the killer. Kakashi pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips, putting his hands back in his pockets. Upon looking up and seeing Yamato’s trademark glare, he reached up and placed it behind his left ear instead. Itachi was staring intently behind Yamato where the crime scene techs were dusting for fingerprints. He turned his head to down the hall and noted the lack of rooms.  
  
“What was she doing here?” Itachi asked, “The only thing that’s nearby is the restroom and the nurse’s station around the corner. Why this hallway?”  
  
“We can’t know for sure yet. She didn’t have anything on her when she was killed,” Yamato spoke, “The station is right next to us, though. There’s a fair chance she left her things there during her shift. We’re still in the process of interviewing the nurses, patients, and doctors who were working when the murder occurred. Hopefully that will give us some more information.” He lifted both of his arms up in a shrug as he finished. Kakashi sighed, knowing that they would be making a visit to see Shizune later. It was Thursday, too. _Jiraiya is going to be pissed that Iruka and I won’t be able to make it to the bar tonight_ , he thought, a slow grin spreading across his face, partially obscured by his eyepatch. The emotion was a fleeting one, however, when he realized that he wouldn’t be able to see the teacher either. With two murders on their hands, it was going to be a long night, if not a long week. His smile fell.  
  
“Let’s take a look at the nurse’s station before we leave, Itachi,” Kakashi said, turning to Yamato once more, “Thanks for the info, Tenzou! If you hear anything interesting during the interview, make sure you call.” Yamato sighed, overworked and long-suffering.  
  
“I’ve told you before,” he said, voice resigned, “I haven’t had to go by Tenzou in years.” Kakashi’s lip twitched in mirth, Yamato’s in annoyance. Itachi simply stood there, long used to their antics. “But, if we get any leads, I’ll be sure to let you know.” Kakashi waved, thanking the cop as he and Itachi turned the corner. Pockets in his hands, he strolled next to his partner, eye fixed ahead. They made it to the nurse’s station in tense silence. Before they could walk behind the counter, Kakashi stopped in the doorway, back to Itachi.  
  
“I do trust you,” There was a pause. “With my life.” And with that, he moved out of Itachi’s path, but the gravity of the statement was not lost on him. Itachi followed his partner, coming to stand next to him.  
  
“Let’s take a look.”

 

It was Kakashi’s turn to drive this time as the two men headed to the coroner’s. Since the murder had taken place so early in the morning Shizune had already performed the necessary autopsy. Itachi and Kakashi had finished their search of the desk, finding Hakui’s bag that contained her phone, wallet, and house keys. However, upon checking with the other nurses, they had discovered that she was missing the hospital keys she carried on her as head nurse. She had access to the entire hospital with them, so now Kakashi and Itachi would have to check each door they opened thoroughly. He groaned at the thought, Itachi looking over at him.  
  
“This is just going to take forever,” Kakashi started, already having made a list of things they had to accomplish by the end of the day, “First, we need to head back to the hospital. Didn’t the other nurse mention that she had ten keys?”  
  
“I believe it was sixteen, actually,” Itachi corrected as his partner parked. Kakashi groaned, stepping out of the car. Both men walked to the building and headed for the autopsy room. Shizune was waiting for them next to the body.  
  
“Hello,” She murmured, immediately launching into the details of the new murder. “She did, in fact, die due to exsanguination. The killer cut both her jugular and carotid, the latter wound being much deeper--and inch and a half, to be exact. There are also stab wounds that suggest more than fair bit of overkill: eleven in total. Plus, she was active and in shape, so whoever did this is strong. I would say it’s a male, too. They would have to be taller to subdue her, and it makes sense if it was a particularly strong man. All the stab wounds are angled down, which suggests someone around five-foot-nine, give or take an inch. Also, they’re most likely right handed, since the cut across her throat started on her left side and the killer attacked from behind.”  
  
“Do you think he knew what he was doing?” Itachi asked, eyes still on the body.  
  
“Medically-wise, no, since anyone knows that slitting someone’s throat will kill them. It takes no obvious skill--just brute force and a sharp enough object. But, there were no hesitation marks. In fact, this cut was incredibly clean and deep. They might have killed before with how easily they managed to do this.”  
  
“What about the knife?” This time it was Kakashi who spoke, shifting his weight as he scanned Shizune’s report.  
  
“Incredibly sharp and not serrated. Most likely a hunting knife, I’d say, with how deep the cut is.” Shizune told the two. She stopped and reached out to the exam table beside them, empty save for a manilla envelope. Opening it, she glanced at both detectives, who looked at her curiously.  
  
“We finally got the results back for the DNA test,” She began, “And they’re...strange, to say the least.” Itachi and Kakashi looked at each other before Itachi asked the question that was on both of their minds.  
  
“What do you mean by strange, Shizune?”  
  
“The blood--we did confirm that it was a blood transfusion, by the way--that was transfused into him was not human.”  
  
“What?!” This time, both men yelled the question. Shizune sighed, looking down at the lab results and furrowing her brow.  
  
“It’s not human. And, there is DNA in his cells that is non-human. We can’t tell for certain if the animal blood was directly injected into his system or if it was given to him inside of a normal blood transfusion because the blood would have flowed for a handful of seconds before the ABO incompatibility hemolysis started to take place. Since we had to take a sample of each organ as well in order to tell what caused the reaction, I can tell you that whoever did this also attempted to graft a new lobe of the liver onto his as well. And this one is made using genetically modified human cells with animal DNA spliced in. It was also surgically placed into him four months prior to his death.” She paused, making sure the detectives were caught up and had understood. Sometimes she talked a bit too quickly or passionately for them to follow. After making sure both had signalled for her to continue, albeit reluctantly, she launched back in to the results. “It looks like they attempted a transfusion between Haku and a tunicate.”  
  
“And what, pray tell, is a tunicate?” Kakashi interrupted. _Now_ he was lost.  
  
“A tunicate is more commonly known as a sea squirt. They’re immobile bottom feeders that live on the ocean floor and have a solid structure instead of a skeleton. Most importantly though, tunicates are most commonly used by humans for food, or for medical research.” At that, Itachi and Kakashi’s eyes grew wide, minds racing through all the possibilities, each one worse than the last.  
  
“What kind of research?” Itachi spoke, quiet in the cold room.  
  
“Mostly cancer, since they contain chemical compounds that have been shown to be effective against it. However, they can activate telomerase enzymes in their DNA that help protect it, essentially extending their lifespan. Their bodies also break down old parts in their cells and grow new ones more effectively. And, they have genes that are most similar to those of a human. When you take all of that into account, as well as how healthy Haku was up until he passed, I think the most likely conclusion is that he was being used as a human test subject. Someone out there is attempting to figure out how to extend human life. They probably chose a child as their subject because they’re resilient and heal faster, meaning that the culprit would need less time in between tests. It’s _sick_.” For once, Shizune let her own opinion cloud her report and both detectives shared a look, concerned. “He was chosen for efficiency. I want to hope that they don’t have more children, but with how medically correct--in theory-- everything that he had done to him was, and how clean and professional the various procedures were, someone is most likely running a large-scale operation. This is someone who wants to see results.” Kakashi shuddered. Neither he nor Itachi had known what to expect when Shizune had called them, but something of this scale was not it. Medical testing? In Konoha? Both detectives wracked their brains, trying to remember if they had heard anything about this. The immediate answer was no, but Kakashi made a mental note to ask Yamato when he saw him next. They asked Shizune several more technical questions, thanking her and heading back to the cruiser. Itachi pulled out of the parking lot, heading back to the hospital yet again.

 

It was three o’clock, and Kakashi was pissed. After going to see Shizune, he and Itachi had stopped to get a late lunch before arriving at the hospital. The two had returned to see if anyone had found the hospital keys Hakui had been carrying at the time of her death. Much to their displeasure, no one had, and now they were checking to see if there was anything odd in the locations she had had access to. So far, Kakashi and Itachi had been to thirteen different locations all throughout the hospital, and a new nurse was leading them to the fourteenth. It didn’t help that Konoha General was the largest hospital in the city, and Kakashi felt as if he had been walking for a year, minimum.  
  
“Where are we going now?” He mumbled to Itachi, suppressing a yawn.  
  
“To the where the prescription drugs are stored on this floor. Only the head nurse has a key, and all orders go to the pharmacist,” The nurse had answered them first, and quickened his pace as he saw the pharmacy sign in the distance. As soon as the three men stepped inside the large room, they were wrapped up in a frantic energy. All the employees were running around, cabinet doors thrown open and the sign flipped to "Closed." Itachi stood up straighter and Kakashi shifted nervously behind him--something was wrong. The nurse approached the pharmacist, talking in muted but rushed voices as they came back to stand in front of the detectives.  
  
“What happened?” Itachi’s calm voice broke through the chatter in the background, the pharmacist turning to look at him.  
  
“We just finished taking our required inventory of drugs this shift,” she began wringing the hem of her lab coat between white knuckles, “And we noticed that there was a large amount of prescription drugs missing. We’ve been calling all the pharmacies in the other wings, but no one requested a restock.” Her distress was palpable, and Kakashi attempted to calm her while he did his job.  
  
“What’s missing?”  
  
“Prednisolone, sirolimus, azathioprine, abatacept, anakinra, infliximab, natalizumab, ustekinumab, and muromonab,’ she rattled off the list.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Itachi interjected, “But you’ll have to specify what those are.” The pharmacist flushed before answering.  
  
“They’re all immunosuppressant drugs th-”  
  
“The kind you would give to someone with a transplant?” Kakashi spoke quickly, interrupting what she was about to say.  
  
“Oh, yes. They are.”  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Although it was mumbled downwards, all parties had heard Kakashi curse. He stood up straight before looking over to Itachi, who was waiting for an explanation. He apologized and thanked both hospital employees for their time, hurriedly pulling Itachi out of the pharmacy and into the hallway.  
  
“What is it?” Itachi asked as soon as the door had closed behind them.  
  
“She was killed for access to the pharmacy, Itachi,” Kakashi started, waiting to see if Itachi would come to the same conclusion as he had. When it became obvious that he wouldn’t, Kakashi took a deep breath and launched into his explanation. “Haku had several organ transplant surgeries. Shizune said that he was pumped full of immunosuppressant drugs to repress his reaction to the transplant, remember?” He heard Itachi inhale sharply through his teeth, the whistling noise loud in the otherwise still hallway. “We find Haku, and a week later there’s another murder at a hospital. It was to get the damn keys so they could steal more immunosuppressants. Which, unfortunately, means that Shizune was right when she thought whoever it was already had more test subjects lines up. Why would they need the drugs otherwise?” Itachi was shocked, locked in place by the sudden realization that the murders were connected. He whipped his head up to look at Kakashi who was wearing the same grim expression on his face. This meant more bodies, too. They had to go to Tsunade immediately. Kakashi groaned, rubbing his face with one hand, the other trailing to his pocket and pulling out his phone.  
  
“At least my excuse is a real one this time,” He joked half-heartedly, sad look of amusement on his face. “Let’s go see the old woman. I’ll call Iruka on the way out.” Kakashi brought his cell phone to his ear, and Itachi could hear the shrill, empty ringing before Iruka picked up.  
  
“Hello?” The teacher asked, surprised but pleased that Kakashi had called him.  
  
“Hey,” Kakashi replied, voice the softest that Itachi had ever heard it as they walked out the exit of Konoha General, “I’m sorry, but you’ll have to take a raincheck for going out tonight. Yeah, I’m fine. We just got a lead on the case and I know we’ll be looking into it at the station until late.” He paused, listening to Iruka’s response. “I’d love to come over for dinner. What day? Saturday’s good! Seven sharp, I promise. See you soon.” Kakashi hung up, the corners of his lips coming up in a good likeness of the Chesire Cat’s. Itachi held back from saying anything, knowing that Kakashi deeply valued his privacy. He sighed, thinking about their conversation on the matter just earlier that day. _Is it really the same day?_ Itachi thought.  
  
As they sat in the car, Kakashi turned to him in the driver’s seat and simply looked at him for several moments, before Itachi grew unsettled.  
  
“What is it, Kakashi? Is there something on my face?” Itachi's eyes rolled back to the front and he could see Kakashi crossing his ankles and putting his hands behind his head in his periphery.  
  
“You have questions,” Kakashi stated, looking all too smug for Itachi, “And I want to answer them. Shoot.” Itachi waited to see if the other was joking, but when he could tell that Kakashi was being serious, he allowed himself to relax, silently thanking the man for taking his words to heart.  
  
“So,” Itachi began, sly look in his eyes, “What are the plans this time?”


	11. Coincidence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes?”  
>   
> “Well, Itachi...Sir, Mr. Momochi is finally here. He came to the station immediately.” Yamato informed him, keeping his professional distance, arms held behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so short compared to the last two OTL but! there is plot, so it's important, even though there isn't much
> 
> it's gonna get güd next chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and by get güd, i mean get GAY and earn that explicit warning
> 
> also i'm going to upload the next chap this wednesday since i'm impatient and want to give the gift of (non-interrupted) smut

Zabuza Momochi arrived in Konoha on Friday, and had barely set down his suitcases before he was at the police department. He had come up to Yamato, who was working the front desk at the time, and as soon as he had mentioned his name, Yamato had left to retrieve Itachi or Kakashi, whoever he found first. This time, it was Itachi, and he walked up to where he was seated behind his desk.  
  
“Detective Uchiha,” Yamato said softly. Itachi looked away from his computer to see the police officer standing and fidgeting slightly in front of him.  
  
“Yes? I’ve told you before, you can just call me Itachi.”  
  
“Well, Itachi...Sir, Mr. Momochi is finally here. He came to the station immediately.” Yamato informed him, still keeping his professional distance, arms held behind his back. Itachi shook his head, accepting that that was just how Yamato was.  
  
“Alright. I’ll come with you, seeing as Kakashi is back at the crime scene. There were so many people this morning that he said he needed to get a better view of it during normal operating hours. Would you mind giving him and Shizune call to inform him that Mr. Momochi is here? I’m sure that he’ll want to identify the body immediately,” Itachi told the other, watching Yamato nod along to his request. They reached the waiting room in record time, Itachi taking strides as large as his frame would allow. He extended his hand to Zabuza, who took it in a shaky yet firm grip.  
  
“Hello, Mr. Momochi. I’m Detective Itachi Uchiha and my partner and I are working your case. Thank you for coming, I know the trip from Kirigakure here to Konoha is a long one. We’re so sorry for your loss,” He said, prominent eye bags crinkling even deeper in sympathy watching the father in front of him begin to tear up, rapidly blinking them away.  
  
“Thank you,” Zabuza spoke in a gravelly voice, naturally rough but even more so from lack of sleep, “You’re sure it’s him? I have to ask.”  
  
“We wouldn’t have contacted you otherwise,” Itachi reasoned, guiding him back towards his desk. The last thing the father needed was to be put anywhere near an interrogation room. Zabuza sat down in front of Itachi with a heavy sense of finality, his large frame dominating the otherwise empty bullpen portion of the precinct. It was early, after all.  
  
“May I start asking you questions?” Itachi was nothing less than polite as he pulled his notebook out of his pocket and placed it on the desk, dating the top of the page. Zabuza simply nodded, saving his voice until he deemed it necessary to use it.  
  
“I’ve looked over the initial report regarding Haku’s kidnapping, and you mentioned putting him to bed and then going to sleep yourself. Do you remember anything odd about that night, anything that may have made you uneasy for no real explanation other than it did?”  
  
“No.” The father began, “I’ve been over that night a million times in my own damn mind. Trust me, I don’t remember a thing.” Itachi couldn’t tell if the other’s personality was just gruff to begin with, or due to the nightmare he had experienced. Although he was no stranger to loss, Itachi did not mention it, instead continuing with his questioning. He could tell that establishing rapport with Zabuza would be akin to pulling teeth, so the detective waited.  
  
“There was no sign of forced entry at your home, correct? That’s usually a sign that you know the perpetrator of the crime. Do you know of anyone you were close with who may have left town around the same time Haku went missing?” Once again, all Itachi got in the way of an answer was a shake of the head. “Has anyone tried to contact you since then?” Another wordless response. “What about anything odd that has happened in the past four months specifically?” Itachi chose the date due to the connection with Haku’s first transplant surgery, not expecting much to come out of it. At that, Zabuza sat up in his chair, eyes more alert than they had been since he had sat down across from the detective.  
  
“I tried to sue after six months, since the case had gone cold and none of the cops in Kirigakure were doing shit about finding my boy. I just wanted to move it along at the very least. They didn’t find a single scrap of evidence in his room. Can you believe that? One of my friends had mentioned trying to get the Hyuuga’s to take me on as a client, y’know, since they’re pretty much known for winning. And I just want some sort of justice for him.” Zabuza’s expression fell further, eyes growing distant and filling with tears that he refused to let fall. “I heard back from them about four or so months ago. I first went to them after six months had gone by and nothing had happened, and I got a call from Hiashi _himself_ telling me that there was no grounds to sue the police department, and I would be better off waiting. Said that I'd only stand to lose money, that the department was doing all they could.” Zabuza scoffed, Itachi clenching his pen with enough force that his knuckles turned white. He thought back to when he had picked Sasuke up from preschool the other day. What had Hiashi said to Hinata? _“You need to take everything they say with a grain of salt, since law enforcement is not always correct.”_ Why wouldn’t he have taken Mr. Momochi’s case then if he was so skeptical of the efficacy of the law enforcement system in general? Certainly this was the sort of client he looked for. Zabuza snapped back into the present and fixed Itachi with a fearsome stare.  
  
“Now, if we're done here,” Zabuza began, choking up when he mentioned his son’s name, fingers digging harshly into the denim of his jeans, “I’d like to see Haku.”


	12. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glancing at his clock, he noticed it was almost six. Perfect timing. Kakashi was coming over for dinner in an hour, and this gave him just enough time to finish cooking before the other man arrived. The time went by in a blur, Iruka excited to see the detective once more, and before he realized it, Kakshi was knocking on his front door. Iruka quickly walked over, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down before answering.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt title: my longest yeah boy ever
> 
> this chapter is a MONSTER but it gets güd and they both get rekd pls enjoy
> 
> i'll be back to my regular updating schedule this week, so look for a new chap on sunday :)

Naruto ran down the hallway, clad only in a pair of Hot Wheels briefs. Iruka was not far behind him with his arms outstretched, sleeves pushed up near his elbows. Whipping around the corner into their living room, Naruto ran behind the couch, but Iruka continued on through the hallway to the rear entrance into the den, which lay across from the kitchen. Huffing, he scooped up the toddler, shifting him to sit on his left hip while he ruffled his blonde hair with his free hand.  
  
“It’s time for your bath, kiddo,” Iruka laughed, walking them back to his room, before entering his en-suite bathroom and setting Naruto down next to him. He asked Naruto to finish undressing as he filled up the bathtub, then helped the boy step into the warm water. Naruto immediately reached for his favorite toy--a small shark that could squirt water--and Iruka started washing his son’s hair. It was only five, but Iruka wanted to send Naruto off to the Inuzuka’s clean, since God only knew what he and Kiba got themselves into. It didn’t help that the family owned five enormous dogs. Some days, Iruka thought they were more wolf than dog with how smart they were. Water splashed onto Iruka’s shirt and woke him from his daydreaming, Naruto grinning at him, shark pointed towards him with one small hand. However much the toddler complained about getting into the tub initially, he always fought getting out in the end.  
  
“Papa pwease! Five more minutes?” Naruto turned his shocking blue eyes onto Iruka, who was used to his pleading ways.  
  
“Don’t you want to go to Kiba’s more?” Iruka sing-songed, grabbing the kid-sized frog towel next to him, “Hana said she was making chicken nuggets for you two tonight. _Dinosaur shaped._ ” Upon the mention of food, Naruto was wrapped in his towel and padding through his dad’s room into his own. Iruka took a moment to wipe down the wet floor before picking up his little frog, setting Naruto down on his bed while he helped the boy pack an overnight bag. He had just finished getting Naruto dressed when their doorbell rang and Iruka heard one sharp bark before a feminine voice shushed the pup. Naruto was already waiting by the door, bouncing as Iruka opened it. Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, ran in from the hallway, jumping onto Naruto. Iruka watched in amusement before he turned to Hana, Kiba’s older sister.  
  
“Thanks again,” He told the college student. She had decided to stay and attend university in Konoha while working part time at her mother’s veterinary practice and helping out with Kiba at home. She gave him a big smile, holding Akamaru’s leash in one hand while the dog licked a smiling Naruto.  
  
“Akamaru! What did I say about jumping?” Hana admonished the Great Pyrenees puppy, turning back to Iruka, “It’s no problem at all, you know that. We all love having Naruto over! Plus, I’m glad you’re finally seeing someone, Iruka-sensei.” She smiled, sincere and happy for the older man. Iruka was touched, and gave her a warm hug, which she reciprocated after a moment.  
  
“Thank you, Hana.” Iruka said, pausing to pick up Naruto’s backpack from the floor, “Here are his things. I packed him a change of clothes for tomorrow, and his fox is in there, as always.” Both of them chuckled. Hana stepped forward past Iruka and called for the kids.  
  
“Kiba! Naruto! Akamaru! Let’s go!” When neither boy nor dog turned around, she switched tactics. “Mom gave me some money to get you two ice cream, but I guess I’ll just keep it.” Three sets of eyes were looking up at Hana within a minute, and the chorus of protests coming from the two boys fell on deaf ears as the adults chuckled and said their goodbyes. Iruka knelt down to give Naruto a hug after he helped him put on his backpack.  
  
“Love you, munchkin,” Iruka mumbled into the boy’s neck as he gave him a tight embrace, “I’ll pick you up around noon so you can have more time to play with Kiba and the dogs, sound okay?” Naruto beamed at the mention of the animals. He loved Kiba’s dogs more than anything, and although Iruka wished he could get him one, their apartment was too small and didn’t allow pets. The least he could do was give his son ample time with his friend’s, as long as Kiba’s mother was willing--she did have a bit of a temper.  
  
“Yay! Thank you, Papa!” Naruto hugged Iruka even tighter, “I wuv you too!” His toothy grin warmed Iruka’s heart and he kissed the top of Naruto’s head before letting go of him to stand.  
  
“Have fun! And don’t trouble Hana or Ms. Inuzuka too much,” Iruka said, knowing how mischievous the two could be. He watched Kiba and Naruto share a mischievous look, both nodding their heads in agreement as the small band left his apartment. Glancing at his clock, he noticed it was almost six. Perfect timing. Kakashi was coming over for dinner in an hour, and this gave him just enough time to finish cooking before the other man arrived. Iruka had decided on making katsudon, the recipe simple and something his mother had taught him how to make before she had passed. Shaking that thought out of his to deal with at a later time, he pulled the ingredients out of the fridge, pausing to put in a bottle of white wine for later.  
  
Iruka worked at a brisk pace, wanting to have at least some time to tidy up before his date came. Once dinner was waiting in the oven to keep warm and he had washed the dishes, he set the dining room table, making his way to the living room to straighten up. Naruto had--yet again--left his toys scattered about the carpet, and Iruka diligently placed each one back into their designated basket located in the corner of the room. The time went by in a blur, Iruka excited to see Kakashi once more, and before he realized it, the detective was knocking on his front door. Iruka quickly walked over, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down before answering.  
  
“Yo!” Kakashi was standing in front of him, a bouquet held loosely in his left hand. Iruka looked down at the flowers, then back up at Kakashi, whose cheeks matched the pink roses he had chosen. However, the sweet moment was interrupted once Kakashi had completed his customary once-over of the man standing in front of him. A lazy grin spread across his face, and he handed Iruka the bouquet. “Nice apron, ‘ruka. It certainly is quite the way to be welcomed.” Iruka turned red almost immediately, glancing down and confirming that he was, indeed, still in the pastel green apron he tended to wear around the house to cut down on Naruto-related laundry. He took the flowers from Kakashi to cover his face and stepped back, allowing him to walk into the small apartment. As Kakashi removed his shoes, Iruka passed into the kitchen to take dinner out of the oven, reaching on his tiptoes for a vase. Kakashi followed Iruka moments later, noting that whatever the other had decided to cook smelled downright heavenly. The teacher was arranging the flowers, a soft look on his face. Kakashi leaned against the counter, watching for several minutes before Iruka noticed him. The teacher jumped, and reached behind himself.  
  
“Would you like some wine?” Iruka asked, already pouring himself a glass of the pinot grigio. Kakashi nodded, and Iruka passed him a glass. “Umm...would you mind helping me bring the food into the dining room?”  
  
“Of course,” Kakashi answered, grabbing the two bowls Iruka had already prepared and placing them on the small dining table meant for four. He took in the living space as Iruka ran back into the kitchen since he had forgotten the bottle of wine. Iruka’s apartment was homey and decorated mainly with drawings by Naruto. The entire atmosphere seemed to ooze comfort and the older man found himself more relaxed than he thought he would be. Kakashi stepped closer to the wall, looking at a finger painting that was supposed to be a...dog?  
  
“Like that one?” Iruka was behind him, setting the roses on the table and lighting a candle.  
  
“It’s...interesting,” Kakashi deflected as he heard Iruka chuckle, “What exactly is it supposed to be?”  
  
“It’s a drawing of Akamaru, one of Naruto’s friend’s dogs. I don’t know if he likes Kiba or Akamaru more to tell you the truth.” Iruka answered, thinking about his son. I hope he’s behaving at least.  
  
“Oh? He likes dogs then?” Kakashi’s lip pulled up in a half-smile, plan already forming in his head as he sat down next to Iruka.  
  
“‘Loves’ is more accurate,” Iruka spoke as he looked over at the detective, wondering where the line of questioning would go.  
  
“Do you remember, the first time you asked me out, what I told you when you asked me to tell you about myself?” Iruka remained silent, confused and embarrassed that Kakashi considered his thank-you-for-finding-my-son dinner their first date. “It just so happens that I own three dogs, if Naruto ever wants to meet them. Although one used to be a police dog, so he might take a little bit to warm up to the kid.” He made eye contact with the teacher, toothy grin in place. “We could take them all to the park together!” Kakashi began to eat as Iruka took a moment. He would never admit it, but the thought of Kakashi doing something so... domestic with them made his heart ache in ways he couldn’t name.  
  
“I’m sure he would like that,” Iruka smiled into his food. “I would too.” The second half of his sentence was almost too quiet to hear, but Kakashi’s small nod let him know that he had.  
  
“We’ll have to go then.” Kakashi said around a mouthful of katsudon, “This is amazing.” He meant it. The detective couldn’t remember the last time someone had cooked a meal for him, let alone one half as delicious. Iruka listened to the happy noises he made while eating, holding back a laugh at how cute it was since he didn’t want the other to stop. Kakashi looked at his empty bowl sheepishly, then moved his eyes over to Iruka.  
  
“Is there more?” Iruka simply laughed, pointing him into the kitchen where the extra pork cutlets he had made were sitting in the oven to keep warm. Kakashi was seated again in a flash, digging in before his thighs even made contact with the seat.  
  
“I’m glad you like it so much,” Iruka said, beaming, “I wasn’t sure what to make, so I went with something simple.”  
  
“If all your food is this good,” Kakashi told him between bites, “I don’t think I’ll ever leave.” Iruka maintained the blush dusting across his nose and cheeks, and lowered his head, embarrassed at how earnest the compliment had sounded. He didn’t have the heart to tell the man that he had practiced the dish several times before, since most of his cooking wasn’t that great, to put it mildly. Both fell into easy conversation, Kakashi filling Iruka in on the details of his new case that he was allowed to share since the teacher had asked, curious. He glossed over Haku since he didn’t want to scare Iruka, knowing Naruto was the same age as the deceased boy. Iruka was adorable, brow furrowed as he tried to connect dots that not even Kakashi had found yet.  
  
“I hope you find whoever did it soon,” He said after giving up, slouching in his seat, “And that you stay safe doing it.” Iruka stood, trying to hide his rosy cheeks that had only gotten darker as the night went on. Resting one hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, he bent down to retrieve his bowl and kissed the man’s cheek, wrinkling his nose when his lips were tickled by grey stubble. “Meet me in the living room! I’m just going to clean up a bit.” After making sure the other was sure he didn’t want help, Kakashi made his way to the aforementioned room, taking in the various blankets and pillows piled high on the couch. _I wonder if it’s Naruto or Iruka who uses them more?_ He sat down and leaned his head against the back, closing his eye as the stress of the week caught up with him. Kakashi was only left alone for a moment, however. His good eye fluttered open and was met with Iruka’s smiling face in front of his as the teacher slid into his open lap, a full glass of wine in each hand.  
  
“Figured you might want this,” Iruka murmured, taking a sip of pinot grigio. He was a little buzzed and was well within his limits, but it also made it much easier to flirt with the detective without becoming a frazzled mess. Underneath him, Kakashi had gone still, hands resting at his sides until he knew how to proceed. After a split second, he relaxed and took his wineglass from Iruka, leaning in for a slow kiss. The two met halfway, Iruka leaning down as Kakashi’s left hand slid up his thigh, ending its journey to rest on his waist. Iruka shuddered and dipped down to place kisses along Kakashi’s jaw and neck, taking his time as he made his way to pant into Kakashi’s ear.  
  
“I, umm, don’t know if this is too forward,” Iruka said coyly, grinding down in Kakashi’s lap as he finished his question and glass of wine, “But would you like to spend the night, Kakashi?” The only answer he received was hands on his hips, lips pressing against his with urgency as Kakashi took his glass and set it down on the table. Kakashi kept kissing Iruka, sliding his hands under the hem of his shirt in an attempt to tease.  
  
“Please,” Iruka mumbled into the kiss, reaching for Kakashi’s shirt as well. He let the detective pull his off before starting on the buttons of Kakashi’s. As each button was slipped through it’s hole, Iruka followed, mouthing at the pale skin that was revealed. Biting down, he sucked a mark into Kakashi’s left pectoral and pulled back to admire the contrasting bruise. Kakashi was muscular, long and lithe lines leading down his chest and somewhat-defined abs before meeting in a “V” that directed Iruka’s eyes to what he wanted to see most, but he could be patient. Iruka stayed sitting up for several minutes, committing Kakashi’s body to memory. His hands reached out, tracing over the numerous scars that littered the detectives skin, the only thing paler than he was. Iruka spent ample time admiring his tattoo, since he had only gotten a glimpse in the dim lighting of the car on their last date, and it was absolutely breathtaking. It was a full sleeve covering the detective’s muscular left arm, the color fading from Kakashi’s wrist into a solid black outline of a wolf standing on a mountain peak, howling at a half-obscured moon. It was Japanese in style, the wolf stylized and fierce, proud, lip curled up in a half-sneer, half-smirk and reminding Iruka of a certain police officer. Kakashi’s shoulder was decorated with cascading steel grey clouds, a shocking blue lightning storm brewing and striking around the lone wolf, wind and rain whipping the air into a frenzy. There was also a smaller tattoo on Kakashi’s bicep, Iruka noticed after a moment, that, while it didn’t match the overall sleeve, somehow worked. It seemed to be older than the other, a swirling teardrop with one curved line beneath it, the once black ink fading to a dark blue-black and feathering out into the surrounding skin. Iruka traced over the ink, taking care to lean in and scrutinize every detail in the art. Kakashi’s thumb rubbed against Iruka’s hip absentmindedly as he stared up at the other while Iruka raked his eyes up and down Kakashi’s figure.  
  
“Bedroom?” Kakashi asked after another moment had passed, a single grey brow lifting. Iruka slid out of his lap and stood, holding out a hand for Kakashi to take as he pulled them down the hallway. They took their time, pinning each other against the walls to fondle and kiss and explore. Iruka was in his briefs by the time they actually made it to the bed, Kakashi still only missing his shirt. The teacher pushed Kakashi onto the bed without breaking their kiss, seeking out his pants. Once he had them undone, Kakashi finished kicking them off and pulled Iruka into his lap again, bucking up once when the teacher rubbed his ass against his crotch. Iruka kissed Kakashi deeper and threaded his hands through coarse silver hair before he pulled away.  
  
“What about this?” Iruka asked, voice soft in the dark room as he reached for Kakashi’s eyepatch. The detective’s hand shot up, grabbing the other’s wrist before he could touch the stiff black material.  
  
“I usually keep it on...” Kakashi trailed off, shifting underneath Iruka’s earnest gaze.  
  
“Please?” Iruka pleaded again, thumb stroking the skin just underneath Kakashi’s left eye, “It’s part of you, so I want to see it too. _Please_ , Kakashi?” The detective took a deep, shuddering breath and closed his eyes, both hands coming to rest on Iruka’s hips. All his past lovers had said the same thing, but no one meant it once they saw the scar running perpendicularly down his face or his cloudy eye, unseeing and still in its socket. No, Kakashi did not want to see the look of disgust that was sure to be on Iruka’s face once he removed his eyepatch. But, Kakashi trusted into Iruka and decided to grant him his wish.  
  
“O-okay.” Kakashi responded, slight waver in his soft voice. He kept his eyes closed, fingers tightened around his partner. Iruka gently undid the knot in the back and lifted the eyepatch off of his face. Instead of a pained inhale or cursing, Iruka responded in a new way that not only surprised Kakashi, but endeared him even further to the man. After his scar had been fully exposed, Iruka had simply leaned down and kissed the still-closed eye. He wondered if it was always closed beneath the patch, or if it could also open, hidden and unseeing in its perpetual darkness. However, instead of voicing these questions, Iruka kissed Kakashi once more and was met with hungry lips and wandering hands that pulled him closer, if that was possible. “Thank you,” Kakashi whispered into the kiss, fingers gripping Iruka’s waist. Iruka moaned, palming Kakashi through his briefs.  
  
“These should come off too, don’t you agree?” Iruka pointed at his underwear and raised a single eyebrow, the somber mood dissipating in a flash. Kakashi sat leaning against the headboard for a split second, impressed at how forward the teacher could be at times. They stared at each other, Kakashi looking at Iruka with both eyes open this time. Oh well, two could play that game. He smirked. Meanwhile, Iruka had begun to shuffle backwards until he was on his knees in between Kakashi’s legs. He made eye contact with the other, and, after a nod from the detective, slipped his digits into the waistband of his briefs. Iruka let his fingertips rest there for a second, enjoying the warmth of Kakashi’s smooth skin before he tugged gently, leaving Kakashi--finally--naked. Iruka blinked owlishly, trailing his eyes over the wiry muscles and tattooed body once more. Kakashi’s chuckle broke him out of his reverie, embarrassed to be caught staring.  
  
“Like what you see?” The detective asked. Once Iruka’s eyes were back on his face, Kakashi stroked his cock slowly, watching as Iruka gasped, then kept gazing down, flickering his eyes between both sights. One of Iruka’s hands reached out tentatively and touched him, feather-light. He was rewarded by Kakashi hissing through his teeth, exercising enough self control to keep his hips on the bed, no matter how much he might have wanted to thrust up. Kakashi was heavy in Iruka’s palm, fingers wrapping delicately around the girthy cock as Iruka smiled with an impish glint in his eyes. He considered himself more than up to the challenge as he kissed down the detective’s pale chest, lingering over the wolf as he passed the other’s arm. Once he reached Kakashi’s hipbones, Iruka laid down on his stomach and continued kissing and nipping up Kakashi’s left thigh. When the brunette hovered with his mouth over his cock, humid breaths fanning over his length, Kakashi let out a muffled moan. His left hand caressed Iruka’s cheek before moving to his ponytail, hoping the other would allow him to take his hairtie out. Their brief time in the backseat of his car had left Kakashi wondering how soft the teacher’s hair was, mourning the fact that he hadn’t been able to see it down. When he felt Iruka nod against his fingers, he gently pulled the elastic free.  
  
Kakashi’s immediate thought once Iruka’s hair fell around his shoulders was that he was dating a literal angel. With the moonlight streaming in through the windows, Iruka was backlit and glowing, beams of light curving around his shoulders and the sides of his body. _He’s too beautiful for me,_ Kakashi though, yet again wishing for his other eye. The one he did have looked down, skating over the toned planes of Iruka’s stomach. The man’s tanned skin was a sharp contrast to his own, but he found that he rather liked the way they complimented each other. Iruka flashed him a boyish grin, before placing a kiss on his thigh, fingers carding through the trimmed hair above Kakashi’s cock which was already leaking precum onto his toned stomach. Iruka felt the muscles beneath his hands twitch like a live wire, and Kakashi groaned loudly in the otherwise silent room. Deciding that he had teased the older man for long enough, Iruka ducked his head down, licking a stripe up Kakashi’s cock to the head. He took what he could fit into his mouth--which was most of it, he noted with an odd sense of pride--and Kakashi’s hands fisted in his hair, tugging at Iruka’s scalp.  
  
This only prompted Iruka to moan around the detective’s cock, the slight pain shooting through his system to pool, heady and low, in his stomach. Kakashi muffled a groan and instead pulled at Iruka’s chestnut brown locks again, smirking when he felt the vibrations from below signaling Iruka’s pleasure.  
  
“Oh, you like that, ‘ruka?” He rasped, voice going rough as an impish grin split his lips. Iruka was about to die, he was sure of it. This man was too perfect, too handsome, and _his_. Eyes fluttering closed, Iruka barely heard Kakashi talking to him. When he felt another gentle tug on his hair, he opened them slowly and met Kakashi’s, which looked downright hungry. He felt open, exposed, but made no move to cover himself. The nod he gave Kakashi was apparently not enough of an answer, his voice cutting through the moonlit room. “How am I supposed to know if you don’t give me a clear answer?” Iruka felt himself shudder before he pulled off of Kakashi’s cock with a muffled pop.  
  
“I do,” he said, sliding further down the bed until he was standing in front of Kakashi once more, his boxer briefs the only item of clothing left. Kakashi allowed himself to stare, breathless as Iruka snapped the waistband with his left hand. The detective gulped audibly and Iruka grinned, downright predatory. “But then again,” Iruka smiled, mystery tinting his voice as he took a drawn out step towards his partner, “I like a lot of things.” At that, he slid his underwear down long legs, watching Kakashi gape at him before crawling back onto the bed. Iruka had just sat back down on top of the other, all warm skin-on-skin contact after what seemed like an eternity of teasing, when Kakashi flipped him over in not only a display of strength, but of pure desire.  
  
Kakashi was having a difficult time breathing. He had jokingly asked Iruka when they were texting if his tan was full-body, but the other had evaded his question with finesse, leaving the detective to fantasize about what lay beneath the underwear he had only been able to glance at in the car. And when Iruka had sat in his lap, cock hard and leaking and the same golden color as the rest of his skin, Kakashi had found his answer. That was the last thing to test his restraint. Now, he found himself hovering above the other man, who was looking up at him so intently that Kakashi was taken aback for a moment. Iruka threw his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders, bringing him down to connect their lips yet again. One of Kakashi’s hands came up to Iruka’s chest, circling a nipple with the whisper of a touch while the other supported his weight.  
  
“What do you want, Iruka?” His voice rang out against Iruka’s neck as the other moaned, sensitive from Kakashi’s teasing. He choked on a gasp when Kakashi drug his nails down Iruka’s chest, making him restart his sentence.  
  
“You,” Iruka moaned, the single syllable stretching into three when his nipple was suddenly enveloped in Kakashi’s mouth, teeth gentle but persistent. Pulling away, he admired the way the purple mark stood out against Iruka’s skin before placing his mouth right beside Iruka’s ear.  
  
“Gotta be more specific than that,” Kakashi chuckled darkly, feeling generous and wrapping his hand around Iruka’s hard cock, the tip of which had turned a red with pent-up need.  
  
“F-fuck! Everything,” Iruka started, forcing each word out in between gasps and moans. Kakashi made eye contact with the man writhing beneath him, quirking a brow. “Everything you’ll give me. Please!” Iruka pleaded, voice lilting upwards in a whine Kakashi’s hand left his cock to play with his balls instead, rolling them around in his palm and tugging gently. “I want it.” Iruka looked up at him, pupils blown with lust. Kakashi’s eye followed Iruka’s tongue as it swiped across his full bottom lip.  
  
“Lube?” The question Kakashi posed was quiet. Iruka immediately twisted over to search through his nightstand drawer, triumphant noise escaping when he located not only the lube, but his stash of condoms as well. He righted himself and placed the items beside him, looking up at Kakashi once more as the other reached for the lube.  
  
“Half empty already?” He chuckled, shaking the bottle for effect, watching as the flush covering Iruka’s face slipped down to his chest. Iruka covered his face with the crook of his arm, obviously embarrassed. Kakashi let it go, but made a note to ask the teacher how he used all of that lubricant, since he was sure the stories would prove to be more than just _interesting_. Beneath him, Iruka was impatient, squirming side to side as the detective took his time, allowing the lube to warm up on his fingers for a moment before he trailed his digits down Iruka’s ass, pressing against his hole gently. Iruka moaned, the sound going straight to Kakashi’s cock, but he ignored it in favor of sliding a finger into Iruka. He watched the teacher’s cock twitch against where it was pressed against his stomach, the small amount of precum that beaded out pooling in the indent above Iruka’s bellybutton. Before Kakashi even knew what he was doing himself, he leaned down and dragged his tongue up the other’s abdomen, pulling back to take Iruka in his mouth. Kakashi heard him shout out once and it was followed by the feeling of slender hands threading through his coarse grey hair, the bangs that typically fell over his bad eye pulled back into one of Iruka’s fists so they could make full eye contact.  
  
Iruka thought he was going to die. He had an idea of how Kakashi would behave in bed after their last date was interrupted by a certain Sheriff, but his fantasies over the past week had done nothing to prepare him for the real deal. Kakashi was everywhere: kissing, licking, sucking, caressing. It was intoxicating and heady, Kakashi’s eyes roaming over his nude form, only one able to commit the sight to memory. The detective found Iruka's confidence equal parts endearing and attractive, rewarding his lover by pressing another finger into his hole as he took the entirety of Iruka’s cock into his mouth, tip touching the back of his throat.  
  
“Fuck!” Iruka cursed, Kakashi’s calloused hands pinning his hips onto the bed. “Please.” At this point, Iruka didn’t even know what he was begging for, drunk on pleasure. He let out a sharp breath when Kakashi scissored his fingers and pressed them deeper inside. Iruka pushed his hips back in a silent plea for more. Kakashi instead sat still, gently curving his fingers in a slow beat against Iruka’s prostate. The teacher huffed, looking up at the smug smirk on Kakashi’s face. “Please, Kakashi. I-I want you inside me.” He bit his lip, eyes half-lidded beneath his heavy, dark lashes. Kakashi swallowed roughly, the coy voice Iruka spoke in going straight to his cock. Adding more lube, he withdrew his fingers, playing around the reddened rim of Iruka’s asshole, waiting to see what the other would do. Yes, he knew it was cruel to tease him like this, but the noises Iruka made were addicting. “For God’s sake, Kakashi, plea-ah! Please!” There were tears in Iruka’s eyes from Kakashi’s drawn out foreplay, and the grip he had on the sheets was straining them, close to tearing slightly in several places. Kakashi took his time pressing three fingers into Iruka’s heat, hissing at the tightness as he imagined what it would feel like around him. He curled his fingers, avoiding Iruka’s prostate and instead focusing on ensuring that he was indeed open enough for his thick length. After several moments, Iruka reached down between his spread legs, hand closing around Kakashi’s wrist.  
  
“Enough,” he rasped, “Fuck me already, Kakashi.” And who was he to resist that plea, large brown eyes staring up at him from where Iruka laid on his back?  
  
“How do you want to do this?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“Just like this,” Iruka was quick to reply, settling into the bed. “Wanna be able to see you.” Kakashi held still for several moments, touched by what Iruka had said since he was still concerned about his eye being too much for the other man. Doing a quick search of the blue comforter, Kakashi located the condom he had picked up earlier and tore the wrapper open, rushing to roll it down his cock. Iruka propped his head up on a pillow, arms to his sides and a lazy, content smile on his face. There was a pink flush going all the way down his torso, ending in a smattering of freckles on his hips and upper thighs. Kakashi gripped them, lifting Iruka’s toned legs onto his shoulders as he pulled him down the bed until Iruka’s ass was resting on the tops of Kakashi’s thighs, cock nestled in the space between his cheeks. He leaned down, kissing Iruka deeply as he reached down to grip his length, positioning it at the other’s entrance. Breaking the kiss, Kakashi let his head rest in the crook of Iruka’s neck as he took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.  
  
“Iruka,” He began, voice rough with barely restrained desire, “You sure? I understand if you wa-” Before Kakashi could finish his sentence, Iruka had leaned up on his elbows, reaching up with his right hand to pull the detective down for a bruising kiss. Separating, Iruka panted into Kakashi’s ear.  
  
“Yes. I’ve never been more sure of anything. Please, _Kakashi_ , just-” It was Kakashi’s turn to kiss him, Iruka’s arms wrapping around his shoulders, nails cutting into the pale skin of Kakashi’s back. The older man hissed, lifting Iruka’s hips up further. Iruka gasped upon feeling the blunt head of Kakashi’s cock pressing against his asshole, the additional lube Kakashi had slicked onto himself helping the initial slide. Several moments passed before Kakashi’s length was buried to the hilt inside Iruka’s heat, one arm on the bed supporting himself and shaking under his own weight. He waited, grip on Iruka’s hip getting tighter as more time passed. Iruka began to wiggle impatiently beneath him.  
  
“Move,” Iruka growled out, and Kakashi was all too happy to oblige. Shifting his legs apart further, Kakashi thrusted into Iruka’s pliant body, biting back a moan at the feeling of the tight walls enveloping him. Iruka was panting, still fidgeting in an attempt to get Kakashi to go faster. The other set up a good rhythm, hips pumping steadily into Iruka as he gasped out. One hand still gripping Kakashi’s shoulder, Iruka let the other wander up to Kakashi’s coarse grey hair that had fallen to cover part of his bad eye yet again. Using his grip, he pulled Kakashi away from where he was leaving marks across his chest, the bruises blooming dark and cascading across Iruka’s upper body.  
  
“Harder,” Iruka gasped out on a well-placed thrust, nails clawing from his shoulder down Kakashi’s back as he felt the other smirk into his collarbone. His hips were lifted up off the bed, pressure on his shoulders and neck as Kakashi continued to drive into him roughly.  
  
“Yes!” Iruka all but screamed, hoping the neighbors weren’t around to hear them. Kakashi groaned out as Iruka’s volume increased, each sound going straight to his cock. He was determined to hear as much as he could.  
  
“Is it good, ‘ruka?” Kakashi rasped into Iruka’s ear, breath hot and fanning across his oversensitive skin. He smiled, sucking gently to darken a mark on Iruka’s neck. “Feels so good for me. I thought about this, y’know, after the past couple of times. Wondered what you would feel like, how tight you’d be around my cock.” The last sentence was slurred, pleasure overcoming the two as Kakashi felt Iruka clench around him. “Oh, do you like that, sensei? Knowing that I touched myself thinking about you almost every night since we started dating, as bad as that is? I thought about how breathtaking you are, what you must look like completely naked...” Kakashi dipped down to kiss a gasping Iruka, overwhelmed by the amount of attention he was receiving. “And I must say that reality is much better.” Kakashi kept up his fast pace, fucking Iruka and panting between sentences to catch his breath. Iruka, below him, was equally breathless, Kakashi’s filthy words only adding to his arousal. Letting his arms slide to Kakashi’s front, Iruka gripped his biceps, nails digging into the pale skin when Kakashi's cock rubbed against his prostate directly. Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi’s hips and locked his ankles together behind him, using his thighs to pull Kakashi in even closer. The detective turned his head to the side and kissed Iruka, tongue licking at his lower lip and almost being granted entrance before Iruka broke away, lips brushing up Kakashi’s neck to rest just below his ear.  
  
“I, um, I did too. Think about you, that is.” Iruka’s hands were yanked off of Kakashi’s strong arms after he completed his sentence. One of Kakashi’s large hands held them captive as he brought Iruka’s arms to rest above his head, almost touching the headboard. Kakashi used his weight to pin Iruka down and his other arm supported Kakashi as he continued to fuck Iruka, noticing that, when he spoke, the other tightened considerably around his cock. _We’ll come back to that another time_ , Kakashi thought, filing it away as Iruka opened his mouth several times, gasping before he was able to get words out between being fucked, arousal coiling through him. “I-Ah! I thought about how you would feel inside me,” Iruka’s voice was quiet compared to the loud slaps Kakashi’s muscled thighs made as he thrusted against Iruka’s ass.  
  
“Keep going,” Kakashi grunted, voice strained, “Please, Iruka.” Iruka took a deep breath.  
  
“When I, um, felt you against me in the car, I knew you’d be big, but I didn’t think it would feel this-ah!-good.” He felt Kakashi’s cock twitch inside him in response and smirked, starting again. “You wanted to know how I used all the lube, right?” He giggled. Kakashi felt as though he’d been punched, all the air in his lungs and part of his soul leaving his body as Iruka continued, voice rough from pleading and whining and throwing his embarrassment to the wind. “After the first night, I came home and used it to open myself up. I got up to--Ah!--three fingers, but I wished that they were yours instead since they’re longe-” Iruka cut himself off with a shrill whine when Kakashi let go of his hands, reaching down to stroke his neglected cock. He had been dripping precum, and Kakashi teasingly drug a finger through Iruka’s slit, using it to help ease the friction.  
  
“If you keep talking like that, I’ll come too early, I’m afraid.” Kakashi panted, looking into Iruka’s eyes. His scar was almost silver in the moonlight, unseeing eye open wide. Iruka stared back and shivered. He felt vulnerable, exposed, even, as Kakashi hooked his legs over his elbows, spreading him open even further. Iruka keened when the next thrust into his waiting hole hit his prostate directly. He was practically bent in half and at Kakashi’s will, but he couldn’t think of a single complaint. Both of them were flushed and sweaty, but Iruka swore it only served to accentuate Kakashi’s features, highlighting the ridge of his sharp cheekbones usually hidden under his eyepatch and wild hair. The grip Iruka held on Kakashi’s biceps increased as he began to pick up the pace yet again, the bed starting to creak in protest under them. All that could be heard was whines, grunts, and moans, interspersed with gasps of each other’s name. Kakashi began to stroke Iruka in time with his thrusts, right hand tugging at his cock as he drove relentlessly into Iruka’s prostate. Iruka whined, sure that he was going to burn up under Kakashi’s intense gaze. He thrust in even harder, Iruka crying out at how deep Kakashi was inside of him.  
  
“Ah! I-I’m close, ‘kashi.” Iruka’s words were slurred, pleasure coursing through his blood and making it hard to focus on anything but the other man. All he was cognizant of was where his body was pressed up against Kakashi’s, reaching out to ground himself as the arousal in his veins intensified. His hands tightened their hold on Kakashi’s arms as the detective stroked Iruka’s leaking cock, hearing the surprised gasp that followed. Kakashi sat back to watch as Iruka threw his head back, mouth opening in a silent cry, back arching even further as he began to come. He kept up his steady pace, fucking Iruka through his orgasm as the other’s cock twitched, cum pooling on his chest and stomach. Kakashi pulled his hand off of Iruka’s cock and drug it up his side, trailing two fingers through Iruka’s cum and bringing them up to his own mouth. Iruka’s eyes were the size of dinner plates as Kakashi stuck his tongue out, licking the fingers of his right hand and looking straight into Iruka’s soul as he swallowed. His hand came down to wrap around Iruka’s hip once more, thrusting back into the other’s relaxed body as Iruka moaned from the overstimulation. Iruka let his hands move down the other’s chest, coyly hooking his legs around Kakashi’s hips and using the leverage to help Kakashi drive into him harder and deeper. Kakashi groaned, slamming one hand back onto the bed next to Iruka’s head. He opened his eyes when he felt slim fingers carding through his hair, pulling the strands with a sharp tug. Iruka stared up at him from below, all shame gone as a wicked smile spread across his lips.  
  
“You gonna cum for me, ‘kashi?” He asked, tilting his head to the side and bearing the smooth column of his throat. All Kakashi could do was nod as Iruka pulled him down for a kiss that was more tongue than anything else before he pulled back, resting their foreheads together. “Where do you wanna come?” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he purposefully tightened around Kakashi. “Tell me, ‘kashi. Please? Is it on my chest? My face?” Kakashi’s groan was all the answer Iruka needed as he continued to murmur filth into the detective’s ear. “Mmm, my face it is then. I’ll even stick out my tongue so I can taste you, too. I want it.” Iruka dropped his arms from where they were resting around Kakashi’s shoulders, spreading them out on the bed beside him and rocking his hips up against Kakashi’s faltering thrusts. “ _C’mon_ , ‘kashi.” The whine in his voice spurred Kakashi into action, pulling out of Iruka’s tight heat to kneel beside his head. Turning to the left and looking up into mismatched eyes, Iruka winked, licking his pink lips before sticking his tongue out. Kakashi was frantically stroking his cock, chasing his orgasm as he felt Iruka’s soft fingers wrap around his balls, tugging down gently.  
  
That was his tipping point, and Kakashi struggled to keep his eyes open as he came, cum pulsing out of his cock onto Iruka’s waiting tongue and face. Paying careful attention as Iruka swiped his tongue around his lips and swallowed, Kakashi felt another pang of interest run through his body, before leaning down to capture Iruka’s lips once more. He let his kiss linger, gentle and ripe with unspoken sentiment. When he separated for air, Iruka was looking at him, eyes soft and an otherworldly shine to his skin in the afterglow.  
  
“ _Wow_.” The teacher giggled and Kakashi was struck by how beautiful--how perfect in every single aspect--Iruka was. He was leaning back on outstretched palms without any shame, flushed from their exertions, eyes bright in the otherwise dark room. Kakashi reached an arm out, fingers caressing Iruka’s shoulder and continuing down to where he let them rest, hands touching. They met eyes again, and Kakashi smiled back, feeling happier than he had in years.  
  
“‘Wow’ is right. I didn’t know what to expect, but that was better than anything I could have imagined.” Kakashi said, voice soft and full of awe. Iruka’s blush deepened, the freckles on his thighs and chest standing out even more.  
  
“Um, well, it was, um, absolutely perfect,” Iruka spoke, mirroring Kakashi’s sentiments as he leaned over to bury his face in Kakashi’s chest. _This man just was begging me to come on his face_ , Kakashi thought, _and now he’s acting like a blushing virgin. I’m not strong enough for this._ Kakashi ducked down, pecking Iruka before looking at the mess still on his face and stomach. Following the other’s gaze, Iruka wrinkled his nose when he noticed just how debauched they must look.  
  
“Shower?” Kakashi asked, reaching a hand out to help Iruka slide off the bed. He let Iruka lead the way into the bathroom and hugged Iruka from behind as they were waiting for the water to heat up. Pressing kisses to the nape of his neck, Kakashi allowed himself to be dragged into the shower, too tired to complain. Neither man had much energy for anything other than washing off, although Kakashi did get a little handsy when washing Iruka’s back. After toweling off, Kakashi went to pull on his underwear as Iruka donned a pair of sleep pants to keep away the winter chill. They collapsed into the queen bed, Iruka closest to the wall and facing Kakashi before he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Before Iruka knew it, he had been pulled on top of the other man.  
  
“Thank you for letting me stay the night, ‘ruka,” Kakashi mumbled, yawning halfway through. Holding Iruka tightly to him, he shifted in the bed until he was comfortable. Iruka waited a moment before nuzzling his face against Kakashi’s bare chest, hickeys visible even in the light of the moon. Slightly chapped lips pressed against Iruka’s forehead, and brown eyes darted up to be met with the silvery reflection of the scar that ran through Kakashi’s left eye, his dark iris bisected. There was something soft in his eyes, and Iruka felt warm, safe, and--maybe--loved. “I’m incredibly lucky to have met you.” Iruka could feel his heart start to beat faster in his chest, butterflies appearing in his stomach as well.  
  
“Me too,” He spoke softly, hiding his red face in Kakashi’s pecs. “I have so much fun when you’re around. Plus, Naruto adores you.” Iruka’s voice became even softer, and Kakashi strained to make out the words that were mumbled into his chest. “You’re the best boyfriend I could hope for.” Kakashi felt Iruka stiffen while his heart felt like it was about to burst any moment, and before Iruka could backtrack on his statement, Kakashi was kissing him. His left arm came to pull Iruka’s face up towards his, and this kiss was the sweetest one yet.  
  
“I feel the same way,” Kakashi whispered into the night, letting their lips brush with each word. Iruka felt Kakashi smile against him, and he couldn’t help but smile back. Craning his neck upwards, he gave Kakashi one last kiss goodnight, taking his time as he settled back into his new favorite place in the detective’s arms.  
  
“Goodnight, Kakashi.”  
  
“Night, ‘ruka.” The teacher felt lips against the crown of his head and arms tighten around him before slipping into a warm, peaceful slumber.


	13. Dog Day Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning,” Kakashi mumbled into the top of Iruka’s hair, rubbing his nose into the brown strands. Iruka was still half asleep and nestled closer into the other’s chest. When he spoke, Kakashi felt more than heard the words.  
>   
> “Mornin’. You sleep okay?” All of it was mumbled, something about it painfully soft to each man. The way Kakashi pulled Iruka even closer, hauling him up on top of his lower abdomen, was all the answer Iruka needed.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, i'm so sorry for the delay! my gf was in town, and then i've been having a rough time to say the least but! this chapter is almost 10k to make up for it!
> 
> thank you for reading!! i love hearing about your fave parts, what you think is going to happen (although i won't give it away), etc. :) 
> 
> next chapter will be....more plot than i want to think about and new characters!

The sun was bright as Kakashi blinked his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. He was disoriented for a moment before remembering the events from last night that had led him to wake up in Iruka’s bed. Glancing down, Kakashi could see the that the other was still asleep on his chest, brown hair fanning across the sheets, breaths deep and even. There were also quite a few bruises on Iruka’s torso and collarbones, almost black against the olive tan of his smooth skin. Kakashi reached out with his left hand and followed their path down along the teacher’s side. Iruka shifted closer into Kakashi’s grasp as he smiled like an idiot into Iruka’s hair. He could feel his cheeks glowing as he held Iruka tighter to himself. _My boyfriend_ , Kakashi’s mind supplied as a dopey grin split his face. He felt the teacher shift in his arms until dark, sleepy eyes opened periodically, awareness coming in stages as Iruka woke up. Upon glancing up from where he was situated in Kakashi’s arms, he began to blush as deeply as his partner was, the scar running across his nose a bright highlight in the mid-morning sun.  
  
“Good morning,” Kakashi mumbled into the top of Iruka’s hair, rubbing his nose into the brown strands. Iruka was still half asleep and nestled closer into the other’s chest. When he spoke, Kakashi felt more than heard the words.  
  
“Mornin’. You sleep okay?” All of it was mumbled, something about it painfully soft to each man. The way Kakashi pulled Iruka even closer, hauling him up on top of his lower abdomen, was all the answer Iruka needed.  
  
“Mmm, good.” He kissed the curve of Kakashi’s shoulder where it met the slope of his neck. Kakashi shivered beneath him, back still flat on the bed, but hips shifting from side to side. Iruka laughed, giddy and entirely taken with Kakashi. He planted his hands on either side of Kakashi’s head, caging him as he ducked down for a chaste brush of lips. Kakashi kept his arms at his sides, waiting to see what Iruka had up his sleeve. “I, umm, slept really well! You, umm, like to c-cuddle in your sleep.” Iruka’s head whipped to the side, face going scarlet as Kakashi’s eyes went wide. “You, umm, y-you said my name a couple times too. In the middle of the night w-when I got up to get water. Did I, umm, do something you liked?” Dear Lord help me, Kakashi thought, Iruka is a lot more than I can handle. He reached up, grabbing Iruka’s hips and pulling him back onto his crotch.  
  
“Does that answer your question?” Kakashi drawled, thrusting up several times, and pulling the other down onto his lap so Iruka would feel his morning wood. Iruka squeaked, hands coming to rest on Kakashi’s chest for support.  
  
“Yes!” Dark, and throaty from sleep, the detective chuckled in Iruka’s ear as he sat up, hands skimming up Iruka’s sides. One came to a nipple, rosy from the flush that had begun to spread down Iruka’s torso. He rolled the nub between his fingers, tugging gently.  
  
“ _You_ ,” Kakashi all but growled, pushing Iruka onto his back, shining brown hair dangling off the end of the bed, “have done nothing but things I like.” The tan expanse of Iruka’s neck came into Kakashi’s (limited) view as he tilted his head to the side, pajamas obstructing the lower half of his body. Raking his eye down Iruka’s body, Kakashi took note of the way his worn grey pants were tented. He quirked a brow. “Seems like I’m not the only one affected this morning, hmm, Sensei?” Iruka made to cover his face with his hands, but Kakashi grabbed them in his. “Please, don’t hide from me? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I promise.” If Iruka hadn’t already been pinned under Kakashi already, the boyish grin he flashed him would have gotten him to do it on spot. His arms were released, Kakashi’s hands lingering next to Iruka’s for a moment, bringing one up to cup the other man’s face as he kissed him. Kakashi’s morning kiss was much different from Iruka’s. Where Iruka’s had been sweet, innocent, and imbued with sentiment, Kakashi’s was a fire: burning, wanting, and intense. All Iruka could do was moan under the other, fisting his hands in Kakashi’s hair that was even more wild after waking up. The kiss deepened even further, Iruka’s mouth opening just enough for Kakashi to slip his tongue in, teasing the other. Kakashi bit at Iruka’s bottom lip, releasing it when he heard the other moan again. He had just ghosted a palm over the front of Iruka’s pants, making to undo the fly, when he sat up straight, looking mildly horrified.  
  
“What time is it?!”  
  
“Umm...It’s eleven twenty-five.” Iruka sounded confused, still aroused and half-asleep.  
  
“When are we supposed to pick up Naruto?” Kakashi watched as Iruka went still, eyes going wide.  
  
“Shit! I’m supposed to get him at noon!” Iruka hopped off the bed, ripping his pajama pants off and reaching for the closest pair of jeans he could find. He pulled them on, and was throwing on a shirt when he rushed into the bathroom. Kakashi waited a moment, ears perking before he heard a gasp. “ _Kakashi!_ ” The detective held a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. He had been told in the past that he had a bit of an...oral fetish. “These hickeys are so dark! I swear to God...I’m never going to be able to hide them. It’s a good fucking thing it’s still winter and I can wear scarves or else I’d have half a mind to kick your ass!” Kakashi was now leaning against the door to the bathroom, having walked over during Iruka’s exasperated ranting. Fuck, he’s cute. Iruka was pacing back and forth along the counter, brushing his teeth and pulling his hair back with a loud sigh. Kakashi walked up behind Iruka, tilting his head downwards to kiss the now exposed nape of Iruka’s neck. “Don’t you get any ideas, Hatake.”  
  
“Do you want me to come with you to pick up Naruto?” He spoke into Iruka’s skin. The teacher nodded his head in an attempt at hiding his blush, even though Kakashi could see it in the mirror. “I’ll be out of your hair after that.” He stepped back, walking back into the master bedroom to find his shirt. Iruka followed him halfway, lingering in the doorway and fiddling with the denim of his jeans.  
  
“Umm, what are you doing today, Kakashi?” The man in question turned around, wrinkled button-up in hand.  
  
“Nothing.” A lazy grin spread across Kakashi’s face as he watched Iruka flush yet again, all of his need to rush momentarily forgotten.  
  
“You’re, umm, more than welcome to stay over again. For dinner. And, umm, the night, too. If you want, that is!” Iruka walked right up to Kakashi and plucked the shirt from his hands. “If you’re going to come with, then let me iron this for you we still have time.” Kakashi stood there, dumbstruck for a moment before following the other.  
  
“I’d love to. Both, that is.” Iruka looked over his shoulder from where he was setting up the ironing board.  
  
“Good! I’m sure Naruto is going to be excited!” He started to smooth the pale grey cotton, talking to Kakashi and trying to distract himself from just how intimate--and domestic--the scene was. Iruka was leaning over the board, smoothing the iron over the material with practiced ease, slim fingers moving quickly. “We do wake up early since I have to be at the school before class starts.” Kakashi nodded, eyes trailing over the curve of Iruka’s spine up to the nape of his neck yet again, where an especially dark bruise peeked over the collar of his shirt. Kakashi bit back a giggle, and when he didn’t answer for several moments, Iruka turned around, tilting his head.  
“Oh, yeah, that’s fine! I’m sure I’ll have to be at work early too.” Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, turning a pink to rival Iruka’s. A warm shirt was draped over his shoulder, and Iruka brushed by to put on his shoes.  
  
“Hurry up! We have ten minutes to get over there, which means we’re already late!”

  


The Inuzuka’s house was large, and their property was even larger. They lived about a thirty minute drive outside of the city, but the family needed the space. Along with Akamaru, the Inuzuka’s owned four other dogs: there were the three Haimaru brothers, which belonged to Hana, and Kuromaru, Tsume’s dog. Their yard was enormous, spanning a full ten acres, and Iruka drove down it with care, keeping a watchful eye out for four legged creatures. Large oak trees swayed in the crisp breeze, their bare branches casting dappled shadows onto Iruka’s SUV. It was a beautiful day outside, if not a bit cold, but the two adults could just make out Naruto’s shock of sunshine yellow hair directly in front of the porch, surrounded by all five dogs. The Inuzuka’s farm-style home became visible as they approached, bright white with a steep red roof, evenly spaced columns around the wraparound porch and too many windows to count. Iruka pulled into the gravel circle in front of the home and parked, looking over at Kakashi as he unbuckled his seatbelt and prepared to exit the car.  
  
“Ready?” He asked Kakashi, wringing his hands as he spoke. “Ms. Inuzuka can be a bit much, so let me know if we need to beat a hasty retreat.” Kakashi chuckled, reaching over and taking one of Iruka’s hands in one of his own.  
  
“I’m sure I’ll be fine.”  
  
“Your words, Kakashi.” Iruka said as he exited the car, looking over to see Kakashi already waiting for him. Naruto looked over when he heard the door shut, and, upon seeing that it was his father, started to run over, all the dogs chasing behind him.  
  
“Papa!” Naruto squealed, little legs pumping until Iruka scooped him up when he got close enough. Iruka peppered quick kisses over Naruto’s cheeks as he adjusted the boy so he would be comfortable.  
  
“Did you have a good time, munchkin?”  
  
“Mhmm! Akamawu slept in bed with me! All night!” Iruka smiled, laughing at the way Naruto pronounced the dog’s name.  
  
“Wow! He must really like you!” Iruka smiled as he stepped away from the car towards the house. “I have a surprise for you too!”  
  
“Rweally?” Naruto’s eyes were huge, sparkling at the prospect of some kind of treat, even if he didn’t know exactly what is was just yet. Iruka nodded, looking over to the right where Kakashi should have been. Instead, there was an unobscured view of the trees lining the drive and the gravel on the other side of the car. He began to walk around the front of the car, tilting his head when he heard soft giggles.  
  
“Well _hello_ there, little one!” There Kakashi was, sitting in the lush grass with the dogs. Akamaru was already in Kakashi’s lap, licking at the stubble on his face. “Wow! So _soft_ , mister! Hello! Look at how big you are!” He was stroking Akamaru with his left hand and Kuromaru, an imposing wolf hybrid, with his right. The final three circled Kakashi, sniffing and licking him after they deemed him safe. Iruka laughed as they jumped on top of him, Kakashi’s squeals of delight reminding him of Naruto’s as the dogs piled on top of him, tails a blur since they were wagging so fast. He was going to allow Kakashi several more moments of play, simply because he was so cute, but Naruto had other ideas.  
  
“Mr. 'kashi!” Naruto yelled from Iruka’s arms, squirming in them as he tried to get down. Iruka sighed, letting the boy have his way. Upon hearing Naruto’s voice, Kakashi looked up and a wide smile settled on his face.  
  
“Hey bud-!” Kakashi’s sentence was cut off as Naruto threw himself onto Kakashi, hugging him as tightly as his arms could. “Whoa there! Someone’s excited!” The toddler giggled when Kakashi tickled his sides, before he was pulled into a bear hug as Kakashi laid back down in the grass. Akamaru licked at Naruto’s cheeks, trying to get in on the fun. The detective sat up after a moment, Naruto still sitting on his knee. “Yo!” Kakashi gave his trademark greeting, eye crinkling closed as he made to stand up. Naruto took his time getting on his feet, carefully putting his hands out in front of him and pushing himself up before Kakashi scooped him up around the middle, walking over to Iruka. Meanwhile, Iruka was standing in front of the SUV, arms crossed and one hand in front of his mouth in an attempt to hide his red face. _This is...too much_ , Iruka thought, _Too damn cute. And_ God, _you have it bad_. Kakashi was holding Naruto around his chubby stomach, under his arms, and he was giggling. Loudly. Iruka couldn’t help but feel jealous; when he held Naruto like that it usually meant he was in trouble, but it was a nice change to see him so happy. His little legs were dangled and his bright orange Converse swayed through the air while Kakashi walked, taking deliberate and long strides so Naruto would swing even more. Eventually the pair came to a halt in front of Iruka and they both flashed him a toothy grin. Iruka opened his mouth to comment on how excited Naruto was, but a booming voice from the house stopped him.  
  
“Iruka! There you are! I was wondering when you would show up.” Tsume teased from the porch. The man in question turned around, sheepish. She was of average height for a woman, her short, untamed chestnut hair ruffling in the slight breeze. Even though it was a lazy Sunday morning, she still had her makeup done and set perfectly. Tsume had on her signature lipstick shade, a bright violet, and her usual striking red eyeshadow was in place with black eyeliner smoked out around her lashline. Her eyes were intense, and held the same wild energy as her son’s.  
  
“Sorry Ms. Inuzuka!” Iruka began, walking up to the house with Kakashi several steps behind him, “It was a bit of, umm, a late morning, so you’ll have to excuse me.” She looked amused as the two adults ambled up the front stairs. Kakashi came to stand on Iruka’s right side, shifting Naruto until he was supported with his left arm alone, legs hanging on either side of Kakashi’s waist. He slid his other hand into his pocket and leaned his weight onto his left leg, waiting to be introduced as he smirked.  
  
“Oh! Umm, Ms. Inuzuka, this is Kakashi, my, umm...my...." Iruka trailed off, not sure about how he should introduce the other. Kakashi, however, had other ideas.  
  
“I’m his boyfriend! It’s good to see you again, Tsume!” He extended his right hand, and Tsume shook it after a moment. Her eyes were wide, surprised to see the detective on her doorstep. A moment passed before she started to laugh, her voice booming off the walls and echoing out into the trees.  
  
“Of all the places to run into you, Kakashi! How’s Akino doing?”  
  
“Good! No issues with his paw now, thanks to you. Ah, and Hana too!” Iruka looked between the two, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. “Tsume is my vet! And the main vet for the precinct too, should anything happen. That’s how I found her! Akino had a bad limp after a raid, and she helped fix it.” Kakashi grinned and pat Kuromaru, who had been nosing at his hand. Naruto was still resting in Kakashi’s arms and was smiling so wide it was contagious, as Tsume bent down to ruffle the toddler’s hair, grinning back.  
  
“I must say, you landed quite the catch, Iruka-sensei.” Tsume teased, straightening up and walking into the house, both men, toddlers, and all the dogs following behind. Kiba was helping Hana pick up his and the dog’s toys in the den, and ran over to his mom when he saw Iruka come in.  
  
“Hi, sensei!” Kiba called out, padding quickly across the hardwood floor to give him a hug before going to Tsume. Naruto was over at the Inuzuka’s so often, Iruka considered Kiba his second son (Sasuke was the third), but he’d never admit it since he didn’t want the kids to fight about favorites. Instead, he reciprocated the hug tightly and watched as a curious Kiba peered around the side of his mother’s leg. He tugged on her pants slightly, waiting until Tsume ducked down to whisper in her ear. “Who’s that, mama?” She chuckled, ruffling his already disheveled hair from playing with Naruto.  
  
“This is Detective Hatake, Kiba. He works at the police department and used to work with the K-9 Unit.” Kiba tilted his head to the side, not understanding what she meant. His mother knelt down, as if she was about to share some great secret. “That means he worked with the police dogs!” The toddler’s head whipped around to where Kakashi was standing next to Iruka, and the detective watched as Kiba’s eyes seemed to sparkle in the midday sun that shone through the many windows.  
  
“Whoa! A police officer!” Kiba was excited, his voice raising in volume.  
  
“That’s me,” Kakashi said, somewhat bashful at all the attention. _Is this how Iruka felt at Monument?_  
  
“Do you catch the bad guys mister?” It was rapid-fire questions after that, Kiba’s shyness gone after learning that Kakashi had worked with dogs. That was the Inuzuka family, after all. “What was your dog’s name? What did you do?!” Kakashi chuckled and looked at Iruka, who was grinning conspiratorially with Tsume. Naruto was enraptured with the conversation as well, eager to learn about Kakashi’s dog.  
  
“Well,” Kakashi began, both boys hanging onto every word, “We caught a lot of bad guys in our time! Akino--that’s his name--and I were on night patrol for two years together. We mostly did tracking, like when people would try to run away or someone went missing.” Kiba was practically vibrating he was so excited as he listened to Kakashi, making little noises of delight.  
  
“Now, Kiba, I think it’s about time to let Detective Hatake and Iruka-sensei leave. Naruto had a nice, long day with you!” The toddler grew bashful, reversing to stand behind his mother once more. “I’m sure you’ll get to ask Detective Hatake more questions next time.”  
  
“Ready to go home, Naruto?” Iruka asked the boy in Kakashi’s arms, and got a sleepy nod in return. “I guess that’s our cue to leave.” He laughed, Tsume chiming in. She walked them to the front door. “Thank you again, Ms. Inuzuka. It’s always a big help.”  
  
“We’re always happy to have him. And we’re always happy to look after him for a weekend if you two need some... _alone time_.” The edge of her lip curled up in a cheeky smile, causing Iruka to sputter and Kakashi to laugh in response.  
  
“We’ll be sure to let you know then.” Kakashi said between chuckles. “Thanks again, Tsume! See you later, Kiba!” He raised the hand not supporting Naruto to wave once, the small group walking back to Iruka’s SUV. Iruka came over to Kakashi to take Naruto from him, gentle in pressing a kiss to the other man’s stubbly cheek. Pulling back, he wrinkled his nose and Kakashi could tell it had tickled. He got into the passenger seat as Iruka buckled Naruto into his car seat, making his way into the car. After they had pulled out of the driveway, and were heading back into Konoha, Kakashi turned to Naruto, boyish grin in place.  
  
“Hey, Naruto!” He called to the toddler, who turned his face from the window towards the man, eyes wide. “Your dad and I have a surprise for you! You know how I had a police dog?” Naruto nodded slowly, excited to see where Kakashi was going with this. He really hoped it had to do with more dogs. “Well, I still own him! And two other dogs too! I actually need to go feed them, so do you want to come too?” Kakashi had barely finished his sentence before the toddler had answered.  
  
“Yeah! I wanna go!”  
  
“Naruto, use your manners.” His father reminded him, looking at Naruto in the rearview mirror.  
  
“Yes, please, Mr. ‘kashi!” And who was Kakashi to resist his cute pleading voice?  
  
“Of course! We’re actually on our way there now.” Iruka couldn’t tell which one was more excited as he drove into the suburbs 15 minutes outside of downtown Konoha, pulling up in front of the sizeable house that Kakashi pointed at. It was two stories and an older type of modern, more like the future was supposed to look in the 1960s. However, the house still had its charms. There was a small, fenced in yard in the front made of wood and metal wire that only reached to about mid-thigh on Iruka (it was almost as tall as Naruto). Kakashi led them through the small garden, down the concrete path to the front door, which was a bright red contrasting with the wooden paneling on the house, exposed cross-beams made of rough-hewn logs.  
  
“Now, they may bark, but it just means they’re excited!” He told Naruto, who was in Iruka’s arms for the time being until he trusted the dogs enough to put the toddler down. As soon as the lock clicked in the door, three sets of paws were scrabbling on the hardwood floor to greet their owner. Kakashi stepped through first and bent down to pet them. “I know! I _know_ , I’ve been away more than usual! But distance makes the heart grow fonder, my friends.” He stood up once more, patting Akino and gesturing to Iruka to step inside. Naruto was squirming in his hold, anxious to get to play with the two big dogs and one medium-sized one. Akino walked over, taking his time, and sniffed at Naruto’s leg, the boy twisting to try and pet him.  
  
“Puppy!” He exclaimed, finally managing to pat the Akita’s head.  
  
“This is Akino, he’s the retired police dog! He may take a little longer to warm up to you, since he was a working boy. But, he’s pretty friendly and loves it when you scratch his ears!” Kakashi demonstrated for Naruto as Iruka slowly set him down, all three dogs coming closer. Naruto stuck his hand out for them to sniff, more patient that Kakashi expected as he pet them gently one by one. “This one is Uhei.” He gestured to the sight hound mix, who was busy licking the toddler. “And last, but not least, this is Biscuit!” Kakashi made to point to the dog at his feet, but when he looked down, Biscuit wasn’t there. He heard giggling and looked up to see Iruka holding Biscuit, the smaller terrier mix licking the teacher within an inch of his life. “Biscuit! You know better than that!”  
  
“Don’t worry, Kakashi, it’s fine!” Iruka spoke in between cut off laughter. “I’m glad he likes me so much!” Kakashi couldn’t take his eyes off how cute the scene in front of him was. He had never seen Biscuit like this--his tail was wagging so quickly Kakashi couldn’t keep track of it. Meanwhile, Naruto was on the floor right in front of the entrance, Uhei laying down next to him while Akino sat in front of Naruto, who was hugging the patient (and fluffy) dog. _I need to get a picture of this next time._  
“Now, Naruto, do you want to help me feed them?” Naruto shot up off the ground with Akino, Uhei raising slowly and stretching before following Kakashi into the kitchen, Iruka in back with an already loyal Biscuit trailing at his feet. Kakashi chuckled, seeing the boy so excited about the animals was too adorable. He continued to lay their bowls on the counter, coming back to Naruto. “Here’s the measuring cup I use for their food! Each bowl gets one scoop, okay?” The toddler nodded, concentrated on his task. Leaning in the kitchen doorway, Iruka smiled. He was so happy to see Naruto and Kakashi getting along so well. He was amazed to have gotten this far with the older man so quickly, since it had felt like they had been dating for years, not a month.  
  
“What next, ‘kashi?” He was bouncing on his feet, orange Converse just a blur as he awaited orders. Kakashi came next to the boy with a cutting board of chopped raw diet. Only the best for his dogs.  
  
“We need to put the same amount of this in each bowl! I split it into thirds, see? You just need to scoop it in.” Iruka watched as the toddler wrinkled his brow and stuck his tongue out, taking great care as he transferred the food into the dog bowls. Kakashi supervised, crouching down to be at the same height as Naruto. It was such a domestic scene Iruka felt his heartbeat speed up, flushing at how tender Kakashi was with his son.  
  
“Good job, Naruto!” Kakashi ruffled his hair, passing him one of the dog bowls. “This one is for Akino,” He said as Naruto placed it down in front of the oldest dog, who sniffed the boy’s face and licked him in thanks. Naruto giggled, looking up expectantly at Kakashi, who gave him a sly look and handed him the next two bowls. Biscuit parted from Iruka’s side momentarily and Uhei sped over, almost bowling Naruto out of the way if it weren’t for Kakashi, who hoisted him up by his armpits, grass-stained jeans dangling at the sudden boost.  
  
“Again! Again!” The toddler laughed, delighted with Kakashi’s strength. Kakashi looked equally excited as he practically threw the boy in the air. Iruka watched on, wondering why he wasn’t more concerned at the sight of his son being launched up, but he trusted Kakashi. _Oh_. He could feel his face start to heat up, and brought a palm to cover one of his glowing cheeks, closing his eyes for a moment. When they fluttered back open, Kakashi was facing him, with Naruto on his shoulders, chubby fingers in the detective’s already unkempt hair.  
  
“What’s up?” Kakashi asked, tilting his head to the side while Naruto waved at the dogs who wagged their tails back in greeting.  
  
“N-nothing!” Iruka squeaked, jolting up straight.  
  
“Okay,” Kakashi began, mischief in his eye. “Would you like to play with the dogs, Naruto?” He could feel Naruto nodding on his shoulders and the small noise he made in agreement. Long legs walking quickly, Kakashi brought the trio of humans and dogs into the larger backyard, picking up a couple tennis balls along the way. He handed them to Iruka and lifted Naruto off of his shoulders, setting the boy on the grass in front of the dogs. “Uhei loves to fetch! And Akino will too. Biscuit usually likes to chase them, but I think he’s found a new friend.” Kakashi laughed, seeing that the terrier mutt had taken a seat on Iruka’s feet, circle markings around his eyes only serving to make them look bigger as he stared up at the teacher. Naruto began to throw the tennis balls as his father passed them to him. Uhei was off like a shot and Akino not far behind. Biscuit, however did not follow and rolled onto his back, freckled stomach visible in the clear afternoon sun.  
  
“Yes, yes. I’ll pet you.” Iruka told the dog, crouching down to do so. He lifted his head, watching Akino sit patiently while Naruto hugged him. There was a chuckle above him. Turning his head yet again, there was Kakashi, relaxed and standing with his hands in his pockets beside Iruka. He looked at Iruka, his one dark eye knowing.  
  
“Do you, umm, mind if I run in to pack a bag for tonight? Since I’m going to have to go directly to the precinct…” Kakashi trailed off, embarrassed. His tattooed arm came up to scratch behind his head and Iruka could see a light dusting of pink starting to appear on his cheeks.  
  
“No!” Iruka said, a bit too loud at first. “Umm, no! N-not at all! I can watch Naruto and the dogs.” He flashed Kakashi a wide smile, and the other’s cheeks only deepened in color.  
  
“Alright, I’ll be right back.” Kakashi ambled into the house, none of the dogs following him due to the entertainment that was Naruto. Iruka took a moment to look around the backyard, stepping back into the house to explore as well while keeping an eye on his son. The backyard extended all the way to the forest at the edge of Kakashi’s suburb, tall pine trees whispering in the wind. Naruto and the dogs were running around in the lush grass, wooden and wire fencing along either side. There were some flower bushes, too, but Iruka couldn’t make out what kind until they bloomed in a month or so. The kitchen was also large, the ceilings a spacious vault above Iruka’s head. Windows took up more space in the architecture than actual walls, it seemed. Letting himself wander a little further, Iruka stepped into the living room. There was an open floor plan, and turning around, he assured himself that, yes, Naruto was still in sight.  
  
The kitchen had looked barely-touched, save for the dog’s area, but the living room looked even less so. There was a TV on a small table, a sectional couch (Iruka suspected it was so all the dogs could fit on it with Kakashi and giggled), and a coffee table with several mugs and plates. Other than that and the blanket thrown across the arm of the couch, Iruka wouldn’t have suspected that the room was ever used. _What does Kakashi do all day? Does he do anything but work?_ He wondered, sighing as he picked the dishes up off the table. Iruka didn’t even notice that he was cleaning up, he was so used to doing it throughout the day with a toddler at home. Naruto yelled in delight and he turned his head, seeing that Akino had finally decided to lay down and accept some tummy rubs from the boy. Chuckling, Iruka went back to washing the dishes in the sink. Kakashi was busy enough without having to worry about doing them, too.  
  
Meanwhile, Kakashi was throwing clothes into a weekender bag haphazardly. He was grateful Iruka hadn’t asked to see his room--it was long due to be cleaned. The pile of laundry on his chair was mountainous, and dog hair covered everything he owned. All he really wanted to do was go back down and spend time with his dogs, Naruto, and Iruka. He padded over to the window in his bedroom, on the second story in the back corner, giving him a full view of the backyard. Akino was laying down on Naruto’s legs, the boy nothing short of delighted as Uhei dropped his ball beside him, Biscuit laying on Akino. Kakashi chuckled, changing his shirt and opting for a soft dark blue henley. He had already changed into a pair of jeans, packing a pair of grey sweatpants to sleep in later as well as his change of work clothes. Running into the bathroom, he grabbed his toothbrush and a hoodie on his way back downstairs, leaving the bag by the front door. The sound of running water was coming from the kitchen and, curious, Kakashi went to investigate. Standing there at the kitchen sink was Iruka, humming mindlessly to himself as he washed dishes. There was a large stack on the drying rack already, and Kakashi began to blush, embarrassed that the other man had done them. He padded behind Iruka, toned arms wrapping around the teacher’s middle as he pressed a kiss to his neck.  
  
“Thanks, ‘ruka. You didn’t have to.”  
  
“I wanted to. Plus you needed to get your stuff together! Although Naruto is having so much fun with the dogs, he’s not going to want to leave.” Iruka was giggling, wiping off his hands on Kakashi’s lone dishtowel as he turned in the detective’s arms, still pressed against the counter. He yelped when he felt the back of his shirt become wet, residual water clinging to the edge where he was leaning. Kakashi muffled his noise with a kiss, both arms caging Iruka. Iruka’s hands slid up to rest around Kakashi’s neck, holding onto the towel half-heartedly and pulling the other closer, Kakashi’s arms leaving the counter to find their favorite spot at the small of Iruka’s back. They stayed there, losing time, and Kakashi had just taken another step forward when the pair were interrupted by a loud shout from Naruto who had appeared in the kitchen doorway.  
  
“Ewwww!” Kakashi and Iruka split immediately, Iruka crossing his arms and giving Naruto a look while Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and stared to the side, blush ruining his attempt at mystery. Naruto was covering his eyes, dogs standing by his side and looking confused.  
  
“Naruto! That was rude!” Iruka admonished the boy, Biscuit’s tail starting to wag as he heard him speak. “Apologize to Kakashi, please.” He crossed his arms, putting on his stern teacher face. Kakashi looked at him, hands waving out in front of him.  
  
“Th-that’s really not ne-” He began, Iruka cutting him off halfway through.  
  
“He needs to apologize, Kakashi. You know your manners, Naruto.” Iruka's voice was gentle yet stern. The toddler started to fidget with his hands, Akino bumping one of them in an attempt to soothe the boy. He could recognize the beginning signs of anxiety from working with Kakashi for so long.  
  
“I’m sowwy, Mr. ‘kashi.” Naruto mumbled, fingers tightening in the Akita’s dense fur as he stared at the floor. Kakashi knelt down in front of him, Uhei’s tail thumping against the hardwood when his owner reached out to pet him.  
  
“Thank you for your apology, buddy.” Kakashi said, giving Naruto a big smile to assuage some of his embarrassment. “But don’t worry about it too much, okay? You’re still getting used to me, and that can be scary. Especially since I know you love your dad and you want him to be happy like he makes you happy.” Naruto nodded his head, blonde hair bouncing frantically.  
  
“Papa, umm, really likes you.” The toddler spoke into Akino’s fuzzy head. It was the first time he had been so shy around the detective, but Kakashi understood his apprehension. Naruto had just found one family member, and now Kakashi was asking him to share.  
  
“I really like him too.” Kakashi whispered to Naruto, low enough that Iruka couldn’t hear--he hadn’t told the other quite yet. “And I appreciate that you let me spend so much time with him! And with you!” At that, he scooped Naruto up, Akino standing at attention when the boy left his vicinity. Upon seeing it was Kakashi, he yawned, laying down next to Uhei yet again. Iruka watched on, leaning against the wall. Kakashi was just so good with Naruto, and he couldn’t hope for a better boyfriend. He was also glad that the detective was spending the night again, as work had picked up for both of them.  
  
“Should we go home, Naruto?” Iruka asked, stepping away from the wall and towards the pair. Naruto was upside-down in Kakashi’s arms, giggles bubbling from his throat as he was swung around to face his father.  
  
“Uh huh!” He laughed harder, but made no move to escape the detective’s hold. Iruka sighed as Kakashi chuckled, hoisting Naruto up and throwing him in the air before he settled in a one-armed hold that did not look anywhere near comfortable for Naruto, yet the boy stayed. The trio made their way to the door, Kakashi grabbing his overnight bag and looking at Naruto.  
  
“Is it okay if I sleep over again tonight, Naruto?” The toddler nodded, throwing his arms around Kakashi’s neck and hugging him. Kakashi began to laugh, and readjusted Naruto as he kneeled to say goodbye to the dogs, eventually standing and locking the door behind them. Iruka was waiting at the foot of the stairs and fell into step beside Kakashi as they made their way to the SUV again, Kakashi buckling up Naruto this time.  
  
“Back home?” Iruka asked him, Naruto yawning in response as Kakashi chuckled. The car pulled away from Kakashi’s home, and he watched it fade in the rearview mirror. “You have a really nice place.”  
  
“It’s alright.” Kakashi said, wistful look in his eyes. Iruka didn’t want to press him, but was curious. Silence filled the large car as Naruto nodded off in the backseat, long day finally catching up to him. Kakashi stretched his arms behind him as Iruka entered Konoha. He sighed after a moment, turning towards the other man. “What is it?”  
  
“Oh! N-nothing!” The teacher started to blush, eyes darting back to look at the road.  
  
“You can ask, y’know? I might not answer, but I’ll listen.” Kakashi said, earnest with his boyfriend. He knew he could close himself off--it was his nature. Kakashi wasn’t used to others worrying about him, or even wanting to know more about him, and while the concept was foreign, it did warm him up. Iruka’s eyes darted from Kakashi back to the road, and he opened his mouth several times before voicing the first burning question that came to mind.  
  
“Umm, if it’s not too much to ask, how did you get it?” Iruka was curious. He had pegged Kakashi as more of a bachelor pad kind of guy. Kakashi relaxed into his seat, chuckling quietly so he wouldn’t wake up Naruto.  
  
“Like I said, I’ve lived here my whole life. I inherited the house from my dad after he passed seven years back. It made more sense to live there than to keep paying rent in the city.” Kakashi shrugged.  
  
“I-it does.” Iruka tried his best not to sound as flustered as he felt. “Sorry to ask. Your dad had good taste in architecture.” He kept his eyes forward, knowing that any eye contact with Kakashi would make him combust on sight.  
  
“I suppose he did.” Kakashi agreed, still laughing at Iruka’s attempt to diffuse the situation. Yes, he missed the man but it did no good to dwell in the past more than necessary. “Though, I’m pretty sure my mom picked out the house in the first place. And dad said there were a lot of renovations he made in the early days so the house was something she’d like. Although, I don’t remember her much.” He turned to look behind him, Naruto still fast asleep in his carseat as they passed through downtown, close to Iruka’s apartment. Iruka let the subject drop, not wanting to bring up any painful or unpleasant memories when he and Kakashi were trying to have a nice night in together. The worn facade of the apartment block came into view after another five minutes, and Iruka pulled into his spot in the garage, parking the car and turning to Kakashi.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Iruka began, “I shouldn’t have pressed you.” He was looking down at his lap and wringing his hands as he waited to Kakashi to respond.  
  
“Please don’t worry about that. I promise, it’s fine. We should, umm, probably head inside though.” Iruka blushed when Kakashi smiled at him, nodding his head before stepping out of the car to wake up Naruto.

  


It had been a long day. Kakashi had severely underestimated how much energy Naruto would have left after his nap. _Wasn’t he just playing with Kiba all morning?_ He thought as he gave the toddler a piggyback ride into the kitchen. Glancing at the clock Iruka had above the sink, Kakashi noticed it was almost six and nearly dinnertime. He was just on his way to ask Iruka if there was a plan when the teacher walked through the entrance to the kitchen and directly into him, looking up and smiling bashfully. Kakashi had been keeping Naruto busy while Iruka graded assignments and set up his lesson plan for the upcoming week.  
  
“It’s time for dinner, huh?” He asked, rubbing the back of his head as he opened the refrigerator. “Hmm, I need to go to the grocery store. Let’s see.” Iruka puttered about, Kakashi and Naruto watching as he figured out what to eat. After a minute of him digging in the pantry, there was a triumphant noise, followed by Iruka holding out a box of macaroni and cheese. “Is this alright?”  
  
“Mhmm!” Naruto was nodding from his spot on Kakashi’s back, one small arm around his shoulder while the other was slung a bit too tightly around Kakashi’s neck. Iruka looked tired from working for the past few hours, and Kakashi wanted to let him relax a little more before they ate.  
  
“Want me to make it? Naruto can help! That way you can finish up your lesson plan and maybe squeeze in a shower too.” Kakashi hoisted Naruto higher up onto his back and flashed Iruka a warm smile.  
  
“O-okay!” Iruka answered, color spreading across his cheeks and nose. He handed the box over to Kakashi, who had waited with his hand outstretched until Iruka snapped out of his daydream. “I’m going to take a shower then. Let me know if you need anything, alright?” Both Kakashi and Naruto nodded, the detective giving Iruka an enthusiastic thumbs up that was almost an exact copy of a friend’s he had not seen in quite some time. Iruka smiled in response, going up to kiss Naruto on the cheek and peck Kakashi on the lips as he came back down. With that, he left, only mildly worried that the apartment would burn down in the fifteen minutes he was gone. Kakashi helped Naruto down off of his back and crouched down next to the toddler so he could ask him a few questions.  
  
“Where are your pots and pans, buddy?” Naruto walked over to a cabinet next to the gas oven and opened it.  
  
“Here, Mr. ‘kashi!” He was looking up at the detective, ready for the next question. Kakashi chuckled, walking over and grabbing a pan before ruffling the boy’s golden hair.  
  
“Can you help me get the milk and butter?” Naruto nodded, padding over to the fridge and standing as tall as he could in an attempt to open it. Kakashi walked up behind him, scooping Naruto up around his middle, his left arm around the toddler’s chest as he opened the refrigerator. He held Naruto close to the milk as he grabbed the butter. “Are you gonna grab it or not, silly?” Kakashi was laughing yet again, amused with the child’s antics. He sure was mischievous. _I wonder if he gets it from his dad._

  


Iruka stepped out of the shower, towelling himself off. He walked into his bedroom, reaching for a comfortable pair of black sleep pants and a worn shirt that had been around for so long he couldn’t remember quite how old it was. There was giggling coming from the kitchen, and Iruka took it as a good sign. As long as he didn’t hear crying or screaming, everything was going fine. Rubbing the towel over his hair one last time, he dropped in in the laundry basket hiding in the corner of his bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. Iruka stopped in the doorway for what felt to be the hundredth time that day, just to watch the sweet interaction between the two.  
  
Naruto was sitting on the counter next to the stove--Kakashi obviously had to have lifted him up there. Iruka took note that, yes, the stove was off and gave Kakashi a couple more brownie points in his head. They both had their back to the door as Naruto poured in the cheese mix while Kakashi added the butter and milk, handing the boy a wooden spoon.  
  
“You gotta stir it! I think I heard the shower stop, so your dad will be out for dinner pretty soon!” At that, Iruka couldn’t contain a snicker and Kakashi stood up straight, turning his body around slowly to look at Iruka, embarrassed. The detective slouched a bit, tucking his right hand into his pocket and scratching at his two day’s worth of stubble with the left. “Hey there, sensei.” He chuckled, red face in bright contrast with the white walls of the small kitchen.  
  
“Hey,” Iruka began, walking over to where the two were, “Smells good! Did you do this all yourself, Naruto?” He asked the boy, making his voice convey how impressed he was as Naruto puffed out, nodding.  
  
“Yeah papa! But, umm, Mr. ‘kashi helped a little.” He struggled with the last couple words, but nevertheless got them out, Iruka giving him a big hug.  
  
“What a good job! Time to eat?” Kakashi and Naruto both nodded. “Can you help set the table?” He helped Naruto off of the counter as Kakashi pulled out three bowls, two of average size and one small fox bowl. Naruto walked out into the dining room off of the kitchen and between the dining room to put down the placemats. He came back in and his father handed him three forks, telling him to sit at the table as he poured Naruto’s customary glass of orange juice. He was _obsessed_ with the color. “What would you like to drink, Kakashi?” The detective raised his head from where he was portioning out the pasta.  
  
“Oh, whatever you’re having is fine!”  
  
“There’s water, orange and apple juice, milk--although I doubt you’ll want any of those--wine, and beer.” Iruka stood, arms crossed as he waited for Kakashi to make a decision.  
  
“I’ll have a beer then.” Kakashi was blushing, his lone eye darting around. Holding the three bowls, he walked past a chuckling Iruka, who came into the dining room to set down Naruto’s orange juice before disappearing and materializing once more with Kakashi’s beer and a glass of white wine for himself. Iruka set them down on the table and sat down between Kakashi and Naruto on one side of the square table. Naruto had already started eating, and seemed delighted with his dinner from the small noises that he was making as he shoveled pasta into his mouth.  
  
“Thank you for making dinner.” Iruka told Kakashi, putting a hand on the detective’s thigh. He watched as Kakashi’s one eye went wide, choking on the bite of mac and cheese he had just eaten. Iruka pulled back slightly, laugh melodic and pure even though his intentions were anything but.  
  
“A-anytime.” Kakashi recovered, taking a sip of water before he spoke again. “It was my pleasure. Plus, Naruto makes a good chef, huh, buddy?” He flashed Naruto a conspiratorial grin that the toddler reciprocated. Iruka felt his heart skip a beat at how well the two got along, thrilled that his son seemed so happy around Kakashi. Smiling down into his bowl, he took a bite, before coughing around it as Kakashi slid a hand up his thigh in retaliation. Snapping his head over, he was met by what he felt was Kakashi’s approximation of a wink, the other’s man’s attempt at feigning innocence. Iruka let Kakashi keep his hand there as the trio finished eating, Naruto bouncing around in his high chair.  
  
“I’ll clean up after dinner, if you two want to watch something?” Iruka said, already collecting everyone’s dishes. Kakashi opened his mouth in protest, but Iruka was quicker. “You cooked, so it’s the least I can do.” He heard them walk into the next room, and the telltale high-pitched whine of the TV turning on in the background. Iruka wasn’t surprised that Naruto had jumped at the chance to watch what was probably cartoons. There wasn’t much to wash, and he was done quickly, drying off his hands before joining the two in the living room. Iruka had brought Naruto a chocolate chip cookie (the boy’s favorite) as dessert, saving the adult’s for later, since Naruto would no doubt beg for some of the ice cream Iruka had hidden away. The boy’s eyes sparkled when he held the napkin in front of him.  
  
“Thank you!” Naruto had reached out and grabbed the cookie before Iruka could even process that it was gone. He chuckled as he realized Kakashi had intentionally sat Naruto on his lap so the only open seat would be next to him.  
  
“What?” Kakashi asked as Iruka sunk down onto the plush green couch next to him. He let his hand wrap around the teacher’s shoulders, pulling the man closer as Naruto munched on his cookie. Neither paid attention to what was playing on the television, smiling at each other as Iruka made himself comfortable in Kakashi’s arms. Time passed quickly on the couch and before Iruka realized it, it was Naruto’s bedtime. The cartoons had stopped running and it was about time for the nightly news. Iruka sat up, stretching and failing to suppress a yawn as he turned to where Naruto was dozing off on Kakashi’s lap.  
  
“Hey, munchkin, you tired?” Big blue eyes blinked up at him, followed by a tiny nod. Iruka leaned down, kissing Naruto’s head. “Let’s go to bed, then.” Iruka put his hands on his thighs in preparation to stand, but Kakashi beat him to it, on his feet and holding Naruto in one arm.  
  
“Iruka, you look like you’re about to pass out.” Kakashi shifted Naruto so he was leaning against his chest, the boy too sleepy to hold himself up. “Naruto, want me to put you to tuck you in?” Naruto nodded, one hand curling into the detective’s blue shirt. “Okay, buddy. Let’s say goodnight to your dad first.” He crouched down, Naruto resting on his thigh as Iruka leaned forward to give him a hug and a kiss.  
  
“‘Night, Naruto. I love you to the moon and back!” Iruka spoke into the toddler’s hair, hugging him tightly.  
  
“Goodnight, Papa. I love you to the moon and back, too!” The boy parroted, part of their daily nighttime routine. Kakashi smiled softly and watched as Naruto gave his father a kiss on the cheek, rising up languidly to rest against Kakashi’s chest once more. He chuckled, pecking Iruka quickly.  
  
“I’ll be right back.” Kakashi whispered against Iruka’s lips before standing up to his full height, cradling a half-awake Naruto in both arms this time so as not to disturb him. Walking down the hall to the left, he turned into the first door and set Naruto down on his bed, pulling a pair of dinosaur print pajamas out of the brightly colored, kid-sized dresser. “Hey, buddy, let’s get ready for bed.” Naruto sat still and patient while Kakashi helped him get into his night clothes, picking him up once again to brush his teeth. The toddler was only slightly grumpy at this activity, Kakashi soothing him by promising to read a bedtime story. After a short while (but what seemed like an eternity to Naruto), Kakashi tucked him in, pulling his orange sheets and black, yellow, and neon green comforter up to his chin. Naruto reached out tentatively towards his nightstand, picking up a worn hardcover book that he handed to Kakashi. He glanced down at the once familiar cover: _Goodnight Moon_. Good to know the kids still appreciated the classics, after all.  
  
“This one, buddy?” Naruto nodded, sunshine yellow hair the only thing visible above his layers of blankets. Kakashi chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed next to the boy and opened the book so Naruto could see, reading in a clear voice. He was progressively quieter with each passing page as Naruto nodded off, and by the end of the book he was sound asleep. Leaning over, Kakashi kissed his forehead and stood up, leaving the book in the same place it had been. He walked to the door and looked behind him where Naruto was bundled, turning off the light and leaving the door open. _That’s what you did with kids, right?_  
  
Making his way back into the living room, Kakashi stopped as he crossed the threshold. The television was still on, bathing the room in an ebbing artificial glow. Iruka was curled up on the far edge of the couch, head tucked in the corner between a throw pillow and the armrest. Kakashi picked up the glasses on the table and placed them in the sink before going over to Iruka. He put a gentle hand on Iruka’s shoulder and crouched down next to him.  
  
“Iruka? It’s time to go to bed.” Even though it wasn’t that late, the teacher was exhausted, his long weekend finally catching up to him. Iruka took his time opening his eyes, blurrily staring up at Kakashi. He was still half-asleep and groaned in response, to comfortable to move. Kakashi chuckled, standing until he was bent at the waist and sliding his muscular forearms underneath his boyfriend. Iruka yelped when he was suddenly lifted in a bridal carry, arms instinctively looping around Kakashi’s neck. As his adrenaline settled, Iruka let his head rest against Kakashi’s chest, heartbeat loud and clear in his ear.  
  
Gently, Kakashi set Iruka on the bed and turned to get in his sweatpants. They were slung low on his hips, and he didn’t bother wearing a shirt to bed. Kakashi went to brush his teeth, Iruka joining him a moment later in a matching pajama set, sleeves rolled up. His hair was down around his shoulders and Iruka couldn’t stop yawning as he squeezed toothpaste onto his toothbrush. Kakashi was already done, but hung around to watch how absurdly cute Iruka was doing mundane things, setting his eyepath down on what he had decided would he his side of the bathroom counter. The water shut off, and Iruka bumped into Kakashi, steering him into the bedroom and turning off the light behind him. Both men pulled back their side of the sheets and slid in, Kakashi pulling Iruka even closer until he was wrapped around the detective. Kakashi felt Iruka press his lips above where his heart was, and just below an old scar.  
  
“Goodnight, ‘kashi.” Iruka mumbled, nuzzling further into his spot. Kakashi let him get comfortable, hugging Iruka one final time and putting a hand against his cheek to tilt his head up.  
  
“Goodnight, Iruka. Sleep well.” Kakashi said between gentle closed-lip kisses, pressing one more for good luck into the crown of soft brown hair leaning against his shoulder. Iruka squeezed Kakashi’s middle and smiled, both men asleep in minutes.


	14. Monday Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi was having a relaxed morning, which was rare. Sasuke had woken up without any fuss and made it to school not only early, but incredibly excited to see Naruto. There hadn’t been any traffic on the way to work, and he had breezed through the line at his local coffee shop. Tsunade hadn’t called or sent any emails over the weekend. No, what was bugging him was the fact that no one was bugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! sorry i'm a day (or two) late but i bring you a 16k+ chapter, filled with all sorts of goodies. :3
> 
> there is so much going on in this from here on out, so i'm going to try and update it on sunday, but it'll most likely be near tuesday or midweek since these chapters just keep getting longer.
> 
> thanks for all the comments and kudos!! i love hearing what you think!

No one ever went to the docks in Konoha unless they had good reason to. It was rough down there; lots of muggings and stabbings went unreported. The area surrounding them was eerie, mist always hanging low to the ground and casting an unsettling haze over everything. Plus, there was a newly formed crime ring running out of somewhere on the embarcadero, it was just that no one knew exactly where. And that’s what Asuma Sarutobi was trying to figure out, along with a few other things that Monday morning. He had lit his third cigarette of the day (so far) as he exited the car, stretching in the fog that still hugged the coast. His tan trench coat contrasted with the otherwise dark surroundings and he popped his collar to combat the chill. Scratching at his dark beard, Asuma yawned, cigarette still hanging in between his lips. His jaw was strong, further highlighted by his facial hair, and alert brown eyes peered out into the murky air. Though he was used to it by now--an unfortunate side effect of the job--murders were never good first thing in the morning. Asuma would rather have a drug bust or conduct a raid any day, which is why he _desperately_ hoped this body was somehow out of his jurisdiction. His partner, Kurenai Yuhi, looked over from where she stood waiting for him, her layered black hair whipping around wildly due to the ocean breeze. She was in her usual pantsuit, tailored within an inch of its life and clinging to her form perfectly, skimming over familiar curves. If Asuma wasn’t already engaged to her, he would have asked her out right then. On second thought…  
  
“Come here often?” He asked, sauntering up to her as he took his cigarette out from between his lips, dangling it in the pointer and middle finger of his right hand. Just as he leaned in to kiss her, she took a step to the side, a light pink riding high on the apples of her cheeks. Asuma feigned hurt, falling into step beside her. His eyes crinkled shut at the corners as he smiled, thinking about how stunning she was. If he had tried this just three years ago, he would have been a dead man.  
  
“I almost _have_ to go wherever you do now, you know.”  
  
“Isn’t is great?” Asuma teased, taking one last pull as he dropped his cigarette outside the crime scene tape, polished black dress shoe stamping out the glowing red end and sending sparks flying until they sizzled out on the already damp asphalt. It was a horrible day, to put it nicely, and whatever sunny weather Konoha had been enjoying was now gone. Low clouds hung overhead, fitting the already gruesome scene. Neither cop knew much other than the body had been spotted in the water, and since the docks fell to the organized crime division, Asuma and Kurenai were called. _This is the third body in as many days_ , Asuma thought, crossing his arms behind his head as he walked. _How much worse is this going to get?_ The pair had received three calls just last week, and although they were most likely deaths due to increased animosity between the gangs, they had yet to be resolved. Sighing deeply, he made his way over to the rickety harbor, Kurenai splitting off to talk to the fisherman who had discovered the body. The wooden posts had seen better days, splinters raised along its circumference like the raised hackles of an angry cat. Shizune was just setting up as he reached the covered body, looking down at the white plastic sheet.  
  
“Overdose?” He asked impatiently, even though the medical examiner hadn’t yet seen the body, let alone had any time to examine it. “Gang initiation? A calling card? ...A warning?” Asuma cycled through some of the main motives he dealt with in organized crime, Shizune more and more frustrated with each additional question. He was about to dive into the cause of death was when she pulled back the tarp, gasping and covering her mouth when she saw what lay underneath. Curious and a healthy dose of apprehensive, Asuma peered over the edge, leaning over Shizune’s crouched form. He inhaled just as sharply, but broke out into an ill-timed grin. Asuma put another cigarette in between his lips, flicking open his trusty Zippo lighter and taking a hard pull.  
  
“Kurenai! Call Tsunade--this one is _definitely_ Kakashi’s.”

  


Itachi was having a relaxed morning, which was rare. Sasuke had woken up without any fuss and made it to school not only early, but incredibly excited to see Naruto. There hadn’t been any traffic on the way to work, and he had breezed through the line at his local coffee shop. Tsunade hadn’t called or sent any emails over the weekend. No, what was bugging him was the fact that no one was bugging him. By now, Kakashi would have at least gone through three separate scenarios as to how the murder they were working on had been committed, or why their victim had been killed. Or, someone (namely Tsunade) would be inquiring about where his partner was and why he was late...again. But, today, Kakashi was sitting at his desk in the bullpen. _On time_. He hadn’t even stood up once to refill his coffee, he simply sat there, head in his hands as he stared at the murder board with a dopey look on his face. _I bet it’s something to do with Iruka._ Peering over the top of his monitor, Irachi took in his partner’s disheveled appearance, noticing the grey shadow on his face was a substantial amount of stubble--one could even call it the beginnings of a beard. Suddenly, it clicked and Itachi smiled into his coffee mug. _Ah, he must have spent the weekend there_.  
  
Kakashi was trying his best to pay the least amount of attention possible today. This past weekend was the best one he could remember having in years, and he was still giddy on the high being around Iruka and Naruto gave him. He was on time to work for once too, since the Umino household woke up with the sun. God, he was actually looking forward to clocking out for once. Naruto had asked him if he was coming over again tonight, and he had said yes before even consulting with Iruka, although the blush on Iruka’s cheeks told Kakashi that the teacher wouldn’t mind if he did. And he certainly planned on it, especially since he had to repay Iruka for the stunt he’d pulled this morning. Kakashi settled down further into his generic office chair and closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

  


_Kakashi rarely dreamed, but he wouldn’t complain about this one. Especially not if he could remember it after he woke up. In it, Iruka was straddling his thighs, one hand palming insistently at Kakashi through his grey sweatpants. His hard cock strained against the thick cotton, Iruka’s touch more teasing than anything else. Blinking, Kakashi took in what Iruka was wearing, since the faded blue he could make out in the dim lighting looked oddly familiar. There Iruka was, wearing Kakashi’s worn T-shirt from his academy days, the material pooling around toned thighs. The screen-printed crest on the front was cracked with age, and Iruka’s tan skin peeked out through several holes near the bottom hem. Kakashi could make out three distinctive colors of dog hair on the shirt as well, embarrassed that Iruka put it on. Wait. Had he even worn that around Iruka? Kakashi couldn’t remember, but he supposed that’s what made dreams as nice as they were. The teacher placed his hands on Kakashi’s chest, relishing in the feel of his muscles jumping under his fingertips like a live wire. Leaning in, he stopped to kiss Kakashi’s neck, lips caressing his ear as he breathed against it.  
  
“What should I do, Kakashi?” Iruka spoke, voice low and oozing sex appeal as he took his time letting each syllable of the detective’s name roll off of his tongue. His hair was down and hung around the two, closing them in together from the rest of the world. Kakashi let his eye close as Iruka kissed him, pulling away just as quickly before scooting back further. When he felt fingertips brushing the skin underneath his waistband, Kakashi propped himself up on his elbows, only to be met with Iruka’s grinning face hovering above his crotch. “You never answered me.” The grip around Kakashi’s hard cock grew tighter, a hissing exhale escaping him as Iruka chuckled, looking downright predatory. He dismounted Kakashi’s thighs, using his shoulders to nudge the detective’s legs apart until he could sit between them comfortably. Iruka dropped a kiss on the exposed portion of Kakashi’s stomach, sweatpants riding lower and lower on his hips as Iruka took his sweet time pulling them off, untying the knot in the drawstring waistband with his teeth. However, there was something off, and the pressure on Kakashi’s stomach from where Iruka should have been leaning against it was off, too, pulling him out of his slumber.  
  
Kakashi’s actual eye fluttered open and was met with a scene not unlike the one his subconscious had conjured up for him. It was still dark in Iruka’s bedroom, the only light coming from the unnatural green glow of the alarm clock to Kakashi’s left. Instead of turning to check the time, he stayed on his back and lifted his head, Iruka on his knees in between Kakashi’s spread legs and looking every bit the cat that got the canary. One of his hands was supporting his weight on the bed, the other on the detective’s stomach, shirt pulled up a little from turning in his sleep. Iruka ducked down to continue pressing kisses down Kakashi’s abs, ending abruptly at the waistband of his grey sweatpants as Kakashi secretly thanked his prophetic subconscious.  
  
“You, umm, were saying my name in your sleep.” Iruka whispered into the still room, air buzzing with energy. Kakashi was already out of breath, the combination of his dormant mind and reality quickly serving to overwhelm him. The teacher let his hands come up to Kakashi’s abdomen, pushing his shirt up higher and curling his slim fingers under the grey fabric separating his lower half. “May I?” Kakashi nodded, still too stunned to speak. He lifted his hips to allow Iruka to pull his pants down to mid-thigh, the other too impatient to remove them completely. Hissing through his teeth, Kakashi relaxed against the pillows as Iruka wrapped a gentle hand around him, slow in sinking even further into the bed. All the detective could make out in the low early morning light was the bright white of Iruka’s smile, an exact likeness of the Chesire cat. Iruka paused to brush a piece of hair behind his ear before leaning down, hot breath hitting the already sensitive skin of Kakashi’s upper thighs. He trembled, and Iruka chuckled softly, sticking his tongue out.  
  
“You’re already so worked up. What were you dreaming about?” Kakashi groaned in response, too early in the morning for him to have functioning speech and too worked up to be able to voice anything other than the occasional moan of Iruka’s name. Iruka was smirking. He had woken up early since Kakashi kept shifting in his sleep. It was still dark outside and Iruka groaned, turning over onto his side and looking at the clock facing him. 5:37AM--more than thirty minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off. Imagine his surprise when Kakashi had followed him, slinging a strong arm around Iruka’s middle and pulling him back against a muscled torso until Iruka could feel how hard the other was. Just thinking about it was enough to make him blush, but he figured Kakashi deserved some kind of reward after spending all day with him. It wasn’t hard to guide the detective onto his back, several breathy, cut-off attempts at Iruka’s name passing through his lips even in his sleep. Iruka had sat between Kakashi’s legs, kissing at the sharp jut of his hip bones until Kakashi woke from his dream.  
  
Which led to where the couple was now, Iruka licking Kakashi from base to tip. Kakashi’s hands tightened in the sheets, reluctant to put them on Iruka’s head quite yet--he didn’t want to give the man a reason to stop when he had just started. Iruka smiled, tilting his head to the side as he pumped Kakashi’s cock at a steady pace.  
  
“Stop overthinking, you just woke up.” He punctuated the sentence with a trademark saucy wink. “Please, let me take care of you.” As if Kakashi could deny Iruka his request. Or any request the teacher made of him, for that matter. Iruka ducked down again, this time making himself comfortable as he laid down on his front. He breathed over Kakashi’s cock for a moment before taking the tip in his mouth, tongue swirling around the slit. He was rewarded with a gasp from Kakashi, who was barely lifting his head. Making eye contact, Iruka quickly took as much of Kakashi’s cock into his mouth as he could, choking slightly when the tip hit the back of his throat, saliva pooling underneath his tongue.  
  
At that, Kakashi made the most noise he had since waking up, and Iruka quirked a single brow, ignoring the momentary discomfort. Picking up the pace, he bobbed his head faster, swallowing around Kakashi, nose touching the patch of dark grey curls between Kakashi’s spread thighs, happy trail only just visible in the early morning light. Iruka let his eyes drag up and down Kakashi’s form, a sliver of his taut stomach peeking out from under his shirt. He scraped his fingers down the detective’s upper thigh, feeling him shiver and try not to squirm. Iruka pulled off of Kakashi’s cock with an obscene noise that made him blush and reached up to grab one of the detective’s hands, guiding it to his head.  
  
“You’re allowed to touch.” Iruka murmured, going back to the task at hand. Kakashi immediately combed his fingers through Iruka’s soft hair, tugging slightly at the roots when Iruka let his teeth graze ever so lightly over the sensitive underside of Kakashi’s cock. Iruka moaned, Kakashi mimicking the sound, although his groan was lower, raspy as he sighed out Iruka’s name afterwards. It was the first thing that he had voiced, and Iruka considered his job only partway done, doubling his efforts. Kakashi threw his head back and closed his eyes, trying not to come right then and there. He wasn’t quite ready for the pleasure to end. Tentatively, Kakashi raised his head again, forearms shaky where they supported his upper body.  
  
Iruka looked up, smirking around his cock as he trailed a hand up Kakashi’s thigh, muscles spasming under Iruka’s palm. Kakashi watched, both eyes visible for once, as Iruka’s hand ventured even further up, digits wrapping around his balls and just resting there for a moment. Kakashi was panting, ribcage expanding and contracting almost as quickly as his heart was pounding, sure the steady rhythm was audible. Iruka pulled up, only the tip resting on his tongue, swirling the muscle and letting it drag through the slit. He felt the detective twitch in his mouth and descended further, hearing Kakashi’s groans slowly increase in volume as the sun rose, illuminating the space with a golden glow. Making eye contact with Kakashi once more, he swallowed, the muscles of his throat tightening further and putting slick, warm pressure on Kakashi’s cock.  
  
“I-Iruka!” Kakashi rasped, finally finding his voice. Iruka fought his gag reflex, Kakashi’s cock pressed uncomfortably against the back of his throat. The detective’s sighted pupil was blown, irise completely dark as the scar running vertically through his left eye shone in the warm light that was just filling the room. Iruka placed a hand on Kakashi’s, pressing down gently in an attempt to show the other that it was okay if he got a little rough. Kakashi was too far gone to second guess Iruka’s coaxing, tugging sharply at the roots of his long brown hair before pushing Iruka down further, the teacher choking around his cock. Hands moving away as if burned, Kakashi rested them to the side once more but Iruka stayed where he was, throat spasming and breathing deeply through his nose.  
  
Tears started to well in Iruka’s eyes from the lack of air, but the wrecked look on Kakashi’s face more than made up for it. His eyes were watery as he stared up, doe-like, at Kakashi, who was biting the corner of his lip to keep from being too loud. Letting his teeth peek out from behind where they were shielded with his lips, Iruka grazed them along Kakashi’s shaft as he pulled up to breathe in deeply, tugging on his balls as well. Saliva was pooling in his mouth and he let a single strand drip down off of his full lips to ease the slide of Kakashi’s thick cock, falling onto the head that was already slick with precum and slowly gliding down.  
  
“Iruka…..please.” Kakashi’s voice was pleading and as weak as Iruka had ever heard it. Licking his lips, he made himself comfortable and sunk back down, hollowing his cheeks as he took Kakashi back into his mouth inch by inch. There was a sharp tug at Iruka’s scalp, Kakashi’s self control slipping as he thrusted up into Iruka’s mouth shallowly, excess saliva slicking Kakashi all over. Iruka made another choked noise, Kakashi trying to pull back but Iruka held his hips in place, swallowing around his cock again. He tugged harder on Kakashi’s balls, feeling the detective’s thighs spasm, fingers tightening in Iruka’s thick hair. The noises in the room were beginning to get loud, spit causing obscene sounds which were only magnified by Iruka’s enthusiasm as he relaxed his throat and let Kakashi thrust up.  
  
Iruka could tell Kakashi was close, legs tense and quivering as he continued to buck into Iruka’s mouth, the delicious, slick pressure of his throat and tongue bringing him higher and higher. He was babbling incoherently; All Kakashi could voice was a combination of “please” and Iruka’s name. Iruka dragged the nails of his right hand down Kakashi’s chest, fingers resting at the beginning of his happy trail and playing with the base of his cock. The other hand grasped Kakashi’s balls tightly and pulled hard as Iruka hollowed his cheeks one more time, Kakashi writhing under him before tensing, going still as he gritted out a warning through his clenched teeth.  
  
“I-Iruka! I’m about to-”  
  
“Go on then. And don’t be afraid to pull my hair.” Iruka spoke, pulling off Kakashi’s cock to give him a soft smile that juxtaposed the situation. He was back with his mouth wrapped around Kakashi in record speed, deepthroating him almost effortlessly with all the time he had spent warming up that morning. Kakashi fisted his hands in Iruka’s hair, pushing him further down onto his cock until he felt Iruka’s nose touch his pubic bone.  
  
“Fuck!” Iruka felt Kakashi’s cock twitch, smirking as he swallowed each spurt of cum, waiting through the aftershocks until Kakashi’s hands flopped to his sides, back hitting the bed with an audible thud. He was still shaking slightly, orgasm intense after all the foreplay his dream had supplied. Iruka lapped at the cum that had escaped his mouth, making eye contact with Kakashi as he swallowed the remainder. Gently crawling up the bed, Iruka hovered above his boyfriend, hair tickling Kakashi’s now closed eyes. Giggling slightly, Iruka dipped down, pressing a chaste kiss against Kakashi’s lips. The detective was panting, breaths ragged as he tried to calm the erratic beating of his heart. Iruka stayed there, memorizing the sight of Kakashi’s bare face for several minutes, Kakashi finally calming down. He would have guessed the detective was asleep if not for the dopey grin on his face.  
  
“Kakashi, it’s time to get up.” Iruka spoke from above, still supporting his weight on both arms as he stared down at his boyfriend.  
  
“Give me five more minutes.” Kakashi pouted, limp arms feeling like overcooked pieces of pasta as they came up to pull Iruka down onto his half-exposed chest. He grabbed the comforter and rolled over onto his side, face in the crook of Iruka’s neck. Reaching down, Kakashi pulled up his sweatpants and settled into the bed, ready to go back to sleep.  
  
“The alarm is going to go off in four minutes, hon.” Iruka tensed, the pet name slipping out before he could even realize. He made to get up, but Kakashi’s strong arms held him in place.  
  
“‘Hon,’ huh?” Kakashi said, voice low and tired, but still teasing. “Does that mean I have to start calling you babe?” Both eyes were closed, grin in place. Iruka was bright red and sputtering as Kakashi pressed kisses into the hollow at the base of his throat.  
  
“No! I-I mean, o-only if you want to!” His protests fell on deaf ears, Kakashi craning his neck in order to kiss Iruka, lips soft and lingering. As he pulled back, head in the pillows, the alarm clock went off, yanking Iruka and Kakashi out of their romantic moment. Just one minute later, footsteps rang out down the hall, Naruto’s voice not far behind._

  


However, that particular sound wasn’t what broke Kakashi out of his reverie. It was a vague tapping, not a screaming toddler. Shaking his head, he opened his good eye, only to be met with the face of his miffed boss directly in front of him. _Shit_. He whipped his head around, searching for his partner. Itachi was behind him, sitting and sipping on his mug of black coffee with three sugars. Giving Kakashi a small shrug, he turned back to his work, staying out of whatever it was Tsunade had in store for the other.  
  
“Kakashi, do you know how long I’ve been saying your name?” Tsunade was sitting on Kakashi’s desk, ankles crossed and arms holding onto the edge to support herself. The tapping Kakashi had heard was the steady beat her blood red nails made against the edge of the wood veneer. Kakashi gulped.  
  
“No, ma’am, I don’t.” Her eyes narrowed at the term. Anyone who came close to mentioning her age in any extent were met with swift action. Kakashi hoped he hadn’t fucked up.  
  
“For the past five minutes.” She shifted sides, recrossing her ankles as she folded her arms beneath her ample bosom. “I hope whatever it is you were daydreaming about was good.” Kakashi started to flush, all too aware of the half-chub he was sporting. Slouching, he folded his legs, resting his calf on his knee to give him some cover and time. He should have known better than to think about Iruka, but it was a slow day. Or at least he hoped it was, but Tsunade appearing before him was decidedly not a good sign.  
  
“Yeah,” Kakashi said, trying to sound unaffected. “It was. What’s up?” Tsunade sighed, hopping off the detective’s desk and standing in the open area in between his and Itachi’s, drab grey carpet underneath her heeled sandals.  
  
“Asuma called.” She began, Kakashi tilting his head. “A fisherman down on the docks found a body this morning at an ungodly hour. Normally, I’d say it has to do with organized crime since that’s where the mob and all the gangs dump the bodies, but Asuma is insisting that the case should be yours. Well, yours and Itachi’s.” She shrugged and nodded to the other detective, who reciprocated in turn. Itachi knew where this was heading, so he began to pack his things, pulling out a travel mug for his coffee. Meanwhile, Kakashi was leaning forward, eye incredulous beneath a shock of grey bangs. He and Asuma had gone through Academy together, and remained close, even though Asuma had originally worked under Jiraiya for close to five years before being promoted to organized crime. One thing Kakashi had forgotten about, though, was the fact that Asuma was not only as lazy as he was, but just as petty, which meant that it was on.  
  
“What?! You’re kidding me. We already have two unsolved cases, and you want to give us a third?” Raising his arms, he shot Itachi a scathing look, searching for backup. Tsunade looked at him, exhausted already even though it hadn’t even been an hour into their workday.  
  
“I never said I was giving _you_ the case, Kakashi. I just want you to go scope it out and see if Asuma is right. Or if there’s any information that you can give them.”  
  
“Tsunade, it’s just going to be another gang initiation gone wrong.”  
  
“Give me the benefit of the doubt.” She shot Kakashi a withering glare, shutting him up for the time being. “Also, I told Asuma you would head there first thing, so you two had better get moving. Report back.” Kakashi watched as she left, in disbelief. His day had been going so well--what did he do to deserve this? While his partner moped, Itachi unlocked the cabinet with his gun, making sure it was secure in its holster as he grabbed the keys to their shared cruiser.  
  
“Want me to drive?” Itachi asked, taking pity on his partner. _Must have been some weekend_. Kakashi simply nodded in response, going through his paces as he grabbed his badge and gun, slowly standing. Following closely behind, he got into the car and Itachi headed towards the docks, bad feeling about what they were going to find.

  


Asuma was waiting when the two detectives pulled up, cigarette in hand. He strode over, taking his time as he lit the stick, smoke curling between him and Kakashi and thankfully diffusing some of the glare the one-eyed man was sending in his direction.  
  
“Long time no see. Kakashi, Itachi.” Asuma nodded once to each man in greeting before turning to face Kakashi, who had one hand upturned in front of him, waiting.  
  
“My usual fee, Asuma.” Kakashi raised a slim brow, looking at the cigarette between Asuma’s lips. Sighing, Asuma pulled out his pack of Marlboros, holding it out to Kakashi, who took two. He placed one behind his left ear and lit the other, smoke filling the air between the three police officers until Itachi cleared his throat.  
  
“Where’s the body?” Asuma stood up to his full impressive height, stretching and placing his arms behind his head, scratching at his coarse black hair. _I should ask Kurenai if it’s time for a haircut_.  
  
“Over there.” He pointed to his left with his thumb, one hand in his pocket and reminding Itachi an uncomfortable amount of Kakashi. “Kurenai is interviewing the owners of the three warehouses behind us if you wanted to join her.” Itachi usually stuck to interviewing suspects and researching leads, leaving the more gruesome work to Kakashi, who was unaffected by it after so many years. He nodded, thankful to Asuma for giving him an easy out and headed in the opposite direction where the large store buildings were. Asuma turned back to Kakashi, grinning around his cigarette, teeth almost as white as the paper the tobacco was wrapped in. “Follow me.” Kakashi sighed deeply, diaphragm expanding to take a drag as he slouched and accompanied the other man.

  


Shizune was kneeling by a tarp-covered body on the wharf’s edge. It had been placed on the worn dock, rickety wooden pillars lining the narrow walkway as crime scene techs flitted around. Sickly green waves lapped against the piling, their echoing slaps ringing out along the harbor. Eerie and hollow shadows flitted through the grey mist that still had not dissipated, caused by a flock of pelicans that cried out overhead. The water of the open ocean was the same color as the sky, further adding to the unsettling mood. Stepping off the concrete sidewalk, Kakashi made his way down the dock, Asuma letting him go first. He walked up to Shizune, who looked up at him, purple bags under her eyes more akin to bruises than lack of sleep.  
  
“That bad, huh?” Kakashi said, stamping out his cigarette as he put his hands on his knees, squatting next to the medical examiner so he wouldn’t ruin his slacks. She shook her head in response, eyes dark.  
  
“Take a look for yourself.” Kakashi’s face went stony, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever horror he might find. Tsunade’s details had been minimal and Asuma had kept his lips shut for the duration of their short walk over, meaning that what laid under the tarp was likely as gruesome as their previous cases had been, especially if Asuma had reached out to him personally. He heard footsteps ring out behind him, turning quickly and seeing Kurenai, accompanied by Itachi, heading his way. Spinning around, Kakashi grasped the thick black plastic, tugging it back as if it were a band aid.  
  
“ _Fuck!_ ” Kakashi’s exclamation was delayed, his brain needing a moment to process what he was seeing. Behind him, Asuma pulled his hand out of his pocket, handing Kurenai a twenty dollar bill. Itachi covered his mouth with the hand not currently occupied with his travel mug in a weak attempt at stifling a laugh. “... _fuck_.” Itachi walked up behind him, peering over his partner’s shoulder and voluminous hair.  
  
“Oh.” He deadpanned as he understood why Kakashi had reacted in such a fashion. Kurenai snorted behind him at the understatement. “I guess this _is_ ours, then.”  
  
“They got the call first! Either way, the old lady has to weigh in.” Kakashi stood up, groaning. He knew deep down that he and Itachi were going to get this case, but he would do everything he could to try and prevent that from happening. Itachi sighed--only his partner would spend an absurd amount of energy to avoid responsibility. Catching eyes with Kurenai, she gave him a sympathetic look and shrugged, Asuma stepping forward to contest Kakashi’s claim.  
  
“Whoa there, slacker.” The glowing red end of Asuma’s cigarette jumped as he spoke. “Just because it came to us first doesn’t mean I’m going to work it.” Kurenai crossed her arms, head tilted back and looking at the monochrome sky as she waited for her fiance to finish. “We’re coming with you to talk to Tsunade, of course.” Kakashi scoffed and lit his other bummed cigarette, friendly staring match going on between the two men. Both of them were up to their ears in work, and another open case would just put them even further behind in their other ones. Asuma blinked, laugh hoarse from smoking, and clapped Kakashi on the back, wrapping up his train of thought. “We’ll see what happens!” Kakashi joined him, chuckling and heading back to their cars since Tsunade was going to want to hear about this in person. Itachi and Kurenai followed, chatting amongst themselves about how ridiculous their partners could be.  
  
“See you back at the precinct!” Kurenai yelled over at the two detectives, waving. Itachi reciprocated it, settling into the driver’s seat and looking over at Kakashi. The older detective was glaring at the inoffensive grey-beige carpet in their cruiser before he rubbed his face, reaching under his eyepatch to pay close attention to his bad eye which had started to ache from the threat of rain.  
  
“God damnit.” Kakashi was cursing much more than usual, Itachi noted with a hint of mirth. “Asuma is right.” He tilted his head backwards to rest heavy on the seat, fingers moving to massage his temples. Hopefully the day couldn’t get any worse.

  


“And what’s the problem here, exactly?” Tsunade was seated in her light-blue office chair, the leather worn from previous Police Chiefs who had held the post. Kakashi and Asuma were standing in front of her, Kurenai and Itachi seated. The two men had been too wound up to sit, both wanting to get their point across.  
  
“Asuma and Kurenai got the call first, so they should take it!” Kakashi was gesticulating wildly, arms raised and incredulous.  
  
“I’m pretty sure it has to do with the two murders you’re already working.” Asuma grinned, playing his trump card. Kakashi groaned. Leaning forward, Tsunade steepled her fingers, glint of interest in her eye.  
  
“Seems like _both_ of you forgot to mention that.” That wiped the smile off of Asuma’s face, attempting to look more stoic as he explained the situation.  
  
“The body we got the call about today is completely different from anything Kurenai and I have received before. It makes sense for Kakashi and Itachi to take it, since they’re used to the more...unusual cases.” Tsunade turned to Kakashi, who was pouting, for lack of a better word.  
  
“And? What’s so ‘unusual’ about it?” She fixed him with a withering stare, watching as he stuttered out a response.  
  
“I-It’s not the murder, but the body itself.” Kakashi continued when she raised a groomed brow, edges just as crisp as her red nail polish, which, thinking back, Kakashi couldn’t ever remember seeing chipped. “...He has gills, Tsunade.”  
  
“What?” Her voice was flat, sounding more like a statement than a question.  
  
“The body...has _gills_. I’m not kidding. There’s extra skin on his neck that looks exactly like a fish’s gills. And it’s a completely different color! At least that’s what Shizune thinks, but she still has to finish the autopsy.” Kakashi finished, expression earnest but confused. Tsunade turned her head to look at Asuma, chest puffed out.  
  
“And, didn’t the first murder you were working involve some kind of sea creature? A...It starts with a ‘t,’ right?” Asuma spoke, smug grin on his face. He raised the hand not in his pocket, circling idly as he waited for an answer.  
  
“‘Tunicate,’ is the word you’re looking for.” Itachi supplied, Kakashi glaring down at him. _Traitor _.  
  
“Exactly. A tunicate. C’mon Tsunade, they have to be related _somehow_.”  
  
“Hmm.” Tsunade was resting her chin on her crossed fingers, weighing her options. Kakashi and Asuma both had their arms crossed, bottom lip jutting out. “I think I’m going to have to gi-”  
  
“Asuma! You didn’t tell me you were going to be at the main precinct today!” Jiraiya’s booming voice preceded him as the door to Tsunade’s office swung ajar, an excessive amount of force used to push it open. The Sheriff bounded over to Asuma in two large strides, giving him a bone crushing hug. Kakashi groaned, hands sliding down his face as his fingers dug into the thin skin beneath his eyes. They were _never_ going to settle this. Jiraiya pulled back, hands on Asuma’s biceps as he held him at an arm’s distance. “How’s the wedding planning going?” He asked with a bright smile directed at Kurenai, although the question was meant for both of them. She blushed, looking at her hands as she answered.  
  
“Well! The venue’s been decided, and now we just have to figure out everything else!” Her smile was soft as she turned to look at Asuma, red flush on his cheeks at the attention.  
  
“Atta boy!” Jiraiya smacked Asuma on the back with a large palm, causing him to flinch. Rubbing the spot where he had been hit, Asuma exhaled deeply and opened his mouth to speak to the Sheriff, but Tsunade beat him to it.  
  
“Jiraiya,” She began, watching as the large man slouched down, realizing he was in trouble, “Care to tell me why you insist on barging into _my_ office like you own the place?” Her smile was deadly, white teeth perfect from where they were visible between her dusky pink lips in her signature shade. Jiraiya chuckled nervously, removing his cowboy hat and fiddling with the red leather band that wrapped around the tan wool.  
  
“Can’t a Sheriff visit one of his old deputies?” Jiraiya slung an arm around Asuma’s shoulders, one of the only people in the precinct taller than the other man. Ducking out from beneath, Asuma went to stand behind Kurenai, placing a hand on her shoulder, which she reached up to hold. He was staying out of this one.  
  
“That ‘old deputy’ and I are having a professional discussion, along with all the other people in this room.” Eyes staring daggers into Jiraiya to ensure he wouldn’t interrupt, Tsunade continued. “Another body was found this morning.” Jiraiya’s face went dark, and he was an imposing figure as he crossed his muscular arms, broad chest emphasized even further.  
  
“What?! Where? No one told me!” He looked back and forth between the seated detectives and Tsunade.  
  
“By the docks, that’s why. Asuma is saying that the body is connected with Itachi and Kakashi’s cases, and I’m inclined to believe him.” Asuma went white as Jiraiya turned to him, disappointed. Jiraiya’s brows were furrowed, lips curled into a frown as he stared down at the younger man. When Asuma had joined the force, he hadn’t expected to find another father figure in the form of a six-foot-four Sheriff with a bit of a drinking problem.  
  
“So you were going to make Kakashi take the case?” Neither Tsunade nor Asuma was clear on who Jiraiya was speaking to. He turned to Tsunade, mischievous glint in his eyes that no one in their right mind trusted. Everyone in the room stared at him, while he opened his arms, spreading them out in a lazy shrug. “Hell, Asuma should take it if he’s trying to be lazy.” Kurenai snorted before she could suppress the noise, her partner turning to look at her, hurt. Kakashi was nodding furiously, in complete support of anything Jiraiya said from here on out.  
  
“I agree!” He threw in, Tsunade telling him to shut up by holding up a singular finger, her other hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose.  
v “That’s _it!_ ” She was ready for some alone time, and Jiraiya had done nothing to help. Petty jurisdictional issues were not at the top of her to-do list, at least not this late into the day. _There has to be a solution to this, I don’t care how unorthodox._ Grinning evilly, Tsunade glanced between Asuma and Kakashi. “Since no one can agree on who gets to take the case, both of you are splitting it.”  
  
“No way!” Asuma interjected. “We already have thr-”  
  
“Like we don’t? This would be the third body, but I gu-” Kakashi cut him off, both hands gesturing in front of his body.  
  
“ _Enough_ , you two.” The Chief was massaging her temples, eyes closed with barely restrained temper. “Maybe working together will solve it faster, consider that? Just….figure it out please. And keep an eye on them, Itachi, Kurenai.” Nodding at both cops, she waited to see them respond in kind, exhaling loudly when they did. “Now, get to work. There should be an autopsy for all of you to catch up on by now.” The four detectives stood up, Kakashi and Asuma shuffling like wounded dogs towards the door to the bullpen. “And Jiraiya?” The sheriff bristled, halfway out of her office.  
  
“Yes?” He asked meekly as he turned around on his heel, placing his hat back onto his wild white hair.  
  
“Try knocking next time.”__

__  
_ _

The autopsy room the body had been placed in this time was decidedly not made for more than four people since Shizune had expected one of the pairs, but they all crammed in regardless. Itachi and Kurenai stood in front, both of them shorter than their respective partners (not by much, in Itachi’s case--it was a point of contention). Shizune stood on the other side of the unforgiving metal table that glinted sinisterly under the harsh glare of the fluorescent lights. Grabbing the manila file folder that rested on the counter above the body, she opened it and launched into her report.  
  
“The victim is one Suigetsu Hozuki, aged fifteen years. Known connections with the Mist gang--looks like he’s been working various low-level jobs for them for the past three years. He has quite the track record already.” Handing the folder to Asuma, she pulled back the white cotton sheet to reveal the body. Kakashi shot Asuma a pointed look, trying to peer over the taller detective’s shoulder at the case file. Admitting defeat, Kakashi turned his attention back to victim. It was a teenager of average height, with chin-length white hair that was plastered against his face from being fished out of the water, bangs laying flat on his pallid forehead. There was a Y-shaped incision running down his chest that had yet been sewn up. Shizune brought a gloved hand up to his neck, turning the boy’s head to the side so the detectives would have a better view of the growths. They were a murky brown mottled with dull grey patches. The skin on the sides of his neck looked as if it would be the texture of dry dirt, and was interspersed with darker brown freckles that lined the openings to his airway as well. “You all are probably most interested in the gills, so we’ll start there.” The four detectives leaned in trying to get a better look at where Shizune was pointing. “They’re obviously body modifications, but they’ve been made with the respiratory system in mind. All the gills are, in fact, working gills. Or at least they should have functioned.”  
  
“Okay,” Kakashi interrupted, “I’ll bite. Why didn’t they?”  
  
“Well, to tell you the truth, I don’t know since I never met Suigetsu here while he was alive and swimming.” She opened one side of the Y-shaped incision spanning his entire abdomen, purple nitrile gloves a shocking contrast in conjunction with pale flesh and bright red viscera. Pointing to an odd ridge-shaped protrusion on the inside of his ribcage, Shizune looked up. “But, there are all the proper parts needed here. Theoretically, he would have been able to push water through these in order to breathe. I checked under the microscope and they had plenty of alveoli to the point where they would have been able to absorb oxygen while he was alive. I can also tell you definitively that the gills were designed to filter salt water, since there are many chloride cells to allow for the extrusion of excess sodium in order to keep the body at homeostasis. However, I can’t definitively tell you _how_ they worked. Fish force water through their gills by gulping it down, but how Suigetsu was supposed to do that without swallowing the water in its entirety or flooding his lungs I don’t know. However, Suigetsu’s cause of death is drowning. For that to occur, he had to have been submerged completely anywhere from four to eight minutes, disregarding the amount of time he would have spent struggling at the surface. The muscles in his chest, neck, and shoulders are all bruised, although they’re deep enough to only be visible under ultraviolet light. I’ve included several photos in the folder.” Shizune nodded at the file still in Asuma’s hand, continuing to speak. “A few of the larger muscles are ruptured as well, like his trapezius. And he would have put up quite the struggle for his life, considering how fit he was. He’s built like a swimmer, by the way his shoulder and neck muscles are so prominent, and the way his upper body and chest taper to his waist.” She stood up, using her clean hand to gesture back to Suigetsu’s still open chest, still on a roll. “His lungs were full of water and the tissue is damaged from it. Salt water, to be specific, but he was found in the harbor that meets the ocean. He could have been pushed into the docks that way, depending on the currents last night.”  
  
“So...he was killed last night?” This time it was Asuma’s voice that broke Shizune’s monologue. He was peering over the top of Kurenai’s head, unlit cigarette dangling in his mouth for use at a later time.  
  
“It’s hard to say exactly when since the water is so cold. See, if it were the summer, a body floats after about half a day. If it is previously submerged, that is. However, it’s around triple that time during the winter. And, the cold weather makes that timeline unpredictable since depending on currents and where the body was dumped, it could take much longer to surface.” Kurenai sighed gently, hoping that there would be better news. All the gangs that had started to move into Konoha over the last few years were getting too good at hiding their tracks, especially when it came to getting rid of evidence. She and Asuma were far too aware of that fact. Shizune cleared her throat, three sets of eyes and one lone one whipping up to look at her. “However, that won’t be a problem here, considering the bay is not where Suigetsu was murdered.” That admission broke the tense silence, the bombshell Shizune dropped prompting all four cops asking a different question at the same time.  
  
“What do you mean, Shizune?”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“When did they do it, then?”  
  
“Where do you think it happened?” Kakashi and Asuma asked the first questions, Kurenai and Itachi waiting to be the voice of reason, as per usual. Shizune reached over and placed a hand under Suigetsu’s side, rolling him towards her. On his back was what appeared to be a dark bruise, most apparent on the high points of his shoulder blades and bottom. Still propping him up, Shizune gestured to the darkest areas. “As you all should know by now, these are signs of lividity.” Itachi nodded, the rest of the detectives hanging onto the medical examiner’s every word and wanting her to get on with her explanation. She was wry by nature, but this time she was stretching out her findings. It wasn’t every day that she was able to glean this much information from a body alone. “Note that they are all on his back. Have you ever heard of a dead man’s float? It’s usually employed in survival situations when the rest of the swim is too exhausting, or the individual is in open water with no means of flotation. However, the reason it’s called a dead man’s float is because it’s the most common position dead bodies take when they’re placed in the water.” Kakashi glanced at Asuma, wondering where she was going. “The arms, legs, and head will always dangle--that’s a given. And, due to decomposition any body placed into water will sink at first but inevitably rise to the surface as the abdomen inflates with gas--methane, carbon dioxide, hydrogen sulfide. However, you wouldn’t expect to see livor mortis at all in a drowning victim since they never came into contact with a hard surface or had any pooling of blood due to gravity, like you would see in a hanging case. See how dark these marks are? He was placed on his back shortly after death and kept there. And the fact that they’re still visible means that yes, Asuma, he _was_ killed yesterday since signs of lividity on average begin to fade after twelve hours until they disappear entirely. Someone drowned him and then placed him on a hard enough surface to leave marks like this--he probably received them from how he was transferred to the docks in the first place--and then threw him into either the harbor or open ocean sometime last night.”  
  
“Last night?” Asuma parroted, wanting to make certain that the crime had taken place such a short time ago. He placed his cigarette behind his ear, realizing that this autopsy report was going to take much longer than expected.  
  
“Yes, Asuma. Last night.” Shizune sounded tired. “But that’s not the weirdest thing.” She gently placed the body back down onto the table, hands coming to pull back Suigetsu’s upper lip. “His teeth are pointed. I’m talking razor sharp--they cut one of the layers of gloves I wear, which just proves that you can never be too careful. And, before you ask, I _wish_ I knew the answer to your questions. I’ve never seen anything like this before, and it looks like it was completed about a year ago, based on healing and enamel wear patterns. Dental modifications aren’t uncommon, but one to this extent is simply...excessive.” Kurenai, who was closest, leaned in to get a closer look, gasping and turning to whisper to Asuma.  
  
“They look like shark teeth.” Kakashi couldn’t help but agree, noting the slight serrations that were visible on both edges of every tooth.  
  
“Like I said, I have no idea why they were sharpened to that extent. Other than they are. All thirty-two of them are like this, too.” Pulling back Suigetsu’s upper lip further, she tilted his head to show the detectives his pointed molars. “I also sent in tissue samples to the lab and requested that it be processed before anything else since I want to rule out if this case is connected with your previous ones. We have no time to lose if it is. I didn’t see any other evidence of surgery, but I can’t be certain until I hear back from the lab.” She looked at Itachi, whose face was blank at the prospect of all three murders being connected with no other leads.  
  
“Tissue samples? As in multiple?” Kurenai asked, confused. Neither Asuma nor Kurenai had heard much about the other pair’s cases besides the fact that they were unusual.  
  
“Yes. One from each major organ and major bodily system.” Taken aback, Asuma turned to Kakashi.  
  
“What exactly are you two dealing with?” Itachi and Kakashi shared a quick look, before the latter began to speak, cutting Shizune off before she could begin her sentence.  
  
“Well, now we have two and half bodies, if you want to be technical. One is a four year old boy that had an additional lobe added to his liver, and who died receiving a blood transfusion from a tunicate.” Kakashi said, crossing his arms behind his head.  
  
“And the other was a nurse at Konoha General that was murdered for--we think--access to prescription drugs. Namely, immunosuppressants.” Itachi cut off his partner, telling the two shocked detectives about the circumstances of their cases. Both of their eyes were wide with surprise, looking almost comical, and their mouths hung open slightly as well, Kurenai bringing a hand up to cover hers.  
  
“Wait, the kid had an extra _lobe_ added? What do you mean?” Asuma was holding his cigarette in a loose grip several inches from his face, too stunned to move.  
  
“Haku Momochi underwent a surgery to attach an additional segment to his liver, giving it four lobes instead of the normal three. The augmented portion was also saturated with tunicate DNA, as was the blood that caused his untimely death.” This time it was Shizune who spoke up, everyone looking over to where the small medical examiner was on her feet on the other side of the metal table. “That’s also the reason I sent in so many samples, Kurenai. We don’t know at this point if Suigetsu has foreign DNA inside his cells unless we do a thorough check, and that means that each organ has to be ruled out.” The female detective nodded, thick black hair bouncing as it followed, framing her oval face as it fell.  
  
“And the nurse?” She asked, turning to Kakashi who stood beside her.  
  
“She was murdered for access to her keys that she carried as part of her duties for head nurse. Nine different prescription immunosuppressants were stolen from Konoha General’s in-house pharmacy that same day, even with the amount of cops swarming the place.” He reached for the pack of Pall Malls in his pocket, tapping one out as he finished his train of thought. “What I’m saying is, the guy who did it--and Shizune said it was a male based on the amount of force used to kill her, for your consideration-- _knows_ what he’s doing. Hell, he’s probably done something similar before or has worked with law enforcement in the past.” Kakashi stuck the cigarette in between his lips, Asuma grimacing as he noticed that they were menthols. Asuma’s reaction didn’t escape him, and Kakashi grinned--part of the reason he smoked menthols (besides liking them) was that most people never asked to bum one.  
  
“I don’t know which option is more frightening.” Itachi said after a moment, somber. The glaring fluorescent lights that hung directly overhead cast long shadows across his delicate bone structure, deepening his prominent natural under-eye creases and making him look much older than his twenty-seven years. Reaching up, he rubbed his face with the hand not holding his coffee and groaned softly. “We already had our work cut out for us, but this is just a bonus.” He flashed a wry grin to Asuma and Kurenai, before looking back at Shizune. “Anything else we should know before we tell Tsunade?”  
  
“One last thing, and it’s important. These modifications are all healed completely--I’m guessing about two years give or take a few months. He’s being taken care of, just like Haku was, albeit in a different manner. Whoever is performing these surgeries knows what they’re doing.” 

  


Jiraiya was seated on the edge of Tsunade’s large mahogany desk which was situated in the middle of her office. He was balancing a mug of coffee on his right thigh, left arm flung out behind him to support himself while he got his caffeine fix. Both he and Tsunade turned to face the door when they heard it creak open. Itachi and Kurenai walked forward to take the two leather chairs still available while Asuma stood in front of the desk, Kakashi sitting on the left side of the worktable and to Tsunade’s right. _They all look exhausted_ , Tsunade noted as Kurenai sunk into the chair, unbuttoning her pinstripe blazer and letting her legs spread out in the sliver of space in front of her.  
  
“You all are back late.” Tsunade said, letting the four detectives settle in for their debriefing. The clock hanging on the burnt orange wall read 6:24PM. “What did you find?” Leaning forward, she rested her elbows on the table and loosely laced her fingers together, waiting for someone to begin. Asuma took a step forward, placing both hands in his pockets.  
  
“He has gills.” He deadpanned, staring straight at Tsunade. The Sheriff chuckled, taking a sip of his black coffee from the “Dads Are Worth Looking Up To” mug Asuma had gotten for him--along with a “#1 Dad” one for his real father--as a joke last father’s day. Tsunade looked at him, hazel eyes unblinking under thick black lashes. Asuma cleared his throat, starting to recount what they had learned from their visit to the coroner’s office, stopping only when she interrupted to ask a question. When Asuma had finished, Tsunade brought her hands up in front of her face, the sharp points of her immaculate crimson nails digging into her full lower lip and puckering the delicate flesh. Jiraiya’s eyes were drawn there like a magnet, lost in the subtle the way her lipstick accentuated the fullness of her pout until, much like Kakashi this morning, he realized she was staring at him, waiting and unimpressed.  
  
“...Yes?” His Adam’s apple jumped as he spoke, voice wavering ever so slightly as Kurenai watched the exchange knowingly. Tsunade sighed deeply, rubbing her temples yet again.  
  
“Why does no one ever listen to me?” She lamented, quickly switching subjects. “Kakashi, how sure are you that this murder is related to yours and Itachi’s previous cases?” The detective in question snapped his head over to look at Tsunade, hands on his hips just underneath where his white button up was starting to become untucked. It was warming up in the enclosed room and Kakashi had pushed his sleeves up mere minutes into the meeting. His tattooed arm came up to wave as he spoke, black outline of the wolf on his forearm hanging in the air before it moved with Kakashi.  
  
“Almost certain, unfortunately. There’s no way it’s not, since two murder victims with sea-creature related body modifications can’t just be a coincidence.” Kakashi snorted. “Plus, the fact that Suigetsu drowned after having someone put all the time and effort into giving him gills? Something more than a simple turf war is at hand.” Tired, he scratched at his beginnings of a beard. “If it’s not too much to ask--since we have to work together regardless now, I think--Asuma and Kurenai, you two should look into Suigetsu’s background, especially anything you have on him in regards to the Mist gang. I hope to God I’m wrong, but I have a bad feeling something bigger is at play here. One person on their own couldn’t organize this.” Although he was lazy, Kakashi took the lead role. If something was going to be done about this, and done soon, serious effort had to be put in.  
  
“I agree.” Asuma interjected, leaning against the chair Kurenai was occupying. “From what we saw today I think it has to be some kind of system with a clear leader. Someone who is running the show and is the mastermind behind all these deaths. I caught up with the two cases in the car since Shizune gave me the files on the the way out-- _jeez _! All the guys in the other precinct knew you two had gotten some God-awful calls, but none of us had any idea it was quite _this_ bad.” He grimaced, fiddling with the pack of cigarettes still resting inside his pocket.  
  
“Do you know anything else about Haku or Hakui?” This time it was Jiraiya who spoke, question addressed towards Kakashi or Itachi, whoever knew more. He was curious as to how exactly the nurse’s death fit in. Yes, whoever had committed the crime had also used it as an opportunity to steal vast amounts of immunosuppressants--almost the entire supply available in the pharmacy at the time of the theft. But, could that be all? There were a lot of things that weren’t adding up, and the amount of unanswered questions was doubling exponentially in his mind with each passing minute.  
  
“Her keys still have not been found. But nothing else has been reported missing.” Itachi answered the Sheriff, ankle resting on his knee as he tried to relax after an unexpectedly long day. He glanced back at Kakashi who stood behind him and, seeing that the other detective was scrolling through his phone, decided to continue. There was one thing that still struck him as odd, even several weeks after the fact and it had weighed on him enough to bring it up. “I do have something that’s been bothering me.” Five heads whipped to look at him, Kakashi’s phone all but forgotten as his partner spoke. If Itachi thought something was of importance, he was usually right. “When I was interviewing Mr. Momochi, Haku’s father, he told me that the Kirigakure police department barely looked into any leads in Haku’s death at all. He mentioned going to the Hyuuga’s hoping to sue them and force the precinct into action, but Hiashi _himself_ refused the case.” At that, Tsunade sat up ramrod straight, hands flat on the desk. It was no secret that neither she nor Jiraiya liked Hiashi Hyuuga, patriarch of the exclusive and wealthy family (‘hated’ was a better word for how the Sheriff felt about the other man). He only looked out for himself and his profits, damning anyone else who dared stand in his way, even if it resulted in a wrongful conviction.  
  
“Hiashi didn’t take the case?” She looked stunned, tilting her head to the side in confusion and so she could face where Jiraiya was seated, looking just as suspicious as she felt.  
  
“That would have been open-and-close. What was his reasoning?” Jiraiya’s tone was gruff.  
  
“Zabuza said Mr. Hyuuga told him that there ‘weren’t any grounds to sue.’”  
  
“That’s a vague excuse if I’ve ever heard one.” Jiraiya scoffed as he took off his cowboy hat, deep in thought. “All he’s ever done is side against us--I don’t get why he would turn that down.”  
  
“Neither do I, unfortunately. However, there is one more thing.” Itachi turned to face Kakashi, who blinked owlishly down at him. “When I went to go pick up Sasuke from your boyfriend, I-” He grinned, smile pure evil to Kakashi.  
  
“ _WHAT_?” Asuma was sputtering, cigarette he had just placed between his lips now laying on the carpeted floor. Kakashi sighed loudly, covering his face with both hands in an attempt to hide. Shielding themselves with the reports on Tsunade’s desk, the Chief and Sheriff began to snicker. “Kakashi ‘I’m going to keep to myself and hope for the best’ Hatake is dating someone?” He felt a nudge to his right where Kurenai was seated. Upon looking down, he saw that her palm was face up, waiting. Groaning, he pulled out his wallet and the second twenty dollar bill of the day, placing it in Kurenai’s outstretched hand.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Did you-You two made a _bet_ about me?” Kakashi was trying not to laugh, the entire situation just as humorous as it was frustrating. “About my love life, no less.”  
  
“I won’t name any specifics.” Kurenai said, nude lips curling into another knowing smile. Kakashi snorted at that, glad that at least Kurenai had been the one to win, although how she knew what she knew, he had no idea. There was a reason she was always called in to interrogate suspects--it was her ability to read them and the situation.  
  
“Now that that debt is settled, can we please get back to the matter at hand?” Tsunade’s calm voice broke the stifled laughter coming from Jiraiya, Kurenai, and Itachi, the latter sobering up as he finished telling his story, adding more detail than was strictly necessary about Iruka, but his boss never interrupted so he took it as a green light.  
  
“Kakashi’s boyfriend is Sasuke’s preschool teacher--you know, the Iruka-sensei Sasuke mentions sometimes?” Asuma and Kurenai nodded, recognizing the name and darting their eyes over to a blushing Kakashi who was pointedly avoiding their gaze. “About two weeks ago, when I was picking Sasuke up, Hiashi was there at the same time for his daughter, Hinata, and his nephew, Neji. Hinata is painfully shy and was slow to leave since she was talking to Naruto, but her father said something that struck me as...off. There truly is no other way to describe it. He told her, ‘You need to take everything they say with a grain of salt, since law enforcement is not always correct.’ ‘They’ being in reference to us. It struck me as odd then, but coupled with the reasons Hiashi gave for not accepting Zabuza’s case something just doesn’t add up.” Silence filled the office, each individual mulling over the new information. Itachi’s memory of the interaction was near eidetic, the hostility coloring Hiashi’s voice the main reason he remembered it as well as he did. And, thinking back, he hadn’t seen the Hyuuga patriarch after school since. _I’ll ask Iruka if anything has happened since, or if he’s heard Hiashi said something similar before._  
  
“We’ll have to see if our division has anything on him.” Kurenai spoke, one hand tugging on the hem of Asuma’s black suit jacket. Though the Hyuugas had been investigated previously, nothing ever showed up. Tsunade shifted restlessly behind her desk, glancing at the clock yet again. It was past eight, the meeting having taken longer than expected in order to catch Asuma and Kurenai up to speed. She sighed--all that passing the buck this morning had proved to be futile, since the two pairs of detectives were going to have to work together for the unforeseeable future. Closing the manilla folder over the photographs of Suigetsu that Itachi had brought back for her, Tsunade peeked over to her left where Jiraiya was slouched, quiet for once now that his coffee and excess reserves of energy were empty. Four and a half sets of eyes gazed at her through half-shut lids, hoping that their long Monday was over.  
  
“Go home and get some rest.” All four detectives exhaled the breath that they had been holding. Itachi and Kurenai stood up, Asuma offering his hand to assist Kurenai pull herself up. They stayed a moment, hands intertwined and sides touching as they waited for Tsunade to finish. “This is...much bigger than we expected, I’m afraid. Asuma, Kurenai--you two look into Suigetsu’s involvement with the Mist gang tomorrow, and anything you might have on Hiashi Hyuuga.” She faced the other pair, Jiraiya alert at her side now that he was on his feet, burly arms crossed, muscular forearms the focal point due to the short sleeves on his standard-issue beige button up. “Itachi, Kakashi, you two look into the victim’s body modifications. Start with the obvious: where do you even _find_ a tunicate around here? Someone in this town knows something, we just haven’t found them yet. Make sure you update me with anything you find.” She crossed her fingers in front of her, pressing the sharp points of her nails into her lips yet again. Everyone else hovered, not wanting to leave until they were sure the Chief had completed her train of thought. Looking up only to be met with expectant stares, she snapped out of it, sitting up straight once more. “You can leave. Please, get some sleep, all of you. We’re all going to need it.” One by one, they all filed out of the Chief’s office, Jiraiya staying behind and sinking into one of the plush chairs on the other side of Tsunade’s desk to continue their previous conversation, door closing with a muffled swish behind Kakashi. Kurenai and Asuma walked towards the glass entryway, ready to head back to their shared home. The precinct they worked at on a typical day was on the other side of Konoha, and Asuma made a note to ask Tsunade tomorrow morning to transfer them over here for the remainder of the case, however long that would be. Asuma had a cigarette already prepped for the moment he stepped outside. He turned around, stick in hand, and waved goodbye to the other two detectives.  
  
“I guess we’ll see you tomorrow from here on out!” His grin was bright in the profound winter dark that waited just outside the reach of fluorescent lights of the police station. Kurenai waved as well, one of Asuma’s arms resting on her waist to pull her closer to ensure she would be warm for the duration of the short walk to their car. Kakashi watched as the glass paneled door swung shut and took out his cell phone. Three text messages and one missed call from Iruka lit up the screen. Checking the time, he hunched over against the desk he was leaning on. 8:27PM. Surely too late to go over to the teacher’s. Lost in thought, Kakashi began to daydream about what Iruka was doing right about now. Most likely, he was tucking in Naruto and reading him a bedtime story. The detective’s face fell. He had enjoyed putting Naruto to bed the previous night and had hoped to be there once more today. His phone illuminated once more, blurry picture of Iruka popping onto the screen. Resting his full weight on the desk, he answered the call as Itachi gathered his belongings.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey, Kakashi. I’m sorry to call again, but I couldn’t get a hold of you the first time.” Iruka’s voice was the most welcome thing Kakashi had heard all day. “Umm, did you still want to come over?” Kakashi’s hand covered his one exposed eye, pinching the bridge of his nose as he answered.  
  
“It’s pretty late, huh? We got one hell of a call today and I’ve been in a meeting up until now, so I couldn’t take yours earlier, I’m sorry. I can just come over tomo-”  
  
“Y-you, umm, can still come over tonight! It’s not that late, I promise.” There was a metallic thud and a gasp on Iruka’s end. “S-sorry! I made dinner and just put some back in the oven to reheat for you…” Iruka trailed off, not knowing whether to abandon hope that Kakashi would spend the night. Hopping off of the table he was perched upon, the detective chuckled, voice raspy from smoking as many cigarettes as he had that day. Asuma was usually a bad influence on that front, unless something weighed heavily on him. The week before he had proposed to Kurenai, Asuma had stopped cold turkey and, Kakashi, being the good friend he was, had had to tell the nervous detective that his lack of a bad habit was almost as obvious as the way he stared, dumbstruck, at his partner each day he carried the ring in his pocket.  
  
“You know I can’t turn down dinner, sensei.” Kakashi drawled, stretching the number of syllables in the final word. He could picture Iruka’s flustered face in his mind’s eye. “Especially not one you’ve cooked yourself. I’ll be over as quick as I can, since I need to stop at home first.”  
  
“Please, take your time. I’ll have dinner waiting for you when you get here.”__

__  
_ _

It was close to ten when Kakashi finally pulled up in front of Iruka’s apartment complex, parking his Prius on the street and striding over to the entrance as fast as he could walk to beat the cold night air. Kakashi had gone home, fed and walked the dogs, and showered before coming over. The three day’s worth of stubble he had was now gone, and he rubbed at the smooth skin covering his strong jaw as he took the elevator up. One hand held his trusty tan leather weekender bag, while the other finished rubbing at his face, hoping the increased circulation might help wake him up. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Kakashi knocked on Iruka’s front door, mindful to be quiet since Naruto was asleep. He slipped his left hand back into his pocket and slouched, waiting. Slipper-clad feet padded softly down the hallway and the door was swung inwards, a winded Iruka catching his breath after running through the length of his small apartment. The teacher was in a comfortable long-sleeved shirt, black lounge pants hanging low on his slim hips. His hair hung down, touching his shoulders, and it was damp from the shower Iruka had barely finished before Kakashi made it to his flat.  
  
“Hey.” Iruka smiled, taking a step back so Kakashi could squeeze through.  
  
“Hey there.” Kakashi whispered, ducking down to place a gentle kiss on Iruka’s lips. “Sorry I’m so late.” He felt Iruka’s fingers lace with his own and he was led down the hallway into the dining room. There was one place setting, complete with a large, orange bowl full of pasta that was smothered in what appeared to be alfredo sauce, two pieces of garlic bread sitting on a matching plate to the side. Kakashi had never seen anything more appetizing and sat down, stuffing his face without preamble. Iruka chuckled behind him, leaving momentarily to place his bag in the master bedroom. When he returned, Kakashi was still eating, stopping only to gulp down water. The detective had come over in his pajamas, Iruka realized then, remembering a similar pair of grey sweatpants. He let his eyes rake up and down Kakashi’s seated form, lingering on the obvious bulge at his crotch, the thin material not doing much to hide his endowment. Iruka licked his lips.  
  
“See something you like?” Kakashi drawled, waving his fork in front of him to punctuate his question, fettuccine noodle bouncing with each exaggerated movement. Iruka jumped, sitting down next to Kakashi at the table.  
  
“Always.” He responded, facing the ground as he spoke. Iruka was sure his blush would burn him up before anything else happened. Kakashi leaned over to kiss Iruka’s cheek, puffs of air hitting the rise of the teacher’s cheekbone as he laughed, pulling back to finish eating. Setting his fork down in the bowl, Kakashi brought his dominant hand up to cover a yawn, long day catching up to him at last. Damn it. He wanted at least an hour of time with Iruka before he had to go to sleep. Beside him, it was Iruka’s turn to laugh as he returned the kiss, Kakashi’s cheek puffing out in a good likeness of a chipmunk as he ate like a man starved. “Oh! Should I run you a bath?” Iruka’s hand was resting on Kakashi’s back as he stood up, and Kakashi shook his head as he finished swallowing his food.  
  
“No, but thank you. I took a shower back at home.” Kakashi stood up as well, grabbing his dishes to place them in the sink. Walking into the dining room and through to the hallway, he caught up with Iruka, hand coming to hold the teacher’s. Iruka’s scar shone in the moonlight coming through his bedroom windows when they finally made their way into the room that lay on the furthest side of the apartment. Kakashi let go of Iruka’s hand momentarily as he grabbed his toothbrush. The teacher had placed his leather bag on his desk that was shoved into the corner across from his bed, dark, stained wood dull from overuse.  
  
“Hey, Iruka,” Kakashi started, curious, “How did you, umm, get _that_?” He gestured at his own nose in the same spot Iruka’s scar was. The teacher flushed, embarrassed.  
  
“I actually got it when I was a kid. I don’t remember anything about it, but I apparently ran into a sliding glass door hard enough that the glass, umm, broke.” Iruka chuckled, twirling a piece of shiny brown hair around the index finger of his right hand as he waited, backlit by the bright lights that were still on in the master bathroom. He could remember asking his mother the same question once he was old enough to realize what the mark was. Stretching, Kakashi joined Iruka in the bathroom to brush his teeth, Iruka toweling off his hair for the second time, making sure to get any residual dampness that lingered there. Both finished up quickly, and Kakashi sat on his spot on the outer side of Iruka’s bed. He reached behind his head and into his mass of grey hair, untying his eyepatch and placing it on the nightstand, surreptitiously placing Iruka’s bottle of lube onto the corner of the table within easy reach. The teacher set his alarm for the next morning, standing in front of Kakashi, who laid down on the bed and hoisted Iruka up to straddle him. Iruka leaned down, indulging Kakashi for a moment as a kiss was pressed to his neck, before Kakashi pulled away to speak in his ear, hands coming to rest on Iruka’s thighs, sliding up to the other’s hips.  
  
“I think I still owe you for that wonderful awakening this morning, hmm, sensei?” Kakashi nuzzled further into the hollow of Iruka’s throat. “What do you say?” Iruka was still, all the blood in his body quickly redirecting towards his crotch. He had also been lingering over their early morning all day, shocked at himself for being so bold and wanting--no, needing--to see more of Kakashi when he was that uninhibited.  
  
“W-what are you talking about?” Flustered, he sat up, still straddling Kakashi’s strong thighs as the detective stared up at him, thumb rubbing circles into Iruka’s hipbone.  
  
“Don’t you want me to return the favor, babe?” Kakashi was pulling out the big guns, smile apparent in his voice as Iruka narrowed his eyes. It would take more than just that to sweet talk him and, if the detective thought otherwise, he had another thing coming.  
  
“I thought you were tired, ‘kashi.” He placed his outstretched palms on Kakashi’s firm chest, feeling the way his muscles tensed under the thin material of his worn police academy shirt, the same color as the standard uniform he donned on special occasions. Both of Kakashi’s hands rested feather-light near Iruka’s waist as he answered.  
  
“Mmm, I was.” Kakashi drawled, sliding his fingers up Iruka’s sides and back down until they were wrapped around the curves of his upper thighs. “But I wanna make you feel good too.” Iruka leaned down, closing the distance between them.  
  
“Oh?” Lips brushing, Iruka continued to speak. “And how would you do that?” The subsequent smirk that appeared on Kakashi’s face spelled nothing but trouble, Iruka was sure of it. He stayed where he was pressed against the detective’s torso as Kakashi trailed kisses up his jaw to his ear, murmuring his idea into Iruka’s ear.  
  
“I want you to sit on my face.” Iruka breathed in sharply, exhale shaky as he began to picture Kakashi’s request, thinking about the way the detective’s one scarred eye would peek out from under his thighs. Shaking his head, Iruka opened his mouth to retort, but no sound came out as Kakashi grinned knowingly at him. “Sound good?” Kakashi had leaned up, face mere inches away from Iruka’s as sharp canines flashed into view, the grin on Kakashi’s face promising nothing but a good time, if Iruka was so inclined. Glancing over at the clock on his nightstand, Iruka inhaled deeply one more time before meeting eyes with his boyfriend--it still felt like a dream to call Kakashi that--and nodded once. Kakashi’s hands left Iruka’s waist to grab right under his ass, hoisting the teacher up the length of his lanky body.  
  
Meanwhile, Iruka was astounded with his own damn self. All evening he had wondered if the detective would end up spending the night, worried that he wasn’t going to get enough rest to go into work the next day. Iruka bit back a chuckle as Kakashi guided him up, tugging at the elastic waistband of his pants and winking, bisected eye hidden for a split second before all focus was on Iruka yet again, the detective unused to being able to see the entirety of Kakashi’s face. Iruka slid off the bed, untying his pants and letting them fall to the floor with a muffled thud, playfully slapping away Kakashi’s impatient fingers as he tugged down his boxers as well. The shirt he was wearing was oversized and had shifted while he moved, one shoulder partially exposed in the low light, Iruka’s collarbone peeking out demurely. A flush had begun to spread along Iruka’s cheeks and chest, all the way down to the freckles on the tops of his thighs. Kakashi was speechless for once as Iruka hovered by the edge of his queen bed, unsure.  
  
“U-Umm, you don’t have to! I-It’s, umm, a lot, so I un-”  
  
“Iruka, I want to.” Kakashi was propped up on his left elbow, right hand pushing the coarse hair out of his eyes. With an easy smile, Kakashi reached a hand out, guiding Iruka back to sit on the edge of the bed. “But it’s okay if you don’t. We can go to bed too and I’ll just owe you double!” Looking down to where their hands were intertwined, Iruka blushed even harder, speaking into his lap.  
  
“I, umm, I’d like to try?” His voice lilted up at the end, Kakashi unsure if Iruka was asking himself the question as he placed a hand on the small of Iruka’s back, feeling for the familiar scar that lay in the center of the other’s spine. Iruka hadn’t yet told the detective how he had received the large injury, but Kakashi didn’t want to pry. He had already asked Iruka several times and the subject had been promptly switched--Kakashi understood old wounds and respected his boyfriend’s need for space in that regard. At least Iruka was comfortable with him touching the tough tissue. Rubbing his thumb across it in idle patterns, Kakashi waited as Iruka turned towards him, leaning in for a deep kiss. Iruka pulled back, eyes darting to glance everywhere but Kakashi’s face. “C-can we?” Instead of replying verbally, Kakashi just reached a hand behind Iruka’s head, tilting it up for another to press their lips together. He settled back down on his back, shifting until he was comfortable in the mass quantities of pillows the teacher kept on his bed.  
  
“Hop on up, babe.” Iruka felt a tug on his hand and followed Kakashi’s lead, swinging a leg over the detective’s shoulder while keeping a tight grip on the bottom of his shirt. Kakashi slid large palms up Iruka’s bare legs, toying with the hem of the large shirt Iruka was wearing. _I wonder if this is how my shirts would fit on him?_ Kakashi’s mind was elsewhere, wondering if Iruka would ever wear his clothes, but he supposed that it would only happen if Iruka had access to his shirts. _Should I leave some here?_ He was broken out of his reverie by Iruka clearing his throat.  
  
“Should I take this off too?” Iruka pulled on the soft cotton near his neck.  
  
“Only if you want to.” Kakashi said, muffled by the thighs on either side of his face. After Iruka remained in place, deciding to keep his shirt on, Kakashi continued, secretly delighted with the teacher’s decision. “You’re going to want to lean forwards.”  
  
“O-okay!” Iruka let himself be guided forward, both hands resting on the headboard in the meantime. Grinning, Kakashi moved his hands to Iruka’s ass, squeezing with a cheeky wink of his bad eye since he was unwilling to close the other even if just for a split second. Iruka peeked down, beet red. His cock was hard, straining against the material of his loose shirt that was still pooled around his thighs and Kakashi’s neck.  
  
“Hey, ‘ruka,” Kakashi’s pupil was blown and he looked eager as Iruka made eye contact with him at last. “Mind holding this up for me?” Handing Iruka the hem of his plum colored shirt, the detective’s eyes crinkled shut when he smiled. Iruka gingerly held the cotton between his fingers, Kakashi licking his lips as he pressed a kiss to the base of Iruka’s cock. There was precum beading down the tip already, he noticed smugly, hands gripping the round curve of Iruka’s ass, spreading his cheeks more with each subsequent grope. Small, breathy noises started to leave Iruka’s mouth as Kakashi finally began what he had been thinking about since he had left for work.  
  
Kakashi licked up the full length of Iruka’s cock, tongue dipping into his slit as he took the tip into his mouth. Iruka let out a shaky moan, looking down at Kakashi through half lidded eyes, knuckles white as he clenched his shirt in between his fingers. The detective was attractive, he knew that, but the way he looked now was downright sinful. Both eyes were open, determined to make eye contact with Iruka as he moaned around the other’s cock. There was a sharp tug at Kakashi’s scalp and he let his eyes flutter shut, focusing on how many noises he could pull out of his boyfriend before he got to the main event. Smug, Kakashi let a finger rub against Iruka’s perineum, feeling him tense. He trailed the finger further up, muscles jumping under the delicate touch. Iruka moaned, breathy, when Kakashi rested the pad of his finger against his rim. Kakashi grinned, pulling off of Iruka’s cock. The teacher could feel sharp teeth biting into the tender flesh of his inner thigh hard enough to leave a mark.  
  
“K-Kakash-!” Iruka attempted to scold the cocky detective, but Kakashi had already bit into the same spot on the other leg and Iruka brought up one hand, biting into it to muffle himself. Kakashi pulled back to admire his handiwork, smirking, the midnight purple bruise that was blooming on the tan skin almost as dark as the one he had left on Iruka’s neck. He flicked his eyes upwards, only one able to commit the sight of Iruka flushed and panting, above him. Iruka was not faring any better, trying to contain his sounds since the last thing either man wanted was to wake up Naruto.  
  
Iruka shut his eyes and bit his lip, preparing himself to be stared at by the detective pinned between his thighs. Mismatched orbs looked up at him, dark grey irises lusty under half-closed lids. The scar running through Kakashi’s left eye reminded Iruka of silver in the moonlight streaming in criss-crossing beams through the windows, curtains thrown open and forgotten about in their short time spent outside of the bed. Or maybe it was just a reflection of the hair falling over Kakashi’s right eye that made the puckered skin appear metallic. Iruka removed his hand from Kakashi’s thick hair, thumb coming to rest gently right underneath Kakashi’s scar, tracing the jagged line down his face. Iruka had never noticed quite how large the injury was, the end trailing off right above the detective’s jawline, several inches from the mole on his chin. The skin was still pinkish around the edges, puckered flesh angry even after healing. Iruka wondered for what felt like the thousandth time how old it was, since the raised scar still appeared to be fresh, although he was no doctor. It was visible even when the other wore his customary eyepatch, but Iruka was usually too busy being disarmed by Kakashi’s smile to pay attention. The scarred eye snapped opened, bisected storm grey iris blinking up at Iruka, the corners of his eye starting to crinkle as Kakashi smiled softly. Pressing two fingers against the rim Iruka’s asshole, he spoke, voice husky from desire.  
  
“Scoot up, please.” Kakashi guided Iruka up on shaky legs, pulling the teacher further up until Kakashi deemed him to be in the perfect spot. Grinning into Iruka’s thigh, Kakashi craned his neck up the slightest bit, kissing Iruka’s perineum and moving higher until he gave one broad lick across Iruka’s hole, feeling the delicate muscles twitch involuntarily under his touch. Iruka groaned, cutting himself off and Kakashi took it as a challenge. Doubling his efforts, Kakashi licked Iruka again and spread his ass, fingers digging into the firm muscle. His other hand played with Iruka’s balls, rolling them around in the palm of his hand before tugging down lightly. Iruka groaned again, louder this time, and Kakashi tugged again, harder but not too much so. Kakashi was hoping against hope that the teacher was masochistic as well, since that always made things more fun. With the way Iruka responded to the harder pull, Kakashi was guessing the answer was yes and he was _overjoyed_.  
  
Iruka was not ready for the onslaught that was Kakashi Hatake. He felt like he was too big for his body, coming apart at the seams as the detective took him higher and higher. Flattening his tongue into a point, Kakashi pressed against Iruka’s pink hole, the strong muscle sliding into Iruka and teasing his sensitive rim. Kakashi heard a sharp gasp, Iruka’s hand that was in his hair trembling ever so slightly as he withdrew his tongue only to press it in even deeper than before. Sucking gently on the rim, Kakashi hummed, feeling Iruka’s answering whine wrack through his body before he heard it.  
  
Above him, Iruka was an absolute mess. His eyes were blown, bottom lip blood red from biting it to keep from moaning and Kakashi could make out the minute shadow of an indent from Iruka’s teeth. Shaking on his knees in an attempt to keep balance, Iruka straightened up and brought the bottom hem of his shirt to his mouth, biting down around a sizeable portion of the fabric he had shoved in his mouth. _At least this will keep me quiet_ , He thought, blushing when he noticed the way Kakashi was watching him with rapt attention from underneath him. The detective arched a grey brow, eyes expectant and black as the night that hung outside the large windows in Iruka’s room. Kakashi patted the curve of Iruka’s thigh, gripping hard where it met his ass to pull him back over his mouth. The rim of Iruka’s asshole was a dark pink, puffy from the attention Kakashi had been lavishing it with. Two hands threaded through his hair, gripping the thick grey strands near the roots. Kakashi moaned, the sound loud in the quiet room and he paused, Iruka’s quivering with the effort it took to keep himself propped up yet still be able to look down at the detective.  
  
Reaching over to his left, Kakashi blindly searched for the lube, opening it and coating the index and middle finger of his dominant hand. Iruka was already slick from his saliva, and Kakashi’s long digit slid in with no resistance.  
  
“Fuck!” Iruka’s voice was muffled around his shirt and he could feel the tell-tale sharp press of teeth against his inner thigh that he had come to know as Kakashi’s smile, smug and self-satisfied. The second finger entered Iruka just as easily, inner muscles tensing as Iruka was _finally_ filled. He felt drunk, Kakashi’s touches finally doing something about the burning heat he felt in the pit of his stomach. Under him, Kakashi smirked, licking at the join where his fingers entered Iruka’s body, sure to use as much as spit as possible, looking up to confirm that, yes, Iruka was blushing from the lewd noises. Resting his head on the bed for a moment, Kakashi panted, catching his breath. Kakashi added yet another finger as he spoke, calm intonation contrasting greatly with Iruka’s vocalizations.  
  
“Wanna touch yourself for me?” He rasped. Iruka nodded: any higher functions that did not include his cock or Kakashi’s mouth on him were out of order. “Good boy.” One side of Kakashi’s mouth was pulled up, boyish charm and mischief on his face. Iruka was still hung up on Kakashi’s last sentence, heart pounding at the praise as his hands subconsciously tugged on the detective’s hair as he whined, writhing from side to side as he sought out his pleasure. Kakashi’s hand guided Iruka’s own to his cock, wrapping his digits around the smaller palm and stroking in tandem with him for a moment before he tongued at Iruka’s balls, trailing further down. Curling his fingers, Kakashi turned his wrist, searching for the spot that would have Iruka screaming.  
  
Iruka’s hand was wrapped around his cock, squeezing at the base so he wouldn’t come too early. If Kakashi was going to go all out, he was going to experience everything the detective would give him. Precum was beading out the tip, Iruka certain to catch it and spread it over his shaft before it fell onto Kakashi’s face. He blushed at the idea, more aroused than he would care to admit. But, that was a fantasy for another time. Shaking his head, Iruka made eye contact with Kakashi just as long, slender fingers tapped against his prostate. Iruka pulled a hand off of Kakashi’s head, reaching for the headboard in a weak attempt to ground himself. Kakashi gave him no time to adjust, tongue slipping in between his fingers and toying with Iruka’s already stretched rim. The pain in Kakashi’s scalp increased as he rubbed his thumb along Iruka’s perineum, stimulating his prostate from both areas.  
  
The noises slipping out from Iruka’s lips grew louder in volume as Kakashi intensified the pressure against his prostate from inside and out. Stroking his cock, Iruka began to pant, hurtling towards his inevitable end as Kakashi let his teeth catch on the edge of Iruka’s rim. Iruka was so close and shut his eyes, seeing nothing but white as his hearing blurred, all feeling in his being centered on how _good_ Kakashi was making him feel. That is, until Kakashi’s fingers slipped from his relaxed hole, rubbing at the edge, but not entering. Iruka’s shirt left his mouth and fell onto Kakashi’s forehead, the detective’s vision going completely dark.  
  
“What the _fuck_?!” His voice was a growl that went directly to Kakashi’s cock, which gave a tired half-hearted twitch. Using the grip he still had in Kakashi’s tresses, Iruka pulled his head back, using the other hand to hold up his shirt. Kakashi looked deadly, and Iruka shivered, exposed even though half of his body was covered. Long fingers curled around Iruka’s left thigh, nails digging into his skin just enough to made themselves known as Kakashi stared, dominant look warning Iruka not to talk back to him.  
  
“You forgot to ask.” Tilting his head to the side, Kakashi spoke, throaty from lack of use. Iruka rose up further on his knees, and Kakashi watched the way they trembled. He let the digits of his left hand slide through the spit and lube slicking Iruka’s asshole, dipping them in but only up to the first knuckle of one finger. If Iruka thought he was a tease before, he was dead wrong. The pad of Kakashi’s index finger swirled around the rim, feeling Iruka clench around him, whining low in his throat.  
  
“P-please.” Iruka was swaying, knuckles white where they were clenched in Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi grinned. _This was going to be fun_.  
  
“‘Please’ what, baby?” Kakashi didn’t wait for Iruka’s response before he turned his head to bit into Iruka’s thigh, adding yet another hickey to the impressive collection he had started there. The teacher was speechless, mouth open and gasping around words he tried to form. “You know you have to tell me, otherwise I won’t.” Iruka attempted a glare as Kakashi parroted what he had said to him earlier that same day, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smug look off of his face. That would have to wait for another time, however, since Kakashi had begun to finger Iruka in earnest, pressing repeatedly against Iruka’s prostate. Watching the teacher squirm above him, Kakashi relented after a moment, pausing to let Iruka speak.  
  
“F-Fuck! Kakashi, _please_ , just-” Kakashi licked around his fingers, all three as deep as they could reach, sucking at the delicate skin as Iruka whined, high and clear before he covered his mouth with his shirt and hand, biting into the cotton once more. His pleas were muffled, but Kakashi listened regardless. “Please let me cum!” Almost sobbing, Iruka got out the sentence, tears springing into his eyes when Kakashi increased his ministrations, fingers ramming in and out of Iruka’s ass while his tongue soothed the rough treatment. Kakashi felt Iruka’s abdominal muscles twitch, a surefire sign that the teacher was close to cumming. He was going to take pity on him either way, but was delighted when Iruka continued to beg, delirious from pleasure. “‘Kashi, I’m so close! Ju-Just let me cum this time, I’ll do _anything. Please_!” Iruka had removed his hand from Kakashi’s head and was tugging at his cock instead, pace frantic as he held himself on the edge, waiting for Kakashi’s order. He whined when Kakashi nipped at his left cheek, peering up at him as his nimble fingers continued their quick rhythm in and out, tapping relentlessly against Iruka’s over sensitive prostate and squelching from the excess lube and spit he had used opening Iruka up.  
  
“Cum for me, then.” Kakashi said, husky and muffled by Iruka’s lower body. Iruka moaned, long and low as he stuffed the purple hem back in his mouth, newly freed hand resting shakily on Kakashi’s head as the other continued to stroke himself at a punishing pace, breath coming in loud pants through his nose. Rolling Iruka’s balls around in his hand, Kakashi played with them, gentle in contrast to the harsh pace he fingered Iruka at, although the teacher was pushing back onto his hand now, chasing his pleasure. With one last well-placed thrust, Iruka’s soft walls tensed around Kakashi’s fingers and tongue, a guttural groan and drawn-out moan of the detective’s name pouring out of Iruka’s throat, even through the makeshift gag. He struggled to keep his eyes open, determined to watch as Kakashi continued to lick him, milking his orgasm to the fullest until Iruka leaned forward onto the headboard to catch his breath. Looking down at Kakashi, he was speechless, shaking his head as he thought about the entertaining turn of events. There were several spurts of cum on the detective’s high cheekbones, and one was too close to his hairline but had miraculously avoided actually getting in the rat’s nest that was Kakashi’s hair at the moment. Kakashi chuckled, stroking the small of Iruka’s back as he swung his leg over Kakashi’s face, laying on the bed next to the detective. His hair lay around his head in a debauched crown, some sticking to his face from the sheen of sweat that had built up over the course of the evening. All of his limbs felt limp and he threw out an arm to rest on Kakashi’s chest, weakly trying to pull the man over to him as he giggled, breathless still.  
  
“What is it?” Kakashi said, opting to rub their noses together before sliding off the bed. Iruka heard the sink running for a moment, Kakashi rematerializing a moment later with a damp washcloth and minty fresh breath. He gave a knowing look to Iruka, who blushed thinking about Kakashi with his cum on his face. Iruka covered his burning cheeks with his hands.  
  
“Just… _wow_.” Iruka was giddy, the mind-numbing orgasm Kakashi had given him making him feel nothing but fuzzy. Kakashi was laughing at the teacher’s reaction, simply happy to see the other man happy. This time he leaned in for a kiss which was welcomed with open arms, one of Iruka’s hands flopping against his scarred cheek. The teacher pulled back, embarrassed, and grinned. “Whoops. I think you broke me.” He blinked up at Kakashi as the other settled in between his still-spread legs, not having bothered to close them after flopping onto the bed. At that, Kakashi blushed, ducking his head down to avoid eye contact as he dragged the washcloth across Iruka’s crotch, gently near his cock and ass since they were still sensitive. Iruka gasped when Kakashi pressed his thumb against the puffy rim, other fingers busy spreading his cheek so he could get a better look. “Pervert!” Iruka scoffed, but made no move to cover himself up as he grinned languidly. Kissing Iruka again, Kakashi walked back into the bathroom, throwing the washcloth into the hamper that resided there and turning the light off. He handed Iruka his boxers, chuckling as the sleepy brunette tugged them up his long legs. Kakashi slid into bed next to him, Iruka already on his way to dreamland.  
  
“Goodnight, Iruka. See you in the morning.” He kissed Iruka’s temple, wrapping himself around the teacher and pulling Iruka further into his warm embrace. Iruka backed up into Kakashi’s warm chest, mumbling into Kakashi’s palm that he was holding against his heart, grasp loose..  
  
“‘Night…’kashi.” He yawned and Kakashi leaned up on his right arm, watching as Iruka settled into a peaceful slumber, breaths measured and deep. The teacher nuzzled into his pillow, gentle snores growing in volume as he began to dream. _Seems like it was a long day for both of us._  
  
“Sweet dreams, Iruka.” One last kiss was pressed into Iruka’s hair, Kakashi making himself comfortable. Stiffening as a thought bubbled to the surface he had tried to repress, he peered down at Iruka’s peaceful face. The detective paused, testing the way the sentence sounded in his mind and relishing the idea of using the unfamiliar words, even if they were to fall on deaf ears. Kakashi was unsure and waited another moment before he bared himself to the silent room, three whispered words falling off his tongue. “...I love you.”


	15. Sparring Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have more info on the aquarium front besides the tunicates.” Smiling as everyone in the room now turned to look at him, Asuma continued. “The Konoha Aquarium has a long list of individuals who donate to them, but there are four people in particular that make up the bulk of these philanthropists. Two of them are old, independently wealthy couples who just _really_ love fish, I guess. One is a marine biology group, and the last--but certainly not least--is Kisame Hoshigaki. Seems like he can’t be all bad, though--he is the aquarium’s number one source of charitable donations.”  
>   
>  “And it seems like you four owe him a visit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, it's been a while!! sorry for the long wait, but here's a 15k chapter for you 
> 
> introducing not one, not two, but three new characters because i don't know when to stop lmao
> 
> also, if you want more updates on this fic (and others) find me on twitter! :) i'm there under the same username and talk a lot about working on the fic and dumb things about naruto so come say hi!

Iruka woke up before his alarm, as per usual. Darkness hung stagnant in the bedroom and he stayed where he was, wrapped in the covers and Kakashi’s arms. Although he had slept well, a little more rest never hurt anyone. One of them was tucked around Iruka’s waist, inked forearm blending in with the black that lay beneath the blankets as the stark color faded into the familiar outline of a wolf against a background of pale skin, electric blue lightning even more lifelike than usual in the sluggish morning air. He relaxed further against Kakashi’s warm chest behind him. Tangling their legs together, Iruka tugged the comforter up until it rested just beneath his cold nose. He had been so tired and comfortable last night that he hadn’t had a chance to put any of his clothes back on, save for the pair of boxers Kakashi had helped him into. The air outside of the bed was chilled and, glancing out the window, Iruka watched as rain poured down, running across the glass and distorting the view. Closing his eyes, he settled into Kakashi’s protective embrace, on the verge of consciousness until he felt lips pressing against the sliver of his neck that was accessible between thick strands of hair that framed his face. There was a brief moment where Iruka thought he was dreaming, content to tumble into sleep before a husky chuckle echoed through the noiseless room, lips brushing against Iruka’s ear as Kakashi propped himself up on his right elbow, only hovering several inches higher than where he had previously been laying on his side.  
  
“How come you always wake up so _early_ , ‘ruka?” His question was interspersed with a large yawn, broad palm coming up to hide his open mouth and rub the sleep out of his eyes. He craned his neck around to look at the clock: 5:57AM. Groaning, he flopped back onto the mattress, pulling Iruka back against his chest. The teacher wiggled around for a moment, trying to get comfortable once again. Iruka huffed, turning around with more force than intended until he was face-to-face with the roguish detective who was blinking down at him.  
  
“H-Hi.” Iruka stuttered out. The morning sun was waking up as well, peering through the windows but not illuminating much at all and instead casting a rosy glow over the white-walled room. Kakashi’s eyelashes cast long shadows across his sharp cheekbones as Iruka watched him try to fall back asleep. Feeling Iruka staring at him, Kakashi smiled, the mole under his left bottom lip sliding upwards as well when he curled his mouth into a cute, lazy grin. Eyes still shut, he leaned forward for one more kiss before he pulled back, murmuring into Iruka’s ear.  
  
“We still have thirty minutes.” Kakashi pulled the blankets up to their chins, noses just touching. “Sleep.” Slinging an arm around Iruka, Kakashi pulled him closer, content sigh escaping. Iruka smiled into his boyfriend’s chest, dozing off once again. He was wide awake five minutes later, however, when he heard the telltale thud of small feet running down the hallway. Seconds later, Naruto burst into the master bedroom, clad in his blinding orange pajamas and carrying the large stuffed fox that rarely left his side.  
  
“Good morning, Papa!” The toddler stopped at the edge of the bed, staring up at Kakashi, who had flopped onto his back. The detective’s hand slapped over his left eye, large fingers spread wide to hide as much of his scar as possible. Naruto crawled onto the bed and over Kakashi until he was sitting in between the two men, peering over Kakashi’s face in an attempt to catch another glimpse of what lay underneath the eyepatch that was permanently attached to the detective. “Morning, Mr. ‘Kashi!” He said, struggling with the “r” in morning yet again. Kakashi’s good eye was met with Naruto’s grinning face above his as he leaned even further over the detective. _Iruka raised a good kid_ , Kakashi thought, impressed that Naruto hadn’t said anything about the large injury that he could most likely still see. The teacher in question was propped up on his elbow, peppering a giggling Naruto’s head with kisses. Kakashi blanched for a moment, remembering the love bites he had given Iruka, but thankfully none were visible through the thick hair that brushed his collarbones.  
  
“Good morning, pumpkin!” Iruka said, much too happy for six in the morning. Naruto teetered over the edge of the blanket Iruka was holding up, sliding underneath the covers between Kakashi and Iruka. Naruto looked to Kakashi, expectant.  
  
“Good mornin’, Naruto.” He yawned. Kakashi waited a beat and removed his hand from where it rested on the left side of his face, turning in towards the center of the bed. It made sense to let Naruto see his eye if he was going to be spending the night at Iruka’s house now. Plus, he hated wearing the eyepatch when he was home. Weary, Kakashi waited for a noise of disgust or a muted expression of surprise, but neither came. Instead, Naruto was scrutinizing each detail apparent in the puckered flesh.  
  
“Whoa!” He turned his head to look at his father, mindful not to point. “Is Mr. ‘Kashi a superhero Papa?” Iruka chuckled, ruffling Naruto’s hair.  
“No, honey. Kakashi is just a normal person, but he’s the best one I know. Mmm, second best, if I count you too!” The teacher’s voice was hushed and Kakashi strained his ears to hear. Blushing, he reached behind himself to scratch the back of his unruly hair.  
  
“Maa, I don’t know about tha-”  
  
“Mr. ‘Kashi is a superhewo!” Naruto sped through his sentence, convinced that Kakashi’s scar meant he had some special powers. Iruka sighed, the toddler in his arms too riled up to have any hope of getting an extra twenty minutes of sleep. Kakashi was laughing, relieved that his hidden eye was becoming a somewhat normal sight in the Umino household. Stretching, he sat up in bed, looking over at his two boys. Iruka’s hair was covering his upper body, glimpses of tan arms visible underneath where they wrapped around Naruto who was still smiling up at Kakashi.  
  
“Should I start breakfast then? I’ll show you what a superhero needs to eat so they can grow up to be big and strong!” Naruto nodded, shooting out of bed in a dead sprint to the kitchen. Chuckling, Kakashi stood stood up at last, kissing Iruka before padding into the bathroom. When he returned to get dressed, Iruka was still wrapped in the fluffy comforter, his shiny brown hair only just discernible in the dim light. “What would you like to eat?” Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed, tying his simple black tie into a half Windsor knot. He was already dressed in his standard plain clothes “uniform” which was one of the perks of being a detective, although it was just a suit. The sleeves of his white button-up were rolled up to the elbow, snarling wolf cut off near the cuff of the crisp white cotton.  
  
“Anything’s fine,” Iruka mumbled into the pillow, arms hugging Kakashi around his middle. “I’ll be up in a minute.” One more kiss later, Kakashi was walking down the hallway to the kitchen. Naruto was waiting for him, loose grip on his fox’s paw while it rested on the ground beside him.  
  
“Okay, buddy!” Lifting up his arms, Naruto looked at the detective, who scooped him up without a moment’s delay. “We should get you dressed first, don’t you think? And then we can figure out what to make to eat.” The toddler nodded, letting Kakashi carry him back into his room. Setting him down, Kakashi watched as Naruto carefully placed his stuffed fox next to Kakashi, which was one of the greatest honors the toddler knew to bestow. Glancing from the toy to where Naruto was standing in front of him, Kakashi bent down further so they would be closer in height. “What’s your fox’s name, Naruto? He seems like he’s your favorite!”  
  
“He is! His name’th Kurama!” Naruto’s face split open into a toothy grin so big his eyes shut as Kakashi chuckled, hit by a sudden wave of nostalgia and further appreciation for his boyfriend.  
  
“Did you watch _Yu Yu Hakusho_ with your dad?” Kakashi asked, pulling Kurama the stuffed fox into his lap. Naruto ran up to him, putting chubby hands on Kakashi’s knees as he nodded furiously.  
  
“Yeah!” The toddler was staring up at the detective, starry-eyed and excited to know they had more in common.  
  
“Maa, I haven’t seen it since I was a kid.” Raising a hand and looking back and forth, Kakashi leaned forward, whispering a deal to Naruto. “How about this? If you can get dressed really fast, I’ll watch some with you this weekend! We can even start from the very beginning. Sound good?” Kakashi hadn’t even finished his sentence before Naruto was off like a shot, giggling loudly and sounding altogether delighted.  
  
Naruto went to his dresser, fishing out a pair of black pants and an orange tie dye shirt that was so bright it made Kakashi’s eye twitch. Nevertheless, he helped Naruto into his outfit for the day and put socks on his small feet so that putting his shoes on when they left wouldn’t be as much of a hassle as it had been the previous morning. Scooping Naruto up, the two walked back into the kitchen. Iruka was already there, dressed in his usual earth toned palette. The rust brown colored turtleneck he wore was new, and only served to make him look even softer and more angelic than before. Kakashi crept up behind Iruka, kissing his head while Naruto did the same to his cheek, heart skipping a beat at the light dusting of pink that appeared on Iruka’s face a moment later.  
  
“Y-You scared me!” He said, holding his chest, embarrassed. “Know what you want to eat?” He asked Naruto, who nodded vigorously.  
  
“Scrambled eggs!” Kakashi set the boy down, walking over to grab the necessary ingredients from the fridge. Meanwhile, Iruka set out a bowl and whisk on the counter, pulling out a decent sized frying pan and placing it on the stove.  
  
“Need any help?” Iruka asked, handing Kakashi the bowl as the other plucked up the eggs, cracking them deftly and whisking them once he added a little milk.  
  
“I’m good! But can you start the toast if you want any?” Kakashi had started to pour the mixture in the pan, pushing it about with a spatula. He turned his head to look at Iruka, who was waiting by the toaster. Naruto was behind him in his booster seat at the table, uncoordinated fingers clasped in a white-knuckle grip around a blue crayon, bottom lip stuck out in concentration. Chuckling, Kakashi made eye contact with Iruka and added an afterthought as he spotted the oranges on the counter. “Maybe some fruit too?” Nodding, the teacher made a circuit of the kitchen and started to chop up oranges, apples, and bananas, glancing behind himself to catch a glimpse of Kakashi while he cooked. Iruka pulled out three plates once he had finished, and started placing the toast and fruit onto them, Kakashi coming over to portion out the scrambled eggs. He took them to the table and sat down next to Naruto, Iruka close behind and bringing coffee to the table.  
  
“Thank you, Mr. ‘kashi!” Naruto said, clapping his hands together when he saw that his father had placed the jam on his toast in a heart.  
  
“Anytime,” Kakashi responded, blindly reaching for his coffee. Iruka hid a laugh as he watched the two. Naruto was certainly a morning person, at least while he was still young, and Kakashi was doing his best to adapt to their even earlier morning routine than he was used to. However, today he had been the first to get out of bed, so Iruka gave him a few brownie points for that. Looking at the clock, Iruka sighed, relieved that they had more time than he had anticipated. He and Naruto had to leave by 7:15AM to get to school by 7:30AM, which was still before classes even started, but Iruka liked to be prepared. It wasn’t yet seven and he was grateful for a few extra moments with Kakashi, before the other went to work. Although he didn’t need to leave for another half hour after Iruka did--he had to feed his dogs, after all. Deep in thought, the teacher didn’t hear Naruto calling for him until Kakashi joined him, voices lilting upwards.  
  
“Iruka?” Kakashi called. His head snapped forwards from where he had been staring at the clock. There was Kakashi, head propped up by his hand as he watched Iruka. “Do you want me to clean up?” Shaking his head, Iruka shot out of his seat.  
  
“I can’t ask you to do that, Kakashi. You already cooked for all of-”  
  
“I don’t mind! It’s alright if you need to finish getting Naruto ready.” Kakashi was beaming as he finished, slowly making his way onto his feet and Iruka nodded, in a daze as he helped Naruto out of his chair. They went into Naruto’s bedroom, Iruka making sure he had his homework and letting Naruto choose his jacket for the day (the same orange bubble coat he had worn for the past week). Double checking that both of them had everything, Iruka made his way to the front door, Naruto in tow. After he helped Naruto put his shoes on, he shot up.  
  
“Sh...it sure is cold today.” Laughing off his close call, he went back into the kitchen. _How did you forget about lunch?_ He berated himself. Kakashi was still in the kitchen as he passed through the threshold and Iruka could see his and Naruto’s lunchboxes on the counter beside him, sandwiches made and wrapped, chips selected, and juice box at the ready. Kakashi was finishing slicing up an apple for Naruto and zipped up the fox-shaped lunchbox (the toddler was nothing if not predictable), turning around to take them to Iruka.  
  
“Oh!” Kakashi jumped, startled that Iruka had managed to sneak up on him. He blushed, holding out the two lunchboxes in front of him in a loose grip. “I, umm, made both of you lunch. I hope that’s alright.” Iruka took them and leaned in towards his boyfriend, pressing a syrupy sweet kiss against Kakashi’s lips that the detective could feel even after he pulled back.  
  
“Thank you.” He smiled against Kakashi’s mouth, noticing the faint rosy tint on his cheeks up close. Kakashi leaned forward minutely for yet another kiss.  
  
“You’re welcome.” Iruka was already halfway down the hall heading to where Naruto was playing with his stuffed fox. Handing Naruto his lunchbox, Iruka made sure that it was securely put away before turning back towards Kakashi one final time.  
  
“There’s still half a pot of coffee. Just make sure you turn it off when you leave.” Ushering Naruto out the front door, Iruka added one more thing. “And don’t forget to lock the door!” One last kiss was shared between the two before Iruka pulled back, rushing out the front door. “See you later?”  
  
“Yeah, you will.” Kakashi smiled, waving with one arm as the door shut behind him. His face fell. There were thirty minutes to kill before he had to go feed his dogs, but Kakashi was debating leaving early so he’d have more time to walk them. Heading back into the master bedroom, he picked up his belongings and secured his eyepatch into place, stopping for a cup of coffee before hitting the road. He unplugged the coffee maker and checked to ensure that the stove was off, making his way to the foyer. Locking the door behind him, he let it shut, but not before he spotted his phone charger sitting on the kitchen counter where he had left it. And, of course, he didn’t have a key to Iruka’s apartment. Maybe it was time to ask for one.

  


Itachi was amazed that Kakashi was on time for work two days in a row, which was the longest streak he’d had since they’d been partnered two years ago. The older detective was not nearly as chipper as he’d been yesterday, sipping his coffee and glaring holes through his desktop. Kakashi would never admit it out loud, but he was pissed. He couldn’t risk using his phone as much as he would have otherwise, since if it died and Tsunade tried to call him, he’d be next. That meant he couldn’t text Iruka, but worst of all he couldn’t read Icha Icha while he waited for Asuma and Kurenai to show up, and he had just started to get to the good part. _Is it normally this annoying when other people are late? Whoops._ Itachi reappeared beside him, gracefully sitting at his desk and crossing his slender legs.  
  
“What is it?” He asked, tone flat as he stirred more sugar into his coffee.  
  
“I left my charger at Iruka’s.” Kakashi scrubbed at his face, hands dropping dead into his lap.  
  
“Must have been a tough morning then.”  
  
“Kids are _exhausting_. I don’t know how either of you two do it.”  
  
“I’ll let you in on a secret,” Itachi leaned in towards Kakashi, wry grin on his sharp features as he whispered, “Neither do I.” They both laughed and Kakashi sat up, becoming alert when he noticed Asuma and Kurenai walking into the precinct.  
  
“Good morning!” Asuma’s voice was pleasant (if not a little loud) and Kakashi waved one hand back, still sipping on his coffee as he stood up to meet the two.  
  
“Morning.” He greeted, looking down at the large stack of folders Kurenai was holding. “Do I want to know what those are?”  
  
“No, but you need to for the case, I’m afraid” She answered.  
  
“We should get this started then, I guess.” Kakashi sounded less than thrilled, but led them to Tsunade’s office, knocking when he heard more than one voice.  
  
“Come in!” Tsunade yelled. Opening the door, Kakashi stepped inside, curious as to who the other person would be. When he saw that it was Jiraiya, he slouched, nodding towards where the large man was leaning against the mahogany desk in the center of the room. The four detectives filed into the room, Asuma barely making it in with his fresh cup of coffee before the door swung shut. After they had all settled, Tsunade turned to Kurenai, who held the files on her lap. “Shall we start with those?” She gestured to them, leaning back in her seat. Kurenai stood up, handing them to the others in the room, save for Asuma, who had already looked over the case files on their way over.  
  
“This is what we have on the Mist gang so far. They’re originally from Kirigakure and started worming their way into Konoha about five years ago. For the most part, they run drugs for the more established crime families and are known for intimidating the waterfront.” Opening a post-it flagged folder, Kurenai set it down onto the desk in front of Tsunade. “This is Kisame Hoshigaki, thirty-three years old and also originally from Kirigakure. We think he has something to do with all the gang-related violence, but we have no proof. The Kirigakure Department has an extensive record on him there; most of the arrests are from aggravated assault. It seems that Mr. Hoshigaki here has quite the temper and the strengths to back it up.” She whistled lowly as she bent over to flip through the stack of papers. “In most of these cases, the other person ended up in the hospital with no less than two broken bones. Kinda sadistic too. This guy was practically filleted by Hoshigaki, but never pressed formal charges and there was never enough evidence for a case, looks like.” Wincing, Kurenai stood up, looking at Kakashi, who was deep in thought. “Somehow, everything leads towards him but there’s no paper trail here, and no one willing to talk. He, and everyone who has recently moved to Konoha for the purposes of crime, know what they’re doing, unfortunately. Even though we’ve had an open investigation on him for four years now, all we can say for sure is there’s a connection.”  
  
“Well, what have you tried to get him in for?” Jiraiya’s voice was gruff as he uncrossed his arms, reaching for his black coffee. Asuma sighed, palms heavy as he used them to push up out of the leather chair, offering it to his fiance, who accepted it with a muted thanks. Sliding one hand into his pocket, Asuma looked at Jiraiya, rattling off quite the list.  
  
“There’s conspiracy to sell, aggravated assault, illegal firearms use, purchases, and sales, and that is but the tip of the iceberg.” Asuma let out a long breath. “Nothing to connect him with murder, though.”  
  
“The Mist gang doesn’t actually have any homicide or larceny cases filed against them, and they haven’t in the five years they’ve been here. Like I said, they’re small fry in the grand scheme of things.” Kurenai sat down in the chair her fiance had vacated and crossed her legs, black patent leather pumps shining and dangerous. Kakashi looked on, unimpressed at the new information.  
  
“What I’m hearing is that this Hoshigaki guy is involved, and we’ve known this, but there’s nothing to actually tie him to this case or _any_ case?” He raised an eyebrow as he made eye contact with Asuma, whose face split into a lazy grin.  
  
“Don’t make me out to be more of a slacker than I am, Kakashi. Tsunade was more than smart to look at this from the tunicate angle first. We did some calling, and there is only one place in all of Konoha that houses tunicates year-round...Well, there’s only one place. Period.” All the other adults besides Kurenai leaned in while Asuma took a pause to sip his coffee. “That would be the Konoha Aquarium, down at the opposite end of the docks from where Suigetsu was found. There are tunicates living in their tide pool exhibit there as well as their pelagic zone exhibit.”  
  
“So that’s where they got them?” Itachi finally joined in, eyes turning to him. “The aquarium isn’t too far from the hospital, if you think about it.” In his mind, he could picture the drive from one destination to the other which took about fifteen minutes. If the tunicates had been used for some kind of medical experimentation, it made sense that they’d need to be fresh, but the proximity to the hospital was concerning.  
  
“Don’t you think the facility where all these procedures were performed would be more centrally located?” This time it was Kurenai who spoke, question directed at Itachi. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she thought about what was nearby.  
  
“At this point, it’s hard to tell since we’ve had three different dumpsites for the bodies. The hospital and where Suigetsu was found in the harbor are close, but Haku was found in the meatpacking district, almost outside the town’s jurisdiction. I’m sure they have some sort of base, but it could be anywhere.”  
  
“It makes more sense to have it closer to the hospital.” Tsunade added as she made herself comfortable in her chair. “These are someone’s ideas of a larger--in their eyes--brilliant experiment, I’m sure, and if that’s true, they would want fast, reliable access not only to wherever they were performing all these surgeries, but also to wherever they are getting their supplies. The hospital is a likely candidate for both of those criteria, although the staff would know if it was being used for something other than scheduled surgeries. Most likely, Haku’s body was dropped so far away was because there is valuable knowledge existing in it, even now.” Beside her, Jiraiya shifted, leaning more of his weight against the desk.  
  
“Wasn’t he in the industrial area where there have been a lot of assaults and homicides recently? I thought that was organized crime’s beat too.” The Sheriff was looking at Asuma, who sighed as he answered.  
  
“The problem is that _everyone_ uses the meatpacking district for their dirty business. All the places there are cash-based, no questions asked. It’s a criminal Nirvana.” He stood up taller, stretching his neck from side to side. “But, I have more info on the aquarium front besides the tunicates.” Smiling as everyone in the room now turned to look at him, Asuma continued. “The Konoha Aquarium has a long list of individuals who donate to them, but there are four people in particular that make up the bulk of these philanthropists. Two of them are old, independently wealthy couples who just _really_ love fish, I guess. One is a marine biology group, and the last--but certainly not least--is Kisame Hoshigaki. Seems like he can’t be all bad, though--he is the aquarium’s number one source of charitable donations.”  
  
“Seems like you four owe him a visit. And get a sample of the tunicates the aquarium has to see if they’re related at all to the ones used in Haku.” Tsunade was deep in thought, arms resting on the emerald green ink blotter in the center of her desk. “Where can one find Mr. Hoshigaki during the day?” She was still leafing through the tall stack of papers in the gangser’s file.  
  
“Looks like he makes him money through various means, but he mainly leases and constructs waterfront property--I’m talking houses starting at a cool ten million, if you want to buy, that is. He has an office downtown that’s not too far from here.” Asuma answered, downing his cup of coffee. “Kisame also frequents a serious boxing gym in the same area, although it’s grey if he owns it or not.”  
  
“Figure out who is going where, then. But make sure you can talk to him today since I either want to scare him into trying to leave Konoha or making a mistake, and you have to start small with that.” Tsunade spoke, fixated on the folder in front of her. Snapping it shut, she looked up, making eye contact with Kakashi. “Let me know what you find. Someone should collect a tunicate sample and take it to Shizune. The sooner we can confirm whether or not it’s the same genetic material as what was found in Haku, the better.” At that, Asuma sighed, shifting his weight where he stood behind Kurenai and placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“I can go to the aquarium, since I have to pick up our papers to approve the transfer here temporarily and it’s on the way.”  
  
“Well, that solves one thing.” Kurenai said, grinning as her fiance helped her up. The detectives made their way to the office door before Asuma stopped cold, everyone stopping behind him for a moment as they waited to see what was wrong.  
  
“I forgot!” He turned to Kurenai, who was walking beside him. “Before I leave, I gotta bet $25 that Hoshigaki is going to try to hit on my gorgeous fiance, since he’s apparently quite the sucker for beautiful people and I can’t refuse an easy bet.” Holding his arms out in a shrug, Kurenai scoffed and Kakashi quirked a single brow, intrigued. Itachi was holding onto his travel mug, back bracing the door open as he waited for the rest of his group.  
  
“You know I have to bet against you, honey.” A light flush started to spread across Asuma’s cheeks at the pet name, and Kurenai patted one, fingers teasingly brushing through her fiance’s beard as she walked past him and made her way back into the bullpen.  
  
“I’m taking part in this one too. I think I’m going to side with Kurenai on this particular wager though.” Kakashi announced, arms crossed behind his head as he walked by a stunned Asuma.  
  
“What? Since when do you join in?”  
  
“I just have a good feeling about this one. It’s still $25, right? Or should we raise the stakes?” Kakashi’s voice faded as the door swung shut behind him, Tsunade sighing and sinking down even further into her leather chair. Jiraiya pushed off the desk and rose to his full height, stretching for a moment and placing his cowboy hat on his wild white hair before deciding to head out as well.  
  
“Jiraiya, elections are coming up soon, right?” The Sheriff in question stopped, turning around to look at Tsunade.  
  
“They’re the same time each year, princess.” Jiraiya answered with a roguish grin as he walked back to one of the empty chairs in front of her desk. Sinking down into the padded leather, he extended his long legs out in front of him, waiting to see what Tsunade had to say.  
  
“I know that,” She began, wry smile on her face as she leaned forward, crossing her fingers in front of her face. “I vote for you each time.”  
  
“That’s because no one’s run against me since I first became Sheriff _years_ ago. I like to think it’s my charming personality and devastating good looks that have kept me in office.” Jiraiya said, voice booming and theatrical as he finished with a wink. Tsunade giggled, raising a manicured hand to cover her mouth as she laughed.  
  
“It’s more than just that. You’re good at your job, Jiraiya.” She paused, face falling into something more serious. “What’s worrying me is the mayoral race. I honestly have no idea how things will end up.” Jiraiya nodded, somber. Konoha’s mayoral election took place every four years in early spring, but due to an unforeseen change last election cycle, Hiruzen Sarutobi had ended up serving an additional full term. Now, with the election coming up in two months, only one candidate had started running: Kabuto Yakushi. Son of the Hospital Director, he had just begun to practice medicine after an internship at Konoha General in the trauma surgery ward. Although Kabuto tended to be in the background of political events, his quick thinking at debates saved him along with his witty--and at times, cruel--comebacks. That didn’t mean that his policies were good, however. His plan was to take funding from the police department and reallocate those funds into public works. He also had not said a single word about the recent upsurge in crime within the past several years, which made the department wary. Jiraiya snapped out of his thoughts when Tsunade leaned forwards, elbows resting on the table as her hands came to steeple in front of her full lips. Gulping, the Sheriff shirted in his seat when he caught a glimpse of cleavage from between her low-cut beige blouse, ample bosom pushed together by her arms. When Jiraiya felt his cheeks start to heat up, he began to speak before he was caught--Tsunade had already broken his nose for doing something similar when they were younger.  
  
“Me either. The election is in what, two months? If someone else doesn’t start running soon, Kabuto is going to win by default, considering that he’s the only candidate.” Tsunade looked up, locking her warm amber eyes onto Jiraiya’s rich brown ones.  
  
“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” She began, looking solemn. “Hiruzen is considering running again.”  
  
“ _What?_ ” Jiraiya shouted, all sense of relaxation he had carried in his large frame now gone as he leaned forward, hands on his knees. He looked one second away from storming over to city hall himself, muscles tensed like springs waiting to be released. “I thought he couldn’t run for another term, not after what happened last time.”  
  
“That’s what I had assumed as well, but I had a meeting with him yesterday and he explained the situation. Apparently, mayors of Konoha are allowed to serve an unlimited number of terms, so long as they are not elected consecutively. Since Hiruzen was reappointed Mayor after Minato’s passing, he can technically run in this race.”  
  
“Jesus. He’s nearing seventy now.” Leaning back, the Sheriff crossed his long legs, folding them and placing his right ankle on his left knee and leaning on the armrest. “Damn. Hiruzen was just starting to get excited about retirement too.”  
  
“I don’t trust Kabuto as far as I can throw him. He lurks in the back and somehow, conveniently, knows exactly what to say to undermine anything his competitor may say. Plus, he’s buying into the whole ‘the department is corrupt’ bogus that they’ve started using again now that crime’s up. There’s something wrong with him coming in from out of the blue and somehow getting everyone on his side. If Hiruzen doesn’t run, Konoha is going to go to ruin.” Tsunade’s brow furrowed as she finished. Jiraiya smiled, all glinting teeth.  
  
“Now, now, Princess. Don’t worry your pretty little head or else you’ll give yourself wrinkles, and I know you’d hate that.” He chuckled, voice low and raspy when Tsunade shot him a pointed look. “Hiruzen knows what he’s doing. We can only give him advice until he makes a final decision. And he better do it fast, since he’s already starting too late as is. He’s had consistently high ratings in previous polls, so hopefully he has that to fall back on.”  
  
“I suppose.” Tsunade said, sitting up and taking a sip of coffee before looking back at Jiraiya. She looked far more worried than he could remember seeing her for a long while, and that only served to unsettle him further. “I don’t know what’s happening here, but I think it’s even bigger than we realize, Jiraiya.”  
  
“That may be true, but we do have the best people working on it if that is the case.” He pointed out, smiling when she relaxed slightly into her chair. If there was one thing the Sheriff was good at, it was comforting people. Although he could be eccentric, there was never a more loyal friend than Jiraiya once he was on your side.  
  
“You’re right.” She sighed and perked up, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I can’t wait to hear back from those three later after all the meetings I have today. Who do you think is going to win the bet?” Jiraiya scooted his chair closer to the desk, propping his long legs on the corner. Tsunade watched closely, but she said nothing of his new position.  
  
“My money would normally be on Asuma, since Kurenai is beautiful--although she doesn’t hold a candle to you, Princess.” The flirtatious comment was delivered with an over the top wink, Tsunade rolling her eyes even though she knew the compliment was sincere. “I feel like it’s up in the air though.”  
  
“Fifty says he’s right.” The Police Chief looked downright devilish. Jiraiya was disarmed for a moment by the impish grin she sent his way before stuttering out a response.  
  
“Th-That’s awfully steep for a little bet, don’t you think?”  
  
“You know I love a good gamble. And, it seems like this one has more even odds than most, Jiraiya.” She stretched out his name far longer than its three syllables, leaning her arms onto the desk. “What, are you scared?”  
  
“Of course not! You’re on.” Jiraiya said, voice gruff at being teased so easily. Oh well. Knowing Tsunade’s luck, he would end up winning. He perked up not long after, steering the topic of conversation somewhere else. “Since I’m accepting your wager, do I get to ask a favor?” Tsunade narrowed her eyes.  
  
“Depends on what the favor is.”  
  
“I have a couple questions for you…” Jiraiya trailed off, waiting to see her reaction. “For research.” He smiled, suddenly timid. Tsunade groaned. She had hoped Jiraiya would wait a longer amount of time before starting on his next book, but it seemed that it was too late for that. Closing her eyes, she waved a hand in front of her face and Jiraiya continued before she could change her mind. “Alright! I need a woman’s opinion. Where would you want to go on a first date?” Arching a delicate blonde eyebrow, Tsunade couldn’t help but wonder where the Sheriff was going with this book.  
  
“I suppose it depends on who I’m going on the date with in the first place, doesn’t it?”  
  
“C’mon, princess, throw me a bone? Please?” The Chief sighed deeply, deciding to go along with her old friend’s request.  
  
“Alright.” She held up a hand, fixing Jiraiya with a withering stare. “But, if you ask one X-rated question, I don’t want to see you for the rest of the day. No. Make that the rest of the week.” Jiraiya winced and carded a large hand through his spiky fringe before letting it fall back into place above his warm eyes, crows feet crinkling slightly as he tried to smother a smile.  
  
“I’ll do my best.” He said with a wink, and Tsunade rolled her eyes, settling in for “research” she was sure would end up taking most of her morning. _I’m sure this won’t be the last time I do this._

  


Iruka yawned as he walked into the teacher’s lounge during recess. Thankfully, he had the lunch watch so he could take a moment to rest. Making a beeline for the coffee, Iruka didn’t even notice Genma standing by the fridge until the other man coughed.  
  
“Genma! What the hell?!” Iruka half-shouted before lowering his voice. “I could’ve spilled that!”  
  
“It’s nothing, ‘ruka. Just wanted to make sure you were actually awake is all.” Genma broke out into a large grin, toothpick dangling from between his lips as always.  
  
“I’m awake, just had an early morning.”  
  
“Oh? Was is a _good_ morning?” Dodging Iruka’s half-hearted punch, Genma continued as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “I think so, if those hickeys have anything to do with it.” His smile had turned sinister as Iruka rushed to check his reflection in his phone’s front-facing camera. In actuality, they were all hidden, but Genma had taken a gamble and guessed and he could not have been any happier with the results.  
  
“Fuck. Can you see any of them?” Iruka was frantic, turning his head to look at himself at all angles. Stifling a laugh, Genma answered.  
  
“Nah. You’re good.”  
  
“You can be _such_ an ass-” He was cut off, however, when the door to the lounge swung open once again. Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane strode through, hand in hand and deep in a discussion about who was in charge of cooking dinner that night.  
  
“But I was the one who made it yesterday!” Kotetsu complained. He was slightly shorter than Izumo, but his spiky black hair more than made up for the height. His almond-shaped eyes were wide with exasperation, but there was a wry grin on his face. A large smattering of freckles shaded high across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, shading it in a permanent healthy glow. He was clad in his usual dark was jeans and navy turtleneck he wore in the colder months, leaning against Izumo as he slid in the door beside him.  
  
“You need to learn how to keep a kitchen clean, and the only way to do that is to practice. How else are you going to know how to keep things from being cross-contaminated?” Izumo countered, looking to his left at Kotetsu with a fond smile. His chin length brown hair was down, right eye covered by his bangs like always. Since it was cold, he was wearing a black beanie, which helped his hair stay in place. Black slacks accentuated his long legs and he pushed his green sweater up to his elbows in the warmer room. Peeling his gaze away from his husband, Izumo looked over with large, dark eyes over to where Iruka and Genma were standing, watching the show with hidden smirks. “Very funny, you two.”  
  
“Ko’s cooking isn’t too bad! But I can definitely understand not wanting to cook, especially if you have someone else to do it.” Genma said, resting an arm on Izumo’s shoulder as the two chuckled.  
  
“Tell me about it.” Iruka sighed, sounding much more tired than an early morning would entail.  
  
“Oh?” Kotetsu said, peeking around Izumo’s side that was not being occupied by Genma’s arm. “What’s with the sigh, Iruka?” All three pairs of eyes turned to look at him, and Iruka began to blush under the intense gaze.  
  
“N-Nothing! It’s just been a busy few days!” He squeaked out, reflexively taking a large gulp of coffee to prevent himself from having to answer any questions, if only for a moment.  
  
“I’m guessing that has to do with the new boyfriend, huh?” Genma grinned, Kotetsu mirroring the expression.  
  
“You have to have been busy to forget those permission slips. He ended up coming here to drop them off, you know?” Izumo said slyly, looking over at Genma, who was slack-jawed.  
  
“Wait, your new boyfriend was here and I didn’t get to meet him?” Genma turned to Iruka, who was even pinker than before.  
  
“That’s a shame, too. He was _gorgeous_.” Kotetsu interjected, continuing when Genma raised a brow, glaring at Iruka. “I’m not even kidding, Genma. This guy invented tall, dark, and handsome. And the tattoo he had?” He answered his own question by holding up an okay sign and clicking his tongue, raising his brows. Genma circled his hand in front of him, an unspoken signal for Kotetsu to keep going much to Iruka’s displeasure as the two shared a gleeful look before Kotetsu launched into the full story, sparing no details. “Well, it was Friday last week right around lunch…”

_Giggling and shouting filled the air as Kakashi walked through the park towards the schoolyard. It was a beautiful day, and the sun shone brightly through the tree branches that were beginning to show signs of blooming in the not too distant future. He shifted the large folder he was holding, placing it under his arm. Iruka had called shortly after he had started his lunch break, apologizing profusely before asking if Kakashi could please bring him the stack of permission slips he left at his apartment. Kakashi didn’t have a key but he agreed without a second thought, Iruka’s superviser letting him in in the meantime. Strolling up to the front gate to the campus, the detective entered, but paused after taking several steps. Even though he had dropped Naruto off and picked him up from school before when Iruka had to stay late, he’d never actually gone inside the building, and the school's campus was spread out over a large are to make as much space for playgrounds as possible. The front of the school was a large playground, with several lunch tables that were currently occupied lining the far left wall and several sets of swings, a slide and a jungle gym in the middle of a thick, rubberized mat on top of the asphalt. A garden was in front of what Kakashi guessed was the main building that housed the office, and several bungalows were in the far back of the playground and alongside the office building.  
  
Kotetsu and Izumo were standing to the side, watching their classes as they ate lunch in the sunshine. The first grade class was Izumo’s, while Kotetsu taught kindergarten (his curious and joyous personality made him a favorite of all the kids at the school, however). Today Izumo was keeping a close eye on Neji Hyuuga, who had tried to pick a fight with Shikamaru Nara earlier that morning, claiming that he was in his spot on the carpet. Thankfully, Shikamaru was too lazy to react to any of the other boy’s goading, so nothing had happened. It still made Izumo wary--Fridays were always the hardest since all anyone really wanted to do was go home. He was deep in thought, hand resting against his chin until Kotetsu tugged on the hem of his shirt.  
  
“What is it, Ko?” Izumo asked, still watching the kids trade lunch items, trying to better their dessert options.  
  
“Who is that?” Kotetsu said in a tone that demanded his attention and Izumo turned around to face the garden near the entrance to one set of bungalows. As he glanced over to the entrance he saw a tall man with sharp features and a shock of grey hair. He was in a suit like most of the fathers were when they came to pick up their child, minus the jacket, so Izumo assumed him to be a parent of a new student that he just hadn’t met quite yet. One of his hands was holding a plastic folder and the other was half hidden in the pocket of his slacks, tattoo only appearing as a solid black portion on his forearm. The muscles of his arms that were visible through the thin cotton of his oxford shirt were no doubt what Kotetsu had been fixated on, and Izumo grudgingly had to admit he had a nice ass from what he could see. Kotetsu whistled when the man spotted them and walked over, his handsome face with high cheekbones finally becoming clear. He smiled when he stopped in front of them, excited whispers echoing behind the two teachers from their curious students.  
  
“Hello. How can I help you?” Izumo greeted, just as intrigued as the kids behind him were.  
  
“Hi there,” The man began, scratching the back of his head. “My name’s Kakashi Hatake. I’m here to drop these off for Iruka. They’re permission slips he left at home.” He extended his right hand, shaking Kotetsu’s first.  
  
“I’m Kotetsu Hagane. You must be Iruka’s...boyfriend, then?” He asked, unsure about how official the two were just yet. Kakashi grinned, sheepish, and a blush began to spread across his cheeks.  
  
“Yes,” He chuckled. “That would be me.”  
  
“I have to say, the pictures he showed us do you no justice.” Laughing, Kotetsu covered his mouth as Kakashi turned a deeper shade of red. Izumo cracked a smile at his husband’s antics, secretly agreeing.  
  
“He’s notoriously bad when it comes to taking them, trust me.” He said, shaking Kakashi’s hand when it was presented to him. “Izumo Kamizuki. Nice to finally get to meet you.” Kakashi laughed again, unused to all the attention.  
  
“It’s good to meet Iruka’s friends as well. He’s mentioned both of you before.” Kakashi stepped back, sliding his hand into his pocket yet again. “Congratulations on your anniversary, by the way.”  
  
“I’m surprised Iruka mentioned it to you!” Kotetsu said. Now he was the one turning pink.  
  
“Well, I did end up having to watch Naruto for the party they threw you after all.” This time, Izumo laughed, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth.  
  
“I have to thank you for that. I’m afraid we don’t get to see him as often.” He paused a moment before remembering why Kakashi was at the school in the first place. “Ko, wanna take Kakashi to Iruka’s classroom? I can watch everyone for a little bit.” Kakashi tilted his head, puzzled. “They get an earlier lunch, since their day is usually a fair bit shorter than the older kid’s. I doubt you’ll really be interrupting anything. It is a Friday, after all.” Kotetsu stepped out from behind a smiling Izumo, walking past Kakashi and gesturing for him to follow. They walked under the awning covering the front of the bungalows and made their way back to the main building.  
  
“We have to get you a visitor’s badge first before you can go in.” The teacher said, apologetic as he opened the swinging glass door for Kakashi.  
  
“No worries,” Kakashi said. “I’m no stranger to bureaucracy.” Kotetsu snorted, signing in Kakashi at the front desk and grabbing a bright yellow badge that he handed to the detective, who promptly clipped it onto the front pocket of his crisp white button up. Following Kotetsu out the rear exit, they walked through another, smaller courtyard that had a four square court and slide on it, past a glass-covered alcove with art the children had painted in anticipation of spring, until finally, the teacher stopped in front of a closed door marked P-3. Kakashi could see Iruka sitting in a chair at the front of his classroom, all his students sitting in a haphazard semi-circle around him on the large colorblocked square rug that dominated the center of the room. Desks that sat two apiece circled the rug, and Kakashi could make out Naruto’s frog-shaped backpack on the back of a chair next to Sasuke’s more utilitarian black one, smile splitting his face when he noticed a tomato keychain . There were several lavishly decorated bulletin boards on either side of the whiteboard that dominated the wall at the front of the room, one on shapes and colors, and the other an alphabet with each letter represented by an animal whose name started with the same letter. Kakashi chuckled, taking in how cute Iruka was in his natural element.  
  
“Here’s his class. I’ll let him know you’re here.” Kotetsu said, slipping through the door he had barely cracked open enough to squeeze through. A moment later, Iruka appeared behind the door and Kotetsu started making his way back to the lunch area, stopping to wave. “Nice to meet you, Kakashi!” He took a few steps back, but decided to linger for a moment, if only just to be able to gossip with Genma over coffee the following Monday. Or, if it was juicy enough, over a beer that evening.  
  
“Good to see you, sen-”Naruto, hearing Kakashi’s voice, bolted up and ran over to the detective, who scooped him up without a moment’s hesitation as he placed the folder under his arm.  
  
“Mr. ‘kashi!” He giggled happily, chubby hands hugging Kakashi around his neck.  
  
“Hey there, munchkin!” He answered, sounding just as delighted to see the boy.  
  
“Hello Detective Hatake!” Kiba yelled from behind Iruka. Kakashi shifted to look around his boyfriend, seeing Kiba waving frantically while Sasuke simply waved once in greeting.  
  
“Hi kids!” The detective answered, embarrassed at all the attention. He was surprised to hear one more voice greeting him as well.  
  
“Hello Kakashi!” It sounded familiar and he took a step into the classroom, Naruto dangling in his arms and entirely content with the world. Sitting there was Lee, or as he liked to be called, Rock Lee. He was Kakashi’s best friend’s son, and even though he knew Lee went to the same school Naruto did, he never expected that they would be in the same class.  
  
“It’s good to see you Lee! You’ve gotten so big! How’s your dad?”  
  
“Good! He’s really busy.” Lee answered, energetic as could be. He was in a matching green Adidas tracksuit that reminded him exactly of Guy’s when they had gone through academy together and his silky black hair bobbed as he nodded his head, bowl cut snapping back into place once he had ceased to move.  
  
“Sounds like we both are then. Tell him I say hi, alright, kiddo?” Lee nodded, smiling big. Kakashi smiled back, the effect contagious, before turning back to face Iruka, Naruto playing with the badge on his chest. He lifted his right hand that now held the file folder. “One delivery for a Mr. Iruka Umino? Sorry I’m running late, I got a little caught up meeting those two.” Kakashi said, pointing outside to where Kotetsu was still lurking. Iruka accepted the permission slips with a shaky arm, already turning red.  
  
“Th-Thank you for bringing these. I can’t believe I forgot them.”  
  
“No worries, it’s been a hectic few weeks.” He smiled and it reached all the way up to his eyes. Realizing he was still in the classroom he stood up straighter, coughing as all the kids watched their teacher interacting with this new person. “I should, um, go?”  
  
“No, let me introduce you first. Please?” Iruka looked at him, expression soft. “I’ll never hear the end of it otherwise.” He started to laugh, and all Kakashi could do was nod as he walked further into the classroom.  
  
“Everyone, this is Detective Hatake! Say hello!” All the children mumbled a greeting at their teacher’s prompting, waiting to see what else he might have to add. “He’s a police officer and works at the station downtown.” That fact was met with excited chatter, Iruka shushing them for a moment before he continued once more as Kotetsu left hurriedly, the five minute bell that signalled the end of his lunch ringing loudly as he ran back towards the front of the school._

“The moral of the story is that Iruka hasn’t bragged nearly enough.” Kotetsu finally finished.  
  
“I’m afraid I have to agree with him on this one.” Izumo said, shrugging. His husband looked up at him, winking.  
  
“Don’t worry babe. You know I only have eyes for you.” Kotetsu said as Genma groaned.  
  
“Get a room, you two. You’ve been married for two years, I shouldn’t have to see this level of sappiness on a day-to-day basis.” Done reprimanding them for the time being, he focused his attention back on Iruka. “How come you two have been dating for close to two months and I haven’t even gotten to meet him yet?” Genma huffed, crossing his arms. Iruka knew the other man wouldn’t ever admit it, but he was most likely feeling left out. Thinking back, Iruka noted that he had been spending less and less time with his friends and coworkers, and more with Kakashi. Groaning, he rubbed at one of his temples.  
  
“Why did you even-” Knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask a smug Kotetsu, Iruka stopped himself before looking at his other friend. “What are you doing on Thursday, Genma?” The other man’s face went from pouting to suspicious, eyes narrowing as he scrutinized Iruka’s neutral (tired) expression.  
  
“....Nothing.”  
  
“Good. Meet me at the bar next to Ichiraku’s at seven. I guess there’s a tradition down at the station to go there on Thursdays, and I promised Kakashi I would come this week. Want to tag along? You can meet him, and some of his co-workers. Itachi will be there too, most likely.” When Iruka finished, Genma was sporting his usual smirk.  
  
“I’ll be there, you can count on it.” Iruka sighed, only one thought in his mind: _It was going to be a long week after all._

  


It was close to lunch when Itachi pulled up to the business district, parking his car in between Kisame’s office and the gym he frequented. As he stepped onto the curb, Kurenai handed him his trusty travel mug, appearing next to him with a disinterested Kakashi, who had one hand in his pocket and the other in a tight grip around his phone. Due to the amount of scrolling he was doing, Itachi guessed that he was reading _Icha Icha_ yet again even though it would surely result in his phone dying. Again.  
  
“Kakashi, we don’t have time for you to be reading porn.” Itachi deadpanned, Kurenai snorting in amusement behind him.  
  
“Maa, it’s not just porn.” Kakashi said, locking the screen on his phone and slipping it into his pocket as he leisurely waved a hand in front of his face. “This one is about the romance, too.” Kurenai couldn’t stifle her laugh this time and had to lean one arm on the car as she caught her breath.  
  
“Kakashi, if you read that for the romance, you would have been on way more dates.” The comment was cutting, and she straightened out her blazer and tossed her mid-length hair behind her as Itachi’s eyes widened. The grey-haired detective stood there, shrugging before she turned to Itachi. “We should try his office first. Maybe call to see if he’s there? It is close enough to lunch that he might be out.” Itachi nodded, picking up his cell phone to call the number they had for his real estate office.  
  
“Think Asuma’s gonna win?” Kakashi asked her while his partner waited for someone to answer. Kurenai rolled her eyes and the look she gave him then made him feel much dumber than he had moments earlier when she outright called him an idiot.  
  
“I know what I’m doing.” She said, grinning wide enough to give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money.  
  
“Thank you for your time.” Itachi’s voice came to the forefront as he ended the call, looking up from his cell phone to find both detectives staring at him. “That was Mr. Hoshigaki’s secretary. He’s at the boxing gym currently. He goes there every day after his lunch break, according to her.” Kakashi nodded, stretching his arms out behind his head and turning to begin walking in the opposite direction.  
  
“It’s only a couple blocks, right? Let’s walk.” Kurenai fell into pace beside him, Itachi hanging back only slightly out of respect. He had only been appointed to his position as detective two years ago. Kakashi had been one for five years, and Asuma and Kurenai were the best in his division. Not to say that he wasn’t the best at what he did, but he knew when to let the more experienced officers take the lead. Shifting the folder he was carrying into his other hand, they rounded the corner and were met with the gym they were looking for right across the street. It looked old, with a worn neon sign in front with the name flickering unpredictably on it: Samehada. There were large windows and Kakashi got a good look at the sparring match going on as the three detectives entered the gym, walking up a short slope to the level ground the boxing ring was located on. It was to the left of the room, large posters from previous fights lining the walls behind the ring. To the right lay several weightlifting machines, as well as a few hanging and standing punching bags for individual training.  
  
However, the fight winding down at the moment was certainly more than just training due to the amount of kicks being dodged. Itachi recognized Kisame from his folder, and the man looked even more intimidating in the flesh. He was massive--six-foot-five, his brain supplied after memorizing his file--and equally broad in the chest. _He might actually be bigger than Jiraiya_ , Itachi thought as he stepped closer to the ring. Sweat dotted the forgiving matte foam surface and Kisame’s opponent looked exhausted, while the potential crime boss gave a sinister grin. Tapping his wrapped fists together, he stepped forward once more into the center of the ring, not noticing his newfound audience. Kisame was only clad in a pair of red boxing shorts that ended high up on his muscular thighs. Bending his neck from side to side, Itachi watched as a bead of sweat dripped down Kisame’s spine, falling from his dark blue hair, damp with sweat. His back muscles rippled under tan skin, mesmerizing with the amount of dangerous strength that lay coiled within them. The entirely of his back and arms were covered in tribal tattoos, the stark black lines slightly faded with age and wrapping around the edges of his body disappearing out of sight on his front, fluid and beautiful but also serving as a warning. Three thick bands of ink curved in crescents down his ribcage, looking eerily like gills, matching crescents on his biceps as well. A flash of silvery skin lining the edge of those tattoos confirmed what Itachi had suspected: not only were there tattoos on Hoshigaki’s ribcage, but scarification done to match them as well.  
  
“One more round?” Kisame asked, smooth, low voice and slow cadence the complete opposite of what Itachi was expecting. His opponent simply nodded, stepping into the center as well so they could tap their fists together before each man jumped back, starting to bounce laterally on the balls of their feet. Kisame waited for an opening. Left elbow coming up, he threw a fast right jab. His muscles tensed as he prepared to block. The other man dodged, long brown hair whipping behind him from ducking so quickly as he stood up, both hands coming to protect his gaunt face. They had switched positions, and now Kisame could see the three detectives as well as they could see him. Scoffing, he rolled his shoulders when Kakashi held up his badge, stopping for a moment to scrutinize it, face finally visible.  
  
Kisame had three crescent tattoos that were similar to those on his arms starting high on his chiseled cheekbones and extending diagonally across them towards his hairline. His eyes were slightly upturned and round under heavy eyelids, making him seem predatory even though his expression was otherwise neutral. Scanning the three standing outside the ring, he caught eyes with Itachi and grinned, showing two rows of unnaturally sharp teeth shining from between Kisame’s split lip which was still oozing blood, langid in the way it dripped down the man’s prominent square jaw. The youngest detective gasped, mind conjuring up an image of Suigetsu’s teeth, which had been just as sharp. _There’s no was that could simply be a coincidence, could it?_  
  
“Guess I should end this fast, huh, Jinpachi? I’ll try, at least.” His last sentence was directed at Kakashi, who sighed, hand returning his badge to his pocket. With that, Kisame pounced. Stepping forward, he aimed a right hook at his opponent’s nose, spinning his head back with the force. There was a crunch as Jinpachi’s neck hyperextended. In front of Itachi, Kurenai winced and he could hear her sharp inhale. Blood dripped onto the floor in front of Jinpachi, a trail following every dodge. Kisame kept throwing punch after punch, even though most of them were blocked. Dull thuds sounded as flesh connected. Laughing lowly, Kisame stepped back once again, going into a defensive position and lowering his hands.  
  
The other man scoffed, thinking Kisame cocky. Running forward, Jinpachi raised an arm for a jab, but not before Kisame whipped around, connecting a solid spin kick to his solar plexus. Jinpachi was knocked back and his rattling breath could be heard as he stood up taller, letting his lungs expand and get enough oxygen as the pain abated. He crouched down after a moment, wheezing. Kisame began to chuckle and stalked around Jinpachi as he stood upright once more.  
  
“Wincing already? I thought you were tougher than that when you said you wanted to try sparring again.” The tattooed man taunted, launching into a bout of roundhouse kicks. “Don’t waste my time or I’ll give you something that actually hurts.” Itachi lost sight of Kisame for a split second and when he came into view once more, he knew the fight was about to be over. The man was grinning like a maniac, tilting the head that rested atop thick shoulders at an unnatural angle. He adjusted the blue bandages wrapping around his palms and wrists before whipping around, features a blur. A loud smack sounded throughout the room as one of Kisame’s long legs delivered an effortless front kick directly in the center of Jinpachi’s stomach. He staggered backwards, shifting his weight. Kisame followed, throwing blow after blow, each landing with a heavy thud. There was an edge of iron in the air as Jinpachi’s nose began to bleed heavily, trailing down his face. Kisame smiled wider at the sight of crimson, all sharp teeth and intimidation as he cracked his red knuckles, dark spots staining the wrappings where the delicate skin covering them had begun to split from the force of his punches. “You know I’d love to stay and chat, but I have business to attend to, it seems.” And with that, Kisame grabbed a dazed Jinpachi’s shoulder, pulling him into a forceful right hook. Jinpachi stumbled backwards, keeling over face-first onto the mat.  
  
Whistling, Kisame stepped over to the side of the ring, grabbing a small towel hanging on the elastic band. He slung it across his shoulders and stepped out, almost tall enough to cross the elastic without having to bend it at all. Sauntering down, the three detectives got a better look at his face, which was masculine and square with a disarming grin. His lip was split from a punch prior to their arrival, and Itachi’s eyes followed Kisame’s tongue as it licked away the droplets of blood that were beading on the surface, staining his bottom lip a shocking scarlet and instilling a primal fear once Itachi saw the edges of Kisame’s razor sharp teeth lined with crimson. Expecting him to come to a stop in front of them, Kakashi raised a brow when the crime boss kept walking, pushing through he and Kurenai until Kisame was standing, hands on his hips and on full display, in front of Itachi.  
  
“Well _hello_ there, Mr. Officer.” Kisame all but purred as he halted, using the edges of the the towel he had slung around his shoulders to wipe the sweat off his face. The ends of the plain white terrycloth dangled above his muscular pecs, and Itachi couldn’t help but glance down at them. That was bad idea number one. Sweat was beading down Kisame’s chest, collecting in the defined valleys of his abs. Sure, he was attractive from a subjective standpoint, but Itachi would never admit it. And he could never admit it, either. For God’s sake, he was the prime suspect in their investigation so far. Clearing his throat Itachi looked up, jumping slightly when Kisame’s eyes swept up and down his slender figure. Kisame laughed, deep and throaty when he caught sight of Itachi’s violent blush which contrasted heavily with his otherwise stoic expression. Standing up to his full height in front of the younger man, Kisame crossed his arms, smirk _full_ of bad intentions. “And to what do I owe this absolute pleasure?” Behind Kisame, Kakashi turned to Kurenai, who looked just as surprised at the turn of events.  
  
“My name is Detective Itachi Uchiha. I would appreciate if you refered to me as such.” Itachi spoke in a measured tone, schooling his features. Unfortunately for him, his blush was not as easily controlled.  
  
“Ooh, _feisty_! I like it.” Kisame was grinning, slouching slightly to make it easier to talk to the long haired detective. He let his eyes rake over Itachi’s lean form, purposely letting them linger on the detective’s full lips and trim waist. Itachi crossed his arms.  
  
“Now that you’re finished--I hope--we have several questions for you about the recent homicide victim that was found on the docks this morning.”  
  
“I’m not so sure if I _am_ finished, sweetheart.” A lazy grin split Kisame’s thin lips, and he put his hands on his hips. “You didn’t tell me anything about yourself first. Isn’t that proper manners, Mr. Detective?” He teased as he took a step closer. Feeling his eye start to twitch, Itachi took a measured step back, holding his ground. Glancing behind the crime boss, he saw Kakashi stifling a laugh and Kurenai watching like a hawk, her eyes wide.  
  
“We are far more interested in learning about you, Mr Hoshigaki.”  
  
“What’s this about ‘we,’ doll face? It’s just you and I talking right now, isn’t it?” He moved forwards again, Itachi walking backwards to avoid being too close. “It’s not every day I have someone so...delicious trying to arrest me.” With each thought, Kisame got closer, until Itachi felt his back hit the concrete wall of the gym. “I have to take my time enjoying you.” Kisame extended a large hand to lean against the wall next to Itachi’s head, bending down slightly until they were face to face. He could see the way Itachi’s eyes darted from side to side, avoiding his gaze and looking anywhere but at the larger man. When Itachi’s blush failed to dissipate, Kisame leaned in closer, elbow coming to rest on the wall until their faces were only several inches apart, hand holding Itachi’s head in place with where it hovered above him. A moment passed before he stood back up, still caging Itachi in but giving him more room to breathe. _I gotta hand it to the kid_ , Kisame thought, pleased, _He’s tougher than he looks_. “Now, where were we?” Itachi’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, pulse jumping under the thin skin of his jugular.  
  
“I think I am finally going to start to ask questions, if that’s allowed.” He shot Kisame a pointed look, squashing a smug grin when the crime boss looked taken aback at his abruptness. “Now, where were you on Monday between four and nine in the morning?” Kisame’s eyes narrowed and he drew up to his full height, looming over Itachi.  
  
“I was asleep until seven or so, and then I came into the office at eight.”  
  
“Is there anyone who can confirm that, Mr. Hoshigaki?” Itachi asked, stenographer’s notebook flipped open to the newest page with his black pen hovering over the paper. _He was one of those types, huh? Cute._  
  
“My secretary and several agents were here before I came in, so you can check with them.” Itachi nodded, taking down their names. Kisame paused, waiting for the shorter man to look at him before sharp teeth came into view once more. “I was alone that night though, so you’ll have to take my word for it. Although you’re always welcome to be my alibi, ‘tachi.” He was staring down at Itachi through half-lidded eyes, watching the detective try not to squirm. It was apparent that he was not used to the attention, and that only made Kisame want to see what other reactions he could pull out of him.  
  
“Might I remind you that while we are not only in entirely different...circles, that you are also a suspect in a murder investigation, and a very suspicious one at that.” Itachi’s voice was cool, composed in a way neither Kakashi nor Kurenai had heard it before. There was a honed edge of ice to it, but the perspiration on his forehead and red cheeks negated the effect and Kisame stepped in closer, sensing his minute hesitation.  
  
“Oh?” Kisame’s voice was husky and smooth, low timbre sensual yet tinged with an imminent warning. Itachi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “What’s so odd about me?” He was beaming, and Itachi’s resolve was beginning to crack as the other man’s flirtatious advances getting harder and harder to ignore.  
  
“The fact that I can’t get a straight answer out of you.” Itachi all but snapped, tone curt as he crossed his arms in an attempt to put more space between them.  
  
“But, Detective _Uchiha_ , I thought I already made it clear that there’s _nothing_ straight about me. At least, not entirely.” Kisame whipped his head around, sending a saucy wink in Kurenai’s direction. Behind him, Kakashi muffled a snicker, already imagining Asuma’s face when he learned exactly how he had lost the bet. Kurenai looked on, shocked not only at Hoshigaki’s audacity but also at Itachi’s reaction. Thank god she’d tagged along for once. Itachi shot his partner a look that shut Kakashi up immediately, promising an eternity of pain and more if he gave their suspect any more ammunition than he already had.  
  
“Yes, but how are you so sure that I’m not as well?” Granted, it was a bit of a last ditch effort and Itachi was desperately trying to call the other’s bluff. Kisame was having none of it. He bent at the waist once more, leaning his full weight on the palm he slapped onto the wall next to Itachi’s head. Licking his bottom lip and tasting the tell-tale metallic tang of blood, Kisame smiled before moving to whisper directly in Itachi’s left ear.  
  
“ _Sweetheart_ ,” He said, voice dripping with contentment and sounding like he would devour Itachi on spot if he could, “You wouldn’t be blushing so hard and trying not to look at me if you weren’t at least a little bit interested.” Pulling back, he watched Itachi’s reaction as the detective turned an even brighter shade of scarlet, crossing his arms and continuing with his line of questioning, hoping that he could put the rest of this off until the end of their visit. Itachi knew he could expect little to no help from his colleagues, since he was sure both would be eating the entire situation up like a man starved. Kisame furrowed his brow. _So that’s how he was going to do this._ br />  
“If we can please get back to the reason why I came here in the first place,” Itachi began, feeling the urge to rub his temples, “I also have to ask you what your connections with the Konoha Aquarium are, Mr. Hoshigaki.”  
  
“I’m a donor there. They remodeled the main hall last year and I designed it for them as well as donating to cover the costs for other needed renovations. It’s the one thing I can do to give back, since I love the ocean and I surf more than I’m on solid land.” He answered, not missing the way Itachi’s eyes roamed his tan skin at the admission.  
  
“I see. Do you know what a tunicate is?” Itachi had fallen back into his role at interrogator easily. His main skill was his ability to get information out of any suspect, on par with Kurenai’s, although their methods were different and therefore more effective for different cases. For this one, it seemed like his were not only the right choice, but he himself was incentive for their suspect to talk. Kakashi and Kurenai strained their ears, paying close attention as the conversation turned serious.  
  
“A what?” Kisame deadpanned, a little too quickly in Itachi’s opinion. His eyes narrowed and he watched Kisame’s face, searching for any possible tell, although it was nigh impossible for the detective to have discovered it already. Instead, he was met with a lazy smile, Kisame an endurance predator hunting his newfound prey.  
  
“They would be in the tidepool or pelagic zone exhibit. They’re small, normally attached to rocks, and look like tubes or strange, round, brightly colored growths.” Pausing, Itachi watched once more for any sign of recognition. “They’re also known as sea squirts, if that rings a bell.”  
  
“Sorry, doll face, I don’t have a clue.” Glancing at the clock behind him, Kisame smiled at Itachi, apologetic. “As much as I would love to stay, I do have a business to run and meetings to attend. However, I wouldn’t mind getting to see you again sometime soon, but preferably in a more relaxed atmosphere. Cocktails, maybe?”  
  
“Please make sure you stay inside Konoha city limits, Mr. Hoshigaki, or else the police department will take it as an intent to flee and you _will_ be arrested. I doubt you would want to ruin your otherwise spotless record.” Itachi’s answering smirk was challenging.  
  
“Don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours, I’m not going anywhere. And I don’t have any clue what the aquarium even has to do with any of this.” He shrugged, slowly walking away from Itachi before turning around one last time. “I’m sure you have my number in that file you’re holding, Detective.” Each syllable was stretched out teasingly, Itachi waiting more expectantly than he would hope to admit. “Don’t be a stranger.” With a final wink, Kisame disappeared into the back of the boxing gym past the weights and rings and into the showers. Itachi stood there and exhaled the breath he had been holding as Kakashi strolled over, taking all the time in the world. There was a pressure on his shoulder and it took him a moment to realize it was Kakashi’s right hand.  
  
“Thank you for making me fifty bucks richer.” He was trying to mask a smirk and failing miserably as he ended his sentence with a stifled laugh. Kurenai walked over, looking stunned. Sighing, Itachi finally brought his hand up to rub at his temple, stopping to pinch the bridge of his nose and breathing deeply before resting it at his side once more. Asuma was enough of a loudmouth, add in Tsunade, who was sure to hear, and Jiraiya, who would hear from Tsunade, and Itachi would never know peace.  
  
“Exactly...what just happened?” Kurenai spoke, sounding every bit as dazed as Itachi felt.  
  
“I wish I knew.” The youngest detective sounded tired, crossing his arms. Staring towards the door Kisame had strolled through and hearing the sound of water hitting the floor, Itachi was ruminating on the answer to Kurenai’s question when Kakashi addressed him and startled him back into the conversation the other two were having.  
  
“So, Itachi,” The detective in question whipped his head over to look at Kakashi, noticing a grinning Kurenai who was standing to his left. “Think he was telling the truth? We didn’t get a look at his face while he was answering, so I can’t say for sure.”  
  
“About the murder, I think so. But I could be wrong. We’ll just have to check with his secretary and employees before we head back to the precinct. As for the tunicates, I trust him as far as I can throw him.” He shifted his weight before continuing, turning his back to the showers as the trio headed outside. The air was fresh and cool and the breeze faced towards them, ruffling their jackets as they made their way towards Kisame’s real estate office. Heavy grey clouds loomed above them, threatening rain that had never fully stopped. After several blocks, Itachi spoke once more, keeping pace in between the other detectives. “He answered too quickly. If he is a surfer, he would have seen them in shallow water near the cliffs, since they attach themselves onto a substrate and there are at least ten kinds that live in the tidepools off of Konoha’s main beaches. That, and the fact that he’s the aquarium’s main donor--which means that he has likely attended multiple galas there as well as just stopping in--means that he either knows what they are and is lying, or is incredibly daft. I doubt that a man that’s evaded any criminal prosecution is going to have missed that.” They rounded the corner, Kakashi stepping forward to open the minimalist glass door to the office as Kurenai walked through, thanking him. Itachi stopped in front of his partner, who was smothering a smirk.  
  
“You sure you could tell all that?” The older detective snickered, good eye closing as he broke out into a deep-belly laugh, the hand that wasn’t holding the door clutching at his stomach as he doubled over. When finally he stood up and looked down, Itachi was still standing with his arms crossed. His face was the picture of benevolence, but his eyes pinned Kakashi in place.  
  
“If you breathe one word about this, especially anything regarding Mr. Hoshigaki’s state of...undress, I will not watch Naruto for a week.” Kakashi’s smile slid off his face in the span of a heartbeat.  
  
“Even you’re not that cold, Itachi.” Eyes narrowing and intensifying the piercing glare Kakashi was still being held under, the youngest detective turned, calling out to his partner behind him.  
  
“Try me, Hatake.”

  


Asuma rushed through the downtown station doors, paperwork securing his and Kurenai’s transfer for the foreseeable future held in a utilitarian folder under his right arm. Jiraiya had called him when Tsunade had heard from the other three, letting him know they were on their way back to the precinct. He had rushed over from their usual station on the other side of town between the docks and business district, striding through the bullpen and walking into Tsunade’s office. _I feel like Kakashi_ , He thought as he caught sight of his fiance, smiling warmly at Kurenai before addressing the entire group.  
  
“Sorry to be late! It ended up taking longer to get these than I thought.” Asuma said, rubbing his beard as he placed the file in front of Tsunade. “Here’s everything for our transfer, effective immediately. I had to swing by the lab too to drop off the tunicate sample on the way over. They said we should have the results back by Friday at the earliest since Shizune requested it be rushed.” Jiraiya was at his usual position as Tsunade’s unofficial right-hand man, resting on the sturdy worktable and nodding once in greeting to the detective.  
  
“Did you get anything more on the mist gang while you were at your precinct?” The Sheriff asked, looking at the other folder in Asuma’s hand.  
  
“Yeah, but there’s not much. At least, nothing we don’t already know.” With a shrug, he handed them over before going to stand next to Kurenai, leaning on the armrest in the same way Jiraiya leaned against Tsunade’s desk.  
  
“Thank you, Asuma.” Nodding, Tsunade turned towards where Kakashi and Itachi were. “But let’s get to what everyone’s been waiting for. How did questioning Hoshigaki go?”  
“It was...interesting.” Kakashi said in an attempt at diplomacy as his partner glared at him. Tsunade looked thoroughly unimpressed at his explanation.  
  
“And what does that mean?” She watched as Kurenai and Kakashi looked at each other before Itachi began.  
  
“Everything we mentioned about him was right.” Kurenai said, eyes slowly moving to look at Tsunade, who had arched a single blonde brow.  
  
“Alright.” She deadpanned. “Go on.”  
  
“Very violent. He was sparring with a friend when we visited him and Hoshigaki knocked the other guy out. That, and he’s as much of a flirt as Asuma said he is.” Itachi’s attention shifted to Kurenai as she began to gossip.  
  
“Hoshigaki has a lot of guts if you ask me. Out of all the criminals I’ve had to work with recently, he’s not too bad.” Kakashi was being vague on purpose and Tsunade could tell. Did that mean that Hoshigaki had hit on Kurenai, since he saw the ring and went for it anyway? No, that wouldn’t happen with the other two there as well. With a glance, Tsunade confirmed that she and Jiraiya were wondering the same thing: Just who was it, then?  
  
“He’s quite the character, to say the-”  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, babe, but I have to ask. Who won the bet?” Itachi’s sentence trailed off as Asuma interrupted him, placing a substantial hand on his fiance’s shoulder. Jiraiya and Tsunade leaned in, just as invested in this particular wager. _Oh no_ , Itachi thought as a double-edged grin appeared on Kurenai’s face, black waves bouncing as she turned to look up at Asuma. _Shit_.  
  
“I’m delighted to say that Kakashi and I won this one and you owe us both $50. Or drinks on Thursday. Kakashi can choose which deal he wants.” Shit-eating grin in place, she watched as the color drained from Itachi’s cheeks. Kurenai didn’t want to tease him _too_ much--they did have to work together and interrogate Hoshigaki again. Before she could say anything else, Asuma was interrupting, loud and in more than a hint of disbelief.  
  
“ _What?_ ” He said, waving a hand in front of Kurenai. “Is he blind? Wait--Who did he even hit on?” Pivoting to his left, he made eye contact with Kakashi, who looked much too delighted at the entire situation. “It was _you_ , wasn’t it? Goddamnit.” Instead of a solid answer, Kakashi muffled a laugh, giving up after a moment and wrapping both arms around his middle as he caught his breath.  
  
“Nope.” Kakashi popped the last syllable, watching as all heads in the room turned to look at Itachi, who had started to turn a bright red.  
  
“WHAT?” This time Jiraiya’s booming voice joined Asuma’s, the unlit cigarette dangling between the latter’s lips falling to the ground as his jaw dropped. Tsunade’s eyes were wide, glancing over at Kurenai who nodded and lifted her eyebrows in a hidden language between the two women.  
  
“So he went for Itachi, then?” The Chief asked Kakashi as she leaned forward, grin sharp as a knife. Her question was directed towards Kakashi since Itachi had yet to recover from Kurenai throwing him under the bus. Itachi made a mental note to stay on Kurenai’s good side, since if she got into any more specifics, he would never hear the end of it.  
“Hoshigaki made a damn _beeline_ , Tsunade. And that’s putting it mildly.” Kakashi snorted as his partner shot him a withering look. Since Kurenai had let the cat out of the bag, Kakashi was free to talk as much as he wanted--or, as much as he could get away with without Itachi killing him. Their boss looked delighted at the new gossip, eyes sparkling the same way they did when she saw an unoccupied slot machine. No one dared interrupt Kakashi and he was more than happy to offer up additional details. “Kisame seemed _quite_ taken with our Uchiha here. Enough to cage him in against the wa-”  
  
“Nothing was meant by it and I intend to keep it that way. He was just trying to fluster me.” Itachi interrupted his partner before he could divulge anything else. Kurenai snorted.  
  
“You sure were flustered, alright.” Kurenai blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
“You still are now, Itachi.” Kakashi pointed out gleefully. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush this hard, now that I think about it.” He rubbed at the grey stubble on his chin, smile so large his one visible eye was closed as well. Itachi was seated in front of him, turning over his left shoulder to stare at his partner in disbelief, eyes narrowed as Asuma began to laugh from deep in his gut at the entire situation. Jiraiya and Tsunade were perched on the edge of the desk and chair, respectively, and both were already planning on asking Kakashi and Kurenai for all the gory details Itachi wanted spared.  
  
“Now that you have your answer, can we please continue?” Itachi sounded much too tired for a Tuesday. The Chief sat up when she realized Itachi was talking to her.  
  
“I’d like to hear more about what you actually learned, unless you were too...distracted?” Jiraiya spoke with a lazy grin, making the exact joke Asuma had been thinking about. Rolling his eyes, Itachi sent a glare in the Sheriff’s direction and began recounting what Kisame had told him.  
  
“He surfs, confirmed that he is, in fact, the main donor to the Konoha Aquarium, and conveniently has no clue what a tunicate is. And Mr. Hoshigaki has no alibi for the time period of Suigetsu’s death.” Itachi crossed his legs, sinking further into the brown leather chair in front of Tsunade’s desk. He could see Kakashi’s grey hair out of the corner of his right eye as the detective leaned against the armrest.  
  
“What was it he said about alibis?” The older detective scratched at his beard in faux recollection, sharp canines on display as he returned Kurenai’s smile.  
  
“Kakashi, I swear to Go-”  
  
“Something about you being his alibi for next time, right, Kurenai?” Kakashi couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of his throat and he covered his mouth as Kurenai began to giggle as well.  
  
“I’m pretty sure that was it, minus the part where Kisame called him ‘tachi.” Kurenai added much to Itachi’s displeasure. He whipped his head over to his left where she was seated, holding out one hand in disbelief. Jiraiya’s booming laugh filled the enclosed space and the Sheriff doubled over once more.  
  
“Princess, I am so glad you bet me on this one.” He sat back up, wiping away several tears that had sprung out from laughing too hard.  
  
“Well, I guess whatever is going on can’t be too bad yet since my luck hasn’t gotten any better.” Tsunade leaned back as she finished her sentence, crossing her arms, closing her eyes and looking somewhat smug even though she hadn’t won the wager in any way, shape, or form. Blinking them open once more, the Chief’s eyes turned towards Itachi. “Keep going. We won’t interrupt again.”  
  
“As I was saying, he told me he didn’t know what a tunicate is, but I doubt that. There is no possible way he goes surfing almost every day and the aquarium several times a week and hasn’t seen at least one, whether it be in an exhibit or in the wild.” There was a pause as Itachi thought back to his conversation with the crime boss, pink starting to stain his cheeks as he filtered through the various methods of flirting Kisame had tried to use. _Not at all successfully_ , Itachi thought. “I don’t think he murdered Suigetsu, even if he does know what a tunicate is. There’s nothing particularly violent about the way he died. And Hoshigaki strikes me as quite the sadist.” Beside him, Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
“He does have a few aggravated assault claims, but no actual charges.” The one-eyed detective said, gesturing in front of his face. “I can’t believe that we have nothing on Hoshigaki. There has to be at least something if organized crime has such a big rap sheet on him, y’know?” With that, Kakashi shrugged, returning his hands to his pockets once more to fiddle with his pack of menthols.  
  
“I guess I’ll look into it again and see if we overlooked anything.” Asuma replied, already sounding exhausted. “Whatever we find, we need to bring him into the precinct.”  
  
“I wholly agree with you,” Tsunade began, “We aren’t going to find anything out until we have him on our turf. Otherwise, he’s going to have the upper hand and I refuse to believe that he doesn’t have a clue about anything that's been going on along the docs.” Jiraiya shifted to fully sit on Tsunade’s desk, looking at Itachi who was crossing and uncrossing his legs, fidgeting in his seat so much that the Sheriff could hear leather creaking.  
  
“And when would you want that to happen?” Itachi asked his boss in a monotone.  
  
“As soon as you four think is possible. We cannot afford to lose this lead.” Itachi gulped at Tsunade’s reply, even though he knew that it was the smartest course of action. However, one thing was still bothering the youngest detective.  
  
“What are we going to bring him in on?”  
  
“Hopefully he’ll come willingly. That is, if you ask.” Kurenai giggled, covering her mouth with a manicured hand. Itachi sighed again, looking towards Jiraiya and Tsunade for an answer.  
  
“You’re going to have to look at everything. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_. No stone left unturned.” Tsunade steepled her fingers. “He has to have made a mistake somewhere.” There was a pause as everyone waited for the Chief to continue, but she simply shook her head and looked towards the four detectives. “Now, if that’s all, go home and get some rest. It’s going to be a long week.” Kakashi and Asuma let out a heavy sigh as they stood up. As soon as Kurenai was standing with them as well, she and Kakashi held out their hands.  
  
“Your end of the bargain please, honey. I’d like cash.” Kurenai sing-songed, smile far too innocent. Groaning, Asuma reached into his back pocket for his wallet, pulling out two twenties and placing them one in each palm. Holding open the door as he waited for his colleagues, Itachi watched on, unamused.  
  
“Why do I always agree to these?” Asuma complained with a soft grin on his face. Kakashi pocketed his earnings and sauntered over to Itachi, giving him his version of a wink.  
  
“Thanks for the spending money!” And with that, the older detective was already headed out of the precinct and on his way home to feed the dogs. Asuma and Kurenai walked through shortly after, and Kurenai paused in front of Itachi while her fiance continued through, waiting in the bullpen.  
  
“I hope you know all of my teasing was in good fun.” Her expression was gentle and full of care. It reminded Itachi of his late mother and he let his face soften to match hers.  
  
“I do, don’t worry.” He leaned in closer, conspiratorial. “Although I wouldn’t mind it if some of the other details were kept between us.” Kurenai chuckled, crossing her heart.  
  
“You have my word. Goodnight, Itachi!” Waving, she joined Asuma and the two strode out of the precinct. Itachi was the last to leave and the door to Tsunade’s office swung shut with a loud slam that echoed through the empty building. Once Jiraiya was sure Itachi was out of earshot, he turned his torso to look at Tsunade, still seated comfortably on her desk.  
  
“What was the bet again? Fifty bucks?” He said, stroking the white stubble just beginning to peek out on his chin. Tsunade groaned, knowing her proclivity for gambling would come back to bite her in this particular scenario. _The story was worth it, though_ , she thought.  
  
“Unfortunately.” Reaching for her purse below the desk, Jiraiya stopped her, grabbing her hand.  
  
“You can just buy the first couple rounds for us on Thursday and we’ll call it even, Princess.” His smile was warm, bordering on affectionate and Tsunade found herself returning it, the corners of her lips twitching up as she settled back into her chair.  
  
“I think I can manage that.”


	16. Thursday Pints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking around, Genma took in the police uniforms, several people relaxing in half-undone ties before turning back to Iruka.  
> “So,” The teacher began, trailing off into the question that had been on the forefront of his mind the entire night, “Where’s Kakashi?”  
> “He’s late,” A chorus of voices answered him, Tsunade sounding resigned, Jiraiya hiding a chuckle, and Iruka looking wistful as he took a swig of his beer.  
> “He’s always late,” Tsunade added, nodding her head in Jiraiya’s direction. The Sheriff’s unruly white hair was out of its usual ponytail, cascading down Jiraiya’s back like an avalanche.  
> “What’s he like?” Genma was curious and couldn’t stop asking each new question that came to mind, “Iruka here only tells me the bare minimum.”  
> “Oh, really?” Jiraiya and Tsunade asked in unison, turning towards a bright red Iruka. _This was going to be a very long night_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! sorry for my long absence, i've been dealing with a lot this year and unfortunately had to put this on the back burner. however, i am back with one whopper of a chapter, chock full of enough smut that even i am abashed. i also fully intend on finishing this fic, however long that may take so please bear with me <3
> 
> thank you to everyone who reached out, i love hearing from y'all! if you ever want to know anything about this fic, i'm always happy to talk backstory. always. 
> 
> and a special thanks to [lagertha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagertha/pseuds/lagertha) for playing africa by toto when she read the uhhhhh surprise finish

Iruka sighed as he walked up the steps to Kotetsu and Izumo’s shared home with Naruto in tow. It was within walking distance to the school and small, but cozy. Trees not much taller than Naruto lined the sidewalk in front of it. The house was painted a light shade of yellow and the steps up to the porch were lined with potted plants in need of watering. Lifting up Naruto for a moment so he could reach, Iruka helped the toddler ring the bell and waited only a moment before Kotetsu appeared before them, squatting down and throwing his arms open.  
  
“Hey there, buddy!” He shouted as Naruto ran forward for a hug. There was an audible thud as Naruto tackled Kotetsu, but the adult simply laughed, standing up and holding the beaming toddler. Walking over to Iruka, he gave him a one-armed hug. “Come on in! Genma’s already here.” Iruka closed the door behind him, chuckling to himself as he unzipped his bomber jacket. His friend’s voices sure did carry, since he could hear Genma from their gate as he told Izumo about his latest date gone wrong over a beer.  
  
“I mean, don’t get me wrong, she was nice,” He tipped back the brown bottle, downing the last of his drink. “But anyone who seriously believes that the earth is flat in the twenty-first century is flat-out wrong.” Izumo coughed into his beer, snorting at the bad pun before Kotetsu came in with an overexcited Naruto. Setting the toddler down, Kotetsu turned to Iruka as he bent down to grab another cold beer out of the fridge.  
  
“Want anything?”  
  
“No, thank you, I’m good. Plus we should probably head out soon,” Iruka scratched at the center of his nose bridge, which had begun to turn the lightest shade of pink, “Naruto and I are running a little late.”  
  
“Alright!” Slinging an arm around Iruka, Kotetsu leaned in. “But lover boy should be fine waiting a few minutes to see you.” Finishing with a wink, he took a sip and sat down beside Izumo. Iruka was left standing in the middle of the kitchen, mouth open.  
  
“Ko-”  
  
“And _you_!” Kotetsu turned to Genma. “I want all of the details. You’re my eyes and ears, bro.” Izumo rolled his eyes, Naruto clambering up into in his lap along with Kurama. Thankfully he was young enough that everything went right over his head.  
  
“Uncle ‘Mo, I’m hungwy,” Tugging on Izumo’s sleeve, Naruto looked at him with big blue eyes, lower lip stuck out in a cute pout. Izumo stood up immediately, carrying him to the pantry he and Kotetsu had restocked just for the toddler. Iruka watched on, smiling. He knew that Izumo and Kotetsu wanted nothing more than a child of their own, but in the meantime while they figured adoption out, watching Naruto was excellent practice.  
  
“We have lots of choices this time! What do you want?” The blonde boy was overwhelmed, one small hand reaching out for nothing in particular as he took in all the various snack foods his dad only ever let him choose one of when they went to the grocery store. After a moment, Naruto grabbed a pack of Cheez-Its, holding them tightly along with Kurama.  
  
“What do we say, pumpkin?” Iruka prompted.  
  
“Thank…Thank you Uncle ‘Mo.” Naruto said shyly, handing the packet to one of his other “uncles” to open for him.  
  
“Here you go!” Standing up, Genma ruffled the toddler’s already disheveled blonde hair and set his empty bottle in the recycling bin. He stood next to Iruka, putting a palm on his shoulders, “Should we head out then?” Nodding, Iruka squatted in front of where Naruto was seated in Kotetsu’s lap this time.  
  
“Be good for Kotetsu and Izumo, alright? They’re going to take you to school with them in the morning, so I’ll see you then. I love you so so much, Naruto!”  
  
“I love you too, Papa!” Kissing the top of his son’s head, Iruka stood up and walked over to where Genma was waiting at the front door.  
  
“Have fun, you three!” Iruka called out behind himself as he stepped onto the front porch, Naruto waving excitedly.  
  
“Make good choices!” Kotetsu countered as the door swung shut behind them, Genma starting to chuckle as the pair turned right, heading through Konoha’s park, past the school, and eventually reaching the edge of downtown. Although it was a cold Thursday, all the establishments were lit up like Christmas trees and couples wandered around, laughing together. It was already dark as they made their way towards the bar, Genma opening the heavy wooden door and gesturing for Iruka to enter first with a flourish. Rolling his eyes, Iruka shrugged off his coat as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the only lighting inside coming from warm amber lamps that hung above the counter and at irregular spaces along the low ceiling.

  


The familiar creak of the front door piqued Jiraiya’s interest. It was still early in the evening, which meant that all manner of Konoha law enforcement officers were still filing in. He was out of uniform for once, long limbs clad in dark wash jeans with a simple red henley, hat safely hanging on its peg at home. Swiveling his barstool around, the Sheriff looked towards the street and broke into an infectious grin when he spotted Iruka. He tapped Tsunade on the shoulder to get her attention from the conversation she was having with Kurenai, and she tilted her face up, eyebrows furrowing.  
  
“What is-” Following where Jiraiya was pointing, Tsunade saw a waving Iruka who was headed their way with someone she didn’t recognize trailing behind him. Coming to a stop in front of the Police Chief, Iruka smiled before being pulled into a tight bear hug.  
  
“Finally about time you showed your face around here!” Jiraiya’s voice rang through the bar, adding to the background cacophony. Several officers glanced over before dismissing the boisterous Sheriff. Slinging an arm around Iruka’s shoulders, he glanced to Genma and back at the teacher  
  
“Oh! This is my friend, Genma. We work at the school together,” Iruka supplied, gesturing between the two. Genma extended a hand to the Sheriff, making sure to use a firm grasp.  
  
“Good to meet you!” Clapping Genma on the shoulder, Jiraiya smiled, crow’s feet wrinkling. “Any friend of Iruka’s is a friend of ours.” Jiraiya said. There was more than his fair share of mischief twinkling behind the Sheriff’s dark brown eyes as he leaned over the bar to order for the two men. “First round’s on me, kids.” Genma turned to a bashful Iruka, clapping a hand on his more reserved friend’s back.  
  
“You weren’t kidding when you said they were nice.” Chuckling, Iruka opened his mouth, but was cut off by a somewhat buzzed Tsunade.  
  
“Look what the cat dragged in!” The short blonde hugged Iruka in a surprising show of strength. Meanwhile, Genma muffled a laugh. “And who’s this?” She asked.  
  
“This is my friend and coworker, Genma Shiranui. We’ve known each other since I started working at the preschool five years ago.” Iruka gestured to his left and Genma extended his right hand to shake Tsunade’s with a flourish. Poking her head around Tsunade, Kurenai sent them a wave as she pulled Asuma’s sleeve, breaking him out of a spirited discussion with Itachi about the best local coffee shop in Konoha.  
  
“Hi there!” She said, extending her hand. “I’m Kurenai Yuhi and this is my fiancé, Asuma Sarutobi! We work with Kakashi. Well, we do now, at least. We’re usually on the organized crime beat.”  
  
“Genma. I’m afraid my job isn’t nearly as exciting.” The teacher answered with a smile, earning him a hearty chuckle from Asuma.  
  
“That’s probably not a bad thing, considering your line of work.” Itachi finally joined in, sliding off his barstool to properly shake Genma’s hand. “I’m Kakashi’s partner, Itachi Uchiha. You’ve probably met Sasuke before—he’s my younger brother.” Genma looked back at Iruka, incredulous. His boyfriend’s coworker was the brother of Naruto’s best friend? It was a small world after all. And, Kotetsu was going to _love_ this development.  
  
“Sasuke is always well behaved.” Genma started, wry smile on his face as he continued. “As long as Naruto isn’t involved.” At that, Itachi laughed, nodding his head and returning to his seat.  
  
“I can’t make any promises when it comes to the two of them.” He shrugged and the three detectives resumed their conversation, waiting to see when Kakashi would show up and who would win the bet of the day.  
  
“I’m happy to see Iruka has such a good friend and coworker. Even if you are baiting him most of the time,” Tsunade said, taking a rather large sip of her drink. Meanwhile, Iruka stood there, mouth open in shock while Genma practically doubled over with laughter. Though small, Tsunade was mighty and anyone Kakashi deemed fit to date was worth looking out for in her book.  
  
“I’m just happy to see that he has a boyfriend,” The kindergarten teacher shot back just as quickly. At that, the Police Chief snorted into her martini, giving Genma a fond look, even though the two had known each other for no more than two minutes.  
  
“Trust me, I’m glad Kakashi finally found someone too,” With that, she finished her drink just as Jiraiya turned towards the three with another round, passing Iruka and Genma each an IPA, and handing Tsunade her customary dirty martini. The only time she deviated her order was when they drank at Ichiraku’s, and then it was just mass quantities of sake split between the two of them (and not always fifty-fifty either). Jiraiya beckoned the pair over to where they were sitting, pulling up two more tall chairs so Genma and Iruka could join them. Looking around, Genma took in the police uniforms, several people relaxing in half-undone ties before turning back to Iruka.  
  
“So,” The teacher began, trailing off into the question that had been on the forefront of his mind the entire night, “Where’s Kakashi?”  
  
“He’s late,” A chorus of voices answered him, Tsunade sounding resigned, Jiraiya hiding a chuckle, and Iruka looking wistful as he took a swig of his beer.  
  
“He’s always late,” Tsunade added, nodding her head in Jiraiya’s direction. The Sheriff’s unruly white hair was out of its usual ponytail, cascading down Jiraiya’s back like an avalanche.  
  
“What’s he like?” Genma was curious and couldn’t stop asking each new question that came to mind, “Iruka here only tells me the bare minimum.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Jiraiya and Tsunade asked in unison, turning towards a bright red Iruka. _This was going to be a very long night_. “What do you want to know?” Jiraiya’s smile was deadly as he crossed his long legs, the edges of his canines razor sharp in the low lighting as he leaned his bulk into the table. It seemed like he and Genma were on the same page.  
  
“Give me all the dirt you have, please,” Genma said. Iruka let his head drop into his hands and felt a comforting pressure on his left shoulder. Lifting his eyes up, he saw a smiling Tsunade who was eating the last martini olive off of its tiny plastic sword, patting his back.  
  
“Don’t worry, kid. Jiraiya won’t give away anything _too_ embarrassing,” She set the glass back onto the table with a heavy thunk, “That’s one lesson he’s learned over the years.” Crossing her arms, Tsunade watched Jiraiya and Genma chatting, expression going soft when the Sheriff let out a deep laugh, throwing his head back and wiping at the corners of his dark eyes.  
  
“They made Kakashi sound like some kind of movie star!” Jiraiya said, holding his stomach as his laughter subsided, “Did you hear that, Princess?”  
  
“What was that?” Tsunade answered, twisting in her seat to properly face the two men with a a smirk. Iruka took a long drink, knowing that Genma was referring to Kakashi’s visit to drop off the permission slips. Based off of Jiraiya’s reaction and the smug expression on Genma’s face, that was the only option.  
  
“Kakashi ended up coming to the school, and let’s just say that I regret not meeting him, if anything my coworkers said is true,” Genma said, laughing.  
  
“And what was that?” A voice rasped out from behind where Genma was seated at the counter of the bar, smoke and gravel curling together sensuously, and everyone whipped around. Jiraiya whistled lowly, finishing his beer.  
  
“Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.” He said, winking at Tsunade. Elbowing the Sheriff, Tsunade muffled a laugh into her drink. There Kakashi was, gleeful with his dramatic entrance, looking disheveled and in need of coffee or something stronger. His hair was even more of a mess than it had been in the morning, and the skinny black tie Kakashi wore was nowhere to be seen, his once crisp white oxford shirt unbuttoned further than usual and wrinkled from stress. The sleeves were rolled up as well, tattoo hidden by the black suit jacket he had draped over his left arm until he shifted closer to Iruka. Leaning down for a kiss, Kakashi let his lips brush against the teacher’s and linger there for a moment before he realized that he was being watched.  
  
Genma, meanwhile, was not prepared. Izumo and Kotetsu had told him about Iruka’s hot new boyfriend, but he had taken it with more grains of salt than he should have. _They really weren’t kidding_ , His brain supplied, silently giving his friend kudos. Kakashi was attractive in a mysterious way: the tattoo, the devil-may-care attitude from what Genma had seen and inferred, the wild hair, and, most importantly, the scar. Combine that with his desire to maintain his mystery (although Iruka would never admit it was just an intense love of dogs), and Genma was blindsided. He waited several moments, mouth open, but Kakashi beat him to it. On the other side of the bar, Asuma slid Kurenai a twenty as Itachi smiled, watching the exchange with delight.  
  
“You must be Genma!” Kakashi said, smiling and letting his good eye slide shut as he shook the teacher’s hand, “Iruka has told me a lot about you. You two went to college together, right?” Kakashi moved to stand behind his boyfriend, one hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Iruka quickly brought his hand up to hold it.  
  
“Yeah, but only for grad school,” Genma answered, a light dusting of pink on his face as he recovered, “Iruka wouldn’t have been able to handle me for undergrad too. Or, at least the university wouldn’t have been able to.” The teachers made eye contact and Genma winked at Iruka, who threw his head back and laughed.  
  
“We barely survived those three years together. And, if I’m remembering right, you were the one who usually required medical assistance.”  
  
“At least I’m not the one who mixed coffee and Redbull together the morning my term paper was due at eight,” Genma smiled, channeling the Cheshire Cat. Iruka started to sputter, hearing not only Kakashi, but Itachi and Kurenai start to laugh as well.  
  
“I did a lot of things I’m not proud of, and that is one of them,” Iruka took a pause to finish his beer. “But, at least I didn’t break our table doing a kegstand. Which we were too old to attempt in the first place.”  
  
“Ah,” Genma sighed fondly, putting his pint glass on the counter, “I forgot about that one.” Kakashi chuckled and dropped another kiss on Iruka’s crown.  
  
“What are you drinking?” He mumbled into silky brown hair.  
  
“I’ve just had whatever’s on tap. Jiraiya suggested the last IPA.” Iruka answered, watching as Kakashi wrinkled his nose.  
  
“That old man could drink turpentine and say it tastes alright. Let me get you another round,” Kakashi stood up, leaning on the bar, “You too, Genma. What’ll it be?”  
  
“You sure?” Genma asked. Kakashi nodded. “A Guinness is good by me.”  
  
“Solid choice,” Kakashi placed his order and turned to Itachi,“I finished up your paperwork, too, by the way.”  
  
“Kakashi, I told you not-”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Itachi. I’m sure Sasuke wants to see you more, especially now,” Setting several bills down, Kakashi handed out the drinks. He slid Itachi a whiskey on the rocks and turned to him, “Plus, I don’t have anyone waiting for me at home except for the dogs. Makes more sense for me to be late.” Behind Kakashi, Iruka frowned, sensing another talk he’d have to have with his partner in the foreseeable future. _Oh, well. That can wait for next time._  
  
“Should we move to the table?” Iruka asked, bringing the drinks over. Tsunade and Jiraiya were holding court at the counter, thighs touching where they sat next to each other. Itachi, Kurenai, and Asuma joined them at the pockmarked wooden table. More and more officers and district attorneys streamed in as they clocked out, and soon the six had to lean in closely to hear one another over the crowd.  
  
“So, how long have you two been dating now?” Genma asked after reintroductions and idle chit-chat about the force.  
  
“A little over two months now, right?” Kakashi answered with a peaceful smile, glancing at Iruka for confirmation. The teacher nodded, blushing and earning him an elbow in the side from Genma.  
  
“You dropped the ball, Iruka. You call me your best friend, and it takes you two months--that’s sixty days, by the way--for me to meet the guy. I’m hurt.”  
  
“Why do I feel like this is going to be a point of contention?” Iruka mumbled to himself, chuckling as the other gestured for an answer, “Gen, if you introduced me to each new love interest of yours, I wouldn’t ever get anything done.” Asuma stifled his laughter unsuccessfully, and Kakashi coughed, choking on his drink. It was easy to forget that his boyfriend could be _quite_ the spitfire in good company.  
  
“That was a low blow, even for you,” Genma tried to say with a straight face, but he couldn’t stop himself from joining in. If there was one thing he valued about his friendship with Iruka is that he gave just as good as he got. And the one friend who he could count on to call him out on his bullshit without a doubt was Iruka as well. “I’ll give you that one. I have to say though, dating is overrated,” With that, he sat back in the scuffed wooden chair, crossing his arms, “I’ll stick to my Casanova ways for the time being I guess.” Iruka barked out a laugh and felt Kakashi chuckle next to him.  
  
“Maybe you just haven’t found the right person yet, Genma,” Kurenai jumped in. She was sitting with the kindergarten teacher in question to her left, Asuma on her right at the head of the table. At the other end of the table was Itachi, nursing his whiskey, and Iruka and Kakashi took up the other side, legs touching.  
  
“Trust me, I’ve been looking. At this point, someone would have to fall out of the sky and into my lap for me to go on a date,” Picking up his pint glass, Genma tipped it back to finish the dark liquid. Once again, the front door creaked open as several uniformed police officers walked through. Kakashi and Asuma had mentioned that Thursday pints went until closing, the unofficial happy hour for cops was too hard to resist, even close to ten at night when they had work the next day. This time, it was an older, bald man with scars covering his face and head that came in first, followed by someone that was around Kakashi’s age. He was above average in height, but not tall, with unruly chestnut hair that fell choppily around his face, accentuating his sharp bone structure. The standard issue navy of his police uniform complimented his olive skin, stretching across his pecs and biceps in a way that left incredibly little to the imagination. However, his most striking feature was the large scar on the left side of his face, spanning across his nose, just below his eye to the middle of his cheek. The skin was puckered and pulled back as if from being crushed or burned, but looked to be an old injury.  
  
Genma could not tear his eyes away from the newcomer to the bar and, unfortunately for him, the entire table noticed. Kurenai and Asuma shared a silent nod and handshake as Kakashi watched, rolling his eyes. He glanced over at Iruka, who was shaking his head with a wry smile, eyes crinkling shut and lips curling up even more as he made eye contact with Kakashi. There was unadulterated fondness in the look the two shared, but none of the other adults at the table noticed, too busy paying attention to what might happen next now that Raido and Ibiki had walked in. Trouble was coming, Iruka was sure, but he was willing to see who it took along for the ride.

  


Further up the bar, Raido was ordering a much deserved beer. His shift today had been long, dragging on from well before sunrise to long after sundown. All they had done was patrol downtown and respond to what seemed like a never ending stream of calls, some good and some bad. Yet, here he was. But as they said, there’s no rest for the wicked. Chuckling to himself, Raido picked up his beer, about to set several bills down on the dark wooden counter before a larger, rougher hand slapped a few down instead.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” A gruff voice called out from behind him. Turning around, Raido was greeted by the familiar face of his partner, Ibiki Morino. He certainly wasn’t handsome, at least not in the traditional sense of the word. Individually strong features meshed together, a cacophony contained under the plain black beanie glued onto his bald head. An imposing figure already at six-foot-four, Ibiki was even more intimidating up close, two large scars trailing across his face diagonally to the right, one traversing his lips as it trailed to an end just above his square jaw. Ibiki had received them years ago during active service in the military, but that was as much as anyone knew. Raido had been privy to several glimpses underneath Ibiki’s hat and the expanse of scarred skin hiding underneath black wool, telling a gruesome yet unheard story of what he assumed to be fire, and what appeared to be several crude attempts at trepanning. There was a reason Ibiki was frequently called in for interrogations, and Raido thanked his lucky stars that he wouldn’t ever be the focus of one of them. Or, at least, that he would never experience Ibiki at his full force.  
  
“Thank you,” Raido said, taking a sip. Over Ibiki’s shoulder he could spot several members of his graduating class--not this last one, but the one prior to that. He was aware of how green he was, but having Ibiki as a partner had helped exponentially. Raido had decided to join the force in his late twenties, and was older than most of the newbies, but younger than most of the detectives, excluding the homicide investigators. It also didn’t hurt that Kakashi and Itachi helped him out from time to time, giving him advice that ranged from how little he could get away with on a Friday to which coffee maker brewed the strongest pot, which was precious advice for the night shift he was stuck with until his next promotion. Kakashi was also patient when Raido asked questions about what it was like being a detective, since the officer was aiming towards working as one. Glancing to his right, Raido spotted the man in question, sitting at a crowded table with Asuma, along with several people he didn’t recognize. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ibiki clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
“It’s my job as your partner to get the first round,” Ibiki said in a rough voice, taking a long drink from his frosty pint glass, “And your job is to relax.” Raido raised one thin eyebrow at that, looking Ibiki dead in the eye before they both cracked matching grins. Ibiki was known around the force for his strict demeanor, but he could have a sense of humor from time to time. And, it didn’t hurt that Raido’s work ethic matched Ibiki’s. The clinking of their glasses could barely be heard over the dull roar of dozens of law enforcement officers catching up after a long day. However, the enthusiastic greeting shouted from behind Raido was more than audible and had he and Ibiki turning towards the culprit, which was none other than Anko Mitarashi.  
  
“Hey there!” She said as she stopped next to the two, leaning in to give Raido a quick hug as she shot Ibiki a toothy grin. “Glad to see you stopping in for once, Morino.”  
  
“Even I have to have a drink every now and then, Anko,” Ibiki spoke measuredly over the rim of his glass, hiding a wry grin. Anko laughed from deep within, holding her stomach as she straightened up. Glancing behind her, Ibiki spoke up, “Where’s Guy? I thought he said he was coming.”  
  
“We’ve had one hell of a week up at major crimes. Two separate arson attempts, three burglaries, and a potential larceny. Not to mention all the dead bodies that have been popping up,” She said, taking a sip of her lager, “But, Guy is home taking care of Lee since he came down with the flu. Honestly, being at home sounds pretty damn good right about now.”  
  
“Jesus, and I thought we had it bad,” Raido interjected, eyebrows raised.  
  
“Good to see you too, kiddo,” She said, looking at Raido, whose attention was otherwise preoccupied. Following Raido’s line of sight, she first saw Asuma and Kurenai, followed by Itachi, but who were the two men sitting next to Kakashi?  
  
“Who are those guys?” Ibiki voiced the same question as the cogs turned in Anko’s brain.  
  
“The one with the ponytail is Kakashi’s boyfriend,” Anko whispered, although none of the table’s occupants would be able to hear her. Both men turned towards her, “I heard from Kurenai that he’s been dating someone seriously for around two months now, but no one’s met the guy yet except for Itachi. Who woulda guessed, huh?” Ibiki made a positive sound and Raido opened his mouth to share what he knew when he made eye contact with the stranger that was not Kakashi’s boyfriend. The hazel eyes that had met his were playful, inviting. “Raido?” Snapping back into the conversation, the officer turned back towards Anko who had leaned in further. She looked much too energetic than she should have been for after an eight hour shift.  
  
“W-What?” He stuttered, trying his best to maintain his stoic facade. He could feel an uncomfortable prickling on the skin of his cheeks, feeling hotter than they had before. Ibiki watched the two interact with a smile so miniscule that it could only be seen in the uptick of one corner of his lips, scar puckering the skin as it pulled slightly more taught.  
  
“Find something you like?” Anko asked, nudging Raido in the group’s direction,“Don’t you have some catching up to do with Kakashi? Make sure you let me know what you find out!” She winked in Raido’s direction. “Ibiki and I’ll be fine, since we have some to do as well!” She reached an arm around Ibiki’s waist, seeing as it was the only part she could comfortably reach, giving the newer officer a cheesy thumbs up. Raido felt his cheeks heat up even more, and Ibiki cleared his throat.  
  
“Go, I meant it. Have some fun for once, kid,” He nodded in Kakashi and the stranger’s direction. Raido grabbed his beer, turned around, opened his mouth, waited a moment, and closed it before walking off. He could hear Anko’s laughter fading as he approached the table. The stranger was seated at the head of the table closest to him, the couples on one side and Asuma, Kurenai, and Itachi at the other end. The latter gave him a modest smile, raising his glass a scant two inches off the old, defaced wood. Sensing someone approaching, Kakashi raised his head, languid and sinuous as he turned to face their newcomer.  
  
“Raido!” He called out fondly, hopping off of his chair. Taking several steps towards the younger man, he gave Raido a tight hug, pulling apart just as fast. “Glad you could make it. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you around.”  
  
“I’ve been drawing the short straw, if you will,” Raido said, voice dry. Kakashi snorted.  
  
“I remember those days. That’s the reason why caffeine doesn’t work for me anymore, I think,” He grabbed a chair from a nearby table, pulling it up between Kurenai and Genma so he would be seated next to at least one person he knew. “Please, join us if you’d like! I’ll introduce you to everyone,” Kakashi and Raido both took a second to sit down before Kakashi continued, “This is Iruka, my boyfriend.” His eyes were trained on Iruka’s face, even as he spoke, gaze soft as a caress.  
  
“Hello,” Iruka said, extending a hand for Raido to shake. He was in an olive green bomber jacket, black hoodie peeking out from beneath, an amber cable-knit sweater. Dark wash jeans hugged his slim thighs, finishing the casual, but polished, outfit. The overall impression he gave was warm, and Raido was inexplicably reminded of hot cocoa just being near the man.“I work at the elementary school in the park as a preschool teacher.”  
  
“I drive by it all the time on patrol,” The officer said as he settled into his seat, “Raido Namiashi. I’m new to the force and Kakashi has been keeping an eye on me.” Next to him, Asuma and Itachi chuckled as Kakashi rolled said eye, the covered one expressing just as much disdain even though it was hidden.  
  
“I hope he’s been helping more than hurting,” Iruka’s voice was warm, and Raido felt an instant surge of trust towards the teacher, who couldn’t be much younger than he was, if the soft curves of his face were anything to go by. Itachi snorted, pink flush hugging the sweeping curves of his cheekbones from the hard alcohol he was nursing.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Raido said with a smile, trying not to stir the pot too much, “He and Itachi have been nothing but kind.” Iruka smiled widely at that, eyes sliding closed in contentment, curling up even closer to Kakashi like a cat would its favorite human. Kakashi peeked down at his boyfriend, just as fond. There was a lull in the conversation when Asuma stood up, announcing that he was buying the next round. Itachi followed, standing up lank and sinuous, like a cat.  
  
“What are you drinking?” He asked Genma and Iruka. After getting their orders, he took off, sliding in between Asuma and Jiraiya at the bar. Kakashi sat up suddenly, Iruka startling.  
  
“Oh! And I forgot to introduce Iruka’s friend, Genma. They both work at the elementary school together,” He said with a devious smile, letting the sentence trail off as he realized Raido wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. Kakashi grunted a moment later when Iruka jabbed him in the side with his elbow.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Raido,” Genma all but purred, Iruka rolling his eyes. The two were getting along well--almost too well--to him. _Might as well let him have some fun_. Genma worked hard, and for all his flirting and pranks, he was always ready to help his friends out, especially when it came to babysitting Naruto so Iruka could have a moment’s peace. Itachi and Kurenai had fallen into a comfortable discussion about interrogation methods, which was the Uchiha’s go-to when he was drunk. Asuma was interjecting comments every so often, speaking with Kakashi in hushed tones about their shared case. Iruka was straining his ears to hear more details, but he only caught snippets of their conversation. Something involving the aquarium and...blood transfusion? He shook his head in an attempt to clear it.  
  
Sitting almost in Kakashi’s lap, Iruka was content. It felt like he was a teenager again, and he couldn’t help it. As he sipped his beer, Iruka thought of when he had last been this happy. _When I adopted Naruto? That seems right, but it’s been a long while since then_. His face fell imperceptibly and Kakashi placed a small kiss at his crown.  
  
“I have a surprise for you later,” He whispered into Iruka’s ear, sending a shiver down his body. The teacher could feel Kakashi’s smile as he pecked his forehead. Iruka looked upwards at the detective and was met with a theatrical wink, before he continued with another whisper. “Can you keep a secret, ‘ruka?” Asuma leaned in, knowing something juicy was in the works, and Kakashi sighed. “You’re not going to be able to be quiet, Asuma.”  
  
“Please, Kakashi. I’ll buy you and the beau’s next round.”  
  
“Itachi will kill me. Or worse.”  
  
“It’s about Itachi? Even better,” Asuma said, rubbing his hands together. He paused a beat, processing what Kakashi had just said. “What the hell could be worse than dying?”  
  
“I’ll let you use your imagination for that,” Kakashi said, smirking as he crossed his legs, leaning in towards Iruka. Asuma was still on the edge of his seat, angled towards the other detective. Kakashi caved quickly. “Alright, alright. I’m sure he’d find out from Kurenai, anyway,” He started, whispering the end of his sentence to Iruka, who chuckled under his breath, “Plus, I want to see your reaction. And Itachi’s.” Shrugging as Iruka began to laugh, Kakashi turned back to Asuma. “So you remember what we told you about questioning Kisame, right?”  
  
“How could I forget?” Asuma asked with a snort.  
  
“Can you give me the crash course?” Iruka said, leaning in towards the two detectives.  
  
“The sparknotes summary is pretty much that one of our main suspects, a certain Kisame Hoshigaki, spent the entire time Itachi was trying to question him flirting. Hard,” Voice gruff, Asuma filled Iruka in as he pulled a pouch of tobacco and rolling papers out of his pocket. Kakashi raised a slim eyebrow, his one visible eye droll. “I ran out, sue me,” Asuma said to Kakashi, who laughed in response. “And if you try to offer me one of your menthols, I’ll scream.”  
  
“Your loss. But, let’s get back to the story here,” Slinging an arm around his boyfriend, Kakashi made himself comfortable before dropping the bomb on Asuma. “You’ll recall just how flirtatious Kisame was, from pinning Itachi against the wall to calling him pet names,” He swallowed a laugh, knowing that maintaining a straight face was crucial to the delivery of this particular tidbit of information. Letting the suspense build, Kakashi waited as both Iruka leaned in closer to him and Asuma took a sip of beer. “The entire time Kisame was doing this, not only was our dear Itachi Uchiha, the Unflappable, blushing _and_ checking Kisame out,” Asuma paused, looking towards him, and Kakashi began to talk again before he could finish swallowing his drink for maximum dramatic effect. “ _But_ , Kisame had just finished a sparring match at his gym, and he was only wearing a pair of red boxing shorts that left very little to the imagination, might I add.” Waggling his eyebrows, he waited for the aftermath, looking as smug as a journalist who had reported on a breaking story first. There was a split second of absolute silence from the three men before Asuma lost it. Spitting out his beer in a fine mist over the table, he doubled over, laughing from deep within his chest.  
  
“Are you kidding me, Hatake?!” He said, wiping away a tear from his left eye as he sat up once more. Kurenai and Itachi had ceased their conversation, instead paying attention to Asuma, who was being even louder than usual. Turning to Itachi, Asuma laid a heavy palm on his left arm, still chuckling in a friendly way that held an undercurrent of mirth and Itachi _knew_. “Is it true Hoshigaki was in a pair of tiny shorts?” And that was the instant all hell broke loose in the bar, Kakashi watching every bit like the ringmaster he was. Kurenai snorted, setting down her cocktail so she could throw her head back and laugh, black hair shining like a raven’s wing as it settled around her still shaking shoulders. Iruka was trying to remain polite, but after Kakashi joined the chorus of laughter, he couldn’t contain his as it bubbled out. Even Jiraiya and Tsunade heard the racket coming from the small table.  
  
“Think he finally told Asuma?” Tsunade asked, stirring the blue plastic sword that pierced through several olives in a lazy clockwise circle, making the murky liquid follow suit.  
  
“Most definitely.”  
  
“...Should we join them?”  
  
“You really expect me to sit here when Kakashi and Kurenai are potentially sharing gory details they didn’t tell us?” Jiraiya said, voice droll. His smile gave him away, edison bulbs in green glass making his teeth gleam as he stood up, offering the Police Chief his arm. Knocking back the rest of her martini, Tsunade set it down on the counter and slipped her right arm through Jiraiya’s, her exposed forearm looking even paler against the Sheriff’s hard-earned tan. Tsunade patted his chest fondly with her free hand, missing the way his eyes softened at the gesture.  
  
“Shall we?”  
  
“Lead the way, Princess,” Jiraiya didn’t have to see Tsunade’s hazel eyes to know that they were rolling in their orbits. Chuckling, he followed her lead, pulling away for a moment to grab two chairs, setting them between Asuma and Kakashi. The entire table was in disarray: Itachi was pouting in the corner after his interjections were interrupted further, arms crossed and looking one push away from strangling his work partner; Asuma and Kakashi were wheezing and starting half-finished sentences that devolved into peals of laughter; Kurenai was sipping on her drink, looking satisfied; and Iruka was laughing to himself while filling Genma and Raido in on the gossip, as they had been deep in conversation until Asuma’s shouting had startled them out of their bubble. Straddling his chair, Jiraiya leaned his forearms against the back, one hand dangling while the other held a pint glass that could either be half empty or half full, depending on the viewer.  
  
“Alright,” Tsunade said, sliding into her chair next to Kakashi, “What did you tell him?” Beside her, Jiraiya angling so he could hear the latest update.  
  
“Oh, only that the entire time Itachi and Hoshigaki were flirting with each other, our potential criminal kingpin was wearing a pair of shorts that left very little to the imagination,” Kakashi leaned in towards the older couple, the back of his hand coming up whisper the juiciest bits in faux confidence. “And, between us, a certain Uchiha’s eyes were wandering. Although it would have been hard not to look, considering Hoshigaki _pinned him to the wall_!” Kakashi’s own tone was still disbelieving as he finished his sentence, tongue loose after finishing what he was calling his last pint. Sliding an arm around Iruka, he reclined against the back of his wooden chair as all hell broke loose.  
  
“Hoshigaki did _what_?” Jiraiya said, voice booming through the bar as he began to laugh. Next to him, Asuma was catching his breath and wiping away tears, the other hand holding Kurenai’s beneath the table. Tsunade made eye contact with the other woman and raised one thin, blonde eyebrow. They both smiled, the curve of their lips holding many unspoken secrets. Earlier that morning, during their coffee date, Kurenai had filled the Police Chief in on everything, sparing no detail as they had chatted and shared bits of information. Winking at Tsunade, Kurenai took a sip of her cocktail.  
  
“You heard him, old man,” She said. The nickname for the Sheriff was one she had picked up from her fiance and both men blushed.  
  
“Aww, she’s finally warming up to me.” Jiraiya chuckled, chest feeling full not only from the alcohol. He stood up to give her a quick--albeit bone crushing hug--before returning to his seat. He looked around the bar before turning back to Asuma. “Speaking of, where is your old man?”  
  
“No idea, but he did say he’d show up,” Asuma said, shrugging. Iruka turned to Kakashi, whispering his question.  
  
“Is Asuma’s father on the force as well?” He said. Kakashi laughed in response, leaning down and fitting his lips so close to Iruka’s ear that the teacher could feel the delicate brush of them as the other spoke.  
  
“Maa, you could say he’s involved with the force, but not on it,” The detective supplied, watching Iruka’s face scrunch up at the cryptic answer before continuing, “You’d probably recognize him, actually. Ever heard of Hiruzen Sarutobi?”  
  
“The _Mayor_?”  
  
“Exactly. He shows up after his meetings so he’s always somewhat late, but he’s good company. Tells quite a few stories.” Kakashi said. Iruka looked taken aback, but his boyfriend only laughed, used to the oddities that seemed to surround the force. Am I going to meet the entirety of Konoha tonight? Iruka wondered, walking a fine line between sitting in Kakashi’s lap and his own chair. Glancing over to his left, he confirmed that Genma and Raido were still deep in conversation. _Hopefully this is one date he’ll want to go on_.

  


Genma Shiranui was wishing he’d kept his big mouth shut earlier in the evening, because whatever higher power there was had answered for the first time in his life. Sitting next to him, close enough to touch if he wanted to--and he _did_ \--was someone he had an undeniable connection to. One that went beyond just initial attraction, too. There had been his fair share of hookups, men and women invited into his bedroom for the night; dates that went in one direction, both parties shuffling around each other once small talk had run out. However, to Genma’s surprise, none of that was happening with Raido. Yes, he wanted the man in his bed--Genma wasn’t one to lie to himself. But he also wanted more than that. He wanted to see the man after he’d first woken up in the morning, smiling at the smell of fresh-brewed coffee or strewn across the couch, asleep in the middle of a movie they were watching in their home- Genma shook his head vigorously, hair fanning out like a dog’s. Maybe that last beer had been one too many.  
  
“Genma?” Raido’s voice broke him out of the rabbit hole he had begun to follow. Whipping his head around, the man in question smiled brightly, not quite reaching his eyes.  
  
“Yeah! What’s up?”  
  
“You okay?” Raido said. His brow furrowed as Genma chuckled.  
  
“Of course. Just a little…” Vaguely waving his hand in front of them, Genma tried to pull his thoughts into reality. “Out of it?” Even he himself didn’t sound convinced. At that, Raido finished his beer, setting the clammy pint glass down onto the table. There was something--dare Genma say it?--vulnerable in Raido’s eyes.  
  
“I hope it’s not my fault.” There was a whisper of a smile tugging at the corners of the officer’s lips. Raido certainly hadn’t been expecting any of this when he came to the bar. He was ready to order his usual, sit down with Ibiki and Anko for an hour, chat with Kakashi and Itachi for a moment, and leave. Instead, Raido was sitting in his chair next to an attractive--and available--man, leaning forward so their heads would be even closer together, separated by several breaths and nothing more.  
  
“Not at all.” Genma replied with an easy smile that soon turned sharp, eyelids drooping and turning his expression sultry. Casually, Genma put his palm on Raido’s thigh, several inches higher than what would be considered “proper.” “So, Raido. Have you been flirting or have I been reading this situation wrong?” Genma didn’t even have to wait more than a few seconds before Raido turned a bright red, mouth open as he tried to form a cohesive though at the other man’s boldness.  
  
“You-You would be right.” Raido said. He was calm on the exterior save for the incessant spinning of the plain silver ring on his index finger. Letting him sweat for a moment, Genma waited to see if he would say anything else. There was a beat where the two simply looked at each other, eyes searching for each nuance and twitch that could be gleaned. Raido opened his mouth at the same time as Genma, voices overlapping. “Would you-”  
  
“Wanna meet me in the bathroom in five?” Genma said, smirking. Meanwhile, Raido almost choked on the end of his sentence, actually having to cough several times before he could think of responding. Surely he hadn’t heard Genma correctly, there was no way he would- “So, waddya say?” And if Raido hadn’t been sure already, he was after the smirk Genma threw his way. There was nothing but mischief surrounding him and the difference from Raido’s own strict demeanor made the police officer nod his head twice. Genma’s fingers slid off of the police officer’s muscular thigh, squeezing once as he got up with a saucy wink and headed in the direction of the restrooms. After several minutes had elapsed, Raido stood up as well and made his way over, not without promising to buy Kakashi and Itachi another round in hopes that they would turn a blind eye to what he was doing. However, the detective seemed so wrapped up in his partner that all he did was nod, waving a hand dismissively.  
  
Letting the door close behind him with a subdued bang, Raido stepped into the men’s restroom. It was typical for a bar: too small, barely enough cubicles, and paint peeling in each corner, but it was clean. The fluorescent lights overhead were much brighter than the ones outside, and Raido blinked rapidly to adjust to them all the while looking for Genma. He was surprised when his back was pushed against the door and tilted his head downwards to look at the other. Genma’s hair was disheveled and falling into his eyes, the ends of the brown tresses directing Raido’s eyes to the blush beginning to paint Genma’s cheekbones. Grinning, Genma trailed his hands from where they rested on Raido’s chest lower, fingertips teasing his abs.  
  
“Woah there, Mr. Policeman,” Genma said, voice pitched low, “Work out much?” His wandering digits had found their way under the hem of Raido’s shirt, untucking it deftly. Flinching at the coolness of Genma’s fingers, Raido chuckled, embarrassed at the praise.  
  
“You have to with this job,” He responded. Whatever he was going to say next died on the tip of his tongue as Genma grabbed him by the belt loops and pulled him into the handicap stall, slamming the door and throwing the lock. Raido found himself in the same position with his back against the dense plastic of the door, Genma looking up at him.  
“This alright?” Genma asked, suddenly serious as he pulled his hands back momentarily.  
  
“Yeah, I just…” Raido trailed off, unsure of how he wanted to finish that sentence. _Want to kiss you? Want to take you out on a date first?_ He thought to himself, before deciding that action was, well, the best course of action. The distance between them was closed as Raido pulled Genma forward, one hand coming to rest at the small of his back. The other reached out to caress the teacher’s face, Raido’s thumb sliding across Genma’s cheek before the teacher licked his lips, nipping at the digit. With that, the dam broke and both men leaned in, meeting in a kiss much gentler than expected. Raido could feel the grin Genma was sporting against his lips, and he couldn’t help but smile too. They made out in the bathroom until Genma broke away with a gasp, panting. He could feel the outline of Raido’s erection pressing against his as they kissed with a desperation that made him feel much younger. Hooking his fingers in the waistband of Raido’s pants, he tugged once gently.  
  
“Mind if I keep going?”  
  
“N-Not at all,” Raido said. That seemed to delight Genma if his smile was anything to go by. He sunk down sinuously onto his knees, content with the dark blush that had finally begun to show up on Raido’s face. Deft fingers unbuckled Raido’s belt and unbuttoned his pants. Genma winked before grabbing the zipper tab with his front teeth, undoing the zipper. His hands stayed on Raido’s hips to ensure he wouldn’t move too suddenly--although Genma doubted he would. _The guy’s self control is too good to do that._ Tugging the pressed blue pants down to mid thigh, Genma went back for the black boxer briefs that covered a sizeable bulge, he noted appreciatively.  
  
Raido was trying not to hyperventilate. It wasn’t every day an attractive man did all he could to suck your dick in a bar bathroom. Scratch that. It was never. Normally, Raido was a very composed individual. He was strict with himself, especially when it came to his work ethic. And he wasn’t Ibiki’s partner for nothing; Tsunade couldn’t pair just anyone with the older man. But, when it came to Genma, Raido would readily admit that he was taking the passive role, at least for the time being. _Sometimes all you can do is wait for an opening._ Genma missed Raido’s smirk at the thought, but it was wiped off his face by the feeling of Genma palming him through the thin cotton blend of his underwear. A hiss escaped from between Raido’s clenched teeth, loud in the otherwise silent room. The only other sound either man could hear was the muffled sound of laughter and what seemed to be the first few bars to ‘London Calling.’  
  
“You don’t do this much, do you?” Genma asked, snapping the thick elastic of Raido’s waistband. The bright sting made the officer flinch slightly, abs tensing under Genma’s touch.  
  
“Why do you think I--think I would?” Raido said, voice breaking as his boxer briefs were pulled down to where his pants were bunched around his thighs. He opened his mouth, face pulled inwards and looking like he was going to speak into truth something incredibly important. Genma waited, and after a while looked up to be met with a crimson flushed Raido. The police officer had covered his mouth with his left hand in an attempt to hide his blush.  
  
“What?” Genma all but purred, reaching out to grasp Raido’s hard cock with the utmost delicacy. “I promise not to bite. Unless...you’re into that sort of stuff?” The question was punctuated with a rough squeeze that juxtaposed Genma’s previous treatment. Raido hissed again, cutting off a moan by willpower alone. He still looked on edge, like he had something to say that was eating him up. Something that was taking his focus off of Genma, and the man in question was having none of that, “Spit it out, big guy.” Raido’s eyes widened for a moment as he watched Genma’s face move closer and closer to his cock, warm breath teasing the already sensitive skin. The sound of his swallowing echoed in the white-tiled bathroom before his voice did.  
  
“I, uh, know this isn’t the time to do this, but,” Raido said, stopping to smile warmly at Genma, who could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat, “Would you like to go on a date with me?” Yet another pregnant pause filled the room before Genma began to laugh. Who would have guessed that he’d have a date so soon after complaining about it? And a cute one, at that. The sound bubbled out of his chest, catching Raido off guard. He waited until the other had stopped, still snorting softly. Genma wiped a tear away from his eye before looking back up towards Raido.  
  
“You have yourself a deal.” And with that, Genma stuck his tongue out and Raido inhaled a sharp breath as he licked around the head of his cock. Flicking his eyes upwards, Genma made sure the officer was paying attention to him, and only him. Even in pleasure, Raido still seemed uptight. Oh well, Genma thought, humming around Raido, _We’ll just have to work on that_.  
  
“ _Fuck_!” Raido said, biting on his fist to muffle the rest of a moan that was threatening to burst forth. Licking from base to tip, Genma followed the main vein running under Raido’s member. He stroked Raido gently, smiling up at him with mischief before taking as much into his throat as possible. The reaction was immediate and more forceful than the teacher had been expecting, although he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. Raido had threaded one of his hands through Genma’s silky brown hair, pulling back his bangs so he could watch as the teacher took more and more of Raido’s cock into his throat, gagging slightly. Raido tugged harder than he meant, and pulled his hand back as if burned. Genma reached out with the hand he had used to steady himself on Raido’s hip. Grabbing Raido around the wrist, he tugged the apprehensive hand back towards his head.  
  
“Trust me, Raido, I can handle more than a little rough housing,” And, with a wink, Genma had taken as much of Raido’s cock into his mouth as possible, the spongy head hitting the back of his throat. This time, he didn’t choke, focusing on trying to breathe around the thick length in his mouth. Feeling selfish, Genma wondered how it would feel inside him, moaning around Raido and hollowing out his cheeks so he could suck harder. He slipped a hand down to palm himself through his pants, searching for any friction at all.  
  
Looking down, Raido panted, doing his best to catch his breath. He was acutely aware of the weight of his tongue in his mouth, the perspiration that had begun to bead along his upper lip and temples, the soft purr of Genma unzipping his pants. Wait. Raido blinked his eyes open, watching as Genma tugged his jeans and boxer briefs down to his knees, hard cock resting against the flat, pale plane of the teacher’s stomach. Several moments passed as Genma pulled his mouth off of Raido, the back of his throat already starting to let him know that, yes, he would indeed feel this tomorrow. The thought made his lips curl up, and Raido suppressed a shiver. How long had they been in the bathroom? Who knew. And, for once, the Raido could say with all honesty that he did not care one bit. 

  


Meanwhile, the remaining police officers were slowing down to a trickle as their shifts ended, leaving only an unfortunate few that were still working. Kakashi was ready to leave, however. He had put in an appearance and had even introduced Iruka to anyone and everyone who asked. Now, it was time for him to have Iruka all to himself--a treat that he often overlooked. But with Naruto spending the night at Izumo and Kotetsu’s, he would have the teacher’s complete attention. Iruka was nestled into Kakashi’s side, one hand resting on the detective’s leg with a tongue-in-cheek innocence only he could deliver. He had been teasing Kakashi all night, whispering into the other’s ear when he least expected it. If Iruka was being honest, he was waiting to see when Kakashi would snap. Neither of them had drank much, knowing that they had to drive home and it was starting to take its toll on the elder of the two as he buzzed, barely contained.  
  
With all the gossip given and analyzed, each group began to close in on itself, laughter soft among the two or three people who were still talking. Itachi and Kurenai seemed to be having a heart-to-heart, the normally stoic detective frowning into his water. Asuma was sitting with an arm around his fiance, nodding sagely along with each tidbit of wisdom she imparted. Jiraiya and Tsunade were giggling softly, foreheads a whisper apart. For a moment, Kakashi swore he could see the two several decades ago, sitting just as close and laughing just as loud, but without most of the worries. A small grin split his face until a squeeze to his upper thigh demanded his attention.  
  
“Maa, you can just say my name if you want me to look at you,” Kakashi said, doing his best impression of the Cheshire cat. Iruka flushed, bottom lip sticking out in an exaggerated pout that was ruined by his giggling.  
  
“That would be too easy, wouldn’t it?” Iruka responded with a wink. Kakashi let his eyes trail down his boyfriend’s face, focusing on his lips as Iruka licked them. One eye narrowing, the detective leaned even closer.  
  
“You’re playing some kind of game,” Kakashi started, voice hitching when Iruka moved his hand even higher up on his thigh--and dangerously close to his crotch.  
“You think, honey?” Oh, it was _on_.  
  
“Bathroom. Now,” Kakashi grit out between his clenched teeth, enjoying Iruka’s gentle hands a bit too much.  
  
“Why don’t you go first and I follow?” Iruka said, taking impish delight in how frustrated he was making the older man, “Otherwise you’ll never hear the end of it.” Sighing, Kakashi stood up. The bar itself was sleepy, only the oldest detectives remaining to catch up. It was an uneventful trip to the men’s bathroom, but the minute he pushed it open, Kakashi Hatake went from sexually frustrated to flat out pissed. Right as he was about to open his mouth to say something, the door swung open once again and Iruka--faint blush riding high on his cheeks--appeared next to Kakashi. When his boyfriend didn’t say anything, Iruka looked up towards his face. Raising his tattooed arm, he pointed to the larger, handicap stall where there were two pairs of legs. Iruka sighed deeply, bringing his hands up to his face, palms pressing against his eyes.  
  
“Genma,” The teacher said, voice matter-of-fact, “Are you _seriously_ doing this here?” There was a shuffle and the sound of a unbuckled belt jangling, and a small cough before the man in question responded.  
  
“Are you _really_ that surprised?” Genma answered from inside the stall, on his knees. Raido was still as stone, scared Kakashi would raise some trouble over his...compromising position. Iruka could see Genma’s open hands move up and down as he shrugged. Iruka sighed yet again.  
  
“No, unfortunately. But I can’t-”  
  
“Cut the shit, Iruka,” The smile was apparent in Genma’s voice, not bothered by the intteruption in the slightest, “You came in here for the very same thing.” He sounded smug. Kakashi muffled a laugh, surprised with how earnest the two friends were. And, he couldn’t deny that statement.  
  
“Th-That’s a low blow, Genma.”  
  
“Are you saying I’m wrong?” Genma asked, one hand creeping closer to Raido’s hard cock. He began to speak so any noise his partner made would be covered, “You’re going to have to find your own place.”  
  
“Fine,” Iruka said, grabbing Kakashi’s hand and placing the other on the door handle. “But you owe me next time!” Chuckling, Genma stroked Raido slowly, waiting to hear the door swing shut.  
“Oh, and Raido,” Kakashi began, wishing that he could see the look of shock on the rookie’s face as he paused, hand wrapped around the aged wood, “Next time, make sure Anko and Ibiki have already left, because you’re in for a hell of a time when you finally get out here.”

  


Iruka was waiting outside the bar, watching the clouds his breath made. His foot tapped impatiently as Kakashi came through the dimly-lit doorway, shrugging on his black winter coat. He wrapped his left arm around Iruka’s shoulders, pulling him closer as they walked several blocks to where Kakashi had parked. The detective opened the passenger side door and gestured Iruka to sit inside with a flourish and bow and his waist. Iruka chuckled as he climbed inside, pecking Kakashi on the lips as he made himself comfortable. After he settled into the car, Kakashi turned to Iruka, raising his one visible brow.  
  
“So…” He drawled, placing a large hand on Iruka’s thigh, “Where to, baby?” Iruka smiled, coyly as he closed the distance between them, lips brushing against Kakashi’s as he spoke.  
  
“We could go home…” The teacher trailed off, mischief in every word as he pressed soft kisses to Kakashi’s throat. It was driving the detective crazy, but he wanted to wait and see what other suggestions Iruka might have, “Or, we could finish what we started up at our makeout spot.” His smile cut through the dark of the car, full of hidden promises and desires that were just as sharp as his teeth. Kakashi pulled Iruka up by his collar to kiss him, hands fervent in their desire to map the other’s body.  
  
“I like the second option,” The detective whispered and Iruka laughed before responding.  
  
“Let me buckle up and then we can go.” Kakashi waited as Iruka did so, reversing and pulling out of the parking lot in a flash. There was no one else out on the roads, and yet the couple still caught the red light. Kakashi was impatient, hands holding the steering wheel in a tight grip. He didn’t notice as Iruka smiled to himself deviously, hand reaching across the center console to settle in Kakashi’s lap. Nimble fingers gave Kakashi’s half-hard cock a gentle squeeze. Kakashi sucked in a sharp breath in through his teeth, pulse skyrocketing.  
  
“The light’s green,” Iruka said, tone casual as if he were talking about the weather. Kakashi shot him a nervous look as he pressed his right foot down on the gas, accelerating slowly as he waited to see what his boyfriend would do next. Iruka palmed Kakashi through his slacks, paying close attention to the sensitive head, “Can I take you out?” He whispered into Kakashi’s ear as they pulled up to another red light.  
  
“Iruka, this is-” Kakashi began. The detective was torn, and being in his work clothes didn’t help.  
  
“Kakashi. You trust me, right?” Iruka asked. His eyes were warm, and the small smile on his face reached them. Kakashi nodded, watching the light flash to green, “I’ll stop if you don’t like it, but something tells me you will.” With that, Iruka leaned over, both hands fumbling with the button until it gave way, zipper following close behind. He pulled down the thick elastic of Kakashi’s boxer briefs enough to reach in with his left hand, fingers barely touching around the girth of his boyfriend’s now fully hard member. Iruka gave him a couple strokes, thumb toying with the head as he watched the other squirm in his seat, seatbelt restricting his movements. Glancing up at Kakashi’s face one last time, Iruka smirked and licked his lips before he closed his mouth around the tip.  
  
“Fuck!” Kakashi swore, eye squeezing shut for just a moment. His Prius drifted into the other lane before he turned the wheel sharply. Iruka continued on, unfazed, breathing in through his nose as he pushed himself further down onto Kakashi’s cock. He felt his throat tighten, protesting at the intrusion but Iruka closed his eyes, suppressing his gag reflex. Above him, Kakashi moaned and he took a shaky hand off the steering wheel, gingerly placing it onto Iruka’s head. Letting his teeth press into the delicate skin, Iruka smiled.  
  
“Go for it,” Iruka said, pulling off with a muffled pop. Tentative fingers explored his scalp, resting on the elastic holding up Iruka’s hair. The teacher had no idea where they were. From his view point, all he could see were trees as they flashed by the driver’s side window. Kakashi pulled up to a stop sign before the two lane road that wound up to and beyond their spot. He waited a beat past what was the normal amount of time before he pulled the tie out of Iruka’s hair, blushing as it fell around his face. Gathering what he could in his hand, Kakashi rested it on Iruka’s head, staring at the other until a honk sounded out from behind them.  
  
Startled, the detective turned onto the old road, glancing in the rearview mirror to ensure that the headlights were not following them. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and anxiety filled Kakashi’s brain as he drove. Iruka, dissatisfied that his boyfriend wasn’t paying him enough attention relaxed further, the tip of Kakashi’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Cursing, Kakashi yanked Iruka’s hair, earning him a moan that went straight to the coil that was tightening in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Jesus, baby, be careful,” Kakashi all but purred, voice pitched low, almost a growl. He was breathing hard as he drove them up the hill. Free hand coming up, Iruka gave a gentle tug on Kakashi’s balls, rolling them around in his palm as the detective’s hips gave a weak thrust. The car crested the hill, headlights shining onto the guardrail. They reflected back into the car and Kakashi threw it into park as he pulled the emergency brake, leaving them on so he could see. Glancing up, Iruka pulled off, feeling the tremble in Kakashi’s thighs from the effort it had taken to restrain himself. He leaned against the center console, lips brushing against Kakashi’s ears whisper soft as he murmured.  
  
“You close?” Kakashi could only nod, not trusting his vocal chords. A gentle chuckle filled the car as Iruka kissed his jaw, following an imaginary path down the other’s neck and chest where the buttons of Kakashi’s shirt were opened more so than usual. “How do you wanna cum? In my mouth?” Iruka blew across Kakashi’s cock as he voiced each question, watching it twitch in his hand. Kakashi’s eye was closed, head thrown back against the headrest. His mouth was open just enough to pant, and Iruka licked the tip when he was not answered fast enough. “Or you could cum on my face.” Eye snapping open, Kakashi looked down towards where his boyfriend was stroking him, mouth hollowing out around the first several inches. From the way Kakashi had started to squirm, visible pupil blown wide with lust, Iruka took it as a “yes.” Mouth hovering above, he picked up his pace, fist flying in a tight grip over Kakashi’s cock.  
  
“Make sure my hair is back,” Iruka started, breath humid and adding to the condensation building up in a thick layer on the windows. “You going to come for me, Kakashi? Do it on my face, baby. I want you to mark me up as yours.” His voice cracked as it jumped an octave, Kakashi’s hand yanking his head up. It was tilted unnaturally, uncomfortable as Iruka contorted to fit in the too-small space. From this angle he had an excellent view of the way Kakashi stroked himself, twisting his hand on the upstroke at the tip. Licking his lips, Iruka closed his eyes and opened his mouth. An answering groan was all he heard before Kakashi began to curse, gasping out Iruka’s name as he began to come.  
  
Thick, white spurts shot out of his cock, interrupted from their arc onto Iruka’s face. The teacher’s scar was visible through the semi-opaque seed and Kakashi groaned, milking his orgasm until he had become too sensitive. There was another streak across Iruka’s cheek, ending near his mouth. Iruka opened his eyes slowly as he ensured no cum had gotten on his eyelids in the heat of the moment. Once he was staring at Kakashi, half lidded, he licked his lips, dragging an index finger through the mess on his face. Collecting what he could, he brought it back to his mouth, sucking it as he smiled.  
  
“Back seat. Now,” Kakashi said, no room for argument. Between opening their doors and the back ones, both men had shed their outer layers. Kakashi pulled on Iruka’s collar as he shut the door behind him with a slam. “Off.” Smiling, Iruka pulled the bottom of his shirt up, coy. Kakashi simply smirked, leaning back against the door as he watched. _So that’s how it’s going to be?_ Iruka thought, giddy, _Guess I have to give him some more motivation_. The teacher would never admit that he liked it when the other took control, but he could hint. Or tease. Baring his chest, Iruka looked at where his boyfriend was, still fully clothed.  
  
“Aren’t you a little overdressed?”  
  
“I don’t think so, ‘ruka,” Kakashi said. Suppressing a shiver, Iruka toyed with the fly of his pants. Kakashi’s voice had dropped an octave, the rasp caused by his cigarettes even more apparent. Even the way he had said it, too, less an answer and more a taunt, was erotic to Iruka, “Baby, stop teasing.” His boyfriend’s tone was curt and Iruka hadn’t realized that the moan he was trying his hardest to muffle had escaped, hand reaching down to cup himself through the denim of his faded blue jeans. He was leaking through his underwear, the thrill of doing something so naughty in public still coursing through his veins. Pulling the zipper down, Iruka tugged his pants off, leaving himself sitting in the backseat of Kakashi Hatake’s Prius in only his underwear. Raising a hand, Kakashi curled all but his index finger into a fist, beckoning Iruka into his lap. As soon as he could, Iruka was pressing his lips against Kakashi’s, far hungrier than anticipated. Kakashi smiled into the kiss, pulling Iruka back when he got too heated.  
  
“What’s the rush, hmm?” He teased, fingers trailing down Iruka’s abdomen and stopping just above the thick elastic of his waistband.  
  
“We’re in _public_ , Kaka-” Iruka began, dropping all pretense before Kakashi interrupted him, both hands coming to the small of his back and pulling him in as close as the confined space would allow.  
  
“Hmm. We were in public not five minutes ago when you were sucking my cock. And, if Jiraiya comes up here, he should know damn well not to interrupt,” Kakashi said, tone turning playful as he tried to assure his boyfriend. He sat up when Iruka remained silent, pulling away as he scratched the back of his head, “I’m sorry. If you’re not comfortable we can-”  
  
“Kakashi, I think you can feel that I am,” Iruka responded with an impish grin, rolling his eyes. He was a bit apprehensive, but it was late and the only officer that would patrol this area was pickling his liver at the local bar. _And_ , the small, selfish part of his brain added, _when is the next time you’ll get this opportunity?_ Waiting, Iruka sat in Kakashi’s lap as the detective recomposed himself. He had to admit that he had been hoping to bring the teacher back to what he considered “their” spot.  
  
“Hmm,” He muttered, hands gripping Iruka’s waist as he ground the other down, “I can.” Grinning, Kakashi trailed his lips down the slender neck in front of him, stopping by Iruka’s ear, “You were so forward earlier. What happened?” Teeth shining in the dim interior of the car, he smiled, eye half lidded. Iruka whimpered. “Cat got your tongue?” Sucking a dark mark beneath the teacher’s ear, Kakashi felt hands on the edge of desperation clutch his bicep and shoulders, nails biting through the fabric of his white oxford. Maybe he had teased a bit too much.  
  
“You-You’re not giving me much-ha!-much time here to answer,” Iruka gasped out as Kakashi continued on a path down his chest. A gentle hand carded through the detective’s coarse grey hair, feeling blindly for the tie of his eyepatch. Iruka tugged on the knot to loosen it, the black that usually covered Kakashi’s scar falling to the wayside. The gnarled tissue of his wound looked blue in the car’s lighting and Iruka gently kissed the fluttering eyelid, milky iris fading out of view for a moment. Pulling back to admire his handiwork, the detective let his eye sweep down his boyfriend’s exposed chest, taking in the way the other couldn’t quite catch his breath. There was pure mirth in his expression, and Iruka knew he was in for a long night.  
  
“You know,” Kakashi said, “you could just tell me what you want.” The tone of his voice was the same he’d use when making an arrest: matter-of-fact and no room for argument. It fit the bad cop role he fulfilled when interrogating a suspect with Itachi. It was rough, seductive, and left Iruka weak in the knees. “Iruka.” Snapping his head up, the man in question locked eyes with Kakashi. Darting his gaze downwards, Iruka could see that Kakashi had also rolled up his sleeves, the material bunched haphazardly around his forearms, old scars littering the pale skin. Kakashi waited until Iruka was looking at him again to continue, “What is it you want, baby?”  
  
It was a command. That, Iruka was sure of. He paused, shoulders tense with the thought of how vulnerable he would be in front of Kakashi if he gave him this last ounce of control. Although he was younger, the teacher had played these kinds of games before, and knew that with the wrong partner, they had no purpose.  
  
“Y-You, Daddy.” Iruka said, brain catching up with his mouth after the words had already come tumbling off his lips. His cheeks started to flush an attractive shade of pink, spreading down to the small freckles dotting his chest. Kakashi raised both eyebrows, disappearing into the shock of grey hair above. His hands tightened their grip on the other’s waist, fingertips dimpling the tan flesh. He wasn’t going to mention it right now, but Iruka’s choice of words had felt like getting punched in the chest. It was safe to say that neither man had been expecting that phrase to be uttered, but now that it was in the open Iruka trembled, vulnerable in ways he hadn’t felt in years Kakashi closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose, trying to calm his heartbeat so this wouldn’t end before it had properly begun. When he opened his, the teacher’s eyes had gone wide, pupils still blown but holding an undercurrent of fear as they shifted downwards, embarrassed. He was about to backpedal when Kakashi opened his mouth, sounding delighted at the turn of events.  
  
“Go on,” Kakashi purred, “Tell Daddy what you want.” Whipping his head back up, Iruka looked at his boyfriend. Kakashi was smirking, leaning in the corner against the backrest and part of the door. The air in the car was thick, and Iruka swallowed before answering.  
  
“I, u-um, I want…” Trailing off, embarrassed, he shot Kakashi a desperate look. The detective’s long fingers wrapped around the sides of Iruka’s face, angling the teacher to look at him.  
  
“What is it my baby wants?” Kakashi cooed, fingers teasing Iruka’s sides. They wrapped around a dark nipple, pinching gently until it raised to attention, “I have all the time in the world, Iruka. Try me.”  
  
“P-Please. Touch me,” Iruka’s voice sounded foreign to his ears, too breathy and needy. He felt more than saw his boyfriend’s answering smirk against his chest, humid against his clammy skin.  
  
“Touch you were, hmm? Good boys need to know how to ask for things.” The words went straight to Iruka’s cock, mind blanking until teeth bit down around his nipple hard enough to bruise. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought up Kakashi marking him.  
  
“ _Please_ , Daddy, do something.” Iruka said as Kakashi hid a smile. He hadn’t even asked and Iruka was already begging him so sweetly. Deciding the other had earned a small reward, Kakashi trailed his fingers against the skin below Iruka’s waistband, snapping the elastic.  
  
“Take these off for me first, sweetheart.” Iruka scrambled off his lap, back on the seat and legs in the air as he shimmied the briefs off. Strong hands wrapped around the thickest part of his thighs and hauled him over until he was straddling the other. Kakashi was just starting to get hard once more, but he wanted to wreck Iruka before he even let the other so much as see his cock again.  
  
“Good boy,” He whispered, toying with the sensitive skin above Iruka’s pelvis. The teacher could only pant as Kakashi teased him, whining unconsciously. Kakashi smirked into a smooth collarbone as his boyfriend fidgeted in his lap, breathless. Letting his hands skate over Iruka’s sides, Kakashi drank in each shiver and moan that passed through the other as his fingertips pressed into the bruises he had left, “Now, are you ready to tell me what you want?”  
  
“Whatever you want, Daddy,” Iruka said, watching Kakashi’s eyes widen. He smiled languidly, hands coming up to wrap around his boyfriend’s neck as he pecked Kakashi on the lips, “I trust you.” And with those three words, the dam broke. A wicked smile cut across Kakashi’s lips before he pushed Iruka onto his back, spread out along the seat. Kakashi hovered above him, weight on his forearms that caged Iruka in.  
  
“I don’t want to do anything you dislike, so please tell me if you’re uncomfortable at all, Iruka. Hmm, we should probably think about a safeword later, but stoplight system for now? Green for good or keep going, yellow for slow down or if you feel uncomfortable at all, and red for stop,” Kakashi clarified, stern. He was not about to mess this up. Iruka nodded, the tone of voice going down his veins languidly until it pooled, dark and heady in the pit of his stomach, “Good. So good for me.” The detective pressed a delicate kiss on Iruka’s forehead, lips curling, “I promise I’ll wreck you thoroughly tonight, baby.”  
  
That sent a shiver down the teacher’s spine. One of his legs was bent, foot resting flat on the seat and thigh pressed against the backrest. The other dangled off the ledge, Kakashi’s legs keeping his spread as much as they could in the cramped back seat. Iruka looked wanton, decadent in his submission and Kakashi drank it in like a man starved. Sitting back on his haunches, he splayed a palm across Iruka’s abdomen, feeling the muscles twitch underneath. Kakashi smirked, free hand grabbing the buckle of his belt to slide it out of its loops.  
  
“Can you sit up for Daddy?” Iruka nodded, eyes trained on the detective’s hands. In a blink, Kakashi held Iruka’s face between his hands, smirking down at the teacher, “Use your words, baby. Don’t think that I won’t punish you if you deserve it.”  
  
“Y-Yes, Daddy,” Iruka stuttered out, swallowing his tongue before he said anything else to provoke the other.  
  
“Good boy. Do you want your hands tied in front or behind your back?” Kakashi asked, holding up the belt, “Wait any longer and I’ll decide for you, ‘ruka.” His voice was low and throaty, rumbling through the car that was beginning to become a bit too warm. Trying his luck, Iruka answered.  
  
“What if I want you to pick, Daddy?” Instead of a response, Iruka felt himself be flipped over, hard cock trapped against black leather. He moaned when Kakashi wrapped a hand around his wrists, the other coming up to still his hips when Iruka tried to buck backwards into the hardness he felt there.  
  
“If that’s what you wanted, then you should have just told me,” He began, pushing his sleeves up before bringing an open palm down onto Iruka’s ass, “Now, you’re going to have to wait.” Kakashi threaded the tail of the soft black leather through the buckle, capturing one of Iruka’s wrists. He repeated it on the other, creating an infinity symbol, and continued to bring the tail around until the slack had been used up. Iruka tested his bonds, muscles straining against the leather. _Impressive_ , Iruka thought to himself, _He’s done this before_. He was grateful that Kakashi couldn’t see his smile, since he knew it would only egg the other on. A traitorous moan escaped Iruka when Kakashi grabbed the meat of his thighs, teasing him by trailing his fingertips just below where he wanted them. Iruka was so preoccupied with the sensation of Kakashi’s fingers and rutting against the seat that he didn’t hear when Kakashi murmured a question. A smack rang out as Kakashi spanked Iruka again, watching as the other’s skin turned an angry red.  
  
“You need to learn how to listen, baby. I’m going to spank you as punishment, do you think you can handle that?”  
  
“Yes, Daddy,” Iruka all but moaned, pushing back into the palm that was groping him, “Please.”  
  
“How many can you handle?” The detective asked, wanting to air on the side of caution when trying anything new. All he truly wanted to do was turn Iruka’s bottom a nice shade of crimson before touching him any more. But, he waited for the other to respond, wondering what the answer would be.  
  
“Just fucking do it alre--” Iruka started, becoming impatient. This was why he didn’t do these kinds of things often. His bratty side came out and he was unwilling to submit without the other person earning it. Kakashi brought a large hand down, sentence strangling into a moan. Kakashi spanked him several more times before caressing the stinging flesh, cooing.  
  
“What a naughty boy I have. You’re so slutty, ‘ruka,” The man in question muffled a groan into the seat below him. Leaning forward, Kakashi fisted his left hand into Iruka’s silky brown hair, tugging sharply until Iruka was facing front. He let his lips brush against the teacher’s ear as he whispered,“I want to hear the noises you make when you lose control and let yourself go.” There was another smack as his palm made contact with the tops of Iruka’s thighs, watching as he squirmed. “Next time, I’m going to use the belt. That way the marks will last longer so when you look in the mirror, you know who you belong to.” Iruka gasped as Kakashi delivered one last slap, quickly soothing over the hurt by rubbing the tender skin. Loosening his hold on the ponytail, he pulled back and Iruka whined, seeking contact.  
  
“What is it, hmm? What do you want?” Kakashi was smirking, Iruka was sure of it. He wasn’t quite ready to surrender just yet. Pitching his voice low, the detective whispered into the dark cabin of the car, “Use your words, baby boy.”  
  
“I want you to hurry up already.”  
  
“I have all the time in the world, Iruka.” Kakashi said, thumb sliding against Iruka’s hole. There was a familiar click of lube being uncapped, and Iruka sucked in a ragged breath. His entire body felt hypersensitive and he was acutely aware of the strain in his shoulders before a cool digit teased along his entrance. Iruka whimpered, trying to get enough traction to push back onto it, “I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already whining like a cat in heat.” Kakashi waited, fingers gently rubbing the muscle, but not enough to slide inside. He continued this for several minutes until Iruka began to pant. A solid hand wrapped around his hips, pulling them up and off of the seat. The teacher whined at the loss of friction, tears beginning to prick at the corners of his eyes.  
  
He’d been worked up since before they left the bar. Kakashi had been teasing all night: brushing long fingers higher and higher up on Iruka’s thigh, leaning in too close when he needed to whisper, wrapping an arm around Iruka’s shoulders only to let it sink down to his waist, subtle yet possessive. It had been latent with dark promises, and Iruka wanted to make Kakashi keep them. When the bathroom had been otherwise occupied he had wanted to scream. The drive had been even worse. Yes, Iruka had palmed himself through the raw denim of his jeans but the muted friction hadn’t been nearly enough. He knew Kakashi was trying to rile him up on purpose, and it was working. Suddenly, submission didn’t sound so bad. A sudden press of a finger into him stopped Iruka’s thoughts dead in their tracks, the only thing he wanted now was more of anything.  
  
“Please, Kakashi,” Iruka said, voice broken with desperation. Above him, the detective smirked, mirth twinkling in his eyes.  
  
“What was that?” He asked, pressing his finger in deeper and letting it go still. Iruka clenched around him, fingers scrabbling against the leather that confined them in a futile attempt to make Kakashi do _something_.  
  
“P-Please,” Iruka’s breath hitched, catching in his throat when Kakashi withdrew his finger, only to press two inside of him at once, slick with lube, “Please, Daddy...Ruin me.” The end of his sentence was whispered, husky as Iruka panted into the seat. Kakashi curled his long fingers, searching for Iruka’s prostate. There was a muffled shout when he found it, circling it gently. Soon, Kakashi scissored them open to stretch him enough for what would come next. The hand on Iruka’s waist slid down, thumb stroking at the red handprints that had yet to fade. Kakashi pulled one ass cheek to the side, whistling lowly at the view.  
  
“Gonna be good for me now, hmm?” He punctuated the question by wrapping a hand around Iruka’s weeping cock, stroking with the barest touch of friction. Below him, Iruka nodded, frantic, “I don’t want to have to punish my boy again. Think you deserve a reward, ‘ruka?”  
  
“Yes!” He answered with a shout as Kakashi’s thumb played with his sensitive head, spreading the precum that was leaking out at a steady pace.  
  
“And what would you like?” Kakashi asked, leaning down to whisper in Iruka’s ear.  
  
“More please.”  
  
“More? More fingers?” The detective was enjoying teasing the other, delighting in the way Iruka pressed back, whimpering. The pad of his ring finger rested against Iruka’s stretched rim, earning a checked inhale as he inserted it, stopping only when they were up to the third knuckle.  
  
“No! No more fingers,” Iruka did his best to turn his head, looking up at the other from where his cheek was pressed into the black leather of the car seat. Kakashi could see tear tracks running down Iruka’s tan skin, more bubbling to the surface in his eyes. They were from sheer need, and the sight of them thrilled the detective in ways he did not want to admit. There was a heavy pause that filled the confined space, and Iruka whined, pleading, “Please, Daddy, fuck me already.”  
  
The long line of the teacher’s torso was broken by the belt around his wrists, fingers tight around the binds as he struggled to keep still. Kakashi withdrew his fingers, but not before curling them into Iruka’s prostate one last time, chuckling lowly at the way he shivered. Thick breaths filled the car, Iruka’s shoulders heaving as he squeezed his eyes shut in a last gasp effort to save some semblance of composure. He heard the unmistakable crinkle of a condom before he blurted out, face glowing even redder.  
  
“You don’t need to, um, use one,” He could only only see the glint of Kakashi’s smile out of the very corner of his periphery as the other paused, shaking his head fondly.  
  
“Oh? You sure?” Kakashi asked, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Iruka’s forehead, navigating through the long brown tresses that fell freely around his face. Iruka nodded, feeling a smile accompany the next kiss, “Arms feeling alright too?”  
  
“Everything’s green, Kakashi. But, I swear to _God_ if you don’t put your dick inside me in the next thirty sec-” Iruka said, yelping when Kakashi spanked him. The detective had wrapped an arm around his torso, hoisting him up. A hard length pressed against his over sensitized skin. Reaching down, Kakashi grabbed his cock, lining it up with Iruka’s slick hole. Once the blunt head started to sink inside, Iruka gasped, moaning. The wool of Kakashi’s trousers stung where it chafed already reddened flesh. The cotton of Kakashi’s button up rubbed against Iruka’s bound arms, and the thought of being used, naked and on display while Kakashi had only taken off the bare minimum was thrilling, to say the least. Condensation clung thick to the inside of the windows, rolling down as the temperature in the compact space skyrocketed.  
  
“Did nothing I said earlier get through that slutty little head of yours? If you’re going to run your mouth, maybe I should just keep it occupied,” The detective’s slim fingers tapped Iruka’s lips, a silent permission for entry, Once they had parted, Kakashi’s index and middle fingers entered, playing with the slick tongue they found. Iruka’s moans were muffled, but grew louder the more Kakashi talked, “Do you like this, ‘ruka? Like being mine? My toy, mine to use and punish as I see fit. You’re so fucking naughty, baby boy. Leaking like a whore and I’ve barely done anything.” He felt as Iruka clenched unconsciously, trying to close his legs in embarrassment. Kakashi pulled his fingers out of the other’s mouth, slick with spit, and trailed them down, rubbing slow circles around Iruka’s hard nipples. Small, breathy whines were all the teacher could vocalize, going higher and higher up in pitch as they were pinched. Kakashi let his short nails dig into the surrounding skin, easing off when Iruka would cry out.  
  
“Please...Move, Daddy.” Iruka said, voice breaking. He was blind to all but chasing his climax, tears beginning to fall in earnest. Kakashi lazily thrust his hips forward, knees supporting the brunt of his weight. Evening out his pace, he slid in slowly, easing out with the same excruciating pace. Iruka’s hands were twisting in their binds, desperate to get Kakashi to let him climax.  
  
“Like that, baby boy? When Daddy fucks you nice and slow and deep?” Kakashi asked, going still when he was in to the hilt, Iruka’s rim stretched obscenely around his girth, “Or do you want it fast?” He snapped his hips, pants muffling the smacking of his thighs against Iruka’s behind. Lips brushing the nape of his neck, Kakashi continued, voice dark and smoky, lulling Iruka even further into surrendering fully, “Rough? You want me to use you, don’t you? I can feel the way you’re clenching around my cock, baby. I’ll show you who you belong to.” Iruka gasped, nodding violently for the latter option as Kakashi growled, one hand gripping his hip hard enough to bruise. Each thrust jolted Iruka forward, hands bouncing off of his back, fingers pressing against what he could reach of Kakashi’s firm chest.  
  
Iruka couldn’t get any words out, settling for gasping down whatever air he could. Kakashi had splayed his free hand across Iruka’s stomach, supporting some of the weight as he watched the muscles in his boyfriend’s thighs strain. Arching his back, Iruka bit his lip as he felt Kakashi slide in even deeper, eyelids fluttering shut. A smooth chuckle filled the car. Trailing his dominant hand up, Kakashi let it rest around Iruka’s neck, fingers slack. But, it was enough for Iruka to feel a thrill, dark pleasure coursing through his veins and making him feel even hotter. His lips twitched upwards, tilting his head backwards until it rested on his boyfriend’s shoulder in a sign of submission that made Kakashi growl, deep and primal in the back of his throat.  
  
“My hand around your throat...and you’re asking for more,” Kakashi commented, equal parts loving and shocked at the new development. Exercising caution, he squeezed, tightening his grip incrementally around Iruka’s windpipe, “I must say, I love this side of you. Who would have guessed that you were such a needy slut? You’ve practically been begging for Daddy’s cock all night, baby. I know you wanted to have some fun in the bathroom,” Kakashi nuzzled the crook of his neck, biting at the thin skin he found, “but _here_ I get to fuck you.” Iruka let go of his lip, sucking down a breath when Kakashi let go. He was too overworked to hold himself up and instead leaned against Kakashi’s palm, the jut of his Adam’s apple pressing into the space between the other’s fingers.  
  
Kakashi slowed his pace, letting Iruka catch his breath. Languidly, he rolled his hips, pelvis flush against the curve of Iruka’s ass. He felt the other try to push his hips back in a silent cue for Kakashi to continue, fingers searching for purchase in the white cotton. Iruka’s inner walls were spasming, relishing in just how _full_ he felt. His eyes were rolling back as they fluttered closed, whining as he pitched himself forward from where he was on his knees, pressing his neck harder against Kakashi’s hand.  
  
“Next time,” Kakashi began, squeezing down with more force than he had used previously and hearing Iruka’s choked off gasp, “I want to blindfold you too. Tie you spread out on the bed so I can see all of you.” Letting go just as fast, he stopped completely, smirking as he watched Iruka’s shoulders shake. They were pulled taut, but relaxed when Kakashi peppered kisses along the bunched muscles there. The detective could feel it as Iruka gave in to whatever it was that was holding him back, his weight doubling as he trusted Kakashi to support him fully.  
  
“There we go,” Kakashi said, “I’ve got you, I promise. You’re being so, _so_ good, baby.” A shuddering breath left his lungs, hitching in the space surrounding his heart.  
“Daddy…” He whined, unconscious to the fact that he had spoken at all.  
  
“Yes? I’m here, ‘ruka. What do you need?”  
  
“Please...Please move, Daddy.” When Kakashi stayed still, Iruka circled his hips, grinding down onto Kakashi’s cock, “Please, I’ve been good, haven’t I?” He turned his head to the right, twisting his torso so he could look at Kakashi’s eye, pupil blown wide. Eyes watering when the blunt head rubbed against his prostate, Iruka waited, not knowing what else he could do to make the other move. Desperation clouded his mind and coursed through his veins. A whimper escaped his mouth, and the sound was so broken it made Kakashi’s heart clench. He started off slow, almost pulling out of Iruka entirely before sliding in.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay, honey. You’ve been so good for Daddy. Nothing but perfect,” Kakashi said, leaning down to kiss Iruka. Foreheads resting against each other, they panted, catching their breath, “I’m so proud of you, so proud of my boy.” Iruka’s eyes went wide, quiet gasp filling the nonexistent space between them. Kakashi’s twinkled, closing but for a moment as he pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s with a gentleness that was out of place. His hand squeezed the sides of Iruka’s neck, gradually increasing the pressure at the same time he sped up his pace. Muffled slaps sounded out, Kakashi’s trousers sliding down his toned thighs until they bunched fully around the join between his knees and the seat.  
  
“Is that what you wanted, Iruka?” Kakashi murmured, breathless, “Wanted me to tell you how good you are? What a good job you’re doing for me? I’m so proud of you, such a sweet thing working yourself open on my cock. Are you ready to cum for Daddy?”  
  
“Yes,” Iruka hissed out. Taking pity, Kakashi moved his free hand down to Iruka’s hard cock, copious amounts of precum easing the slide.  
  
“Think you can do one more thing for me then?” Kakashi asked, breathing almost as labored as the other’s. Iruka’s eyes opened, expression dazed. He just nodded and watched as a Cheshire cat’s grin split Kakashi’s face, knowing that he wouldn’t get off that easily ( _Pun intended_ , Iruka’s mind supplied). The detective looked as flustered as Iruka felt, but he reigned it in. “Beg.”  
  
That one word sent Iruka’s mind reeling, and the floodgates broke. The detective was dangling his release in front of him and he hoped that his chances were better than Tantalus’ at getting some form of relief. Kakashi had never let this sadistic side of his show, but Iruka trusted him not to be too cruel. _And_ , some dark part of him said, bubbling to the forefront of his mind, _I_ like _it_. Tears rolled down his face unbidden, and Kakashi loosened his grip to give Iruka an opportunity to talk. Kakashi’s palm was a comforting weight on Iruka’s throat and the detective let his digits curl around the smooth column, a gentle reminder of his presence. Swallowing heavily, the teacher’s voice rasped out, gravelly from being choked as he listed off everything he wanted the older man to do rapid fire, not sure how much detail Kakashi wanted. But, Iruka figured, more never hurt.  
  
“Please, Daddy, please let me cum! Want you to ruin me, make it so no one will ever be able to make me feel as good. Want to feel you filling me and stretching up for the next two days just please,” Iruka took in a deep breath, entire body shuddering under Kakashi’s heavy gaze as he breathed out the last part of his sentence, voice breaking with need, “Let me cum.” Kakashi’s eyes widened, trapping Iruka in his heavy-lidded gaze, neck still craned to see the detective. Smirking, he leaned down to kiss Iruka, lips lingering against the other’s for a tender moment.  
  
“Such a good boy. So proud of you Iruka,” Kakashi said, pulling Iruka back by the neck. A gasp was the only response, and Iruka’s cock twitched in his hand. Easing into a faster pace, the detective began to stroke the other. He was grunting into Iruka’s ear as he continued, breathing labored as he neared his end as well, “Wanna cum with me, ‘ruka?” The teacher whined and nodded his head imperceptibly, muscles straining the unnatural curve it was being held in. Deciding to satisfy his inner sadist, Kakashi let his lips brush against the hair covering the nape of Iruka’s neck, whispering into the long brown hair that fell down his back. “Where?”  
  
“In-ah!-Inside, Daddy,” Iruka rasped out, fingers desperately digging into the solid muscle he found there. Kakashi chuckled, voice strained as he snapped his hips forwards. His pace was brutal but had Iruka whimpering noiselessly in his arms, car rocking in time. Hand stroking Iruka faster, he felt the other clench around him, earning the teacher a groan.  
  
“Come for me, baby,” Kakashi bit out, feeling Iruka shudder and go still. His mouth was open, eyes closed with the most delicate blush covering his cheeks and bleeding down to his chest. The hand around his throat relaxed, palm spreading wide across his chest, holding him up as he balanced on his knees. Kakashi worked him through it, thumb rubbing under Iruka’s sensitive head. Biting down on the unmarred flesh of Iruka’s shoulder, the detective muffled a moan as he came inside of Iruka, who gasped at the sensation of being so full. He could feel it as Kakashi came, cock twitching as he rode out his orgasm. Gingerly releasing his hold on Iruka’s shoulder, he rested his forehead on the teacher’s shoulder, covered in a thin sheen of sweat from their mutual exertion. Both men rested for several minutes, catching their breath before Kakashi broke the silence, kissing the bite mark that Iruka was skeptical would fit under his collar.  
  
“How do you feel?” He asked, pulling his soft cock out of Iruka, who bit back a moan at the sensation, relishing in the overstimulation.  
  
“Good,” Iruka sighed, letting Kakashi guide him so his front was on the seat. He opened his mouth, about to mention his binds, but the detective was unravelling them before Iruka could say anything. The teacher pulled them forwards and in front of him, stretching the curve of his spine in a good likeness of a cat. His ass pressed against Kakashi’s thigh, earning him a chuckle and a half hearted whack on the left cheek.  
  
“Good,” Kakashi said. He placed a gentle kiss on Iruka’s forehead in between his tangled tresses, laying his clean hand in the small of Iruka’s back when he made to get up, “Hold still for me. I need to clean you up.” Iruka stared at the grey interior panel of the rear door, hearing Kakashi rustling around the center console. Everything went silent and Iruka was about to shift to sit down, feeling two strong hands grip his thighs, dimpling the soft flesh and holding them spread open. The detective wolf whistled lowly, smiling when Iruka reached blindly behind himself to swat at his boyfriend’s head, fingers twining into the coarse silver hair he found there.  
  
“Kakashi, what are y-!” Iruka said, cutting himself off with a gasp. Kakashi had licked a broad stripe from his balls to his hole, “ _Shit_ , that’s…” Digging the tip of his tongue into the pliant muscle, Kakashi did his best to clean up the mess he had made. Iruka was trembling in every limb, happy to let Kakashi do as he wanted if it felt this good. His cock gave a half hearted twitch, but the shaking of his knees told the detective that Iruka couldn’t take much more. Pulling off with a slick noise, Kakashi sighed as Iruka released his hold, reaching onto the floor for the tissues he had placed there earlier. He used one on Iruka, smiling at the small moan it got him. Wiping off his fingers, Kakashi reached into the small duffle he had packed to spend the night at Iruka’s.  
  
When he turned back around, the teacher was sitting on the edge of the seat, sweater covering his torso and the tops of his thighs, grabbing it from where it had been thrown over the back of the passenger seat. Iruka was smiling gently, eyes closed, serene in his afterglow. Kakashi wished that he could take a picture since he couldn’t remember seeing a time his boyfriend had ever looked quite so beautiful. Sitting next to the teacher, he wrapped an arm around him, dropping a pair of his sweatpants into Iruka’s lap. He watched with one eye as Iruka’s opened slowly, looking down at the grey cotton and then back up at Kakashi.  
  
“Do you need anything?” Kakashi asked, all the hardness gone from his face, if for a few minutes. Iruka let himself stare, taking in how he looked ten years younger.  
  
“Water, if there is any?” A bottle was placed in his hands, mind curious as to the extent of Kakashi’s preparation. Oh well. That was a matter for another time, “Thank you,” He murmured, kissing the detective, languid and slow even though it was well past one in the morning. Bleary, he pulled back, looking for his boxer briefs. In a flash, Kakashi was holding them out, perched on one long finger. Iruka slid them on, sweatpants following not long after. Leaning against Kakashi, he let himself rest, feeling content as could be. An arm wrapped around his middle, pulling Iruka into the warmth of Kakashi’s side. However, the detective was sitting straight, muscles tensed. Iruka turned his head into the comfort of the other’s stomach, mumbling into the wrinkled shirt. “What is it, ‘kashi?”  
  
“Was that….Was that alright?” Kakashi asked, peering down at Iruka, who smiled after a long pause, stretching his neck to kiss his boyfriend. One hand reached up to lazily cup the detective’s scarred cheek, thumb rubbing gentle circles under his eye.  
  
“Very alright,” Iruka said, small smile in place, “I liked it a lot.” He chuckled, hands digging further into Kakashi’s shirt. The detective combed his fingers through Iruka’s silky hair, watching as the brown tresses fell along the other’s back. Looking to the side, Kakashi could only see a wall of condensation on the inside of the windows, smiling to himself.  
  
“We should probably start heading home,” Kakashi said, meeting Iruka’s tired gaze, “It’s late and both of us have to be up early.” He flashed the teacher a roguish smile, missing the blush that had begun to reappear on Iruka’s face after Kakashi had referred to them going home. Iruka had to admit to himself that the idea of a shared one sounded nice, but was still too early to know if it would be a good one or not. Pushing himself away from the warmth of his boyfriend’s side, Iruka sat up, reaching for the door handle. Kakashi did the same on the opposite side, sliding into the front seat and turning the car on. Rolling the windows down, a cool breeze from outside rushed in, hopefully airing out the car and wiping off the condensation. The engine rumbled lowly in the background as the detective cranked up the heat when he noticed Iruka starting to shiver. Shrugging his jacket back on, Kakashi buckled up and reversed out from the viewpoint. As soon as he pulled onto the road back into Konoha that wound down through the pines, a wry grin split his face. Iruka looked up, yawning, and raised an eyebrow when the detective’s smile only widened.  
  
“So,” Kakashi began, failing to hold back a giggle, “‘Daddy,’ huh?”


	17. Under Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do I _really_ need to be the arresting officer?” Itachi asked, voice strained. Kakashi could see the Uchiha’s eye twitch as he thought of the flirtatious crime boss. Tsunade’s lips quirked upwards and she spoke to avoid smiling.  
>   
>  “You’ve already built a...rapport with him since he likes you, so work with it, not against it. Call me when you three are headed back to the precinct,” She said, raising her voice as chair legs scratched along the linoleum followed by the muffled sound of the detectives putting on their coats, “And fill me in on what the exact situation with the body is later, boys.”  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! thank you for your patience since i know i'm not the fastest getting these chapters out. a lot has happened the past handful of months, but there's a lot of plot about to happen and i've found my inspiration again so get ready :)
> 
> (i also started a new kakairu werewolf au, but that's some serious horror so please tread carefully)
> 
> if you like what i'm doing please don't be shy! i love hearing back and seeing people's guesses as to what might happen next!

The piercing ring of his alarm woke Iruka up the following morning, pulling him out of a sound, dreamless sleep and into a cold Friday that was still as dark as the inside of his eyelids. His hand flew off the edge of the bed, turning the ringing off. The low hum of the heater rumbled in the background, drowsiness tugging along the edge of his subconscious in time to the constant drone. Cold hands snuck around his waist, sluggish as the police officer they belonged to woke up. Pulling his boyfriend back into the warmth of his chest, Kakashi yawned, shifting his head to a more comfortable perch above Iruka’s on their shared pillow.  
  
“Five more minutes,” Kakashi said, mumbling into Iruka’s hair. A serene grin spread across his face, eyes still shut, as he felt Iruka turn around in his arms, soft lips pressing against his for a brief moment. Open palms pressed against Kakashi’s chest, one arm sliding around his neck.  
  
“I have to get to school on time, Kakashi. We have our weekly awards ceremony today,” Iruka giggled as he was hugged even tighter, “And that means getting there early.” Glancing at the clock, he confirmed that there were a few moments left before he had to reluctantly leave the comfort and warmth of the bed.  
  
“Call in sick,” Kakashi mumbled, already drifting back into dreamland. The detective wanted just a minute’s more rest before he had to go to work, knowing that he would get an earful not only from his partner, but the entire force for the stunt he pulled last night. The smooth sound of Iruka’s chuckle reached his ears and the corners of Kakashi’s lips quirked upwards when he felt the teacher nuzzle further into his chest, tilting his head upwards so Kakashi could hear as he spoke.  
  
“I would if I could, dear,” Iruka said, kissing Kakashi once more and pressing a cheeky peck to the detective’s bruised collarbone before he peeled the covers back, muscles tensing as the first shock of cold air rushed over them, “But, Naruto is expecting me. And--knowing him--expecting me earlier than I would like to be.” He chuckled as he stood, stretching his arms above his head with hands balled into fists, a small noise of pleasure escaping his throat as his spine aligned itself. Iruka smiled to himself as he perched on the edge of the bed, happy to have a morning to himself for once since Naruto was at Izumo and Kotetsu’s. Kakashi had opened his one eye, peeking out from beneath his horde of blankets and following the tan skin of Iruka’s neck as the teacher threw his hair up into a haphazard bun.  
  
“‘ _Dear_ ,’” Kakashi croaked out, smiling, “You know, I could get used to that.” Iruka stood up, leaning down to grab Kakashi’s sweatpants before pulling them onto his bare legs, chuckling when it earned him a low whistle.  
  
“Guess you’ll have to spend the night more often, hmm?” Iruka said as he walked into the bathroom attached to the master bedroom, brown hair turning the corner. Kakashi smiled and grabbed his boyfriend’s pillow, burying his head into it. Iruka’s startled gasp met his ears a moment later after seeing the mess of bruises that decorated his neck, although he was less surprised than he had been the first time. Soft footfalls padded back into the room, and Kakashi blinked his eyes open. He was met with an exasperated Iruka standing to the side of the queen bed, Kakashi’s sweatpants sitting low on his hips, with his hands crossed in front of a threadbare shirt.  
  
“What _am_ I going to do with you?” Iruka muttered, mostly to himself in fond exasperation, and went about getting ready for the day, stopping as he pulled on a dark green turtleneck, “Kakashi, when do you need to get up to make it to the precinct?” There was an unintelligible answer as the detective turned and mumbled into the pillow, half asleep. Iruka came back over, sitting on the edge of the mattress, now in a pair of worn--but still professional--pair of blue jeans. He carded a gentle hand through Kakashi’s hair, stroking at his cheek absentmindedly with his thumb as light eyelashes brushed against his skin as they opened.  
  
“Hmm?” Kakashi asked, happy that Iruka had come back. Blinking away sleep, he cleared his throat, strong arms wrapping around Iruka’s waist, “I don’t have to be in until nine.” Iruka ducked down, kissing Kakashi’s forehead one final time before pulling away.  
  
“I’ll get you up before I leave, then.”  
  
“Thank you, ‘ruka.”

  


The buzzing of Kakashi’s cell phone woke him up several hours later, yanking him into a brightly lit room that was not his own. It took several moments of pure disorientation for his brain to catch up to the present, realizing it was Iruka’s bedroom. And Iruka’s bed he was still lying in. Shit. His hand whipped out, grabbing his cell and checking the time. He remembered his boyfriend waking him gently once, but he had been so thoroughly exhausted that he’d simply returned to sleep, embracing it and letting it wash over him like an old friend. The blinding digital display read 11:48 AM and he could see five missed calls from Itachi and several from Asuma, along with various texts asking where he was. However, the one that stood out the most was a missed call from Tsunade, which was the very one that had woken him up. Iruka had messaged him as well, telling him to have a good day and let him know when he made it to the station. That had been over three hours ago. _Fuck_.  
  
Unlocking it, Kakashi pulled up Itachi’s contact, knowing he would deliver an appropriate amount of sass but fill him in on whatever was going on. And something had to be, with how many people were trying to get in contact with him. The phone rang twice before a pissed off Uchiha answered.  
  
“I was beginning to worry that you had left us,” Itachi said, voice thin and droll over the tinny connection, “You’d better have a good excuse for the Chief.” At that, Kakashi winced, knowing that if she had to get involved due to his tardiness it was decidedly _not_ going to be a good day. He could barely remember the last time he had been this late, and the thought was less than pleasant.  
  
“I, uh, don’t. But I’ll deal with that when I have to,” Kakashi said, tucking his cell phone between his ear and shoulder as he jumped out of bed, searching for the change of clothes he kept in Iruka’s closet for moments like this, “What’s up?” On the other end of the line, Itachi snorted and Kakashi could picture the other detective pinching his nose, glasses on his desk and travel mug in hand.  
  
“For starters, we have another body. Major Crimes was called in on the case, but it’s definitely one of ours,” Itachi spoke, tone becoming more amused the more he talked, “And we finally have something on Hoshigaki, but I am decidedly not telling you over the phone so get here soon.” With that, the call ended, line going dead. Kakashi tugged on his black slacks, half tucking in his button up as he rolled up the sleeves even though it was barely above freezing out. He carefully tied his eyepatch in place, ensuring it was tight enough to hold all day. Sending Iruka a quick message ensuring he was, indeed, on his way to the station, the detective walked into the en suite bathroom.  
  
After he’d brushed his teeth, Kakashi grabbed his badge and gun, attaching the holster to his belt before breezing down the short hallway, stopping when he caught sight of a note on the side table next to the front door. It was in Iruka’s neat handwriting, obviously rushed, but it wasn’t so much the note as what he had placed on top of it that made Kakashi’s heart soar, all worry forced out of his brain if only for a fleeting moment of bliss. _Figured you should have this_ , it read, printing rushed yet legible, _considering how you always manage to leave something_. And there--on a small frog keychain Kakashi bet Naruto had picked out--was a key to Iruka’s apartment, a small heart ending the note with a scribble of both Iruka and Naruto’s names. Kakashi smiled wide, pocketing the unblemished silver, and walked out the door, turning the deadbolt to lock it behind himself with a sense of satisfaction.

  


It was a handful of minutes past noon when Kakashi finally walked into the precinct, and the quiet in the bullpen was eerie. Lunch break had just started for most uniformed officers, but Kakashi knew that he would be working through whatever equivalent he received. Several long strides later and he was opening the door to Tsunade’s office, a cacophony of voices coming from within the only indicator that there were other people in the building after all.  
  
“Well, well, well. Look who the cat dragged in,” Asuma said, conversation grinding to a halt as all the detectives, Chief, and Sheriff turned his way. Kakashi winced when he caught Tsunade’s eyes. She was sitting in her leather office chair, arms crossed and if looks could kill, Kakashi would have been long dead.  
  
“Now we can finally start our day,” She began, dismissive and not allowing any excuses to be made, “Major Crimes was called in on an arson case not far away and found a dead body along with a burned building. Gai called personally to say that he thinks the body is one of yours.” Tsunade looked towards Itachi, who was sitting in one of the chairs across from her desk, and Kakashi, who was standing slightly behind him to the right, near Asuma.  
  
“Do we know what’s wrong with it, then?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“I’ll let you find out for yourself,” Tsunade said, watching with hidden delight when Kakashi grimaced, “The other news is just as big, so I’ll let Itachi give you the rundown.” She waved an arm in front of her, reaching for her mug of coffee next to Jiraiya’s elbow. The Sheriff was in his usual perch atop her desk, taking in everything that he could. Kakashi looked down to where his partner was seated, and knew that whatever it was, it was good, especially if Itachi was smiling to himself.  
  
“I mentioned that we had something on Hoshigaki, right?” Kakashi nodded and Itachi continued, “You know we’ve been combing through everything of his: his paper trail, times he leaves town, the works. Well, today Kurenai and I found that a certain crime boss has an outstanding speeding ticket.” Grey eyebrows disappeared into a messy shock of bangs as Kakashi’s mouth dropped.  
  
“ _What?_ How come we didn’t find that earlier?”  
  
“The car is registered to a Mr. Kisame Hoshigaki, but he’s not the one driving it,” Kurenai supplied, pulling out a grainy photo of a white-haired individual, “This was taken a month ago at the intersection by Ichiraku’s when they ran the red light. Traffic court also already sent notice of it to Hoshigaki, so the ticket is past due and whoever is in the car never showed up for their court date.” Kakashi whistled as he processed the new information, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck.  
  
“What I’m hearing is we get to issue a warrant for him? Since we don’t know the identity of the driver?” He looked towards Tsunade and Jiraiya, smiling when the Sheriff nodded.  
  
“Exactly. Technically, the ticket is for whoever is driving the vehicle, but we have some serious extenuating circumstances here,” Jiraiya explained, shit eating grin in place, “Hopefully, it means we can bend so rules so we’ll get the names of some of Hoshigaki’s accomplices. Either that or he gives up info on how they work. It’s a win-win however you look at it.”  
  
“That’s why we’ve been waiting on you, Hatake,” Tsunade said, deadpan. Her fingers were steepled in front of her face, pinkies just grazing the delicate skin of her full bottom lip as she contemplated their next move, “You and Asuma should head over to the newest crime scene and figure out how it’s connected. Gai didn’t say anything about the body other than it was ‘awfully strange,’ so take that how you will.” She turned towards the remaining detectives, “Kurenai and Itachi, you two go pick up Hoshigaki. And yes, Itachi, you can arrest him since he’s in contempt of court.”  
  
“Do I _really_ need to be the arresting officer?” Itachi asked, voice strained. Kakashi could see the Uchiha’s eye twitch as he thought of the flirtatious crime boss. Tsunade’s lips quirked upwards and she spoke to avoid smiling.  
  
“You’ve already built a...rapport with him since he likes you, so work with it, not against it. Call me when you three are headed back to the precinct,” She said, raising her voice as chair legs scratched along the linoleum followed by the muffled sound of the detectives putting on their coats, “And fill me in on what the exact situation with the body is later, boys.”  
  
“You got it,” Asuma called out as the office door swung shut behind him, falling into line beside Kakashi, “So, do I get any of the gory details?” He waggled his eyebrows, lighting the cigarette dangling from his lips when the other detective elbowed him.  
  
“Don’t push your luck, Sarutobi,” Kakashi muttered, pulling out a cigarette from his crumpled packet. The soft click of a lighter brought it to life, far end glowing a dim orange as the two men climbed into their cruiser. Asuma turned the ignition over, rolling down the windows. If Tsunade saw them smoking inside the car, both of them would be dead men. But, the detectives had their shared vice and continued to smoke in the freezing interior of the car, heater on as high as it could go. Asuma inhaled deeply, white smoke disappearing as fast as it had come into being.  
  
“Hope Hoshigaki doesn’t give those two too hard of a time.”  
  
“Are you doubting your fiance?” Kakashi said, feigning shock as he tapped the ash outside, barely having to hold the cigarette out the window before the whipping winds took the cinders. Asuma chuckled as the other continued, “I hope it’s enough for a good story. Although I doubt they’ll have any trouble. Hoshigaki has his sights set on Itachi.”  
  
“That’s putting it lightly, based off what you told us yesterday,” Asuma said, turning onto Konoha’s main street out of the precinct’s parking lot and taking it as far as it would go. Going off the address Tsunade had given them, the crime scene was towards the end of downtown, in an area no one wanted to be in come nightfall. It wasn’t long before they saw a line of fire trucks and several police cruisers in the distance, flashing lights still blinding even though it was the middle of the day. Pulling the emergency brake and parking the car, Asuma turned it off, stepping out and being careful to stamp out his cigarette outside the bright yellow tape. On the other side of the cruiser, Kakashi did the same, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for what they might find.  
  
The two detectives ducked under the crime scene tape sealing off the perimeter, nodding a silent thanks to the rookie who lifted it for them. As they walked closer, both men took in small details about the building. It looked dilapidated, possibly abandoned, and the bottom was black with soot, shadows of scorch marks reaching as far as the fourth floor of the seven story complex. Kakashi guessed that it was an apartment building, based off the rusted fire escape they had passed running down the side and lack of any communal spaces.  
  
Stepping inside, he immediately heard Gai’s voice booming through the large lobby from the back of the room, closest to the black soot of the recently extinguished fire. Beside him was Anko, and Kakashi could see her nodding as a firefighter told them something, most likely debriefing them on what they had encountered. Tsunade had mentioned arson, which fell under Major Crime’s division, along with a laundry list of unsavory felonies, including burglary and larceny. Technically, murder did as well, but the homicide detectives usually had that covered. However, with the recent string of murders that Kakashi and Itachi were tentative to call serial killings, they could use all the help they could get.  
  
“Asuma!” A cheery voice called, “And my favorite rival!” Kakashi barely saw Gai’s muscular form speed walking his way before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug, black hair obscuring his vision. He was released after a moment, and put a hand on his knee, bending to catch his breath, lungs able to expand to full capacity once more.  
“I thought I was your only rival,” Kakashi said, large smile in place. It had been quite some time since he’d gotten to work with Gai on a case. The two had gone to high school and police academy together, and Gai had always taken it upon himself to turn their once daily encounters into a friendly competition, an unspoken game between good friends. No one ever thought twice of the duo’s odd antics, but Asuma still used it as betting fodder the same way he had when they were at academy with anyone dense enough to wager against him.  
  
“My _favorite_ , too! It’s been quite a while, Kakashi, Asuma,” Gai nodded in their directions, and Asuma gave a half hearted salute, “Good to see you two, although I’d rather it not be at work.” He laughed, voice bouncing off the charred interior of the building, muscled hand coming up to scratch at the back of his impeccable black bowl cut, dark skin blemished with several scars along his knuckles from previous altercations.  
  
“Tell me about it,” Asuma groaned as he stretched, hands on the small of his back, “I’d give anything to be a fly on the wall at Hoshigaki’s office though.” The detectives had formed a small circle in the far corner of the scorched lobby, Anko tilting her head at Asuma’s comment.  
  
“Finally get enough for an arrest?” She asked, knowing smile on her face as she crossed her arms, black suit jacket wrinkling at the elbows. Stepping away from the group, she led them away from the first responders and towards the stairs, where echoes of fire lined the walls, becoming darker the farther up they were.  
  
“An old speeding ticket came up,” Kakashi said, not offering much in the way of an explanation. After all, he knew the bare minimum since he had been late to the party, so to speak, and more information was bound to come to light during the interrogation. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks, fingers brushing against his lighter and menthols, shirtsleeves rolled up and lacking a jacket despite the winter chill. Following the other pair of detectives as they made their way up to the third floor, Kakashi made mental notes about the condition of the building. Plaster was peeling off the walls, and mold was lurking in the ceiling, in the damp corners that had been erased from memory. It looked abandoned, which made the detective question why the body had been dumped here of all places, since no one had walked inside these halls for quite some time.  
  
The body had been found at the epicenter of the conflagration, but neither Asuma nor Kakashi was prepared for what was about to meet them, even after the bizarre string of murders the latter had been dealing with for the better portion of several months, now running close to three. They climbed the stairs that wound upwards in the center of the building between two wings, stepping off onto the landing. Everything on this level of the apartment complex was covered in a thick layer of soot, blurring all colors into a sickly grey, pitch black where the fire had originated in a room at the far end of the hall.  
  
“I’m just going to warn you,” Anko said, stepping over the threshold and under the crime tape cordoning off the area, “It’s not a full body.” Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, eyepatch shifting with each minute twitch of muscle. _That was vague_ , he thought without missing a beat or giving it any more speculation. At this point, not much could surprise him, but he still maintained a healthy amount of apprehension whenever he stepped foot into a murder scene.  
  
“What the hell does that mean?” Asuma asked, last to enter the blackened room. It had once been a spacious apartment meant for two, but there was no furniture or art in the building--nor any sign of habitation. Instead, there was a stream of law enforcement officers filing through the space, collecting evidence and documenting the layout of the scene. Shizune was squatting next to a black tarp, thin blue of the surgical booties she wore over her shoes even brighter amongst the burnt remains. She looked up when she heard Asuma’s voice, greeting to the two new detectives with a subtle nod.  
  
“I hope you’re ready to have some more skeletons in your closet,” She said, pulling back the plastic to reveal a large pile of bones. Some were grey, signs of fire embedded into the outside where the flames had licked at the sturdy tissue, burning away the cartilage. However, the bones themselves were unusual, since each was the same thickness as the average man’s femur. Gai and Anko watched as Kakashi’s face went through the five stages of grief, thin fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose in disbelief.  
  
“Please tell me we know that it’s at least human?” Kakashi sounded tired beyond his years, rubbing at his uncovered eye as the medical examiner began her preliminary report.  
  
“The basic skeletal structure is here,” Shizune started, gloved hands picking up what Kakashi thought looked like a humerus, “Although, as you can see, these bones are much larger than the average human’s. And the cortical bone is incredibly dense, like an animal’s.” The look she gave Kakashi was pointed, and he sighed.  
  
“Do we know which one?”  
  
“No...but I’m assuming this body is part of your ongoing investigation since there’s enough wrong with it that I can tell you it’s not entirely human. Or at least not a _normal_ human,” She said, turning over a rib in her small hands, “I’m going to have to call our resident forensic anthropologist. This is beyond my scope, I’m afraid. I’ll send in samples to the lab and see if there are enough intact teeth left for an identification. All I can tell you is the victim was most likely male, and was already dead _and_ skeletonized when the fire was set since I haven’t found any soft tissue. And yes, before you ask, it was started in this room.”  
  
“And where exactly was the point of origin?” Kakashi asked, left hand writing down observations in his battered field notebook. He was over halfway through it, pages dinged and stained, heavy cardstock cover worn at the edges, outer layer peeling up just a hint. Shizune pointed a small thumb behind where she was crouched down next to the bones.  
  
“Right here,” She said, droll, “I’m guessing gasoline was used as the accelerant based on the smell. That and how charred the remains are after such a short time, although that could also have been affected by the fact that they were just bones. Whoever killed this person certainly didn’t want them to be found.” Gentle in her handling of the remains, Shizune placed them in the body bag that blended into the sooty floor, muffled clinks sounding out from within and reminding Kakashi of the sound of china being stacked. The zipper was slow to finish its journey up to close the heavy duty plastic as the detectives remained silent, taking in the information they had just been given. Shizune could usually give them more in her initial report, but this particular case was outside of her expertise, and perhaps even theirs.  
  
“Come to the coroner’s office in two hours and I’ll tell you what we’ve found out,” Shizune said as the interns carted away the bones. Gai nodded, energetic, as Kakashi scratched at the skin under his eyepatch, scar itching. _It's going to be a long day_.

  


Itachi slammed the driver’s side door shut behind him as he stepped out of the police cruiser and onto the empty sidewalk. Skyscrapers towered above him on either side of the block, tinted windows reflecting the midday sun back onto the detectives. Wind also howled through the corridor, large gusts tugging Itachi’s black hair along with it for the ride. It was eerily quiet in Konoha’s business district, and the block Hoshigaki’s architecture firm was located on was no exception. Lunchtime had begun for most workers, and neither Itachi nor Kurenai saw anyone else on their short walk into the tall complex, lobby barren except for the poor secretary sitting behind a large desk that threatened to swallow her.  
  
Hoshigaki’s business was located on the seventh floor and was reported to be one of the best in Konoha (if not all of Fire Country), employing a variety of styles for aspiring homeowners and businesses. if the preliminary research Itachi had done during the initial phase of investigating any lead was correct, then Hoshigaki’s business was a lucrative one. However, Hoshigaki earned a fair share of that income through less than savory means, too, if the rumors other people had given the detectives regarding the crime boss were real. The secretary raised her head, carefully styled hair bouncing around her face as she turned her attention towards Itachi.  
  
“Hello! Welcome to Samehada, Inc.,” She chirped, “How can I help you?” Reaching into his coat, Itachi pulled out his badge as Kurenai did the same, flashing it just long enough for her to read and register it.  
  
“Both Detective Yuuhei and I are here to...talk to Mr. Hoshigaki.”  
  
“He-He just started his lunch break. His office is straight through the hallway at the end on the left hand side,” The secretary told them, startled but overall helpful. Kurenai thanked her as they walked past the giant desk and into the fairly long walkway that housed several meeting rooms that branched off of it, as well as several workrooms, drafts of blueprints littering the high wooden tables. Everything was done in a modern fashion, rustic elements tying the floor plan together in a refreshing mix. There were Edison light bulbs strung bare across the ceiling, poured concrete walls with inset copper window frames peering into them through crystal clear glass, and partial brick walls guarding the entrance to the workroom. Itachi hated to admit it to himself, but he admired the aesthetics, agreeing with their suspect on that front and that front alone.  
  
“I’m assuming you’d like to do the honors,” Kurenai said, barely a whisper in the otherwise empty building. She was the queen of maintaining a dangerous poker face, but Itachi saw the way her lips quirked upwards at the end of her almost question. He sighed, right hand coming up to rub at the bridge of his nose.  
  
“If you insist,” Itachi responded as the two detectives made it to the end of the hallway. Kisame Hoshigaki’s office was decorated in much the same way, from what Itachi could make out through the glass wall separating it from the corridor. The room was dominated by a marble topped desk their suspect currently sat behind, sleek modern office chair in proportion with his hulking size. His back was turned to them, but Kisame swivelled around as soon as he heard Kurenai open the door. A look of smug satisfaction crossed the tattooed man’s face when Itachi walked in a moment later, standing to Kurenai’s left. A toothy grin spread across his face, sharp teeth making small indentations in his bottom lip.  
  
“Well, well,” Kisame said, settling further into his leather seat, legs crossed yet still splayed wide, “I didn’t expect to see you again so soon, sweetheart.” Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Itachi stared back at the suspect that was pitched forward, elbows on his knees and fingers steepled in front of a self satisfied (and mildly terrifying) smile.  
  
“Do you know where you were last October? The twelfth to be specific.”  
  
“Not off the top of my head,” He answered, grin dropping as he heard the detective’s serious tone. Specific dates were _never_ a good sign when it came to cops. It always meant they knew something they shouldn’t; It promised that they meant business. Kisame had leaned back in his chair, elbows perched on the armrests as he watched the two detectives, scrutinizing each facial expression they made. Itachi let out a deep sigh, crossing his arms and staring back at the crime boss.  
  
“Did you know you have an outstanding traffic ticket, Mr. Hoshigaki?”  
  
“What? No way,” Kisame said, shaking his head, “You sure you have the right car, detectives?”  
  
“You _do_ drive a cobalt blue Ferarri 488 GTB, correct? The 2017 model?” Kurenai asked from behind Itachi, watching as Kisame’s face hardened into something sinister, mouth setting itself in a hard line. His full eyebrows drew together, the black half moons tattooed onto his high cheekbones wrinkling as his brain worked overtime to figure out exactly _how_ he had ended up in this predicament. Opening his mouth, Kisame tried to compose a sentence but shut it just as quickly. Denial was always the best course of action when you were a criminal, since anything you said could be used against you. And, the crime boss had to admit that these two detectives in particular scared him: there was something about their analytical gazes that shook him to the core in a way no other law enforcement officer had been able to. The Uchiha in particular was troublesome, not only because of his smarts, but also his good looks and sharp wit that called to Kisame like a siren calls sailors to dash themselves across jagged rocks.  
  
“On occasion,” Kisame said, waiting with bated breath to see where this line of questioning was going.  
  
“Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news,” Itachi said, tone droll with a minuscule hint of mirth, “But there is an outstanding ticket on that car of yours that you failed to pay.”  
  
“I couldn’t have been driving it, otherwise I’d know,” Kisame’s voice had taken a steely edge, and Itachi could see how he’d climbed so high in the Mist Gang’s hierarchy. There was something malevolent hiding behind his curated exterior, a warning waiting to be followed through on.  
  
“You would be correct on that front,” This time it was Kurenai who spoke, voice soft. This was between Hoshigaki and Itachi, and she knew to stay out of it. However, she also wanted to diffuse the situation so hopefully Kisame would come into the station easily. _With Itachi, though, it shouldn’t be too hard_ , Kurenai thought, holding back a smirk.  
  
“So why are you here then?” The question was antagonistic, and there was a sparkle of something in Kisame’s eyes that Itachi could describe only as a threat.  
  
“You--or whoever it is that was driving--missed the date to pay the fine, as I’ve said, Mr. Hoshigaki,” Itachi said, tired eyes conveying a sense of sadistic glee, “Since it _is_ your car, we have to speak to you and go through you, because there was no notice of a submission to change the person named on the citation. And, in doing so, you are in contempt of court, since you missed your appeal date as well. I’m afraid you’ll have to come in with us.”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Would you like me to make this arrest a spectacle? Because I have no problem doing so,” Itachi’s voice was cold, edged with politeness unbefitting the situation. Either way, they had to bring Hoshigaki into the station, but Itachi was hoping he would take the easy route. It was still business hours, afterall, and employees were beginning to return from lunch, their voices echoing through the cavernous space.  
  
“ _Arrest?_ On what grounds?” Kisame’s curated facade was beginning to crack, aggression seeping into the curling of his right hand into a fist, muscles jumping under rich brown skin. He looked serious in a way that unnerved the detective, black eyes knowing something that Itachi did not. Waiting a beat, Itachi spoke again, this time as plainly as possible.  
  
“Kisame Hoshigaki, you are under arrest for civil contempt of court,” Itachi said, voice flat. His left hand grabbed the handcuffs attached to his hip, but Kisame shook his head upon seeing the glinting steel, “You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you desire an attorney and cannot afford one, an attorney will be obtained for you before police questioning.” The architect \--and crime boss--stood up, large palms pushing off the sleek armrests of his black leather chair. He towered over both detectives as he took his place next to Kurenai, who cocked her head when Itachi shot her a pointed look.  
  
“I thought you were doin’ the arresting, sweetheart,” Kisame said, toothy grin at odds with his current predicament as he put his arms behind his back. Stifling a groan, Itachi walked behind Kisame, hand not even able to make it halfway around the other’s wrist.  
  
“Don’t make me cuff you.”  
  
“Ooh, was that a _threat_ , officer?” Kisame’s tone was threat enough, laced with darkness and sin, with just enough sweetness that Itachi felt pulled in. A muffled snort from Kurenai broke his revery, pushing gently at the small of the ( _much larger_ , his mind supplied) man’s back. Like this, it just looked like three professionals walking down the hall of the fancy architecture firm once Kisame, realizing Itachi was more lenient than expected, put his hands by his sides. The Uchiha kept stride slightly behind Kisame and Kurenai, and put a guiding hand on Kisame’s bicep once they exited the modern building, glass door swinging shut behind them with a sense of finality. They walked the half block in silence, save for Kurenai’s (mostly) successful attempts at stifling the grin she wanted to let bloom across her face.  
  
Itachi unlocked the police car with a sharp beep. Kurenai opened the passenger side rear door first, raising an eyebrow at the other detective. Itachi gave a shrug so small it was unnoticeable to the trained eye and she went to sit in her seat in the front of the car, ahead of the wire bars that separated the two halves.  
  
“Watch your head,” The tired detective said, left hand sliding into the shock of deep blue hair to push it down, making sure Kisame didn’t give himself a goose egg, “Hands, please.” Kisame looked at him, not bothering to hide his delight in the slightest.  
  
“Is this how you flirt with everyone?” He said, teasing, “Or am I special?” Kisame barked out a laugh when Itachi paused for a moment retrieving the handcuffs, head thrown back and sharp teeth on display.  
  
“Just a formality,” The snap the cuffs made was loud in the otherwise silent car, and Itachi could feel his cheeks heating up from the attention, praying that the redness would not appear until he was driving. Checking to make sure they weren’t too tight, Itachi handed Kisame his seatbelt, waiting to hear it click before he closed the door. He made eye contact as he did so, and watched as Kisame winked at him, smirk full of bad intent.  
  
Itachi walked around the back of the car to the driver’s seat, letting out a quiet groan to himself. This was bound to be a very, _very_ long day indeed.

  


It was a motley crew that entered the coroner’s office several hours later, close to dinnertime. Gai--energetic as always--led the pack of detectives down the long, sterile hallway and into the examination room Shizune had prepared for the remains. The resident forensic anthropologist had come and gone, being called away to another area as quickly as he had come since he was the only one for the entirety of Fire Country. After all, it wasn’t often that a skeletonized body was found.Shizune had sat in on the examination, as always, and was waiting to report back.  
  
“What do you reckon it is this time?” Asuma asked, cigarette dangling from his lips. He knew better than to light it, but kept it there out of habit. Kakashi was the only one who understood the question and shrugged before putting his heads behind his head.  
  
“Who knows. I’d expect we’ll find out in a few days, depending on if Shizune sent the samples in rushed or not.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Anko chimed in, brow furrowing as she half jogged to keep up with the taller men.  
  
“Each case has somehow involved animals used for research purposes. However, the testing is what also kills them, which is why we’re close to calling them serial murders,” Kakashi said, leading the pack, with Asuma and Gai on his heels. It had already been a long day, but something about this body didn’t sit quite right with the seasoned detective, although the loss of human life never did. Finding remains--completely skeletonized, at that--in an abandoned apartment complex due to be demolished in several weeks was suspicious enough, not to mention the fact that there was arson involved. Either someone did not want them to find out the identity of whoever the remains belonged to or the exact opposite: the fire was a beacon, and the Konoha police department was following a lead that might bite back.  
  
“Animals?” Gai parroted, “No wonder why you’ve been working so hard, Kakashi! I had no idea the bodies were so odd!” Kakashi shook his head, lips quirking upwards nonetheless. The group had reached the end of the long, sterile white hall that led to the examination rooms, morgue located several strides to the left where the bodies were kept on ice until they were finally allowed to rest. Asuma pushed the stainless steel door open and Shizune came into clear view in her usual green scrubs that were two shades too dark to be called mint. This time, they had no stains to speak of--a rarity in her line of work. A skeleton had been laid out on the gleaming metal table, each detective peeking to check if it was there in its entirety or not.  
  
At first glance, all bones appeared to be there, even though they were close to double the size of an average human’s. The skull had several scorch marks on it, but the flames had instead gone for the long bones, cartilage and interstitial tissue burned up completely until they were a greyish white. Shizune waited for the door to close behind the law enforcement officers with a muffled thud, feet shuffling as Anko made her way to the front row so she would be able to see, the three men lining up behind her, Kakashi looking bored as ever.  
  
“This one is definitely yours, boys,” Shizune started, fixing Asuma and Kakashi with a pointed look as the latter groaned, “I took DNA samples and sent them in for rushed testing. We should know what else is in his system in about three to five days, depending on how much the tox panel can actually pick up. Running tests from bones is difficult enough, but the DNA becomes more and more degraded the more heat it is exposed to and is more likely to be contaminated with external DNA. Thankfully, his teeth were mostly untouched, so we may be able to extract something from them.”  
  
“He?” Anko asked, pointing to the bones, “How do you know it’s male?” Shizune took a deep breath, getting ready to launch into her explanation. Pointing to the pelvis, she began once all detectives were looking at it.  
  
“The forensic anthropologist confirmed it, but the bones are too robust to be a woman’s. First off, the pelvis is narrow and exhibits the standard heart shaped inlet common in males. That, and the coccyx projects inwards. If it were female, it would be straighter and the pelvic inlet would be more oval,” She paused, reaching for the cranium, “The skull is also more robust and angular than a female’s would be. See how prominent the brow ridges are? That and the jaw is incredibly square. Which leads me to believe that some of the bone density is inherited, and not solely due to human experimentation.”  
  
“What do you mean by that?” Kakashi asked, leaning forward to peer into the hollow orbits of the skull Shizune held in her small hands.  
  
“I’ve never seen a case in real life, but back in medical school there was a section when we were learning about the skeletal system. One of the abnormal types were people who posses bones that are eight times denser than an average human’s,” She said, continuing when the detectives looked just as puzzled as they had when she had started, “One of them--a man--was involved in a horrific car crash that should have broken most of the bones in his body, but he walked away unscathed except for a handful of scratches. Some testing was done, and it turns out that bone density is hereditary. And the one consistent indicator? An abnormally square jaw.” Shizune held up the pristine mandible, pointing at the mental protuberance that formed the chin. Each detective had to admit that it was almost rectangular the angles were so severe.  
  
“At least that’s something unusual,” Asuma said, cigarette bouncing between his lips as he spoke, “It shouldn’t be too hard to find someone with that trait.”  
  
“The victim was also older than the others. More of the growth plates are fused, but not completely. His cranial sutures,” Shizune pointed at the zigzag pattern along the top of the skull, “are closed--or close to being closed--but not completely. They do not show any signs of obliteration that you’d see in older adults, either. Several of his molars haven’t erupted yet, which puts his age at late adolescent, anywhere between fifteen to twenty, but closer to the latter; Personally I’d say eighteen, but that’s just a guess.” The detectives looked at the robust pile of white, until Gai spoke.  
  
“And the thickness? Is that due to his trait as well?” The detectives waited for Gai to make his usual inquiry, groaning when he did, “His youth?”  
  
“Yes and no. And most definitely no, since all adult humans have the same average bone strength, save for very old people,” Shizune responded, holding up a tibia she had sawed in half to inspect, “Some of it is due to the density of the bone, although that wouldn’t affect the thickness other than overall weight, since the more dense something is, usually the heavier it is as well.”  
  
“Another test subject?” Kakashi asked, mouth set in a hard line. His eye was prickling under his eyepatch from the cold of winter as well as the freezing temperature inside the coroner’s office. It made Kakashi feel like he was the one on ice, and the very thought sent a shiver down his spine. He stared at the skull for several long moments before he snapped his head back up, looking chastened as he realized he had forgotten to ask the most important question in a murder investigation, “And what about an ID?”  
  
“I think so, unfortunately. You only see cortical bone this thick in animals, particularly game animals. However, I can’t see what traits a game animal would have that would be particularly interesting for someone with such...macabre tastes,” Shizune said, “We should have the test results back in about three days, and hopefully that will have something we can go off of. The teeth weren’t too damaged so we should be able to identify the body based off of dental records. I’m having them search the missing persons database first, but even that takes time.”  
  
“Anything else?” Asuma asked. He was stretching slightly, antsy to get out of the refrigerated building. It had already been too long of a day, and there was no clear end in sight since they still had to return to the police station to debrief the Chief.  
  
“Nothing I can say conclusively. If there had been some soft tissue I could be more help, but I’ll let you know when the results come in.” It was polite, but dismissive, hinting that the detectives should take their leave. The four were more than happy to, making small talk on their walk back down the long hallway.  
  
“Well, then, my friends,” Gai began, voice booming through the small building located a ten minute drive from the station, “Anko and I will investigate the arson angle, since I believe there’s something there! You two will take leads from the test results, correct?” A smile unbefitting the situation split across his tan face, lightening the mood considerably.  
  
“Sounds good to me,” Kakashi said, grin infectious. He suspected there would be a connection in regards to the building as well, and was happy that he was not the only one to think so. Something about the whole situation felt off, even more so than usual.  
  
“God, I hope the old woman doesn’t make us interrogate Hoshigaki tonight,” Asuma broke the comfortable silence, stretching his arms above his head and resting them behind his neck as they exited into the equally cold exterior, wind whistling through the block of industrial buildings. Kakashi groaned, finally slipping dexterous fingers under his eyepatch to rub at the hardened skin they found. The relief was instantaneous, but the thought that there would be more to come was a sobering one, to say the least.  
  
“You know she will,” Anko chimed in, failing to hide a chuckle. The group of detectives had reached their respective cruisers, and each person lingered by the doors, embers of conversation still glowing if only for a few more seconds.  
  
“She will! Tsunade understands the importance of maintaining the springtime of youth,” Gai said, again too loud for the moment, “No time like the present, my friend! And rival!” He gave Asuma a warm clap on the back and Kakashi a strong hug before unlocking his car. Anko opened her door, halfway inside as she called a goodbye.  
  
“See you two soon! We’ll give you a call once we know more about the building,” She said, door closing with a muffled thud behind her. Gai waved once before sliding into the driver’s seat, engine rumbling to life a few seconds later. Asuma had already lit his cigarette when Kakashi turned around, slim brow raising.  
  
“Shut up,” Asuma laughed out, holding up his lighter for Kakashi, who leaned in to light his menthol, glowing orange tip bouncing as he spoke.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Kakashi mumbled, sighing and watching the grey smoke join the sky of the same color, “I just hope Hoshigaki cracks earlier rather than later.” Both men opened the car doors, sliding into the black leather seats worn with use. Asuma rolled down the windows, puffing harder at his cigarette and tapping the ash out into the cold. As he turned onto the road that would take them back to the station, Asuma shot Kakashi a look with shrewd but mischievous eyes.  
  
“Want to bet on that, Hatake?”

  


It was pitch black by the time the two detectives rolled into the police station’s parking lot that was now empty save for a smattering of cars. Most officers were off duty, except for those on the night shift who had already left to patrol. Kakashi and Asuma both started the short walk through the lot, illuminated in bright punctuation marks by tall lamp posts set into the ground at regular intervals. The inside of the station was almost blinding in comparison, and both men took a moment to let their eyes adjust to the harsh fluorescent lights. They could hear voices coming from the Chief’s office even though the door muffled them.  
  
Opening the door, Asuma let Kakashi enter first, taking in the way Itachi’s entire body was perched on the edge of his seat in front of Tsunade’s imposing desk, stress keeping his back ramrod straight. Kurenai looked bemused, and gave Asuma a subtle wink in greeting, earning her a large smile in return.  
  
“Finally,” Jiraiya said, looking his age for once as he glanced over at the two detectives who had just joined the fray. All eyes turned to see who it was, although everyone in the small office knew. Tsunade was seated far back in her large leather chair, one hand wrapped around a familiar coffee mug with “Good Fucking Morning” emblazoned on the front. Kakashi bit back a laugh that threatened to spill forth upon seeing it, not wanting to be any further up on Tsunade’s shit list for the day. Itachi looked just as exhausted as he felt, and he walked behind Asuma to take his customary spot next to his partner.  
  
“How’d it go, boys?” The Chief of Police asked, sounding tired and weary beyond her years. It seemed that the day had worn her down as well, softening whatever anger she might have been honing before.  
  
“It’s definitely one of ours,” Asuma sighed out, fingers tapping at the carton of cigarettes in his pocket.  
  
“And?”  
  
“The remains were skeletonized,” Kakashi said, not missing a beat, “Male, somewhere between fifteen and twenty years old, although Shizune guessed he was around eighteen. No ID on the body yet. The bones themselves are odd, as well,” Jiraiya and Tsunade cocked their heads seconds apart, staring at the detective in a way that told him to continue, “They’re much denser than an average human. That, and the corticoid layer of bone is as thick as you’d see in a prey animal. Shizune is guessing that there will be evidence of animal tissue like there have been for the past three cases, but we won’t have the results for three days minimum.”  
  
“Dense bones, huh?” Tsunade asked, “That should narrow the victim pool significantly, since that is a hereditary trait.” Asuma’s lip quirked upwards, since both men knew she would have important insights due to her medical background. She had reached the same conclusion as their medical examiner, and Kakashi knew what he would be doing tonight if the interrogation got the green light.  
  
“That’s what we’re going to look for first, since it can’t all be due to modification. He lived longer than the other subjects, so who’s to say he hasn’t been being tested on all these years?” Kakashi’s question was one they did not want to ask, but one they all shared. However, the answer was not one that would come easily, or anytime soon. Changing subjects, he asked the other question that was on his mind, “What about Hoshigaki? Get anything from him yet?”  
  
That simple query had the same effect as if Kakashi had thrown a grenade into the room. Jiraiya and Kurenai both started laughing deep from their guts, starting off quiet but eventually taking over the office. Itachi looked ready to kill, and Kakashi couldn’t tell if it was due to exhaustion or the arrest. The booming laughter died down, Kurenai trying to speak in between bouts of giggles.  
  
“Nothing worthwhile,” She said, wiping away the tears forming at the corners of her eyes, “But he did confirm that he wasn’t the driver in the red light photograph, although we already knew that.”  
  
“It might be something you can use as a bartering chip later,” Tsunade mused, setting her coffee down on the desk. She seemed undisturbed by the explosion around her, fingers entering their familiar steepled position that meant she was thinking, “Hoshigaki’s been sitting in the first interrogation room for the better part of three hours now. We were waiting for you two to get back before starting.” Asuma and Kakashi shared a look, Asuma grinning roguishly as his bet was confirmed while Kakashi held back a groan. _Take that, Hatake_.  
  
“Please tell me we’re not conducting it,” Kakashi stated, too tired to formulate a question.  
  
“God, no,” Tsunade chuckled, leaning back in her seat, “Itachi is.” _That was why he looked so mad_ , Kakashi thought, internally cheering.  
  
“Against my wishes,” The Uchiha chimed in under his breath. The dark circles under his eyes were even more prominent than usual, and the glasses perched on his nose did nothing to hide his exhaustion.  
  
“He’s only going to talk to you, Itachi. You know that,” Tsunade scolded him half heartedly, “You’re in his good graces and if you play the cards right, you could crack open this case.” All of her points were things he knew already, but Itachi wanted nothing more than to stall until tomorrow. Like hell that was going to happen.  
  
“I take it the arrest went well, then?” Asuma asked, dropping a kiss on the crown of Kurenai’s head. She nodded while Itachi tensed.  
  
“You could say so,” He said, taking a long sip of coffee from his travel mug.  
  
“I’d say it went better than just that,” Kurenai said, tone cheeky. Both Kakashi and Asuma turned to give her their full attention, “Hoshigaki flirted just as much, maybe even more. He’s smitten with you, Itachi.” The detective in question blushed, both from the attention and the observation he knew to be true.  
  
“You can stop now.”  
  
“What did he do this time?” Kakashi said, laughing.  
  
“Let’s just say there were a lot of pet names,” Kurenai elaborated. The conversation came to a natural lull, and Tsunade jumped in, authority coloring her tone.  
  
“We’re doing this tonight while he’s still ansty and thinks he might have a chance to leave the station,” She said, glancing between the four detectives and Sheriff, “I _fully_ intend on keeping him for however long it takes,” Her eyebrows knit together before she continued, “Wait, we can keep him four days since he’s a person of interest in a murder investigation. Multiple murders, if you want to scare him.” The smile that spread across her face sent cold fingers of fear down Kakashi’s spine. Tsunade was not a woman to be trifled with, and this was a reminder of that. Jiraiya, too, looked chastened, face blanching slightly at the amount of enthusiasm in her voice.  
  
“I hope you’re ready, Itachi,” The Chief of Police said, smile almost sadistic when paired with the twinkle of competition in her eyes, “Since you’re up.”


End file.
